Lily bűbája
by takiko chan
Summary: ObsidianEmbrace "Lily's Charm című történetének FORDÍTÁSA, a szerző engedélyével. Lily veszélybe kerül. Perselusszal megpróbálják irányítani a Sötét Jegy erejét, hogy megvédjék magukat. 17 évvel később Harry felfedez egy titkot a származásáról.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily bűbája**

**megjegyzések: a történet AU. Perselus egy vagyonos, aranyvérű családból származik, apja, Tobias varázsló volt. A halálfalókat nem kapták el az ötödik könyv történései után a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. A többi változásról menet közben, a történet folyamán lesznek megjegyzések. Párosítások: Piton/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks**

**Első fejezet: Anyák és gyermekek**

**1979**

Perselus megengedett magának egy ritka mosolyt Lily láttán: a nő az egyik vörös hajtincsét tekergette szórakozottan az ujja körül, s még nyelve hegye is kikandikált ajkai közül, annyira koncentrált arra a bűbájtannal kapcsolatos szövegre, amit kedvenc öreg professzora, Flitwick küldött el neki.

Perselus vele szemben ült, és megpróbálta kényelembe helyezni magát a nyekergő, ósdi széken, s bár a bájital magazinja takarosan összehajtva várakozott rá az asztalon, ő csak ült, és nézte a feleségét, miközben belekortyolt a kezében tartott vörösboros pohárba.

Sosem fáradt bele Lily látványába; igazság szerint még mindig hatalmas talány volt számára, ugyan mit szerethet ez a csodálatos nő ennyire, pont őbenne. Nem tudott napirendre térni afelett sem, hogy Lily végül beleegyezett ebbe a kapcsolatba, és közelebb engedte magához, főleg miután évekig azzal áltatta: ők csupán jó barátok, semmi több. Miközben Perselus megízlelte a vörösbort, emlékezete visszakalandozott utolsó, hetedik évükre, amit a Roxfortban töltöttek.

James Potter egész végig Lilyre pályázott diákéveik alatt, de hetedikben kezdte igazán bedobni magát, mint aki döntő elhatározásra jutott. Perselus nem tehetett mást, tehetetlenül nézte az iskolaszerte népszerű, hollófekete hajú kviddicsjátékost, ahogy minden vonzerejét bevetve csapja a lánynak a szelet, és be kellett látnia: csak idő kérdése, hogy Lily örökre elvesszen számára. Épp ezért lepődött meg annyira, amikor egy estén a lány hirtelen megjelent nála, pont, miután az egész napot Potterrel töltötte Roxmortsban.

Másnap, ahogy visszakísérte őt a Griffendél-toronyba, rögtön bele is futottak a Tekergők nyugtalannak tűnő bandájába, a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt. Már meg sem lepődött, amikor Black szokásához híven, haragtól szikrázó arccal rásziszegett, mondván: „átokkal törlöm le a vigyort a képedről, te szemétláda". Lupin minden lelkesedés nélkül igyekezett lecsitítani barátját, míg Potter tőle szokatlan szótlansággal, keserves arccal álldogált mellettük. Lily mindannyiuk felé küldött egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt, de egyedül abban volt némi vidámság, amit utoljára Perselus felé villantott, mielőtt bemászott a portrélyukon. Lupin valahogy meggyőzte barátait, hogy menjenek utána, így a mardekáros fiú egyedül maradt, s amikor megindult a mozgó lépcsők irányába, neki is apró mosoly ült ki az arcára.

– Pers – szólította Lily, mire a férfi felkapta a fejét, ahogy a hang visszarángatta a valóságba. Felesége nem nézett rá; még mindig teljes figyelmével az előtte heverő nyitott könyvet bámulta. – Azt hiszem, meg tudjuk csinálni – mondta, mire Perselus felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, de gyomra máris csomóba ugrott a rossz előérzettől.

Lily – bár továbbra is a könyv lapjaiba mélyedt –, szórakozottan férje felé nyújtotta a karját, majd ahogy a férfi megragadta a jobbját, gyengéden megszorította a másik kezét. Perselus leült a Lilyével szemközti székre, és türelmesen várta, hogy végre megszólaljon. Lily végül elszakította tekintetét az írásról, és hatalmasat sóhajtva felemelte a fejét.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Perselus, de a nő csak megrázta a fejét, mire pár rakoncátlan vörös hajtincs az arcába repült. A férfi ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy félresimítsa őket, Lily pedig mosolyogva, csillogó zöld szemmel simult bele az érintésébe.

Perselus mosolyogva visszahúzta, és térdére fektette kezeit, Lily pedig hátradőlt a székén, és ismét a haját kezdte babrálni.

– Pers, ezelőtt még soha, senki nem próbálkozott hasonló bűbájjal – mondta. – Nem tudom, működni fog-e vagy sem, de attól félek, jelenleg nincs más lehetőségünk.

Perselus elkomorodva nézte, ahogy társa idegesen az ajkába harap és fészkelődni kezd. Ő maga is küzdött a rátörő nyugtalanság ellen, de inkább erősen belevájta körmét a combjába a nadrágján keresztül, minthogy kimutassa, mit érez. Félt, hogy a nő – aki most ismét férje kezét fogta – még így is észreveszi a remegését, ezért pár pillanatig erősen küzdött, hogy elméjét megzabolázza; szerencsére a gyakorlat győzött a pillanatnyi idegesség felett, keze pedig ismét ellazulva, mozdulatlanul nyugodott a térdén.

– Lily… – kezdte, bár pontosan tudta a nő lemondó arckifejezéséből, hogy a másik nagyon jól ismeri ezt a hangot, mégsem volt képes leállítani magát. Azt is tudta, hogy mi lesz Lily válasza gyakorta elhangzó kérlelésére, mégsem adta fel; úgy érezte, ha még egyszer elmondja, talán végre hallgatni is fognak rá, bármennyire fájjanak is saját kimondott szavai.

– Potter meg tud védeni téged. Semmi szükség a bűbájra, még mindig megtehetjük, hogy…

A nő azonban ezúttal nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja a szokásos szónoklatot. Álla dacosan megfeszült, Perselus pedig csak most vette észre, hogy már nem fogja a kezét; furcsa mód üresnek és hidegnek érezte a bőrét Lily érintése nélkül.

– Nem, Perselus – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ezt már százszor megbeszéltük. A férjem vagy, ezért nem érdekel, mennyire veszélyes a dolog.

Perselus arca megfeszült, s érezte, ahogy kicsúszik kezéből a dühe feletti irányítás. Korábban megfogadta, hogy soha, de soha nem hagyja, hogy türelmetlen, lobbanékony természete diktálja a szavait ezen beszélgetések alkalmával, most azonban be kellett látnia, hogy az embernek igen nehéz meghazudtolnia saját magát.

– Most nem valami jelentéktelen kockázatról beszélünk, Lily. Voldemort nem csupán egy mezei varázsló, anyám pedig nem szokott csak úgy a vakvilágba, üres szavakkal fenyegetőzni. – A hangjából sütő figyelmeztetés azonban Lilynél látszólag süket fülekre talált; a nő olyan hevesen pattant fel, hogy az eddig ölében ringatott bűbájtankönyv egy csattanással a faburkolatú padlón landolt.

– Nem hagyom annak a szemétládának, hogy rémült nyulak módjára gyáva megfutamodásra, és rejtőzködésre kárhoztasson minket, Perselus. És nem érdekelnek anyád fenyegetései sem. Én majd működésre bírom ezt a bűbájt, nem érdekel, mibe kerül. – Ezzel Lily a dac szobraként kiegyenesedett, és karba tett kézzel, mérgesen meredt a férjére, aki eddigre szintén felállt, és farkasszemet nézett vele.

– És ha nem működik? Akkor mi lesz, Lily? – faggatózott durván Perselus. – Anyám megpróbálja majd valóra váltani a fenyegetéseit, de én nem fogom hagyni neki. – Elfordult, mert képtelen volt tovább kontrollálni az érzéseit; félelmei, bizonytalansága megállíthatatlanul kiütköztek az arcán. – Még annak a gondolatát is könnyebben elviselem, hogy James Potter karjaiban lássalak viszont, minthogy kitegyelek annak, ami Eileen karmai között várna rád.

Perselus még be sem fejezte, amikor Lily egészen közel lépett hozzá, gyakorlott mozdulattal a férfi köré fonta a karjait, és tenyerét a másik tarkóján nyugtatva közelebb vonta magához. Perselus ökölbe szorított keze kiengedett, karjai azonban tehetetlenül hullottak az oldalához.

Lily olyan közel húzódott, amennyire csak bírt; a férfi érezte teste melegét, ahogy egymásba fonódtak, ő pedig megadva magát az érzésnek, átfogta a nő derekát, szoros ölelésbe vonva őt. Lily rápillantott, arcát felemelte, a férfi pedig elfogadta a meghívást; ajkaik találkoztak, s a nő a gyengéd csók után lágyan férje vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Perselus csak ekkor fogta fel, hogy simán hagyta magát megtéveszteni, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, Lily mestere annak, hogyan manipulálja. Rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, és megszólalt: – Lily – kezdte feddő hangon, de a nő csak belemosolygott a pólójába. Perselus tovább próbálkozott. – Ez komoly dolog. – Lily finoman végighúzta mindkét kezét a hátán, mire Perselus felsóhajtott, s lágy csókot ejtett a másik feje búbjára, majd gyengéden eltolta magától.

A nő felnézett, zöld szemei megértő pillantással méregették, de amikor Perselus nem szólt semmit, ismét megrázta a fejét. – Tudom, hogy mennyire komoly, Pers. És hidd el, nagyon is komolyan veszem. De nem mondok le rólad ilyen könnyedén.

– Jól van, legyen hát, ahogy akarod… egyelőre. – Egyezett bele végül a férfi mély, ünnepélyes hangon. – De ha a bűbáj nem működik, az eredeti terv alapján fogunk továbbcsinálni mindent – mondta, és lélekben felkészült a viharos tiltakozásra, Lily azonban simán rábólintott a javaslatra, bár egész teste beleremegett, ahogy mély levegőt vett, és határozottan kijelentette:

– Rendben. – Hangja csendes volt, szemében azonban az eltökéltség tüze égett. – De én el fogom érni, hogy a bűbáj mindenképpen működjön.

Perselusnak kedve lett volna vitába szállni vele, de még időben visszafogta magát. Tudta, hogy Lily csak azért egyezett bele a javaslatába, mert valamilyen okból meg van győződve a saját, bűbájjal kapcsolatos tervének sikeréről; a férfi félt, hogy amennyiben a terv mégsem működik, Lily megint könyörgőre fogja, és másik megoldást próbál keresni; Perselus pedig tudta, hogy ilyen egyszerűen nem létezik.

Igen, elhatározta magát: amennyiben Lily bűbája kudarcot vall, ő mindenképpen véghezviszi, amit eltervezett, még ha az ezzel járó fájdalom szét is töri a lelkét. Potter – gondolta keserűen –, mindenképp megvédi majd a feleségét a Sötét Nagyúr fenyegetésétől. Senki másban nem bízhat, hogy tényleg megteszi, csak benne.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus odabiccentett az anyjának, amikor meglátta a csendes kis étterem egyik asztalánál; Eileen összeszűkült szemmel figyelte, ahogy fia határozott léptekkel odasétál hozzá, és leül vele szemben.

– Anyám – üdvözölte a férfi nyugodt hangon.

– Ma éjjel megkapod a Jegyet. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem egyszerű kijelentés, de Perselus még így is meghallotta a nő hangjának enyhe remegését, ami legbelül némi elégedettséggel töltötte el. Örült, hogy képes ilyen reakciókat kicsikarni belőle, és felszínre hozni anyja rég eltemetett érzéseit, a másik akarata ellenére.

– Igen – felelte ugyanolyan nemes egyszerűséggel. Rögtön észrevette a nő megkönnyebbülését, habár semmi más nem utalt rá azon kívül, hogy a karomszerű ujjak immár ellazulva pihentek az asztalon.

– Undorítónak tartom, hogy mindezt csupán a barátaid megmentése érdekében teszed.

Perselus álla már-már megfeszült a kijelentés hallatán, de erőnek erejével sikerült megzaboláznia ösztönös reakcióit; anyja árgus szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát, ezért az idegesség legapróbb jelét sem mutatva válaszolt az előbbi megjegyzésre.

– Hogy miért csinálom, az nem számít, anyám – jelentette ki nyugodt, határozott hangon.

– A Sötét Nagyúrnak igenis számít.

Perselus belül háborogva, de kifelé a nyugalom maszkjába merevedett arccal válaszolt. – A gondolataim csak az enyémek.

Ennek már Eileen sem tudott ellentmondani. Bár az apja által ráerőszakolt okklumencia órák kegyetlenek, és hihetetlenül kemények voltak, megvolt az a hasznuk, hogy Perselus képességei végül még tanítómesteréén is messze túltettek, s bár korábban utálta az apját a keménysége miatt, így utólag kénytelen volt hálát mondani neki, hogy legalább egy hasznos dologra megtanította.

– Van még valami? – kérdezte végül érzelemmentes hangon. Anyja megrázta a fejét, és intett, hogy távozhat.

Amikor a férfi felállt, anyja alaposan megnézte magának, aztán megszólalt: – Hiába teszel eleget apád utolsó kérésének, még így is szégyent hozol rá. – A bántó célzatú szavak süket fülekre találtak; Perselus réges-rég nem foglalkozott olyan gyerekes ábrándokkal, mint hogy megfeleljen a neki életet adó két ember elvárásainak.

Szemöldökét megemelve anyjára pillantott, majd egyszerűen elfordult, és kisétált, végig magán érezve a nő pillantását. Keresett magának egy megfelelő helyet, majd lélekben felkészítve magát a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra, Voldemorthoz hoppanált; ideje volt mozgásba lendíteni a Lily megóvására irányuló terv első fázisát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Órákkal később érkezett meg a Lilyvel közös otthonuk tornácára; megtántorodott, ahogy lába földet ért, mire Lily azonnal odaugrott hozzá, és derekát átölelve megtámasztotta, nehogy elvágódjon.

Aztán újabb két kar fogta át a vállánál fogva, és kormányozta oda felesége kedvenc székéhez. Két sokkal erősebb kar – jutott eszébe, de nem volt annyi ereje sem, hogy felpillantson. Vakon kinyújtotta a karját Lily után, a béke érzése pedig szinte hullámokban áradt szét a testében, amikor felesége azonnal elkapta, és gyengéden megszorította a kezét.

– Lily – suttogta erőtlenül. Inkább érezte, mint látta, ahogy a nő leereszkedik mellé, fejét az ő térdére hajtja, összefonódott ujjaikat pedig lágyan az ajkához emeli. Perselus elégedetten felsóhajtott, s úgy érezte, mintha felhő ereszkedne közé, és a világ többi része közé; nem létezett más, csak a kéz, amely az övét fogta, s a hozzásimuló meleg test a térdénél.

Végül megtette azt, amit soha, sehol máshol nem engedett meg magának, csakis Lily közelében; leengedte az összes falat, amit elméje köré emelt, s szabad folyást engedett háborgó gondolatainak. Hagyta, hogy elméje elkalandozzon, behunyta a szemét, s próbált megfeledkezni az elmúlt éjjel fájdalmas eseményeiről, ahogy felesége gyengéd hangja álomba ringatta.

Órákkal később volt csak képes újra értelmesen gondolkodni, s megszabadulni a pihenését megzavaró szörnyű rémálmoktól, amelyek az elmúlt éjszaka történéseit vetítették elé újra és újra. Immár képes volt megvédeni magát a tolakodó képekkel szemben, s ösztönösen kutatni kezdett elméjével Lilyé után, horgonyt keresve, amiben megkapaszkodhat.

Álmoktól zavaros elméje lágyan Lily gondolatai közé hatolt. Nem esett nehezére; rögtön aznap, amikor férj-feleségként összekötötték az életüket, erős kapocs formálódott közöttük, Lily pedig minden ellenkezés nélkül szabad utat engedett neki az elméje felé. Perselus most, mint egy fuldokló kapaszkodott a gondolatokba, amelyek szerelemről szóltak, s közben még mélyebbre hatolt, egyenesen az eddig ismeretlen, felvillanó képek birodalmába. Egyszer csak meglátott valamit, s ezen úgy meglepődött, hogy szeme azonnal kipattant, s a félálomból rögtön az éberség állapotába került.

– Nem!

Férje kiáltását hallva a földön kuporgó Lily is felriadt, álló helyzetbe pattant, és vadul forgatta a fejét körbe-körbe, mielőtt pillantása megállapodott férje arcán. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette Perselus karját; az érintés kicsit visszatérítette a valóságba a férfit, akinek gondolatai folyamatosan akörül jártak, amit az előbb véletlenül megpillantott.

– Miért nem mondtad el korábban, Lily? – kérdezte szinte zihálva.

Lily nem kérdezte, hogy mire gondol, ehelyett kezébe fogta a másik kezét, és lágyan férje ölébe fészkelte magát. Perselus összerezzent, de a nő nem törődött vele, hanem óvatosan két apró keze közé fogta a férfi arcát, és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

Pillantásuk találkozott.

– Tudtam, hogy sosem egyeznél bele a bűbáj használatába, ha tudnál róla – mondta, mire Perselus szeme fellángolt a dühtől. Felállt, magával húzva feleségét is, aki nem ellenkezett.

Perselus elengedte a nőt, karja az oldalához hullott, kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Hazudtál nekem! – mondta támadón, dühösen.

Lily kihúzta magát, de tartásában nem volt megbánás, tekintete pedig kemény volt és határozott. – Igen – felelte. – Megmondtam korábban, hogy nem foglak elveszíteni. Ha tudtad volna, hogy terhes vagyok, ragaszkodtál volna ahhoz, hogy Jamesszel menjek. – Hangja halk volt, Perselus pedig minden erejével azon volt, hogy ő is megőrizze a hidegvérét. Végül feladta, és kitört.

– Jogom lett volna hozzá, hogy megtegyem! Hogy tehetted ezt?

Lily tekintete nem változott, továbbra is nyugodtan, félelem nélkül állt előtte. – Tudom, hogy James nagyon jól bánna a gyermekünkkel, de az nem lenne ugyanaz. Egy fiúnak szüksége van az apjára, Perselus.

– Egy halálfaló apára? – vágott vissza a férfi, majd pislantott egyet. – M-mit mondtál az előbb? Ő… fiú lesz? – Hirtelen képtelen volt tovább mérgesnek lenni, nem maradt benne más, csupán mindent felemésztő bizonytalanság.

Lily rámosolygott, és bólintott, szeme boldogan csillogott. Mosolya még szélesebbé vált, ahogy a férfi közelebb lépett, és habozva kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse. Pillantása Lilyét kutatta, mintha engedélyre várna, a nő pedig szemforgatva megragadta a kezét, és a hasára fektette.

Perselus lélegzet után kapott, amikor az élet apró lüktetését érezte felesége pólóján keresztül a tenyere alatt. Szeme tágra nyílt, s kettejük pillantása ismét egybefonódott. Minden további szó nélkül magához húzta Lilyt, szorosan átölelte, és apró csókot nyomott a feje búbjára; amikor a nő a nyaka köré fonta a karjait, egyszerre mintha minden gondolat elszállt volna a fejéből.

Most, ebben a pillanatban egyetlen dolog számított: Perselusnak hamarosan fia születik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második fejezet: Kincs**

**1996**

Harry hónapok óta most először érezte igazán kipihentnek magát. Az utóbbi hat hetet a Privet Drive 4-es szám alatti házban töltötte, s minden éjszakát forgolódva szenvedett végig Dudley régi, kopott takarója alatt, próbálva elzárkózni, megfeledkezni a szörnyű emléktől, ahogy keresztapja átesik azon a kapun a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. Próbálkozásai kudarcba fulladtak, így lassacskán le is mondott az alvásról, mert félt lehunyni a szemét. Ettől függetlenül azért minden este rutinszerűen lefeküdt az ágyba annak reményében, hogy talán pont ez lesz az az éjjel, amikor végre rendesen kialudhatja magát, és megszabadulhat a lelkét kísértő emlékektől.

Ez azonban egészen addig nem valósult meg, amíg egy napon Dumbledore hirtelen fel nem bukkant, és el nem vitte őt magával Weasleyék házába. Harry erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Mrs. Weasley álom-főzete nélkül, amelyet a nő közvetlenül vacsora után nyomott a kezébe, akár itt is képes lett volna rendesen kipihenni magát.

Az asszony addig kínálgatta aznap este finomabbnál finomabb fogásokkal, amíg Harry úgy érezte, rögtön szétpukkad. Alig nyelte le az utolsó falatot, amikor a nő ellentmondást nem tűrően, Ron és Ginny tiltakozását figyelmen kívül hagyva, a szobájába küldte lefeküdni. Harry túl fáradt volt a vitához, így egyetlen szó nélkül követte a számára kialakított ágyhoz, s már ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, hogy átöltözzön hálóruhába.

Az asszony kötelességtudóan felrázta és elegyengette a feje alatti párnákat, betakarta, majd kezébe nyomott egy üvegcsét azzal az utasítással, hogy igya ki az utolsó kortyig. Harry ellenkezés nélkül engedelmeskedett, feje pár pillanat múlva a pihe-puha párnára hanyatlott, s félálomban még érezte, ahogy egy kéz lágyan végigsimít a homlokán, mielőtt az oly régen áhított álomtalan álom magával ragadta.

Másnap reggel behunyt szemmel élvezte kicsit a lustálkodás örömeit, aztán az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt, hogy a szemüvege után tapogatózzon. Alig illesztette az orrára a lencséket, máris megpillantotta Ront, aki a mellette felállított ágyon ült, és őt bámulta. Harry pislogott, álomtól homályos elméje próbálta befogadni vörös hajú barátja képét, mielőtt hangosan megszólalt.

– Jó reggelt, Ron.

A fiú elvigyorodott, és felemelkedett az ágyról. – Gyere már, Harry. Még én sem vagyok ilyen lusta. Anya addig nem hajlandó reggelit adni nekünk, amíg te nem csatlakozol, úgyhogy igyekezz! – parancsolta, majd játékosan megbökte az éppen feltápászkodó Harry vállát.

Ő cserébe Ron felé csapott, barátja azonban ügyesen kitért előle. Mielőtt kivágódott volna az ajtón, a válla felett még hátraszólt. – Csipkedd magad, Harry. Hermione is megérkezett, és már alig várja, hogy találkozzon veled – mondta, ezzel magára hagyta barátját. Harry elvigyorodott a hír hallatán; szívét mintha már nem nyomta volna mázsás súllyal az elmúlt hetek emléke, amikor arra gondolt, hogy hamarosan viszontláthatja Hermionét, s valószínűleg Ginnyt is. Hihetetlenül jó érzés volt ismét együtt lenni a barátaival.

Sietve átöltözött, majd letrappolt a lépcsőn, és egyenesen a konyha felé vette az irányt. Amint belépett, rögtön érezte, ahogy szája önkéntelenül még szélesebb mosolyra rándul a látványra: nem csak Hermione és Ginny várt rá, de az asztal körül ott ült Fred, George, sőt, még Remus is. Mindannyiuk arcát a Harryéhez hasonló vigyor öntötte el, amikor meglátták a fiút.

Mrs. Weasley szinte azonnal megjelent, s Harryt ellenmondást nem tűrően az egyik székhez kormányozta, ahol az asztalon már várta egy teli tányér, megrakodva tojással, sonkával. Az asszony még tetézte is a kupacot egy pár bőségesen megvajazott pirítóssal, majd öntött a fiúnak egy hatalmas bögre töklevet, aztán szigorúan csendre intette a többieket, mondván, hagyják a fiút rendesen megreggelizni.

Ez utóbbi kérésnek persze senki nem tett eleget; amint anyjuk eltűnt a színről, az ikrek azonnal felpattantak, majd mindketten megragadva Harry egy-egy karját, lelkesen rázogatni kezdték örömük túláradó jeleként, miközben a fiú igyekezett nem leesni a székről. Amikor az ikrek végül visszaültek a helyükre, Harry gyorsan megigazította csálé szemüvegét, és a társaságra mosolygott reggelije felett.

Ginny és Ron nevettek testvéreik viselkedésén, Hermione pedig elnézően mosolygott. Remus ajkain is mosoly játszadozott, bár Harrynek az is feltűnt, hogy a szemében közben szomorúság bujkál. Összeszorult és hevesen megdobbant a szíve a bűntudattól, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Remus is elvesztett egy jó barátot, és azért is hibásnak kezdte érezni magát, amiért a saját fájdalmán kívül Remuséra alig-alig vesztegetett egy gondolatot az elmúlt hetek alatt.

Harry félénk, reszkető mosolyt küldött édesapja régi barátja felé, és magában megfogadta, hogy reggeli után első dolga lesz beszélni vele.

– Harry, hogy érzed magad? – zökkentette ki Hermione hangja komor gondolataiból, mire megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és barátja felé fordult.

– Remekül… legalábbis most, hogy végre itt lehetek – tette hozzá mintegy megnyugtatásképpen. Tudta, hogy a lány később amúgy is alaposan kikérdezi majd a részletekről, ennek ellenére már most tudatni akarta vele, hogy nincs oka aggodalmaskodásra. Hermione nagy komolyan rábólintott a szavaira, mire Ron azonnal látványos szemforgatásba kezdett a lány háta mögött, Harry pedig kénytelen volt gyorsan a tányérja fölé hajolni, hogy elrejtse a vigyorát. Végül úgy döntött, amíg Ron lenyugszik, addig az ikrekkel próbál meg diskurálni.

– Hogy megy a varázsvicc-biznisz?

Fred elégedetten összedörgölte két kezét, George pedig szinte elborított egy szelet pirítóst vajjal, miközben megszólalt. – Soha jobban, Harry. Már alkalmazottaink is vannak.

– Tényleg?

– De még mennyire – bólogatott Fred, hatalmas szelet tojást tolva a szájába, Harrynek pedig el kellett hajolnia, hogy elkerülje a felé repülő ételdarabkákat.

Ekkor lépett be Mrs. Weasley, aki Remus és Harry kivételével mindenkit leteremtett, majd sietve átvágott a konyhán, emlékeztetve Harryt, nehogy elfelejtsen enni. Nem is kellett kétszer mondania, Harry derekasan nekilátott a megpúpozott tányérnak. Ezt látva barátai tényleg elcsendesedtek egy időre; talán eszükbe jutott, hogy Harryre tényleg ráfér egy kis „felhízlalás", ahogy Mrs. Weasley olyan találóan elnevezte.

Miután mindenki jól megtömte magát, egyenként felálltak, és kifelé indultak; mindenki, kivéve Harryt és Remust. A többiek természetesen azonnal vették a lapot, és sietve magukra hagyták őket. Ron maradt utoljára, aki még gyorsan átszólt a válla felett, tudatva barátjával, hogy ha végzett, őt, Hermionét és Ginnyt a kviddicspályán fogja megtalálni.

Miután magukra maradtak, szótlanul ültek egy darabig, végül Remus törte meg a csendet.

– Minden rendben veled, Harry?

A fiú kicsit lejjebb csúszott a székén, úgy válaszolt. – Igen, bár nem alszom valami jól. – Látta, hogy Remus arcán elmélyülnek a ráncok, ahogy a férfi aggodalmasan összehúzza a szemét, ezért sietve hozzátette: – De semmi komoly, jól vagyok, Remus. Tényleg. – A férfi bólintott, bár látszott rajta, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi.

– Nem vagy jól, Harry, és senki nem is várja el tőled. – Szünetet tartott, s közben kezével végigszántott őszülő haján. – Szeretnél beszélni róla?

Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy megnyugtassa magát, majd megszólalt. – Sajnálom, Remus. Nem lett volna szabad odamennem aznap este – hadarta, de a férfi nem hagyta neki végigmondani.

– Nem a te hibád volt, Harry. Nem is gondolj ilyesmire. Sirius sem szeretné, hogy így emészd magad.

Harry bólintott, és próbálta lenyelni a torkában képződött gombócot, de a bűntudat súlya valahogy még mindig a mellkasára nehezedett súlyosan, fojtogatón. Hirtelen kinyúlt, és megfogta a férfi kezét. Remus egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán lágyan megszorította a fiú ujjait.

– A kérdés az, hogy _te_ jól vagy-e, Remus – mondta végül Harry, elcsukló hangon.

– Dolgozom rajta, Harry – felelte szomorúan a férfi, a fiú pedig érezte, ahogy összeszorul a szíve Remus fájdalma láttán. Megszólalni képtelenségnek tűnt, így inkább csak bólintott. – Harry, nyugodtan kapcsolatba léphetsz velem bármikor, bármilyen okból – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Dumbledore professzor mindig tudni fogja, hol találj meg.

Harry megint biccentett, Remus pedig felállt, és utoljára megpaskolva a fiú kezét, eleresztette. Betegesen sovány teste köré vonta viseltes, szakadt köpenyét, és a hátsó ajtóhoz lépett. – Vigyázz magadra, Harry.

Amit ezután tett, annak Harry később nem igazán tudta volna megmagyarázni az okát; felpattant, és a férfihoz sietve szorosan átölelte őt. A gesztus mintha Remusban is áttört volna valamiféle érzelmi gátat, mert a fiú a következő pillanatban csontropogtató viszontölelésben találta magát. Érezte, ahogy egykori professzora mellkasa hevesen emelkedik és süllyed, és bár nem tudta, ezzel sikerül-e megvigasztalnia, még szorosabbra vonta körülötte a karjait. Fogalma sem volt, meddig álltak ott némán, de Harrynek úgy tűnt, Remus csak hosszú-hosszú idő után eresztette el, és tolta el magától, bár a fiú még ekkor is visszavágyott az erős karok ölelésébe.

Remus újra elmosolyodott, a fiú pedig örömmel konstatálta, hogy ezúttal nemcsak az arca, de a szeme is vele mosolyog. Ő viszonozta a gesztust, a következő pillanatban pedig már egyedül volt; a férfi minden további szó nélkül távozott. Harry lassan az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy gondolatai Sirius körül kalandozzanak; úgy érezte, mintha a súly, ami korábban keresztapjának említésére nehezedett a mellkasára, most mintha nem lett volna annyira szörnyű, annyira nyomasztóan nehéz. Erre ismét elmosolyodott, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse barátait.

A Weasleyéknél töltött utolsó hetekben Harry csodálatosan érezte magát, s kicsit sajnálta, hogy a nyárnak hamarosan vége. Persze rögtön jobb kedvre derült, amikor a Roxfortra, második otthonára gondolt, s hogy hamarosan újra visszatérhet oda. Legtöbb napját kviddicsezéssel, és a család kertjének törpementesítésével töltötte, Ron és Ginny pedig hiába panaszkodtak folyton, hogy mennyire unják már a dolgot, Harry mindig remekül szórakozott, miközben a fura kis teremtményeket hajkurászta. Ezen kívül szokásává vált a Hop-hálózaton keresztül pár naponként kapcsolatba lépni Remusszal, egy idő után pedig úgy találta, hogy még a kviddicsezésnél is jobban várja ezeket a hosszúra nyúló párbeszédeket.

Harrynek szemvillanásnyi időnek tűnt, s már nyakukon is volt augusztus harmincegyedike, és az iskolakezdet. Persze rögtön az egész család felkerekedett, és Hermione társaságában az Abszol-útra mentek beszerezni a szükséges holmikat. Még Hagriddal is összefutottak közben, s mivel Mr. Weasley aggódott Harry biztonságáért, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő és a félóriás elkísérjék a fiút a Gringottsbeli széfjéhez. Hermione úgy döntött, ő is velük tart, így elbúcsúztak a talárszabászatba tartó ől, Rontól és Ginnytől, és útnak indultak a varázslók bankja felé.

Nem sokkal később már mind a négyen egy csillében ültek, és a sóhajtozó, ámuldozó Hermionével együtt várták, hogy a bank egyik koboldja a megfelelő helyre szállítsa őket.

Amint megérkeztek, Harry azonnal kiugrott a kis kocsiból, majd félreállt, hogy a kobold kinyithassa neki a széf ajtaját. Hermione szorosan a sarkában volt, ahogy belépett a kis kamrába, a másik két férfi úgy döntött, a csillében várnak majd rájuk. A fiú nem nézett se jobbra se balra, a szeme sarkából mégis kiszúrt egy addig sosem látott faládát, félig elrejtve az egyik galleon-kupac mögött.

Visszanézett a lányra, de Hermione épp hevesen magyarázott valamit a faarccal maga elé meredő koboldnak a varázslények jogairól, így Harry hitetlenkedő fejcsóválással egyedül lépett oda a rejtélyes ládához, és térdelt le előtte. Arra számított, hogy kulcs nélkül nem fogja tudni megmozdítani a fedelet, annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, amikor a láda teteje egyszerűen kipattant az érintésére.

Harry ijedten hátrakapta a fejét, hátha mindenféle veszedelmes átok csapódik az arcába, mikor azonban semmi ilyesmi nem történt, lassan ismét a láda fölé hajolt, és belekukucskált. Látott odabent elszórtan heverő tárgyakat, de ami azonnal magához vonzotta a figyelmét, az a doboz közepén elhelyezett merengő volt.

Izgatottan előrehajolt, hogy jobban rálásson a kőtálban csillogó folyadékszerű anyagra, persze anélkül, hogy az emlékek közé zuhanna, de pont a tál pereménél valamiféle erőtér útját állta. Meglepve visszahúzódott, és mutatóujjával óvatosan megérintette a peremen végigfutó szimbólumokat. Mivel gőze sem volt az ősi rúnákról, tudta, hogy ezzel nem sokra megy, ezért Hermionét hívta segítségül.

– Hermione – kiáltott hátra, mire a göndör hajú lány – a kobold legnagyobb örömére – abbahagyta álláspontjának módszeres ismertetését, és felé fordult. A Gringotts alkalmazottja gyorsan elhátrált pár lépést; látszólag esélyt sem akart adni a lánynak, hogy esetleg újra letámadja. Nem kellett aggódnia: Hermione kiszúrta a Harry hangjából áradó izgatottságot, és azonnal hozzá sietett, mikor pedig meglátta a láda tartalmát, a fiúét imitáló módon ő is térdre esett a merengő mellett.

– Nahát, Harry, ez egy merengő! – suttogta csodálattal, mint aki épp most bukkant egy névre szóló ajándékra a karácsonyfa alatt.

Ahogy barátjáé, az ő keze is megindult a tálban kavargó folyadék felé, de nem próbálta megérinteni, ehelyett kíváncsiságtól csillogó szemmel felpillantott.

– Harry, szerintem ezt valaki lezárta. Egyfajta sztázisba tették, de hogy mikor, azt nem tudom megállapítani. Biztosan a szüleidé volt – mondta széles mosollyal, Harry pedig bizonytalanul rábólintott.

– El tudnád távolítani az erőteret? – kérdezte a fiú elszoruló torokkal. Ha a merengő valóban a szüleié volt egykor, Harry úgy érezte, egy percet sem akar várni, mielőtt belepillanthat.

Hermione elgondolkodva összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Ha megtalálom a módját a megfelelő könyvben, akkor talán. De – tette hozzá barátja elkámpicsorodó arcát látva –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Weasley könyv nélkül is tudni fogja.

A gondolattól felvidulva, Harry sietve megtömött egy kis táskát különféle pénzérmékkel, talárja zsebébe süllyesztette, majd óvatosan kiemelte a merengőt a dobozából. Elég nehéznek találta, de végül sikeresen elcipelte a türelmetlen kobold mellett. Mr. Weasley és Hagrid meglepetten bámultak, amikor meglátták, mit hoz, s a félóriás már ugrott volna, hogy kivegye a fiú kezéből a tálat, ő azonban gyorsan megcsóválta a fejét; szerette Hagridot, de a férfi nem mindig volt elég óvatos a rábízott tárgyakkal.

– Egy régi ládában találtam – újságolta boldogan Mr. Weasleynek.

A férfi közelebb húzódott, és pont, ahogy Hermione az imént, ő is leeresztette a kezét, amíg a tál pereméig nem ért. Aztán elővette a pálcáját, és a hegyével megkocogtatta a láthatatlan akadályt, mire kékes fény öntötte el a tálat a perem mentén. A férfi pálcáját leeresztve melegen Harryre mosolygott.

– Ez egy sztázismező. Szívesen eltüntetem neked, amint visszatértünk az Odúba.

Harry lelkesen bólogatott, mert egyelőre nem bízott a saját hangjában. Hermione mosolyogva megszorította a karját, Harry pedig magához szorította a merengőt, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Mindannyian sietve visszaszálltak a csillébe, az pedig visszarepítette őket a felszínre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmadik fejezet: James**

**1979**

Perselus mereven állt a szőnyegen, a kiugró kandallópárkány előtt, s ha nem lett volna olyan ideges, lenyűgözte volna Lily viselkedése, aki – mint általában mindig, ha izgatott volt – önkéntelenül mugli módszerekkel látott neki a takarításnak, holott elintézhette volna az egészet egyetlen pálcaintéssel. Most is ide-oda rohangált a tágas szobában, és hol itt, hol ott igazított meg egy-egy félrecsúszott párnát a székeken, vagy a kanapén.

Lily látta a férjén, mennyire rosszkedvű, de ezúttal nem törődött vele. Csak azon csodálkozott, hogy még nem kezdte meg a nehéz léptekkel fel-alá mászkálást, holott általában ez volt a kedvenc időtöltése, amikor felhúzta magát valamin. A nő vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a szobára, mintegy meggyőződve róla, hogy minden a helyére került, aztán kezével letörölte gyöngyöző homlokát. Pillantása aztán férjére fordult, és felsóhajtott, mikor meglátta, hogy a férfi bosszúsan méregeti őt. Dühösen összehúzta a szemét, és csípőre tett kézzel megszólalt:

– Ne merészelj így nézni rám, Perselus Piton! – jelentette ki feddő hangon, férje meglepett pislantására pedig felkacagott. Megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy a hangra mintha felengedne a férfi arcára fagyott jeges komorság, teste engedett korábbi feszességéből, s még a szája széle is felfelé kunkorodott, valamiféle alig észrevehető félmosolyt eredményezve. – Ha ott maradsz, James minden bizonnyal a lábadra tapos, amikor megérkezik – figyelmeztette férjét játékos hangon.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét, de azért arrébb lépett, s megállt a szoba közepén. Lily jelentőségteljesen oldalra biccentette a fejét, és feltűnően kedvenc széke felé bökött, mire a férfi lemondóan felsóhajtott, és kelletlenül leereszkedett az ósdi ülőalkalmatosságra, megeresztve egy fintort, amikor a szék nyikorogva besüppedt alatta, és arra késztette, hogy túlságosan hátradőljön benne.

Lily mosolyogva megindult felé, majd a legkevésbé sem nőies mozdulattal a másik ölébe fészkelte magát. Mikor fejét férje vállára hajtotta, Perselus karja ösztönösen átfogta a derekát, hogy még közelebb vonja magához. A nő megfogta a kezét, és szórakozottan simogatni kezdte a másik kérges tenyerét.

Perselus figyelte mit csinál, szemével akaratlanul is nyomon követve a finom ujjak útját, ahogy Lily lassan végigment az évek során tenyerére kérgesedett minden bőrhibán, amit a bájital hozzávalók aprításakor és szeletelésekor szerzett. Ők ketten számos órát töltöttek együtt Perselus laborjában. A nő gyakran segített neki, akár egy asszisztens, de legtöbbször inkább a saját főzeteivel foglalkozott. Bár a Roxfortban minden kétséget kizáróan a bűbájtanban jeleskedett leginkább, az semmit sem vont le csodálatos tehetségéből, amit az üst mellett mutatott.

– Pers. – A férfi akaratlanul összerezzent a baljóslatú hangvételre, de Lily ösztönösen, megnyugtatóan végigsimított a tenyerén, mielőtt folytatta. – James már beleegyezett, hogy segít nekünk. Kérlek, ne szállj szembe vele. – Hangjában nyoma sem volt figyelmeztetésnek, vagy megrovásnak, de Perselus álla még így is megfeszült, Lily pedig ismét felsóhajtott.

– Udvarias leszek – ígérte fojtott hangon. Felesége addig fészkelődött, amíg megfordult, s hátát a férfi mellkasának támasztva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

– Szavadon foglak, Perselus – mondta végül komoly hangon. A férfi nem válaszolt, csak a fogát csikorgatta. Lily mosolyogva megfogta a másik mindkét karját, és maga köré vonta őket. Amikor a nő teste az övéhez simult, Perselus is elengedte magát, s így maradtak mindketten, mozdulatlanul, James Potter érkezését várva.

Mikor a kandalló felparázslott, a férfi egyetlen könnyed mozdulattal felállt, s gyengéden talpra állította a feleségét. Amikor illendőségből féllépésnyire megpróbált eltávolodni tőle, Lily határozottan megfogta a kezét. Egy pillanatig kedve lett volna vitatkozni – mindig kellemetlenül érezte magát, ha személyes kapcsolatait mások előtt kellett nyilvánosan mutogatnia, főleg James Potter előtt – végül azonban úgy döntött, nem érdemes.

Perselus arca a nyugalom erőltetett maszkjába torzult, amikor látta a férfit biztos lábbal kilépni a kandallójukból. Amint a zöld láng kihunyt mögötte, Potter elmosolyodott, Perselus éles szeme azonban kiszúrta arcának apró rándulását, pont abban a pillanatban, ahogy a férfi tekintete kettejük összefonódott kezére fordult.

Perselus csaknem elmosolyodott, s valamiféle rideg büszkeség öntötte el a testét, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Lily az övé lett, Potter pedig egyedül van. Az érzés azonban amilyen hamar rátört, olyan gyorsan el is párolgott. James Potter nemsokára nyilvánosan bejelenti majd az ő feleségével való szoros kapcsolatát, ráadásul Perselus fiának apjaként fogja ismerni mindenki.

Torkába keserű váladék tolódott az utolsó gondolatra, de erőnek erejével leküzdötte rosszullétét, az évek alatt megszokott rutin segítségével pedig könnyedén elrejtette elméjét a többiek elől, s méltóságteljes biccentést produkált ellensége felé.

– Jó estét – köszöntötte udvariasan.

Lily egy pillanatra felnézett rá, majd barátjára mosolygott. – James.

Potter, immár a másik férfit figyelmen kívül hagyva, szélesen mosolygott Lilyre, a nő pedig elengedte férje kezét, és szoros ölelésbe zárta barátját. – Köszönöm – mondta neki egyszerűen, Potter szája pedig a mondást idézve lassan tényleg egészen fülig ért.

A páros kicsit hosszabb ideig állt így egymás ölelésében, mint az Perselus szerint szükséges lett volna, de miután kibírta, hogy ne vágja ki Pottert az ablakon keresztül abban a pillanatban, ahogy az otthonukba lépett, most is sztoikus arccal, csupán legbelül háborogva viselte, ahogy a másik férfi megérinti a feleségét.

Lily az egyik székhez irányította barátját, ő maga pedig leült vele szemben a kanapéra. Perselus némi habozás után, egyenes derékkal, szintén felesége mellé telepedett, habár illendőségből tartotta a megfelelő távolságot.

Potter árgus szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát, Perselus tagadhatatlan rosszkedve pedig látszólag elégedettséggel töltötte el; nyilván azt hitte, hogy amilyen kimérten a férfi viselkedik Lilyvel, az biztos valamiféle nehézségekre utal kettejük kapcsolatában. Potter hízelkedő képét látva Perselus legszívesebben levakarta volna róla azt az idióta vigyort, de végül inkább csak némán hallgatott, míg felesége megszólalt.

– Mit mondtál a többieknek? – kérdezte Lily, hogy némiképp ellensúlyozza a szobára telepedő komorságot.

James halványan elmosolyodott. – Hogy már hetek óra összejárok veled. Sirius teljesen kiakadt, hogy ilyen sokáig rejtegetni mertem előle a dolgot.

– Gondolom, még ennél is dühösebb lesz, ha meghallja, hogy „összeházasodtunk" – nevetett Lily, Perselus pedig összerezzent mellette a kanapén. Jamesnek ezúttal nem tűnt fel ellenfele reakciója, mivel minden figyelmével Lilyn csüngött, s együtt nevetett vele.

– De még mennyire! Alig bírtam lerázni őt, szó szerint el kellett szöknöm, nehogy utánam jöjjön ma este. Remus és Peter sem fogadták sokkal jobban, bár ők inkább megbántottnak, semmint dühösnek látszottak. Nem baj, idővel elsimítok mindent – mondta, majd elhallgatott, s kissé bizonytalanabbul folytatta. – Akkor holnap eljössz?

Lily ismét Perselusra pillantott. Bárki más megesküdött volna, hogy a férfi a nyugalom szobraként üldögél azon a kanapén, felesége azonban elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyit kivesz belőle ez a beszélgetés Jamesszel. Legszívesebben odanyúlt volna, hogy megfogja a kezét, de tudta, hogy a másik nem díjazná a gesztust, ha az épp James előtt történik. Kissé tanácstalanul visszafordult hát beszélgetőpartnere felé, aki aggodalmas arccal várta a választ előbbi kérdésére.

– Igen… Perselus is velünk jön, de egy összezavaró-bűbáj védelme alatt, láthatatlanul – felelte Lily, s bár a mondat végén nem volt kérdő tónus, mégis úgy hangzott, mintha félne James esetleges ellenállásától. A férfi nyelt egyet, de úgy döntött, Lily megérdemli, hogy a lehető legjobban megkönnyítsék neki ezt az egész ügyet.

– Rendben – mondta James, és sietett viszonozni a nő arcán feltűnő megkönnyebbült mosolyt. – Reggel a Hop-hálózaton keresztül értesítem Siriust és Remust, és megkérem őket, hogy hívják át Petert is egy teára. Jobb, ha egyszerre intézzük el mindannyiukat, és nem kell lefutni a köröket újra és újra, mind a hármukkal egyenként.

Lily egyetértően bólintott, Perselus pedig lelkesedés nélkül ugyan, de szintén rábólintott James tervére. A nő már-már fellélegzett, hogy túl vannak a nehezén, de sajnos csalódnia kellett.

– Tudom, hogy már beszéltünk erről – kezdte habozva James, de Lily felemelt szemöldökét látva kis szünetet tartott. Zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, aztán folytatta. – Sokkal könnyebb lenne az egész, ha elmondhatnánk…

Nem volt esélye befejezni, mert Perselus dühösen felmordult. – Nem! – mondta határozottan, James halk megjegyzése után pedig ez az egyetlen szó szinte robbanásszerűen hatott a helyiségben. Potter nem szólt, csak elhúzta a száját.

– Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, James – felelte Lily halkan, békítően, Jamest azonban látszólag nem sikerült meggyőznie. A férfi továbbra is úgy tett, mintha Perselus ott sem lenne, és folyamatosan Lilyhez intézte szavait.

– Lily, valószínűleg mindannyian sok időt töltenek majd itt az elkövetkezendő időkben. Ha nem mondjuk el nekik, elég nehéz lesz Perselus jelenlétét megmagyarázni, hacsak nem akar folyton láthatatlanul mászkálni közöttünk – tréfálkozott.

Lily behunyta a szemét, mert pontosan tudta, mi következik. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia. Perselus ökle megfeszült, szeme összeszűkült, gyűlölettel teli pillantása ellensége felé fordult, s szinte lángolt benne az ellenszenv.

– Ez az én otthonom, Potter. – Szinte köpte a szavakat.

– Azok pedig az én barátaim – jelentette ki James.

– Nem érdekel, kik a „barátaid". Örülhetsz, hogy egyáltalán beleegyeztem a látogatásukba. Nem fogjuk Lilyt még nagyobb veszélynek kitenni, csak mert képtelen vagy titkot tartani a koszos farkas, meg a falkája előtt.

– Lily egyáltalán nem is lenne veszélyben, ha te nem csatlakozol Voldemorthoz, Piton! – csattant fel Potter. Utálta, ha valaki a többi Tekergőt szidta a füle hallatára, és kezdett kifogyni a béketűrésből.

– Nem csatlakoztam Voldemorthoz, Potter. Mindössze cselhez folyamodtam, hogy megvédhessem Lilyt az anyámtól. – Egy ér veszélyesen lüktetni kezdett Perselus homlokán.

– Én pedig azért vagyok itt, hogy újabb cselt eszeljünk ki Lily védelmében – tiltakozott Potter, aki nem ismerte még Perselust elég jól ahhoz, hogy felismerje a figyelmeztető jeleket. – Ha ez a kapcsolat-dolog működni fog, az nem jelent mást, mint hogy közös életet, közös otthont teremtünk itt Lilyvel. Az én otthonomba pedig akkor lépnek be a barátaim, amikor csak akarnak. Vagy mégis mit gondoltál, hogy fog működni ez az egész? – Most már James hangjából is gyűlölet sugárzott.

Lily puhán megfogta férje kezét, hogy visszatartsa a válaszadástól, aztán a másik férfi felé fordult. – Nem mondhatjuk el nekik, James. Hidd el, én is ugyanúgy bízom bennük, mint te, de még Dumbledore is azt tanácsolta, hogy a titoknak négyünk között kell maradnia.

Öreg mentora nevének említésére James erőlködve lenyugtatta magát, majd kurtán bólintott, és karba tett kézzel hátradőlt a székén. A nő kimondott vagy kimondatlan könyörgésének sosem volt képes ellenállni.

Perselus befelé vigyorogva állapította meg, hogy felesége milyen könnyedén az ujja köré csavarta a férfit. Na persze, egy hozzá hasonló szánalmas griffendéles, akibe egy csöppnyi ravaszság sem szorult, nem csoda, ha nem tud ellenállni egy barát manipulálásának, főleg ha az illető épp Lily.

A nő pontosan tudta, mi jár most férje fejében, de úgy döntött, nem teszi szóvá, ehelyett ismét Jameshez intézte szavait. – A barátaidat mindig szívesen látjuk itt, James. Úgy kell tekintened erre a helyre, mint otthonodra, és szeretném, ha nem éreznéd kényelmetlenül magad.

James pár pillanatig furcsa tekintettel méregette, majd csendesen, vádlón megszólalt. – Régebben még nemcsak az én, de a te barátaid is voltak. – Lily elpirult, Perselus keze pedig ismét ökölbe szorult.

– Vigyázz a szádra, amikor a feleségemmel beszélsz, Potter! – vicsorogta.

– A feleséged egyedül is meg tudja védeni magát, Piton – felelte hidegen James.

Piton parázsló tekintete szinte lyukat égetett ellenfele koponyájába. – Fogalmad sincs, mire van Lilynek szüksége, griffendéles – sziszegte, méghozzá olyan hangsúllyal, ami kétséget sem hagyott felőle, hogy az utolsó szót nem dicsérő jelzőként értette. Potter arcán vörös foltok gyúltak ki a méregtől, de Perselus elégedettsége rövid életűnek bizonyult, amikor a másik férfi dühösen Lily felé fordult.

– Hát tényleg erre vágysz, Lily? Olyan férfira, aki gyűlöl azért, ami vagy? Aki folyamatosan veszélybe sodor? Pedig olyan boldog lehettél volna, Lily. – Hangjában nem volt könyörgés, csak valamiféle dühvel kevert szomorúság és megbánás.

A nő már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, férje azonban megelőzte. – Oh, igen – mondta vontatottan. – A legutóbbi szánalmas kísérleted Lily boldogítására Roxmortsban, egy csodálatosan boldog éjszakát eredményezett számunkra. Biztosan emlékszel rá, hiszen én magam kísértem vissza a toronyba őt a következő reggelen.

– Perselus! – kapott levegő után Lily, rémülten nézve, ahogy James elsápad, ölében fekvő kezei pedig megállíthatatlan remegésbe fognak.

Felesége reakciója nem engedte, hogy Perselus igazán kiélvezze a szavai keltette hatást, amit Potter immár képtelen volt visszafojtani. Ajkai pengevékonyságúra keskenyedtek, ahogy összeszorította a száját; egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy felesége épp Potter előtt szólt rá, mintha csak egy taknyos kölyök lenne. Ő persze túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy a másik férfi jelenlétében szóvá tegye a dolgot, így amikor Lily megrovó tekintete az övébe fúródott, határozottan viszonozta a pillantását, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Lily egészen addig bámult férje szemébe, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy a másik nem folytatja James hiábavaló idegesítését, aztán ismét barátja felé fordult.

– Kérlek, bocsáss meg neki, James. Nem kellett volna ilyesmit mondania. – A férfi felnézett, majd biccentett egy aprót megértése jeleként. Lily megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy arcába visszatér egy kis szín, és melegen rámosolygott. Számtalanszor elnézést kért már Jamestől azon éjszaka után, és a férfi mindannyiszor biztosította, hogy nem haragszik rá. A nő tudta, hogy James még mindig szereti őt, és sajgott a szíve, amiért ilyen fájdalmat kell okoznia neki. Mégis… Perselust tiszta szívéből szerette, és ezzel James is tökéletesen tisztában volt…

Hogy elkerüljék a korábbi kényes témát, Lily megpróbálta elterelni a szót. – Dumbledore-nak volt egy javaslata, ami lehetővé teszi Perselus jelenlétét, anélkül, hogy összezavaró-bűbájt kellene alkalmaznia – mondta mintegy megnyugtatásképpen. James lassan elmosolyodott… nyilván maga elé képzelte a látványt, ahogy Perselus Piton duzzogva, láthatatlanul kerülgeti a mit sem tudó Tekergőket a saját konyhájában.

Perselus elkomorodott kissé a neki címzett tréfán, de mivel tudta, Lily miért folyamodott ilyen módszerhez, inkább lenyelte a békát. A nő jól megmosolyogta férje fintorát, majd Jameshez fordulva folytatta.

– Albus elmegy hozzád holnap, hogy közölje: Perselusnak védelemre van szüksége – mondta, majd James vigyorát és férje megfeszülő állát látva, sietve hozzátette. – Meg fog kérni rá, hogy engedd Perselust nálunk elrejtőzni egy időre.

A két férfi látta, ahogy idegesen ajkába harap, mire igyekeztek a lehető legközönyösebb arcot magukra erőltetni.

– Sirius természetesen vitatkozni fog… kettőtöknek muszáj jól kijönnötök egymással, hogy ezáltal megmutassátok neki, és a többieknek is, hogy nem lesz gond belőle, és minden rendben. – Hangja bizonytalanul elhalt az utolsó mondat után, és tőle szokatlan idegességgel, szórakozottan játszadozni kezdett a jegygyűrűvel.

– Sirius tényleg kemény dió – bólintott James, de hangja megnyugtatóan csengett. – Emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnod, Lily. A kezdeti időkben talán még meg is könnyíti majd a dolgunkat. Tapmancsot ismerve, jó ideig be sem teszi ide a lábát, amíg le nem csillapodik. – James szája széle megremegett a visszafojtott jókedvtől, s még Lily is visszamosolygott, habár szeme továbbra is aggodalmasan csillogott.

A kettejük között lévő köteléknek köszönhetően Perselus szinte mindig azonnal megérezte felesége rosszkedvének okát, s ez most sem volt másként. Magában csendesen elátkozta Eileent mindent ravaszságával együtt, és azt kívánta, bár sose keverte volna őket ilyen helyzetbe. Szerette volna, ha James végre felmegy a neki előkészített vendégszobába, és magukra hagyja őket, hogy végre óvatoskodás nélkül, őszintén megfoghassa Lily kezét, és elmondhassa neki, nem lesz semmi baj, utána pedig bocsánatot kérjen korábbi gyerekes viselkedéséért.

Persze amíg Potter itt ült velük szemben, egyiket sem tehette meg. Perselus tudta magáról, hogy nehéz ember, és keményfejű, s még akkor sem csúszott ki száján könnyedén egy bocsánatkérés, ha annak feleségén kívül nem volt más tanúja. Mivel egyelőre nem tehetett mást, csendesen megjegyezte:

– Valahogy kénytelenek leszünk megtanulni együttműködni.

Lily kérdőn bámult rá pár pillanatig, mintha azt vizsgálgatná, tényleg igazat mondott-e. Nem tűnt teljesen meggyőzöttnek, s csak akkor mosolyodott el igazán szívből, amikor James is határozottan rábólintott férje korábbi megjegyzésére.

Perselus, akit idegesített, hogy ellenfele segítsége nélkül egyelőre még feleségét is képtelen megnyugtatni, hirtelen felállt. – Ha megbocsátotok, van néhány bájital a laboromban, ami azonnali felügyeletet kíván. – Amikor Potter beleegyezően bólintott, ő egy biccentéssel, és egy „Jó éjszakát, Potter"-rel válaszolt, majd sietve sarkon fordult, és elmasírozott.

Lily egy órával később talált rá, amint egy bugyborékoló főzettel teli üst fölé hajolt. A nő gyorsan aktiválta a férje által évekkel korábban felállított némító bűbájokat, miután becsukta maga után az ajtót. Határozott léptekkel a Perselus mellett felállított munkaasztalhoz sétált, maga elé húzta a mozsarat, kézbe vette a mozsártörőt, és nekiállt a férje bájitalához szükséges aszfodélosz-gyökerek módszeres porrá aprításához.

Perselus figyelmét természetesen nem kerülte el a másik megjelenése, a szeme sarkából még figyelte is kecses mozdulatait, ahogy odasétált mellé, és nekiállt dolgozni. Nézte őt, amint egyenletes mozdulatokkal döngöli a mozsár tartalmát, s bár feltételezte, hogy a nő még mindig mérges rá a korábbi események miatt, bölcsen úgy döntött, nem töri meg a csendet, inkább hagyja, hogy Lily elrendezze magában a dolgokat, és ő szólaljon meg, amikor készen áll rá.

Lilynek fogalma sem volt, hogy a jelenleg férje üstjében fortyogó bájital kinek lesz, és mi célt szolgál. Már jóval korábban elhatározta, hogy soha nem fog kérdezősködni semmiről, ami esetleg Perselus kémkedésével, és Voldemorttal állhat kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy ennél jobb döntést nem is hozhatott volna: férje mindig komor volt, amikor a téma szóba került, és látszott rajta, hogy utál beszélni arról, miféle szörnyűségeket kell végignéznie, amíg a halálfalók és Uruk társaságában van.

Lenézett, és elégedetlenül ráncolta a homlokát; úgy érezte, ez a mozsártörő nem megfelelő az aszfodéloszok aprításához, így óvatosan letette maga mellé, majd az ajtó mellett felállított tárolószekrényekhez sétált. Sokkal alacsonyabb volt férjénél, így tudta, hogy esélye sincs magától elérni a legfelső polcokon tárolt eszközöket, ezért keresett egy sámlit, és a szekrény elé vonszolta.

Perselus felpillantott, amikor meghallotta a zajt, és szemöldöke azonnal ráncokba szaladt, amikor meglátta, hogy felesége mire készül. Gyors sztázis-bűbájt szórt a félkész bájitalra, és három hosszú lépéssel Lily mellett termett.

A nő már fel is állt az odakészített sámlira, és épp nyújtotta a karját, hogy elérje a legfelső polcokat, amikor Perselus keze megállította. Meglepve lepillantott, s látta, hogy férje elégedetlenül csóválja a fejét.

– Nem kéne ilyesmiket csinálnod a te állapotodban, Lily. – A megjegyzésre a nő olyan legkevésbé sem nőies hangon horkantott fel, ami azonnal apró mosolyt csalt Perselus ajkaira.

– Terhes vagyok, Pers, nem pedig nyomorék – közölte a nő, de hangjában vidámság bujkált. Perselust megnyugtatta, amikor hallotta Lily szájából a becenevét. Senki másnak, csakis neki engedte, hogy így becézze, s a gesztusból kitalálta – ha felesége korábban dühös is volt rá, mostanra eléggé lecsillapodott.

A gondolat arra késztette, hogy másik kezével is felnyúljon, s ily módon megragadva a nőt, határozottan leemelte a sámliról, és gyengéden maga mellé állította a földre. Lily száját felismerhetetlen tiltakozás hagyta el, de amikor ott állt szemtől szemben a férjével, óvatosan felpillantott rá, és hagyta, hogy a másik finoman megsimogassa felhevült arcát.

Perselus őt bámulta, arcán kiismerhetetlen érzelmek suhantak át, Lily pedig tudta, hogy most türelmesnek kell lennie, mert férje bocsánatkérésre készül. Szerette volna elmondani neki – ahogy már sokszor megpróbálta –, hogy vele szemben semmi szükség nem lenne azokra a hihetetlenül erős mentális pajzsokra. Nem kell rejtőzködnie előtte, és nem kell félnie attól, hogy eltaszítja magától, ahogy korábban oly sokszor elszenvedte ezt a szüleitől. Ebben a pillanatban nem volt szükség szavakra, Lilynek annyi is bőven elég volt, hogy Perselus itt áll előtte, pajzsok nélkül, a maga módján mutatva ki, mennyire megbízik benne.

Perselus nagy levegőt vett, és végül sikerült kiböknie. – Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni a korábbi viselkedésemért. Gyerekes volt tőlem. – S bár a mondat nyugodtan, simán csúszott ki a száján, a nő egy pillanatra sem kételkedett a komolyságában.

Lily mosolyogva férje erős válla köré fonta a karjait. Perselus megkönnyebbült sóhajjal a nő feje búbjára hajtotta állát, és lassan kiengedte az eddig benn tartott levegőt. Hát mégis megbocsátást nyert. Tudta, hogy Lily túl könnyen adta meg neki a feloldozást, de ettől még ugyanúgy hálás volt neki érte.

– Próbálok majd jól kijönni vele, de csakis miattad, Lily. Nem szeretném, ha rosszul éreznéd magad a saját otthonodban – mondta, és érezte, hogy felesége rábólint a szavaira.

– Köszönöm. Tudom, hogy ez mennyire nehéz neked – felelte, de a mondat vége hatalmas ásításba torkollott. Perselus elkomorodva emelte fel a nő állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Kimerültél. Ágyban lenne a helyed – feddte meg gyengéden, mire a nő csak a szemét forgatta.

– Úgy hangzol, mint az anyám – puffogta.

– Akkor anyád minden bizonnyal bölcs asszony lehet – közölte Perselus megfontoltan. Lily felkacagott, a férfi pedig megkönnyebbült a nő boldogan csillogó, zöld szemét látva.

– Valóban így van – jelentette ki Lily halálos komolysággal. – Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy egy házaspárnak egyszerre illik ágyba bújni. – Ezzel jelentőségteljesen a hátuk mögött fortyogó üstre nézett.

Perselus azonnal vette a lapot; pálcájával a korábbinál erősebb bűbájt szórt az üstre és az előkészített hozzávalókra, hogy elálljanak reggelig, majd elfogadva Lily felé nyújtott kezét, követte felségét kifelé az ajtón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik fejezet: Emlékek**

**1996**

Alig tették be lábukat az Odú ajtaján, Harry izgatottan Mr. Weasley felé fordult, aki melegen rámosolygott, és azt mondta:

– Szerintem menjünk fel a szobádba. Eltávolítom a mezőt, aztán magadra hagylak, rendben? – kérdezte, mire Harry hevesen rábólintott. Örült, hogy a férfi magától felajánlotta a dolgot; mivel csak vendég volt a házban, nem szeretett volna pofátlannak tűnni, és magától arra kérni Weasleyéket, hogy hagyják magára a szobájában.

Hermione látszólag csalódott volt, amiért Mr. Weasley őt nem hívta fel magukkal az emeletre. Harry gyanakodott, hogy a lány a sztázis-mező eltávolítására lett volna kíváncsi, de mivel nem akarta, hogy mindenki körülötte tolongjon, amikor az emlékek közé merül, gyorsan hátat fordított a lánynak, és már-már beteges izgalommal követte a családfőt fel, a kissé görbe lépcsőn Ronnal közös szobájukba, miközben a merengőt szorosan magához szorította.

Hermione kissé irigykedve nézte őket, amint távolodnak tőle, s még Ron is megbántottnak látszott, amiért barátja nem hívta őt magával. Mrs. Weasley csak rámosolygott Harryre a háta mögött, és sietve bevonult a konyhába vacsorát készíteni. Ginny, aki a kandalló mellett foglalt helyet, egészen addig követte tekintetével Harryt, amíg a fiút el nem tűnt a lépcsőfordulóban, aztán mosolyogva indítványozta Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy menjenek ki egy kicsit sétálni az udvarra.

Ginny szerette volna, ha Harry zavartalanul végignézheti, bármit is rejtsen a rejtélyes merengő, s túl jól ismerte már a bátyját ahhoz, hogy hagyja idebent várakozni, amikor a fiú leghőbb vágya kihúzni barátjából olyan információkat, amiket a másik fiú esetleg nem akar megosztani vele. Így aztán, az orra alatt dörmögő Ronnal, és a kelletlenül ficergő Hermionéval együtt elhagyták a házat, és kivonultak a család törpéktől hemzsegő kertjébe.

Harry és Mr. Weasley hamarabb felértek az emeletre, mint arra a fiú számított, s gyomra a már ismerős öklömnyi gombócba ugrott, amikor belépett az ajtón. Természetesen alig várta, hogy a rejtély végére járjon, ugyanakkor nyugtalanította, hogy vajon mi vár majd rá a merengő belsejében. Legutóbb Piton irodájában tekintett bele valaki más emlékeibe, és az incidens elég mélyen érintette ahhoz, hogy tartózkodóvá váljon a mások elméjébe való ilyetén behatolással szemben.

Az sem hagyta nyugodni, hogy ugyan miféle emléket lát majd odabent. Amikor korábban a szüleiről – pontosabban az édesapjáról – tudott meg valamit ilyen módon, az információ felért egy arculcsapással. Sirius és Remus ugyan többször is biztosították azóta, hogy apja igenis jó ember volt, Harrynek azonban még így is maradtak kétségei. Aggódott, mert az eddigi, fiatalkori emlékekben, amiket volt szerencséje megfigyelni, apja és anyja a kedvesség legkisebb jele nélkül viseltettek egymás iránt. Persze ha Ron és Hermione példáját vette alapul – akik szinte folyamatosan marták egymást – volt egy olyan érzése, hogy akik diákéveikben fújnak egymásra, azokból nagyobb valószínűséggel lesz egy pár, mint azokból, akik kezdettől fogva szoros kapcsolatban állnak.

Ezzel a megnyugtató gondolattal lépett oda Ron ósdi éjjeliszekrényéhez, és helyezte rá óvatosan a kőtálat, majd lépett hátrább, hogy helyet adjon Mr. Weasleynek. A férfi pálcát húzott, és a merengő elé lépett.

– Aufero Contego – kántálta a családfő, majd óvatosan végighúzta pálcáját a kőtál rúnákkal televésett széle mentén. A merengő felett egy pillanatra ugyanaz a kék fény villant fel, mint a Gringottsban, ahogy nézték egyre fényesebbé és fényesebbé vált, majd hirtelen eltűnt, mintha sosem lett volna ott.

Mr. Weasley elmosolyodott, és jobb ruhaujjába csúsztatta a pálcáját. Biztatóan megszorította a fiú vállát, majd kilépett az ajtón, és diszkréten becsukta maga mögött.

Harry az ajkába harapott; az idegesség immár egész testét átjárta, s minden griffendéles bártorságát össze kellett szednie, hogy végül beledugja fejét az örvénylő emlékképek közé. Rögtön magával rántotta az ismerős, émelyítő érzés, ahogy fejjel lefelé a merengőbe zuhant. Pár pillanattal később lába talajt fogott, és egy tiszta fehér falú, jól megvilágított szobában találta magát.

Megfordult, és csaknem felsikkantott a boldogságtól. Azonnal felismerte a puha, hófehér takarók között fekvő gyönyörű, vörös hajú nőben az édesanyját. Rögtön megállapította, hogy ebben az emlékben jó pár évvel idősebb, mint amikor utoljára látta Piton merengőjében.

Lassan közelebb óvakodott az ágyhoz, és azt kívánta, bár kinyúlhatna és megérinthetné őt, bárcsak újra hallhatná a hangját. Annyi mindent szeretett volna kérdezni tőle. Végül felsóhajtott, és próbált megelégedni azzal, hogy csupán nézheti, amint mosolyogva megérinti az ágya melletti szekrénykére állított üvegvázában illatozó virágokat.

Miután elég sokáig bámulta az anyját, végre alaposabban szemügyre vette a helyiséget, és megállapította, hogy a Szent Mungóban van, ahol édesanyja minden kétséget kizáróan páciensként van jelen. Harry lelkét vad öröm árasztotta el, amikor felfedezte a nő ágya mellé állított kicsiny bölcsőt, s kíváncsiságtól vezérelve közelebb lépett, hogy óvatosan belekukkantson. Odabent meleg, kék takaróval leterítve feküdt egy aprócska baba, aki még bóbiskolás közben is folyamatosan rágcsálta kicsiny öklét.

Harry vigyorogva nézte, ahogy édesanyja a bölcsőbe nyúl, és gyengéden megsimogatja a fiúcska fején pelyhedző hollófekete hajszálakat. A békés jelenet megmelengette, elvarázsolta a lelkét, s rájött, hogy minden bizonnyal alig néhány órával a születése utáni emlékbe csöppent. Vágyakozva hátrafordult, és még egyszer alaposan körülnézett a szobában; úgy gondolta, édesapjának is itt kell lennie valahol a közelben, hiszen nyilván alig várta már fia születését. Szerette volna, ha tanúja lehet egy szülei közötti felhőtlenül boldog pillanatnak, és szerencséjére nem is kellett sokáig várnia.

James Potter viharzott be az ajtón, Harry pedig ugyanazt a szinte visszafojthatatlan vágyat érezte, amit korábban; szerette volna megérinteni a férfit, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy úgyis hiába. Így inkább csak nézte, ahogy odasétál az ágyhoz, majd megáll Lily, és a bölcső mellett. Harry látta, hogy az apja mosolyog, de a jókedv egyfajta mély szomorúsággal keveredett az arcán, ő pedig némi nyugtalansággal figyelte a további eseményeket.

– Hogy érzed magad, Lily? – kérdezte a férfi, amint odaért az ágyhoz.

A nő rámosolygott, s bár arca fáradtságról árulkodott, minden pórusa boldogságtól sugárzott.

– Mindketten remekül vagyunk, James – biztosította a férfit, James pedig megkönnyebbülten rábólintott, mintha ezzel próbálná önmagát megnyugtatni. Harry elengedte magát egy kissé; hát persze, édesapja nyilván Lily egészsége miatt aggódott ennyire.

A férfi lepillantott a csecsemőre, majd mutatóujjával óvatosan megérintette a gyermek orra hegyét.

– Gyönyörűszép kisfiú, Lily – mondta, mire a nő boldogan felkacagott. Harry még sohasem hallott szebb muzsikát édesanyja gyöngyöző nevetésénél.

– Nem kell ennyire meglepődni rajta, James – felelte a nő incselkedve.

James vállat vont, szája széle felfelé rándult. – Nem is tudom. Elég, ha ránézel az apjára.

Harry zavartan pislantott egyet. Nem gondolta volna, hogy apja az az önmagán tréfálkozós fajta, ráadásul bármennyire könnyed volt is a hangja, Harry úgy érezte, mintha tényleg meglepődne azon, hogy, saját szavaival élve: fia ennyire „gyönyörű". Végül elhessegette aggodalmait, s magában úgy érvelt, hogy nyilván minden friss apuka hasonlóan reagálhat, amikor szembesülnek a ténnyel, hogy gyermekük született.

Kíváncsian várta, anyja vajon mit válaszol, de még mielőtt a nő kinyithatta volna a száját, a kórterem ajtaja másodszor is kitárult. Reménykedve, hogy esetleg Sirius lehet az, a hangra Harry buzgón hátrafordult, s megpillantotta az újonnan érkezőt. Szája is tátva maradt a döbbenettől, amint gyűlölt bájitaltan professzorát látta bemasírozni a szobába.

Egy őrületesen félelmetes pillanatig Harry azt hitte, hogy – csakúgy, mint tavaly a pincében – Piton most is utánajött a merengőbe, s már szinte várta a férfi ujjainak durva szorítását, ahogy a tanár kirángatja az emlékek közül. A férfi azonban ügyet sem vetett rá; simán elsétált mellette, és szaporán az ágyhoz lépett.

Piton – méghozzá egy sokkal fiatalabb verziója, ahogy Harry második pillantásra megállapította – megállt a bölcső mellett, és aggodalmas pillantását Lilyre fordította.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte szinte hadarva, Harry pedig immár teljesen összezavarodva bámulta a triót. Mi folyik itt? A szülei és Piton barátok voltak? Azok alapján, amit korábban megtudott a kapcsolatukról, a feltételezés teljesen abszurdnak tűnt, a jelenetnek pedig semmi értelme nem volt Harry számára.

– Hát persze, semmi gond, Pers – felelte az anyja megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. De hát mi a csudáért lenne Piton ideges? És vajon jól hallotta? Édesanyja a rettegett bájitalmestert úgy szólította… _Pers_?

Harry zavara nem szűnt, sőt, erősödött, ahogy végignézte, amint Piton biztatóan megszorítja Lily kezét, s majdnem ott helyben összeesett a megrökönyödéstől, amikor az életét öt hosszú éven át megkeserítő férfi fogta magát, és bébi Harryt óvatosan a karjaiba vette.

A férfi arcán tükröződő gyengéd érzelmeket Harry nemhogy sosem látta a tanár arcán, de megesküdött volna, hogy Piton nem is képes ilyesmit produkálni. Most mégis itt állt, és a saját, hitetlenkedő szemével látta az elképzelhetetlent: Perselus Pitont, akinek tekintetéből sugárzott a szeretet.

Mi a pokol folyik itt? Harry elhátrált, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy a közte, és a bizarr jelenet közti minél nagyobb távolság segít megérteni az elképesztő eseményeket.

Borzalommal határos elképedéssel nézte, ahogy Piton Jamest imitáló végtelen gyengédséggel végighúzza hüvelykujját a kis Harry orrán és száján, s még döbbenetének ködén át is megállapította, hogy ahol James mozdulatai szimpla kíváncsiságról tanúskodtak, ott a bájitaltan tanár minden érintése mély ragaszkodásról és szeretetről árulkodik. Harry gyorsan megrázta a fejét; elképzelni sem tudta, hogy jutott eszébe efféle sületlenség, és hogyan volt képes ilyesmit észrevenni.

Piton hirtelen felpillantott, s Harry megesküdött volna, hogy – már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges – arcán még nagyobb intenzitással lángol fel a szeretet. A férfi lassan lehajolt, és gyöngéd csókot nyomott Lily arcára.

Harry egyáltalán nem értett semmit, és szinte szédelgett a rátörő gondolatoktól, amelyek értehetetlenül, megfejthetetlenül cikáztak át az agyán. Mit keres itt Piton, és miért puszilgatja az ő anyját? Az apja meg mit képzel, hogy csak áll ott és nézi őket? Harry legszívesebben odatrappolt volna Jameshez, hogy jó alaposan megrázza, és kérdőre vonja, miért nem áll a sarkára, és miért hagyja, hogy ez a zsíros hajú szemétláda fogdossa a feleségét és a fiát.

Természetesen semmi ilyesmit nem tehetett; egyetlen dolga volt, hogy figyeljen. Hát figyelt. Látta, ahogy Piton az apja felé fordul, és csendesen megszólal.

– Lily és én… szeretnénk, ha Harry középső neve James lenne… utánad.

_Lily és én? _ – Harry elméje végre sikeresen utolérte háborgó érzelmeit, s szörnyű felismeréssel bámulta, ahogy édesanyja megfogja Piton kezét, az ágy túlsó végénél álldogáló James Potter pedig bólint egyet a kis család felé, ily módon egyezve bele a felajánlásukba.

– Nem! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry, ahogy botladozva elhátrált előlük. – Nem! – üvöltött fel még egyszer magán kívül, s bár fogalma sem volt, mi ennek a módja, valahogy sikerült kirántania magát az emlékek közül. Örvénylő áradat vette körül, repült, repült felfelé, pillanatok múlva pedig ügyetlenül landolt Ron szobájának jobb napokat látott, kopott szőnyegén.

Vadul körbenézett a szobában, szinte tudomást sem véve teste heves remegéséről. _– Nem! _– dühöngött magában, csendesen, hangtalanul. Ez nem lehet. Sosem fogja elhinni. Piton nem lehet az apja, nem, nem és nem!

Hirtelen olyan emésztő düh öntötte el, hogy elvakultan megragadta az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat, és teljes erőből keresztülhajította a szobán, neki a szemközti falnak. Pulipinty – szerencsére üres – kalitkája átrepült a helyiségen, és a falnak ütközve, apró darabokra hullva gyászos véget ért a szoba padlóján.

Puliét rögtön követte Hedvig kalitkája is, ami Harry kielégíthetetlen pusztítási vágyának áldozatul esve, a fal ugyanazon pontjának vágódott, és részeire hullott a másik, kisebb ketrec mellett.

A fiú bőszülten meredt tombolása bizonyítékaira. Minden erejével igyekezett zihálását normális tempójú légzésre csillapítani, s közben lenyugtatni magát, mielőtt Ron vagy a saját tulajdonai a két tönkretett ketrec sorsára jutnak. Ahogy a szemközti falat bámulta, Harry azt kívánta, bár Piton arcát látná ott helyette, akinek kárörvendő vigyorát minden bizonnyal letörölte volna a belevágódó fém alkatrészek kavalkádja, remélhetőleg jó pár mély sebet ejtve az undok ábrázaton.

Állítólagos apjának gondolatára ismét kontrollálhatatlan indulat vett rajta erőt, mire vadul megpördült, és ököllel Ron ütött-kopott éjjeliszekrényének tetejére vágott. A fa bútoron csattanó ütés tompa dobbanása, és a karján átcikázó fájdalom valahogy sokkal jobban lecsendesítette a lelkében tomboló vihart, mint a két ketrec gyászos sorsának látványa, a fiú pedig hirtelen teljesen elcsigázottnak, és hihetetlenül magányosnak érezte magát.

Szinte nem is tudta, mit csinál, amikor megfordult, és Ron szekrényét támaszként használva lassan lecsúszott a fölre. Maga előtt felhúzott térdeire támasztotta két karját, vett egy mély, akadozó lélegzetet, és kezébe temette arcát.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig ült ott ebben a pozícióban a földön, de egyszer csak hallotta, amint Ron szobájának ajtaja óvatosan, nyikorogva kinyílik. Szinte megállíthatatlan vágy tört rá, hogy üvöltve a pokolba küldje a hívatlan látogatót (valószínűleg magát Ront), de már ehhez sem érzett magában elegendő energiát.

Mereven figyelte, ahogy egy kis pók végigmászik a kopott szőnyegen, s közben hallotta, hogy az illető apró kattanással becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, szinte hangtalanul átvág a szobán, és megáll közvetlenül mellette.

Azt azonnal megállapította, hogy nem Ron a hívatlan látogatója; az illető mezítláb volt, a láb pedig kétséget kizáróan egy lányhoz tartozott. Mivel Hermione általában nem mászkált mezítláb Weasleyék házában, Harry kizárásos alapon Ginny jelenlétét feltételezte maga mellett. Hamarosan kiderült, hogy valóban igaza volt, amikor a lány az övét önkéntelenül imitáló módon lecsúszott a földre, és átkarolta felhúzott térdeit.

Ahogy Ginny tekintete végigpásztázott a vihar sújtotta szobán, s meglátta a fiú összekuporodott alakját a földön, nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, hogy a merengőben látott emlékek nem igazán derítették jobb kedvre Harryt.

Természetesen mindenki azonnal tudta, hogy valami baj van, amikor két csattanást, majd azt követően tompa puffanást hallottak odafentről, Ron szobájából. Ginnynek még épp sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy bátyja és Mrs. Weasley azonnal a helyszínre siessenek, s miután apja egy bűbájjal megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry egyedül van odafent, és nagyon is lélegzik, felajánlotta, hogy ő maga néz utána a dolognak.

Ginny a szekrénynek támasztva hátát, türelmesen várt. Meglehet, hogy Harry elmondja majd, mit látott a merengőben, de az is lehet, hogy inkább szeretné megtartani magának. Tudta, hogy nem fogja erővel kifaggatni, és elhatározta: hacsak Harry nem küldi el maga mellől, egy tapodtat sem mozdul.

Harrynek azonban esze ágában sem volt elküldeni a lányt. Valahogy megnyugtató volt érezni maga mellett a jelenlétét. Kicsit megkésve, s immár szégyenkezve jutott eszébe, hogy odalent nyilván mindenki hallotta vad kitörését, de még így is kellemes volt látni, hogy Ginny mindezek ellenére hajlandó együtt lenni vele a bajban.

Óvatosan felpillantott, s a vörös hajú lány gyengéd mosolyával találta magát szemben. Megpróbálta viszonozni a gesztust, de a düh és frusztráció olyan erősen dolgozott benne, hogy próbálkozása csúfos kudarcot vallott. Ginny, megérezve szenvedését, óvatosan a karjára tette a kezét. Az érintés némiképp csillapította Harry indulatait, mire önkéntelen mozdulattal lejjebb csúsztatta a karját, hogy a lány könnyedén fenntarthassa a kontaktust.

Így ültek ki tudja, meddig, s bár Harry mindent megtett, hogy száműzze elméjéből a szörnyű jelenet képeit, azok újra meg újra előbukkantak emlékezetéből. Minél jobban igyekezett, annál jobban feltolult lelkében a keserűség, míg végül nem bírta tovább, és kitört.

– A fenébe is, Ginny! – kiáltotta, majd felpattant, és a lányt is maga után húzta.

Ginny, bár megriadt kissé a fiú hirtelen kirohanásától, nem ellenkezett, s hagyta magát talpra állítani. Harry közben a fogát csikorgatva bámulta a merengőt, a lány pedig látta a szemében, hogy küszködik magával, visszamenjen-e oda vagy sem. Lassan elhúzódott tőle, hogy több teret adjon, de a fiú a karjába csimpaszkodott, mintha félne, hogy fizikai kontaktus nélkül összeomlik, s nem bírja tovább.

Ginny nem húzódott el tőle, s amikor Harry bizonytalanul, kérdőn rápillantott, beleegyezően biccentett felé. Együtt indultak el a merengő irányába, és szinte egyszerre merültek alá az emlékek örvénylő forgatagába.

Amikor a lány, Harrytől támogatva végül visszatért a szobába, érezte, hogy a fiú mellkasa a visszafojtott, háborgó érzelmek sokaságától zihálva emelkedik és süllyed. Óvatosan, gyengéden megszorította a kezét, és türelmesen várt, hogy Harry megzabolázza indulatait. A fiú vett még néhány mély, nyugtató lélegzetet, majd kimerülten leroskadt a nyikorgó ágyra.

– Tehát igaz – jelentette ki tompán, Ginny szíve pedig majd megszakadt érte.

– Sajnálom, Harry – suttogta szánakozva.

– Mégis mit? – nevetett fel ironikusan Harry. – Ki ne akarná Pitont apjának? Kinek ne hiányozna még több hazugság, ami teljesen felforgatja az életét?

A fiú kezei idegesen rángatóztak, ahogy az ölébe fektette őket; fogalma sem volt, hogy Ginny karcsú ujjainak érintése nélkül ilyen üresnek fogja érezni a tenyerét.

– Harry, nem ismered az egész történetet, nem tudhatod… – próbálkozott a lány, de Harry egy dühös legyintéssel elhallgattatta.

– Szerintem a lényeget nagyon is értem. James Potter nem az apám. Piton az, és egészen idáig mindenki a képembe hazudott róla.

Ginny sajnálkozás helyett inkább tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudhatod. Fogalmad sincs, ki tudhatott erről, és ki nem.

Harry rövid, humortalan kacajt hallatott. – Nos, Piton nyilván tudja, és persze az anyám és az apám… oh, bocsánat az elszólásért – javította ki magát vicsorogva –, anyám és _James _szintén tisztában voltak vele – sziszegte, gúnyos hangsúlyt fektetve a férfi nevének kiejtésére.

Ginny figyelmen kívül hagyta a hangnemet, de akaratlanul eszébe jutott, hogy Harry az imént mennyire úgy hangzott, mint a gúnyolódó Piton.

– Mit fogsz most tenni? – kérdezte végül, remélve, hogy elterelheti a fiú gondolatait mások megvádolásáról.

Harry elképedve felkapta a fejét. – Tenni? Miért tennék bármit is pont én, Ginny? Ha Piton nem akar tudomást venni arról, hogy van egy fia, ki vagyok én, hogy elrontsam az örömét? – A hangjából áradó alig leplezett fájdalom olyan szembetűnő volt, hogy a lány azonnal megértette, mit érez.

Mindegy volt, hogy Harry mennyire utálja – és kétségkívül ki nem állhatta a bájitaltan professzort –, mégis mélyen megsebezte a tény, hogy nyilvánvalóan elhagyták, és nem akarták őt. Ginnynek mégsem stimmelt ez az egész. Piton tekintete a merengőben a Lily iránti feltétlen odaadásról és szeretetről árulkodott – ezt nem volt nehéz észrevenni, sőt, határozottan nyilvánvaló volt. Mint ahogy az is, hogy azon nyomban beleszeretett a kisfiába, akit akkor először tarthatott a karjaiban. Hogy változhatott az a gyengéd szeretet mély, engesztelhetetlen gyűlöletbe, amelyet a bájitaltan professzor nap, mint nap mutatott Harry felé az iskolában?

A lány persze nem adhatott választ erre a talányra, így jobb híján tovább ültek ott némán, egymás mellett, amíg egyszer csak – pontosan, ahogy Ginny számított rá – Ron hirtelen berontott a szobába, akár egy megvadult hippogriff. Hermione ott volt a sarkában, s szinte könyörgött neki, hogy ne csinálja a műsort, kérlelése Ronnál azonban süket fülekre talált, mert a fiú egy tank gyengédségével tört tovább előre.

– Héj! Mi a csuda folyik itt? – kérdezte a fiú követelő hangon. Gyanakvó hangsúlyára Harry mindössze dühösen felmordult, és hanyatt vágta magát az ágyon, Ginny pedig megajándékozta bátyját egy helytelenítő pillantással.

– Kopj le – morogta a lány, mire Harry önkéntelenül elvigyorodott. Legalább valaki őszintén kimondja, amit gondol – tűnődött magában a fiú, mire kitört belőle a kuncogás, egyfajta humortalan, minden jókedvet nélkülöző, furcsa hang formájában. Sokkal inkább hangzott őrültnek, mint vidámnak, de amikor erre Harry rájött, már minden barátja őt bámulta.

– Harry? – kérdezte Hermione habozva. – Jól vagy?

– Egy kicsit sem – közölte vigyorogva a fiú, mire Ron és Hermione tanácstalanul Ginnyre pillantottak, hátha ő magyarázatot adhat barátjuk különös viselkedésére. A lány vállat vont; eszében sem volt kiadni Harry titkait.

– Mi történt? – próbálkozott újra Hermione, mire Harry felhúzódzkodott, így súlyának nagy részét a könyökével támasztotta meg.

– Oh, semmi komoly, tényleg. Ugye ti sem tudtátok, hogy Piton az apám? Nem? Hm… – Ezzel Harry hagyta magát visszaesni az ágyra, s miközben ő a plafont bámulta, nem láthatta, hogy barátai immár tágra meredt szemmel, hitetlenkedve merednek rá.

Miután Ronnak néhány sikertelen kísérlet után sikerült becsuknia a száját, rekedtes hangon, alig érthetően kipréselte magából a kérdést. – Ő a te micsodád?

– Szóval ezt láttad abban a merengőben, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione. Még ő is a sokk hatása alatt állt, de igyekezett minél gyorsabban összeszedni magát, s hogy könnyebben tudjanak társalogni, leült Ginnyvel és Harryvel szemben Ron ágyára, ölébe fektetett kezekkel.

Harry nem válaszolt. Öklével a szemét nyomkodta, és arra gondolt, bár soha ne is találta volna meg azt a hülye merengőt. Hát nem elég, hogy itt van neki Voldemort, akivel folyton szembe kell néznie? Még azzal is foglalkozzon, hogy kiderítse, miért hazudtak neki a szerettei ilyen hosszú időn át?

Végül is – gondolta Harry kissé gúnyosan – elég egyértelmű a képlet, nem igaz? Piton sokáig az ellen az ember ellen kémkedett, aki mindenáron holtan akarja látni Harryt. Nyilván nem szeretné a Sötét Nagyúr legádázabb ellenségét fiaként elfogadni. És Dumbledore-nak még van képe évek óta bizonygatni, hogy a bájitaltan tanár megbízható.

– Minden lében kanál vénember – motyogta Harry az orra alatt.

– Kicsoda, Piton? – találgatott a még mindig összezavarodott Hermione.

Harry oda se figyelt, ehelyett Ginnyhez intézte következő szavait. – Dumbledore-t is hozzáadhatjuk a listához. A Tűzvillámomat tenném rá, hogy ebben is benne volt a keze.

Ginny összeszorított ajakkal igyekezett nem vitába szállni vele. Igazából nem is tudott volna hihető ellenérveket felsorolni; az igazgató valóban szinte mindenhol ott volt, mindenről tudott, így valószínűnek látszott Harry feltételezése.

– Harry. – Hermione hangjában most már türelmetlenség csendült. – Elmagyaráznád, mi a fene folyik itt?

A fiú felsóhajtott. Egyszerűen túl fáradtnak érezte magát egy hosszas elbeszéléshez. Bágyadtan odaintett Ginnynek.

– Nem bánod, Gin? – kérdezte. A lány bólintott, és belefogott a történetbe. A másik két griffendéles némán, közbeszólás nélkül hallgatta végig a beszámolót, bár Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy öklendezni hallja Ront annál a résznél, hogy Piton megcsókolja az anyját. Nem igazán tudta hibáztatni a fiút a reakcióért.

Miután Ginny elhallgatott, a szoba tökéletes csendbe borult. Harry ismét feltámaszkodott, mert szerette volna látni barátai arcát. Ron a földön ült, törökülésben, két karját lazán kinyújtva maga mellé, és elgondolkozva bámult felfelé a plafonra. Hermione tűnődve nézegette a merengőt.

– Milyen más emlékeket láttál még, Harry? – kérdezte, s pillantását közben egy pillanatra sem szakította el a kőtáltól.

– Hogy érted?

– Jaj, Harry – csóválta a fejét a lány, és barátjára pillantott. – Egy merengő nem csupán egyetlen emléket képes tárolni. – Itt szünetet tartott, s arcán felismerés suhant át. – Rögtön kiszálltál, miután megnézted az elsőt, igaz?

– Te is azt tetted volna, ha arcul csapnak a ténnyel, miszerint Piton az apád – húzta el a száját Harry. Mégis honnan tudhatta volna, hogy lehet több emlék is az elsőn kívül?

– Ugyan már, Hermione, hagyd, hiszen még mindig sokkban van szegény – sietett Ginny a fiú segítségére, és megspékelte még egy dühös pillantással, amikor Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Egyébként is, honnan veszed, hogy van még több? – kérdezte durcásan Harry.

– Hát, elmondás alapján ez egy elég rövidke emléknek tűnt, a merengő pedig tele van.

– Talán egyetlen hosszú emléket tartalmaz, csak Harry túl korán kijött, mielőtt végignézte volna – szólt közbe Ginny ismét.

Hermione vállat vont. – Lehet – ismerte el, majd barátja felé fordult. – Na? Nem akarod kipróbálni?

Harry elképedve nézett vissza rá. – Megbolondultál, Hermione? Tényleg azt hiszed, szeretnék még többet látni abból?

– De Harry – tiltakozott a lány –, ha visszamész, talán még elmagyarázzák, hogy…

– Hagyd már, Hermione – vágott közbe Ron, aki végre abbahagyta a plafon tüzetes átvizsgálását, hogy a lányra pillanthasson. A fiú hangja tőle szokatlan élességgel szólt, Hermione pedig, miután pár pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, bólintott, s kicsit összehúzta magát. Harry hálás pillantást küldött vörös hajú barátja felé, de a fiú addigra ismét felfelé bámult, s ügyet sem vetett rá.

Ginny, akit nyilván bántott a szobában lassan késsel is vágható feszültség, a szükségesnél kicsit hangosabban szólalt meg. – Jobb lesz, ha megnézzük, hogy anyának nincs-e szüksége segítségre a vacsoránál. – Hermione hevesen rábólintott. Úgy tűnt, rájött a korábbi hibájára, s most szeretett volna korrigálni. Harry jelentőségteljesen Ronra pillantott, Ginny azonban éleslátóan megfogta Hermione kezét, és magával húzta ki a szobából, magukra hagyva a fiúkat.

– Ron. Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Harry kissé bizonytalanul, mert elképzelni sem tudta, barátját miért rázta meg ennyire a dolog. Úgy viselkedett, mintha Piton az _ő _apja lenne.

A vörös hajú fiú hirtelen felkapta a fejét, Harry pedig visszahőkölt kissé a másik tekintetében égő harag elől. Ron összehúzott szemmel, jéghideg hangon megjegyezte: – Szeretném azt a szemétládát jól orrba vágni emiatt.

Harryből azonnal kirobbant a nevetés, barátja pedig olyan értetlen képet vágott, hogy a fiú kénytelen volt előrehajolni, mert szabályos röhögőgörcs kapta el, s már fájt a gyomra tőle. Ron először csak bámult rá, de aztán mintha hirtelen ráébredt volna a helyzet abszurditására, meg saját korábbi megjegyzésének értelmetlenségére, s ő is veszett hahotázásba fogott. Hisztérikus nevetésük hangja betöltötte a kis szobát, s ide-oda csapódott a falak között a zsúfolt helyiségben.

Mikor Harry végre képes volt egyenesen állni, baráti jobbot nyújtva Ronnak felsegítette barátját a földről, s a két fiú együtt, a legnagyobb egyetértésben lépett ki a folyosóra. Épp lefelé tartottak a lépcsőn, amikor Harrynek eszébe jutott valami, és mintegy mellékesen megkérdezte: – Szerinted édesanyád meg tudja javítani Reparóval azokat a ketreceket?

Ez persze újabb nevetőrohamot váltott ki barátjából, amihez Harry is kénytelen volt csatlakozni, s még akkor is megállíthatatlanul nevettek, amikor beléptek a többiek közé a konyhába. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, Ginny és Hermione úgy néztek rájuk, mintha attól tartanának, a két fiú becsavarodott. Értetlen ábrázatuk csak még tovább ingerelte Ron és Harry jókedvét, s még akkor is kuncogtak, amikor farkaséhesen, mohón beledöfték villájukat Mrs. Weasley isteni vacsorájába. Harry jókedve azonban nem tartott ki túl sokáig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik fejezet: Tekergő trió**

**1979**

Perselus egy cseppet sem élvezte a hátán végigborzongó nedves, hideg érzést, amikor Lily kimondta rá az összezavaró-bűbájt, ennek ellenére közönyös arccal tűrte a megpróbáltatást; megfogadta ugyan, hogy mindent megtesz a Potterrel való békés együttműködés érdekében, ennek ellenére semmiféle gyengeséget nem volt hajlandó kimutatni a másik férfi előtt.

Perselus azonban ezúttal hiába pazarolta sztoikus nyugalmát, mert James még csak felé sem nézett. Kifelé bámult a konyha ablakán, és azon tűnődött, mégis mivel érdemelte ki, hogy most ez történik vele. A világ legboldogabb emberének érezte magát, amikor Lily annak idején igent mondott neki, és elmentek randevúzni… az álom azonban nagyon hamar rémálommá vált.

Talán, ha kicsit hamarabb belátta volna, hogy a gyerekes viselkedés nem vezet sehová… ha nem cukkolta volna Pitont éveken keresztül, ezáltal eltaszítva magától Lilyt, akkor nem arra pazarolták volna azokat az éveket, hogy dühösen fújjanak egymásra. Ha legalább megpróbált volna összebarátkozni Perselus Pitonnal, akkor a lány nem csupán egy arrogáns bunkónak könyvelte volna el, és talán hetedévnél korábban is elkezdhetett volna udvarolni neki.

Ez a zsíros hajú szemétláda pedig talán nem használta volna ki Lily sebezhetőségét azon az éjszakán, ha úgy érezte volna, tettével egy barátot árul el. Az utolsó gondolatra majdnem felkacagott. Na persze, ilyen fokú hűséget és odaadást feltételezni egy mardekárosról, még az elképzelt ideális esetben is teljesen felesleges. Megrázta a fejét, és amikor megfordult, látta, hogy Lily őt bámulja.

Piton nem állt ott a nő mellett, de James feltételezte, hogy a másik férfit immár a bűbáj rejti el a szeme elől. Meglehetősen zavarónak találta a gondolatot, hogy Piton láthatatlanul őgyeleg körülötte. Eszébe jutott, vajon a férfi a roxforti éveik alatt is használta-e ezt a trükköt. Ha így tett, az rögtön megmagyarázna pár dolgot gondolta James vigyorogva.

– Készen állsz? kérdezte Lily, mire ő bólintott, s próbált nem odapillantgatni a nő melletti üres helyre. Rájött, hogy Piton arckifejezését nem látni még rosszabb, mintha szemtől szemben kéne állnia vele; na nem mintha átlagos esetben sok mindent ki lehetett volna olvasni a férfi kemény arcvonásaiból. James egyszerűen fel nem foghatta, mit lát Lily ebben az emberben, de félt, hogy bármi legyen is az, ő maga sosem fogja megtapasztalni.

Még akkor is ez a nyugtalanító gondolat járt a fejében, amikor követte Lilyt (és minden bizonnyal Pitont) ki a konyhaajtón át a kertbe. Amikor megálltak a gondosan nyírt gyepen, megvárta a nő biccentését, majd megpördült a sarkán, a következő pillanatban pedig mindketten ott álltak James saját házának ajtaja előtt.

James szülei néhány évvel ezelőtt hunytak el, ő pedig megörökölte tőlük a hatalmas családi házat. Remus és Sirius, amikor épp nem Dumbledore-nak és a Rendnek intéztek valamit, szintén itt éltek vele. A trió remekül kijött egymással, James pedig egyfajta szorongással gondolt arra, milyen nehéz is lesz most elválni tőlük, s mennyire fognak neki hiányozni.

Lily odalépett mellé, s amikor megfogta a kezét, Jamest melegség öntötte el a gesztus miatt, holott tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez csupán műsor a Tekergők többi tagjának megtévesztésére. A mozdulat mégis valahogy annyira helyesnek tűnt. Lily kezét olyan jó érzés volt újra a kezében tartani, mintha testének egy régóta hiányzó darabkáját most kapta volna vissza, hosszú-hosszú idő után. Önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, a mosoly pedig önelégült vigyorrá változott, ahogy éles fülével elkapta a háta mögött felhangzó elfojtott morranást. Ó igen, a ma esti műsor nagyon is élvezetes lesz.

Pálcáját előkapva egy hangos Alohomorával kinyitotta az ajtót, majd a meglepetten felsikkantó Lilyt a karjába kapva, átcipelte őt a küszöbön. Elvégre Lily mugli nevelésű, nem igaz? Miért ne tarthatná hát tiszteletben a friss házasokra vonatkozó mugli szokásokat? Így történt, hogy James széles mosollyal az arcán, és egy döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemű Lilyvel a karjaiban lépett be házának küszöbén.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus legszívesebben odaugrott volna, hogy kitépje Lilyt Potter mancsai közül. Mikor rájött, hogy máris önkéntelenül nekiindult, hogy megvalósítsa szándékát, gyorsan hátrált két lépést, s próbálta dühét kordában tartani. Potter nyilván az ő bosszantására csinálja ezt a műsort, de mivel Lilynek csak jót akar, ezúttal kénytelen lesz hagyni, hogy a dolgok menjenek a maguk útján. Nem tehet mást, mint hogy vár, és csendben figyel.

A lépcső felől léptek dobbanása hallatszott, amikor azonban a Tekergők triója meglátta, mi vár rájuk odalent, döbbenten megtorpantak.

– Meglepetés! villantott rájuk egy fülig érő vigyort James, majd óvatosan megemelte bal kezét, ahol Lily térdét fogta, és meglengette barátai előtt gyűrűsujját. Black tért magához először a sokkból; boldog üvöltéssel, ugorva áthidalta a lépcső aljáig hátralévő távolságot, a pároshoz rohant, kitépte Lilyt barátja karjából, háromszázhatvan fokos fordulatot tett vele, majd talpra állította. Aztán ugyanezt a bolondos mozdulatsort megismételte Jamesszel is.

Perselus idegei pattanásig feszültek, látva, hogy Black milyen óvatlanul dobálja terhes feleségét, sőt, ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve még a pálcáját is a kezébe kapta, amikor a férfi megérintette Lilyt. Hogy a nőnek mégsem esett baja, Perselus gyorsan vett pár mély lélegzetet, s miközben visszacsúsztatta pálcáját a ruhaujjába, emlékeztette magát, hogy ezek itt sosem tennének kárt Lilyben, s az egyetlen ember, akinek félnivalója lenne tőlük, ha kiderülne a nő férjének igazi kiléte, az ő maga.

Teste ennek ellenére ismét megfeszült, amikor Lupin leért a lépcsőn, s bár sokkal visszafogottabban, de pont olyan undorító közvetlenséggel és örömmel üdvözölte Lilyt, ahogy Black tette az imént. Amikor Lupin gyengéden átölelte a nőt, és adott egy baráti puszit az arcára, Perselus ismét a pálcája után kapott; a legkevésbé sem tetszett neki a tudat, hogy egy vérfarkas ilyen közel merészkedik a feleségéhez. Szerencsére a kontaktus nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél; Lupin továbblépett, és ahogy átölelte Jamest, jó alaposan meglapogatta barátja hátát.

Végül Pettigrew is lemerészkedett a lépcsőn, s gyengéden kinyújtva a karját, kézfogással üdvözölte Lilyt, miközben halk gratulációt motyogott neki, aztán megismételte az egészet Jamesszel is.

Perselus elégedetten bólintott a férfi visszafogott reakcióját látva, bár természetesen a többiek számára láthatatlanul.

– James! tört ki Black szinte üvöltve, s még Perselus is összerezzent a váratlan ordítás hallatán. Miért nem vártál meg minket? kérdezte követelőzően, de még a bájitaltan professzor is megállapíthatta, hogy hangjában nyoma sincs semmiféle neheztelésnek. Számtalanszor látta már haragosnak a férfit, ez a mostani Black azonban inkább tűnt békésnek, mintsem felindultnak.

– Ugyan, te meddig tudtál volna várni erre? somolygott Potter, teátrális mozdulattal Lilyre mutatva. A nő szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott, Perselus viszont érezte, hogy ezúttal még az arca is belevörösödik a méregbe, s most először hálás volt az összezavaró-bűbájért. Szinte soha, semmi nem tudta így kihozni a sodrából, s mások előtt mindig képes volt visszafogni magát.

– Jaj, James! csóválta a fejét rosszallóan Lupin, s ha Perselus nem utálta volna annyira a férfit, még köszönetet is mondott volna neki.

– Bocs, Lils szabadkozott Potter, a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül. Perselust kimondhatatlanul idegesítette az ostoba becenév, s újra nem először azt kívánta, bár anyja is rég a temetőben feküdne férjura mellett, s akkor neki sem kéne elviselnie ezt az egész kalamajkát.

– Teát, Lily? jelent meg Pettigrew hirtelen a nő könyökénél, tálcán cipelve egy ezüst teásszettet.

– Köszönöm, Peter mosolyodott el Lily, s óvatosan levette a tálcáról az egyik csészét, majd helyet foglalt egy tágas kanapén a nappaliban, ahová James vezette be a társaságot pár perccel korábban.

Peter lassan körbekínálta a tálcát, s míg Potter és Lupin mindketten elfogadták az italt, Black türelmetlen intéssel elhessegette a férfit. Pettigrew eliszkolt, s miután a tálcát óvatosan az alacsony dohányzóasztalra állította, leült a társaságtól legtávolabb álló székbe.

– Szóval végre ráuntál a jó öreg Pipogyuszra szólalt meg hirtelen Black közömbös hangon, Potter pedig becsületére legyen mondva majd kiköpte a teáját, majd dühös pillantást vetett barátjára.

– Merlinre, Tapmancs! kiáltotta. Nem tennéd meg most az egyszer, hogy…

Lily nyugodt hangja beléfojtotta a szót. Semmi gond, James mondta, s amikor neheztelő pillantását Blackre fordította, még a férfi is kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett tekintetének súlya alatt. Perselus és én évek óta nem vagyunk együtt, Sirius mondta, s a bájitalmester elkomorodott a könnyed hazugságot hallva. De megköszönném, ha tartózkodnál annak az undok névnek a használatától fejezte be fanyarul, mire Black megeresztett felé egy habozó mosolyt.

– Sajnálom, Lily mondta engesztelő hangon, a nő pedig néhány másodperc múlva viszonozta a mosolyt. Black somolyogva Potter felé fordult. Pont olyan tüzes, mint régen, igaz-e, Ágas? Potter felnevetett.

– Másképp nem is lenne az igazi felelte, lágyan megpaskolva Lily térdét. Perselus árgus szemmel figyelte, nehogy a férfi keze feljebb csússzék, mint kellene.

Lily fejét csóválta a gyerekes párbeszéd hallatán.

– Sok holmid van, amit át kell költöztetni, Lily? érdeklődött Lupin, mire Potter idegesen megköszörülte a torkát.

– Igazság szerint, Holdsáp, Lily házában fogunk élni… egy darabig tette gyorsan hozzá, látva Black elvörösödő ábrázatát.

Sirius megnyugodva elvigyorodott. Nem is rossz ötlet. Nyilván nem szeretnétek, ha két agglegény közelsége megsavanyítaná az édes mézesheteket.

A célzásra Perselus majdnem hangosan felmordult, de a nő csak a szemét forgatta. A bájitalmester kissé elkomorodott a reakció láttán. Felesége sokkal jobb színésznőnek bizonyult, mint azt korábban hitte volna, de ez nemhogy elégedettséggel töltötte el, inkább rosszkedvű lett tőle. Jobb szerette a nő kendőzetlen őszinteségét látni.

Miközben a társaság mindenféle ostobaságokról fecsegett, Perselus türelmetlenül ácsorgott az ajtónál, s már-már megváltásként könyvelte el, amikor órák múlva Albus feje végre megjelent a kandallóban.

– Nahát, Albus. Jó estét üdvözölte Potter az idős mágust tettetett meglepődéssel.

– Neked is jó estét, fiam. Átjöhetnék egy kicsit? kérdezte vidáman Dumbledore, s amikor Potter méltóságteljesen intett, a férfi pillanatok múlva kilépett a kandallóból.

A Tekergők lelkesen körbevették, s sorban kezet fogtak vele, amikor azonban Potterre került a sor, Dumbledore arca kissé elkomorodott, s az öreg mágus megszólalt.

– James, beszélhetnék veled és Lilyvel hatszemközt?

Potter csodálkozást és kíváncsiságot színlelve bólintott, Perselus pedig magában megállapította, hogy Lily sokkal hihetőbben játssza a szerepét. James motyogott valami beleegyezésfélét, s karját nyújtva a nő felé, bevezette a látogatót dolgozószobájába. Perselus hangtalanul követte őket.

Rövid stratégiai megbeszélést tartottak, Perselus pedig élvezettel mustrálta Potter zavart arcát, miközben még mindig az összezavaró-bűbáj hatása alatt Dumbledore-ral társalgott. Még azt sem bánta, hogy Lily a beszélgetés alatt végig az ő láthatatlan kezébe kapaszkodott. Aligha kellett szégyellnie magát Potter előtt, elvégre a restelkedésre okot adó cselekedet a férfi számára úgyis láthatatlanul zajlott, s ha a férfi sejtette is, hogy mi folyik, nem lehetett biztos benne.

Miután elhagyták a szobát, Albus zajos istenhozzádot mondott a társaságnak, majd a zöld lángok forgatagába lépve, távozott.

– Albus tudott a házasságról szólalt meg vádlón Black, abban a pillanatban, hogy az idős mágust elnyelte a kandalló. James a szemét forgatta barátja reakcióján.

– Mit akart tőletek, James? érdeklődött Lupin, a nyugalom kedvéért elengedve a füle mellett Sirius megjegyzését.

James azonnal ökölbe szorította a kezét, s Perselus megértette, hogy most megpróbál úgy tenni, mintha ideges lenne. A férfi gyorsan elmesélte Albus látogatásának okát, bejelentését pedig döbbent csend fogadta, végre okot adva Perselusnak, hogy a délután folyamán most először ő is jól érezze magát. Kifejezetten élvezetes volt a tátott szájjal bámuló griffendélesek látványa.

– Csak nem beleegyeztél? kérdezte vádlón Black, amint újra megtalálta a hangját.

– Hát persze, hogy beleegyezett, Tapmancs. Nyugodj meg, kérlek szólalt meg a mindig józan Lupin, megnyugtatónak szánt hangon.

Potter felsóhajtott, mikor barátja dühösen felpattant, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Muszáj volt belemennem, Sirius. Albus nem kért volna tőlem ilyesmit, ha lenne más lehetőség.

– De pont Pipo… Piton? Black óvatosan Lilyre pillantott. A nő egész végig ott állt Perselus mellett, mintha az ő jelenlétéből próbálna erőt meríteni, a férfi pedig óvatosan mellé oldalazott, s úgy helyezkedett, hogy karjuk éppen összeérjen. Örült, amikor látta, Lilyt mennyire megnyugtatja ez az apró testi kontaktus.

Végül Potter és Lupin minden meggyőző erejére szükség volt Black lenyugtatásához, s amikor a férfi végre leült a székébe, még azt is megígérte, nem látogat el hozzájuk, amíg nem képes elég önuralmat összeszedni magában, hogy ne ugorjon Piton torkának az első adandó alkalommal.

– Végül is, Tapmancs, mindannyian egy oldalon állunk jegyezte meg Potter, mire Black szkeptikusan felhorkantott, s csak Lily megrovó pillantására szedte össze magát ismét.

– Jól van, Ágas, legyen hát bólintott Black, s így, hogy immár az ő hozzájárulását is begyűjtötték, a „házaspár" készülődni kezdett. Lupin kikísérte őket az udvarra, Black viszont makacsul odabent maradt Pettigrew-val együtt utóbbi inkább csak azért, hogy Sirius ne maradjon egyedül, amikor ilyen hangulatban van.

Perselus még kénytelen volt elviselni a látványt, hogy Lily búcsúzóul megpuszilja Lupint, aztán mindhárman visszahoppanáltak saját házuk kertjébe. Alig érkeztek meg, Potter szinte máris kimentette magát, így a házaspár kettesben lépett be a konyhába.

Perselus megkönnyebbült, hogy az elpazarolt délután végeztével végre újra önmaga lehet, s amikor Lily megszabadította a bűbájtól, jólesően összeborzongott a hátán végigfutó melegségtől. A nő szinte még le sem tette a pálcát, máris férje karjába repült. Perselus kicsit megtántorodott a nem várt fordulattól, de sikerült talpon maradnia, s mindkét karjával szorosan átölelve feleségét, elégedetten felsóhajtott Lily közelségének melegét érezve.

– Hiányoztál, Pers suttogta a nő, mire Perselus lenyűgözve megemelte egyik szemöldökét.

– Nem mentem sehova felelte, Lily pedig, megérezve a másik hangjában bujkáló jókedvet, komor tekintettel felnézett rá.

– Hát, nekem attól még úgy tűnt. Tudod, én nem láthattalak téged jegyezte meg éles hangon.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, igen vágott vissza könnyedén, mire Lily kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét.

Perselus kissé meglepődött a gyerekes reakción, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, s vigyorogva válaszolt. Édesanyád nem figyelmeztetett, hogy ha nem vigyázol, így maradsz?

Lily nevetve felágaskodott, és gyors csókot nyomott férje orrára, majd kéz a kézben elindultak Perselus laborja felé.

A férfi már hajnalban, jóval Lily ébredése előtt befejezte az előző este félbehagyott bájitalt, most pedig nekilátott, hogy belefogjon egy újba. Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal felállította az üstöt, Lily pedig távolról figyelte, de nem segített, ahogy általában szokta. A férjének is feltűnt a nagy csend néhány perc után, mire aggódva abbahagyta a munkát, és hátranézett.

– Lily, ugye nem érzed rosszul magad?

A nő elmosolyodott férje reakcióján, és megrázta a fejét. Nem, csak elgondolkodtam…

Perselus elkomorodott. És miről?

– Szerinted ez tényleg működni fog? kérdezte Lily, kimerült hangját hallva pedig Perselus most már valóban megrémült. Gyorsan letette a kést, és odalépett, gyengéden két kezébe zárva felesége kezét.

– Igen mondta egyszerűen. Lily kérdőn felnézett rá, de ő csak mosolygott, és remélte, hogy ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy reményt adjon neki. Mikor a zöld szemekben lassan felengedett a félelem, már tudta, hogy sikerrel járt. Nem lesz könnyű. De soha, semmi iránt nem voltam még ennyire elkötelezett, mint feléd, és a kisfiunk felé. Megteszek _bármit, _hogy a tervünk működjön.

Lily az ajkába harapott, s bár ilyesmi nagyon ritkán esett meg vele, könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Perselus mellkasa összeszorult, ahogy gyengéden végigsimított felesége arcán, s felfogta a könnyeket, mielőtt azok lehullottak volna.

A nő megfogta az arcát simogató kezet, aztán előredőlt, hogy férje könnyedén átölelhesse.

– Szeretlek, Pers mondta csendesen.

– Én is téged felelte ő, lágy csókot nyomva a másik feje búbjára.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatodik fejezet: Cselszövés**

**1996**

Bár sokan talán idiótának tartották volna ezért, Harry valahogy mégis úgy érezte, még sosem remegett ennyire a gyomra egyetlen pincében letöltendő bájitaltan óra előtt sem. A griffendéles-mardekáros közös csoport összes diákja elfoglalta szokásos helyét, s csak Piton megjelenésére vártak.

Harryben felmerült, hogy ha tegnap legalább egy pillantást vethetett volna a férfira, most közel sem lenne ennyire ideges. Piton ugyanis először, mióta Harry megkezdte roxforti tanulmányait nem jelent meg az előző napi évnyitó lakomán, s a fiúban még az a nevetséges gyanú is felmerült, hogy a férfi csak azért maradt távol, hogy az ő idegein táncoljon. Ez természetesen abszurd feltételezés volt, hiszen Piton nem tudhatott a griffendéles fiú zaklatott lelkiállapotáról.

Eme zaklatottságot azonban nem csupán a düh táplálta. Harry az utóbbi két éjszakát álmatlanul forgolódva töltötte, a felindultság és felháborodás tengerén hányódva, miközben hol anyját és Jamest, hol Pitont hibáztatta, bár a bájitaltan tanárra különösen dühös volt. Egyszerűen képtelen volt napirendre térni afölött, hogy ez a három ember képes volt ekkorát hazudni az ő származásáról, nemcsak neki, de mindenki másnak is. Aztán ott volt az a fura érzés, amit Harry még magának sem akart bevallani, de letagadni is képtelenségnek tűnt.

Hangosan senkinek nem merte kimondani, de borzalmasan megbántottnak érezte magát. Bántotta, hogy Piton, sőt, főleg egy Perselus Pitonhoz hasonló undok fráter nem akarta őt fiaként elismerni. Mégis mennyire lehetett elviselhetetlen kisgyerek korában, hogy a saját apja ennyire megutálta?

S ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a düh és megbántottság érzésébe keveredett némi undor is. Habár három barátján kívül senki sem tudott a titokról, Harry összeborzadt már a gondolatra is, hogy pont a Roxfort legutálatosabb tanárának köszönheti, hogy egyáltalán világra jöhetett.

Összeborzongott, amikor hátuk mögött kivágódott az ajtó, s meghallotta a semmi mással össze nem téveszthető suhogást, ahogy Piton lebegő talárjában végigcsörtetett az asztalok közötti szűk átjárón. Harry valamiféle gyerekes ösztöntől hajtva behunyta a szemét, mintha így elbújhatna félelmei elől, s közben azon imádkozott, bár Piton megfeledkezne róla. Ez persze csupán hiú ábránd maradt.

– Mi az, Potter, máris unatkozol? szólalt meg hirtelen a jeges hang. A fiú szeme felpattant, de a tanár még közel sem hagyta abba. Bár jelenléted nyilvánvalóan csak nyűg mind rám, mind a tárgyhoz sokkal alkalmasabb diáktársaidra nézve ahogyan azt a csapnivaló RBF eredményeid is mutatták –, azt azért nem hittem volna, hogy épp a bájitaltan órát tartod a legalkalmasabb helynek a szundikálásra.

Harry asztalon nyugvó kezei ökölbe szorultak, szeme rángatózott a visszafojtott dühtől. Mivel azonban nem szeretett volna rögtön az első napon büntetőmunkával kezdeni, visszafojtotta a vágyát, hogy hangosan elküldje a férfit melegebb éghajlatra.

Piton rámeredt, szeme összeszűkült, Harry pedig ugyanolyan keményen állta a pillantását; egy dolog, hogy nem akart okot adni a férfinak valami mondvacsinált indokkal kiszabott büntetésre, azonban gyáván megfutamodni sem volt hajlandó.

A bájitaltan tanár látszólag nagyon szeretett volna neki (vagy bármelyik másik griffendélesnek) már az első napon a körmére nézni, s mintha elhatározta volna, hogy el is éri a célját, mert miután pöccentett egyet a pálcájával, s a táblán megjelentek az aznapi bájitalra vonatkozó instrukciók, megint megszólalt.

– Mivel ezentúl RAVASZ-szintű főzetekkel fogunk foglalkozni, mostantól más-más házakból való tanulók fognak egy párt alkotva együtt dolgozni. Bár legtöbbetekről feltételezem, képesek maguknak partnert választani, úgy vélem, okosabb, ha egyes reménytelen esetek olyannal főznek együtt, akiktől tanulhatnak valamit… egyetért, Mr. Potter? Itt szünetet tartott, mintha Harry igenlő válaszára várna, de amikor a fiú nem felelt, inkább csendesen, magában dühöngött tovább, a férfi gonoszul elmosolyodott. Nincs mit mondanod, Potter?

Piton sajnálkozó arccal Malfoy felé fordult. Elnézését kell kérnem, Mr. Malfoy, hogy ilyesmivel terhelem. Mivel maga a házunk egyik legtehetségesebbje ebből a tárgyból, így abban reménykedem, segítségével még Potter is képes lesz egy elfogadható eredményt produkálni a mai órán.

Harry arra számított, hogy a mardekáros fiú most majd Pitont utánozva gonoszul elvigyorodik, de Malfoy még csak felé sem nézett, ehelyett szótlanul rábólintott a kérésre. A bájitaltan tanár szája keskeny vonallá préselődött, de nem kommentálta az esetet, inkább rámordult az osztályra, hogy ne bámészkodjanak, és megkezdte szokásos körútját a tanulók között.

Hermione és Ron óvatos pillantásokkal biztosították együttérzésükről, Harry viszont egyszerűen vállat vont, és azon kezdett tűnődni, vajon ő menjen-e Malfoyhoz, vagy inkább várja meg, hogy a másik fiú csatlakozzon hozzá ennél az asztalnál. A dolog szinte rögtön el is dőlt, amikor Pansy Parkinson mellé lépett, és kelletlenül odavágta táskáját Harry könyveinek tetejére.

Harry dühös pillantással jutalmazta a mutatványt, de a lány megelőzte, és rámordult, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna.

– Indulj, Potter, Draco már vár rád csattant fel, Harry pedig a szemét forgatta, mikor Ron tekintetében némi félelmet látott megcsillanni az undok lány közelségétől.

– Ja, persze, nehogy véletlenül megvárakoztassam őfelségét, nem igaz? Harry próbálta a lehető legtöbb szarkazmust belesűríteni a hangjába, de Ronból még így is csak valami érthetetlen motyogásfélét tudott kicsikarni. Sóhajtva otthagyta hát szokásos helyét, és odasétált Malfoyhoz a terem túlsó végébe.

A szőke fiú egy pillantásra sem méltatta Harryt, amikor helyet foglalt mellette a széken; a táblán felsorolt hozzávalókat készítette elő, de mozdulatai valahogy mechanikusnak tűntek Harry számára, mintha Malfoynak valahol egészen máshol járna az esze. Végül elhessegette a gondolatot: az évek során alig-alig töltött pár percet egyedül a mardekáros társaságában, így nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy ez furcsaság-e, vagy a fiú egyébként is ilyen.

Más dolga nem lévén, Harry fogta magát, és gyorsan felállította az üstjét. Nem nagyon igyekezett precíz munkát végezni, mivel arra számított, Malfoy úgyis mindjárt beszól valamit arról, hogy egy sárvérű felszerelése nem elég jó ehhez a munkához; a másik fiú azonban ügyet sem vetett rá.

Mikor pálcájával beállította a megfelelő hőfokot, hogy felmelegítse az üstöt, Malfoy még mindig a hozzávalók előkészítésén fáradozott; automatikus, monoton mozdulatokkal pakolta ki őket az asztalra. Mivel a lista végén néhány olyan alapanyag is előfordult, amelyet a saját készletükben nem hordtak maguknál, a mardekáros fiú szótlanul elindult, hogy azokat is beszerezze a fal mentén felállított szekrényekből.

Mire visszaért, Harry már tűkön ült. Nyilvánvalóan semmi baja nem volt azzal, hogy a lehető legkevesebbet érintkezzenek a rájuk erőltetett közös munka során, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan fognak így bármilyen elfogadható eredményt produkálni.

Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy szóvá tegye a dolgot, amikor Malfoy megelőzte.

– Felvágod te a macskagyökereket, vagy csináljam inkább én?

Harry szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült. A kérdésben rosszindulatnak vagy szarkazmusnak nyomát sem hallotta, sőt, Malfoy kifejezetten közömbösnek tűnt. Mégis mire készülhet? A szőke fiú tekintete válaszra várva, kérdőn szegeződött rá, Harry pedig a lehető legérdektelenebb mozdulattal megrántotta a vállát.

– Majd én megcsinálom mondta. Malfoy rábólintott, aztán fogta a mozsarat meg a mozsártörőt, és nekiállt a bikornis-szarv előírás szerinti porrá aprításának.

A két fiú a munka további részében sem szólt egymáshoz sokat. Csak akkor beszéltek, amikor felosztották egymás között a munkát, Malfoy pedig Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére –, meg sem próbált igazságtalanul eljárni, vagy rásózni a feladatok nagy részét. Harrynek kérnie sem kellett, a mardekáros fiú magától vállalkozott a varangymáj felszeletelésére, s abból is kivette a maga részét, amikor a feladat szerint ötvenszer meg kellett keverni az üst tartalmát.

Mire befejezték a látszat szerint majdnem tökéletes bájital elkészítését, Harry már ott tartott, hogy bevallja magának: a Malfoyjal közös munka nem is olyan rossz, mint azt korábban képzelte volna.

Persze öröme csak addig tartott, amíg Piton meg nem jelent az asztaluknál.

A bájitalmester egész órán a közelükbe sem jött, csak akkor szólalt meg jó hangosan, amikor látta, hogy a két fiú majdnem elkészült. Nos, Potter, úgy tűnik, még te is képes vagy egy rendes főzetet összehozni… persze csak ha Mr. Malfoy ott áll, hogy elvégezze a munka oroszlánrészét helyetted.

Harrynek még a foga is összecsikordult, olyan erősen szorította össze az állkapcsát; alig bírta ki, hogy ne vágjon valami szúrós visszavágást a tanár undok képébe. Győzködte magát, hogy a büszkesége nem ér annyit, hogy nevetségessé tegye magát miatta, nem hiába volt azonban griffendéles, a válasz egyszerűen kikívánkozott belőle.

– Ugyanannyit dolgoztam, mint Malfoy csikorogta, hagyván, hogy a kimondatlan „uram" ott lógjon egy darabig a levegőben, s közben élvezettel nézte, ahogy a tanár orrlyukai kitágulnak a szándékos tiszteletlenség hallatán.

– Nyilvánvaló ferdítés, legalábbis annak fényében, hogy Mr. Malfoy még itt van közöttünk, s nem Madam Pomfrey igyekszik éppen visszanöveszteni valamelyik végtagját a gyengélkedőben. Tíz pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelen hazugságért fejezte be kedélyes hangon, figyelmen kívül hagyva a griffendéles részleg felől érkező dühös szisszenéseket, és a mardekárosok arcán szétterülő elégedett vigyort. Mára végeztünk csattant fel, mire a diákok sietve nekiláttak a takarításnak, pakolásnak, s a griffendélesek esetében, a további zúgolódásnak.

Harry rámolás közben mogorván bámulta a bájitalmester hátát, s még véletlenül sem nézett Malfoy felé, ahogy a mardekáros fiú nyugodtan visszapakolta holmiját elegáns, és nyilvánvalóan drága táskájába. Harry sietve, és meglehetősen rendetlenül összehajigált mindent, majd sietve kilépett a folyosóra, ahol Ron és Hermione már vártak rá.

Alig csukódott be Harry mögött az pinceterem ajtaja, vörös hajú barátjából máris kitört a tiltakozás.

– Micsoda szemétláda! Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy az a rohadék az ap…

– Ronald! Hermione hangja ostorcsapásként hatott a visszhangos folyosón, Ron pedig rémülten becsukta a száját, és gyorsan körülnézett, hallotta-e valaki meggondolatlan felkiáltását.

– Bocs, Harry motyogta végül szégyenlősen, de a másik fiú csak megvonta a vállát.

– Harry… kezdte Hermione együttérző hangon, mire ő gyorsan közbevágott.

– Jól vagyok, Hermione. Pontosan erre számítottam tőle mondta, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kéne látnia a lány sajnálkozó pillantását. Gyorsan el is fordult, s Ron felé intézte szavait. Van viszont valami más… Malfoy nagyon különös volt ma az osztályban. Egyetlen sértő megjegyzést sem hallottam tőle egész órán.

Ron hitetlenkedve megemelte a szemöldökét. Akkor készül valamire, az tuti!

Harry bólintott, Hermione pedig elgondolkozva félrebillentette a fejét. De vajon mit tervezhet? tette fel a költői kérdést.

Harry felkuncogott. Malfoyról beszélünk. Belőle szinte bármit kinézek. Ron felhorkant, a trió pedig továbbhaladt a Griffendél-torony felé, a beszélgetést némiképp könnyedebb témák felé terelve, ahogy felmásztak a végtelennek tűnő lépcsősoron.

– Insidiae mondta Harry a Kövér Dáma portréjának, a festmény pedig méltóságteljesen intett, és utat engedett nekik befelé.

A fiú elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta Ginnyt az egyik, kandalló előtt felállított kanapén. A lány maga alá húzott lábakkal ült, és valami könyvet olvasott, de amikor a trió belépett felpillantott, és mosolyogva odaintett nekik.

– Na, hogy ment? érdeklődött kertelés nélkül.

– Piton pontokat vont le Harrytől, amiért végre rendes bájitalt készített, az történt! dühöngött Ron, mire a fekete hajú fiú elfintorodva ránézett.

„_Végre rendes bájitalt készített"? _– ismételte, Ron fancsali arcát utánozva, mire barátja vállat vont.

– Tudod, hogy értettem.

– De legalább nem kaptál büntetőmunkát próbálkozott Ginny jobb fényben feltüntetni a dolgokat, bátorítóan megveregetve Harry kezét.

– Az a kár, hogy ez még csak az első nap volt, Gin. Attól tartok, Pitonnak lesz még alkalma bőven, hogy büntetőmunkákat adjon nekem jósolta Harry mosolyogva, mire Ginny lenyűgözve megrázta a fejét.

– Mesélj neki Dracóról is javasolta Ron, s mivel a lány érdeklődve hegyezte a fülét, Harry neki is elismételte megfigyeléseit.

– Egyetlen gonosz megjegyzést sem tett? nézett nagyot Ginny.

– Egy szálat sem erősítette meg nevetve Harry.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy valami cselszövés az egész. Bár sajnos fogalmam sincs, miben törheti a fejét mondta Ginny, és még a homloka is ráncokba szaladt, úgy elgondolkodott Malfoy esetleges Harry ellen irányuló gonosz húzásain. Harry pár pillanatig képtelen volt levenni a szemét róla, s csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor Hermione oldalba bökte.

– Nos, bármi legyen is az, nem adom meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy ezen törjem a fejem. Még az is lehet, hogy pont ez volt a célja: gyanúba ringatni minket, hogy okot adjon nekünk a nyugtalankodásra jegyezte meg könnyedén.

Ginny felnevetett, Harry pedig eltűnődött, hogy nem vette eddig észre, milyen szép is ez a csilingelő hang. Leült a lány mellé a kanapéra, maga alá húzta a lábait, majd kiterítette maga elé a McGalagony által rájuk sózott temérdek házi feladatot. A tanárnő szinte egész órán arról papolt, milyen nehéz dolguk lesz ebben az évben, s hogy a diákok még véletlenül se felejtsék el, milyen komolyan gondolta fenyegetéseit, elárasztotta őket házi feladatokkal.

Ron és Hermione követték a példáját, bár vörös hajú barátja felől vagy öt percig csupán elfojtott mormogást lehetett hallani, miszerint mennyire igazságtalan már az év első napján munkára kényszeríteni őket. Addig folytatta, amíg Hermione kegyetlenül le nem torkolta azzal, hogy„Már RAVASZ-szinten vagyunk, Ron!", ettől fogva pedig mindannyian néma csendbe burkolózva hajoltak füzeteik fölé. Amikor Hermione már vagy harmadszor mondta el, milyen csodálatos dolgokat tanulnak majd idén átváltoztatástanon, Harry belevigyorgott az éppen olvasott könyvbe, és eldöntötte: rettenetesen örül, hogy megint a Roxfortban lehet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus egy pálcaintéssel becsukta az ajtót, egyúttal aktiválva a terem körül elhelyezett némító-bűbájokat, majd halkan odasétált Draco asztalához.

– Jól vagy? kérdezte a fiútól csendesen. Draco kicsit összerezzent, hogy a férfi hirtelen közvetlenül mellette megszólalt, de gyorsan felnézett, és bólintott.

– Semmi bajom, uram felelte ő is alig hallhatóan.

Perselus alaposan szemügyre vette, és még mielőtt megakadályozhatta volna, már ki is csúszott a száján a dicséret. Jól teljesítettél ma délután.

Draco nemtörődöm mozdulattal megvonta a vállát. Könnyebb volt, mint képzeltem.

A tanár felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá pár pillanatig, majd kissé szarkasztikusan megjegyezte Valóban nem lehet túl nehéz együtt dolgozni valakivel, ha nem kell közben folyton vitatkoznod vele. Biztosan nehezebb dolgod lett volna, ha megpróbálsz beszélni Potterhez munka közben.

Az alig titkolt rendreutasítás hallatán Draco éles pillantást vetett a tanárra.

– Érdekes, hogy pont te adsz nekem tanácsot arról, hogyan kell kijönnöm Potterrel, Perselus. Alig néhány perce vontál le tőle tíz pontot hazugságért, holott tökéletesen tisztában voltál a döntésed igazságtalanságával.

A férfi szúrós tekintettel méregette. Hogy Potterrel szemben hogyan viselkedem, az csak rám tartozik, Draco.

– Mármint a Potter iránt tanúsított rosszindulatra célzol, Perselus? kérdezte a fiú vigyorogva.

A férfi kissé megemelte a szemöldökét a szemtelenség hallatán, de mélyen legbelül örült neki, hogy végre Draco igazi énjét látta megcsillanni. Tudta, hogy így a későbbiekben is sokkal könnyebb dolga lesz vele.

– Vigyázzon a szájára, Mr. Malfoy mondta végül rendreutasítóan, nem akarván további csípős megjegyzésekre bátorítani az amúgy is arcátlan fiút.

– Igen, uram felelte a fiú, a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül.

Perselus megajándékozta egy helytelenítő pillantással, majd szigorúan megszólalt.

– Úgy emlékszem, apád és én egyszer már elbeszélgettünk veled a kastélyban való egyedül mászkálásról. Az osztálytársaiddal együtt kellett volna távoznod.

Draco kicsit lejjebb csúszott a székén. Nem vagyok fogoly jelentette ki durcásan.

A tanár majdnem felcsattant, de még idejében sikerült visszatartani kitörni készülő indulatait. Nos, a lényeg, hogy sikeresen kirángatta a fiút abból a korábbi furcsa hangulatból gondolta fejcsóválva.

– Nem, valóban nem vagy fogoly értett egyet. Ezt az egy szabályt viszont neked is követned kell, és ez nem vitatéma, Draco tette hozzá, amikor látta, hogy a fiú ellenkezésre nyitja a száját.

– Jó, rendben adta meg magát Draco elégedetlen kis sóhajtással.

Perselus bólintott, és örült, hogy végre rövidre zárhatja ezt a beszélgetést. Pakold össze a cuccaidat. Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe.

Draco morogva felkapta pedánsan összepakolt táskáját, és követte tanárát ki az ajtón, a pincefolyosóra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetedik fejezet: Elég a büszkeségből**

**1980**

– Anyám kántálta monoton hangon Perselus, amint a Sming nevű házimanó bevezette szülei házának fogadószobájába.

Eileen biccentett, majd intett a manónak, aki egy-egy csésze gőzölgő teát töltött mindkettőjüknek. Miután Perselus elhárította a felajánlott kekszes tálat, Sming fejet hajtott, és távozott.

– Úgy hallottam, az Evans-lány várandós. Fia nem válaszolt, csak mereven bámulta anyját félig leeresztett szempillái alól. Az apa pedig nem más, mint James Potter. El tudom képzelni, micsoda csapás lehet ez neked folytatta a nő tettetett sajnálkozással. Mikor a férfi továbbra is hideg és közömbös maradt, Eileen tovább próbálkozott. A pletykák szerint persze csak egy kis fattyú… elég hirtelen házasodott össze az a kettő.

Perselusnak minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy a még meg sem született fiára tett becsmérlő megjegyzést a nyugodtság álcája mögé rejtve viselje el. Anyja látszólag nem vett észre semmit, a férfi pedig minden dühét, elkeseredését és utálatát elméje legmélyebb bugyraiba száműzte.

Mikor Perselus továbbra is nyájas egykedvűséggel állta a pillantását, Eileen feladta a hiábavaló kísérletezést a feldühítésére, és inkább a hozzá sokkal közelebb álló, csaknem művészetté fejlesztett szurkálódásra váltott.

– Lucius és Narcissa tegnap látogatást tettek nálam. Lucius nagy tisztelettel emlegetett téged.

Perselus szája szélén mosoly bujkált ennek hallatán. Anyja mesterien tudta még a legpozitívabb, dicséretnek szánt mondatokat is úgy kiejteni, hogy pont ellentétes hatást ért el velük; legutóbbi megjegyzését hallva, az emberben rögtön felmerült a kérdés, Lucius Malfoy vajon józan eszénél volt-e, amikor azokat a szavakat kiejtette a száján.

– És ahogy természetesen mind tudjuk, Lucius gyakran tesz meggondolatlan kijelentéseket.

Az arcátlanság elégedetlenkedő kis sóhajt váltott ki Eileenből, mire a nő hamiskásan megjegyezte Lucius Malfoy legalább pontosan tudja, kihez fűzi a hűség. Úgy érzed, ezt rólad is ugyanúgy el lehet mondani?

Perselus fel sem vette az éles megjegyzést, továbbra is nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

– Immár a karomon viselem a Sötét Jegyet, anyám.

A nő rápillantott, kutatón bámulta néhány másodpercig, majd kurta biccentést produkált felé.

– Bölcs döntés volt. Most pedig, hogy a sárvérű kis barátnőd már nem jelent gondot, talán követhetnéd végre a családi tradíciót, amelybe beleszülettél.

Perselus bár belül gyilkos harag robbant a testében szemrebbenés nélkül, egyenes derékkal ült tovább, s élvezte az anyja arcán átfutó meglepődést. Eileen mindig precíz pontossággal ráérzett, mikor kell bevetnie azt az utálatos szót ahhoz, hogy minél nagyobb hatást érjen el vele, és fia magára erőltetett maszkja mögé lásson általa.

– Talán felelte végül egyszerűen, s elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a másik elégedett mosolyra húzza pengevékony ajkait. Így lesz a legjobb mindenkinek: ha anyja valóban elhiszi, hogy Perselus visszatért a „helyes útra", és feladta Lilyvel kapcsolatos álmait, sokkal könnyebb lesz megvédeni mindannyiukat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor órákkal később hazahoppanált, dübörgő szívvel állapította meg, hogy a ház teljesen üres. Elsápadva, rémülten szólította a Tolli nevű házimanót, aki azon nyomban megjelent a hívására.

– A Mesternek szüksége van valamire? kérdezte szolgálatkészen Tolli.

– Hol van Lily? Hangja szinte sipítva szólt, ahogy a félelemtől zihálva szedte a levegőt, de jelenleg ez volt a legkisebb gondja.

– James Mester elvitte Úrnőmet a Szent Mungóba.

– Tessék? mordult fel Perselus. Mikor?

Tolli idegesen megrándult, s dadogva válaszolt. K-két órája, Mester.

Perselus rémülettől összeszoruló szívvel a fogadószobába száguldott. Még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy összezavaró-bűbájt szórjon magára, mielőtt kapkodó mozdulatokkal belemarkolt a Hop-poros tálba, és szinte üvöltve elkiáltotta úti célját Szent Mungo!

A várószobában szinte kirobbant a kandallóból, és ahogy a szülészet felé rohant, csak annyi időre fékezte le magát, amíg a kiírásból kibogarászta, melyik szobában találja feleségét. Óvatosan nyitotta ki, és csukta be maga után az ajtót, majd gyorsan eltávolította magáról a bűbájt.

Lily egy fehér lepedőkkel letakart ágyon feküdt csukott szemmel, vörös haja, mint lobogó tűz terült szét a párnán, éles kontrasztot alkotva az ágynemű hófehér színével. Potter a nő kezét fogva állt az ágy mellett, s amikor a belépő Perselust megpillantotta, tekintete határozatlanul összefonódott ujjaikra fordult. Végül, mintha magában végső döntésre jutott volna, álla megfeszült, keze pedig lágyan szorította tovább Lily kezét.

Perselus egyelőre nem törődött vele, inkább az ágy másik oldalához lépett, és érzéseit háttérbe szorítva gyorsan meglengette pálcáját felesége fölött. Megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy Lily légzése, és a gyermekük szívverése egyenletes, mire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és megfogta a nő másik kezét.

– Mi történt? kérdezte, miközben pillantása Lily sápadt arcán időzött. Hallotta Potter talárjának suhogását, ahogy a másik férfi helyzetet változtatott.

– Megindultak a fájások.

Perselus meglepetten, s egyszersmind aggódva felkapta a fejét. Hiszen az még nagyon korai.

– Valóban bólintott Potter. Gyorsan idehoztam, hogy Blunt megvizsgálhassa. Adott neki valami bájitalt, hogy megállítsa a fájásokat, és azt mondta, amint Lily magához tért, mindkettőtökkel beszélni akar fejezte be, Perselus szemébe nézve.

Blunt, Lily szülésznője azután került a belső baráti körükbe, hogy James hozzájuk költözött. Bár Perselus eleinte erősen tiltakozott, felesége ragaszkodott a nőhöz, mondván, szükségük lesz rá, hogy a baba biztonságban megszülethessen. A bájitalmester végül kénytelen volt beadni a derekát, mert tudta, hogy ilyesmiben kár is vitatkoznia Lilyvel, s végül belátta, hogy Blunt gyógyítónő egyébként a Főnix Rendjének oszlopos tagja hasznos segítőtársnak bizonyulhat.

Perselus gyengéden kisimított egy vörös hajszálat Lily szokatlanul sápadt arcából, és megkérdezte. Mikor adott neki Blunt álomitalt? Ahogy felesége fel-le emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát figyelte, könnyedén megérezte a leheletén a főzet ismerős aromáját.

Potter arca semmiféle meglepetést nem árult el a kérdés hallatán. Rögtön, miután megszüntette a fájásokat. Lily eléggé feldúltnak látszott… A férfi hangjából kicsendülő mély fájdalomra Perselus felemelte a fejét, de a korábbiaktól eltérően most semmiféle elégedettséget nem érzett Potter szemmel látható keserűsége láttán. Sokkal inkább valami ismeretlen, furcsa érzés lopózott a szívébe, látva a griffendélest, ahogy védelmezően szorítja Lily kezét.

Nem maradt ideje elmélázni a dolgon, mert az ajtó felől rövid, éles koppantás hallatszott, Blunt gyógyítónő pedig válaszra sem várva beviharzott rajta.

– Perselus üdvözölte melegen az ágy szélén kuporgó bájitalmestert. Örülök, hogy ideért.

– Doktornő biccentett a férfi. Mi történt? kérdezte, miközben a nő Perselushoz nagyon hasonló módon meglengette pálcáját páciense felett. Összehúzott szemmel méregette Lilyt néhány pillanatig, majd a férfira pillantott.

– Lilynél korábban jelentkeztek a fájások, de sikerült megállítanom a folyamatot. Ő is, és a baba is jól vannak felelte Perselus ki nem mondott kérdésére, majd kissé elkomorodott.

– Valami baj van, doktornő? Perselus meg sem próbálta véka alá rejteni aggodalmát.

Blunt megrázta a fejét. Egyelőre nincs, de jelentőségteljesen meg kell kérnem, hogy biztosítsa Lily számára a lehető legnagyobb kényelmet, és nyugalmat az elkövetkezendő hónapokban. A stressz most egyáltalán nem tesz jót neki.

Perselus dobogó szívvel bólintott, de legbelül nagyon is hibásnak érezte magát. Rajta kívül senki sem tudhatta jobban, hogy Lily miért és mennyit idegeskedett az utóbbi időben.

– Természetesen megteszek mindent motyogta végül maga elé.

Blunt helyeslően bólogatott. Remek. Amint Lily felébredt, visszajövök ígérte.

Perselus bólintott, és elmormolt egy köszönömöt, amikor látta, hogy a gyógyító távozni készül. A nő pillantása Potterre tévedt, s hangja kissé hűvösen csengett, amikor újra megszólalt.

– Ne nekem köszönje, hanem Jamesnek. Ha ő nem hozta volna be Lilyt a lehető leggyorsabban, ma könnyedén elveszíthette volna a fiát… és a feleségét.

Perselus érezte, hogy arcából minden szín kifut a kegyetlenül őszinte szavak hallatán; szinte alig érzékelte, amikor Blunt tekintete még egyszer végigfutott a társaságon, és a nő elhagyta a szobát.

Potternek megköszönni?

Már maga a gondolat is elképzelhetetlennek tűnt. Hogyan köszönjön meg bármit is egy olyan embernek, akit csaknem egy évtizede tiszta szívéből gyűlöl? Ahogy pillantása Lily békés arcára vándorolt, valami mégis megfordult a lelkében; igen, valóban hálával tartozik ennek a hosszú idő óta ellenségének tekintett férfinak, és nem csupán azért, amit a mai napon tett értük.

Lily bármennyit győzködte is hónapokon keresztül, Perselus egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó beismerni, hogy Potter mennyi mindent feladott azért, hogy megvédje a nőt… hogy megóvja Perselus családját. A bájitalmester tekintete megenyhült, ahogy a növekvő dudorra pillantott a takaró alatt, keze pedig szinte magától megindult, hogy végül megállapodjon felesége hasán.

Villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, hogy a büszkesége nagyságrendekkel eltörpül, sőt szinte megsemmisül amellett a mindent elsöprő szeretet mellett, amit ez iránt a még meg sem született kis ember iránt érez. A csend takaróként borult a szobára néhány feszült percen keresztül, mikor Perselus végre összeszedte bátorságát, és felnézett, hogy Potter arcára pillantson. A férfi tekintete gyűlölködés nélkül, nyugodtan az övébe fonódott.

– Köszönöm. Perselus hangja fagyos volt, mint a leghidegebb téli éjszaka, s hiányzott belőle minden indulat, de Potternek látszólag nem volt szüksége ilyesféle megerősítésre ahhoz, hogy átérezze a szó mögött rejlő érzelmeket.

Az egykori griffendéles elmosolyodott. Szívesen tettem, Perselus.

A bájitalmester összerezzent a keresztneve hallatán. Hosszú-hosszú másodpercekig bámult a másik férfira, majd biccentett egy kurtát, és figyelmét ismét a közöttük szendergő nőre összpontosította.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nyolcadik fejezet: Lily hazugsága**

Harry türelmetlenül toporgott a Dumbledore szobájába vezető csigalépcsőn, arra várva, hogy az kitegye őt végre az igazgató ajtaja előtt. Egy bagoly még vacsora közben lepte meg az üzenettel; a kacskaringós betűk arra kérték, hogy mielőbb jelentkezzen audienciára az idős mágusnál.

– Szerinted mit akar? – kérdezte Hermione, de Harry csak a vállát vonogatta. Rég feladta, hogy megpróbáljon az igazgató gondolatainak mélyére hatolni. Úgy érezte, fele-fele esély van rá, hogy Dumbledore vagy a citromos cukorka receptjéről társalogjon vele, vagy bejelentse, holnapra vette tervbe a Voldemorttal való halálos összecsapást.

Amikor ezt közölte barátaival is, Ron hangosan felröhögött, Hermione pedig vetett rájuk egy-egy becsmérlő pillantást. Harry elmosolyodott a megszokott reakciók láttán, de azért küldött a lány felé egy grimaszt. Hermione viszont, aki épp kiszolgálta magát egy második adag melaszos pudinggal, rá se hederített.

A csigalépcső egy zökkenéssel megállt. Harry óvatosan bekopogott a tágas ajtón, az pedig magától kitárult előtte. Kissé habozva lépte át a küszöböt.

– Áh, Harry! – üdvözölte Dumbledore, miközben intett neki, hogy lépjen beljebb. – Gyere csak be, gyere.

Harry tétován visszamosolygott. Tavalyi utolsó látogatása ezen a helyen nem végződött túl jól, s szégyenteljes pír öntötte el az arcát az emlékre, ahogy pár hete sikeresen ízzé-porrá zúzta az igazgató irodáját.

Dumbledore kedvesen rámosolygott. – Ami elmúlt, azon kár bánkódni, Harry. Foglalj helyet, kérlek.

A fiú mindig csodálta az idős mágus képességét, amivel egy pillanat alatt kitalálta, mi jár beszélgetőpartnere fejében. Mivel azonban fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mit is akarhat tőle az igazgató, nem tűnődött tovább a dolgon, inkább megköszönte, és helyet foglalt az íróasztal előtt elhelyezett párnázott székek egyikén.

– Térjünk is hát rögtön a tárgyra, hiszen nyilván mihamarabb szeretnél csatlakozni a barátaidhoz – jegyezte meg vidáman csillogó szemmel a férfi, miközben Harry értetlen arcot vágva bámult rá. Dumbledore biccentett, majd folytatta. – Már találkoztál az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárral, ugye? – Harry bólintott. Épp aznap reggel volt az első órájuk a kissé mániákusnak tűnő Sundry professzorral.

– Attól tartok, haza kellett utaznia, így nem tarthatunk igényt további szolgálataira. Szerencsére azonban, máris találtunk egy helyettest. Alig egy órája egyezett bele, hogy átveszi a tárgyat. – Dumbledore elmosolyodott Harry kissé mafla arckifejezésén. A fiú elképzelni sem tudta, hogy az igazgató miért vele tárgyalja meg az új SVK tanár érkezésének körülményeit.

– Nem értem, uram.

– Hát persze, hogy nem, Harry. Hogy is érthetnéd, ha még meg sem magyaráztam? – A mágus tekintete vidáman megcsillant a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött, Harry pedig a szája szélét harapdálta idegességében. Dumbledore mégis meddig akar még talányokban beszélni?

– Alig egy perc, és megértheted, Harry. Forduljunk csak a kandalló felé – javasolta az igazgató, a fiú pedig, bár továbbra is értetlenül, engedelmeskedett. Már épp ott tartott, hogy újra faggatni kezdi a mágust, amikor az ósdi kandallóban hirtelen zöldre váltak, és magasra csaptak a lángok. Harrynek még a szája is tátva maradt, amikor meglátta a közülük kilépő férfit.

– Remus? – hápogta hitetlenkedve, majd szó nélkül felpattant, és barátjához ugrott, aki szorosan átölelte.

– Jó újra látni téged, Harry – suttogta a férfi, s egy hosszú ölelés után finoman eltolta magától, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse.

– Megint itt fogsz tanítani? De hát nem úgy volt, hogy a szülők ellenzik? – tört ki belőle, mielőtt lakatot tehetett volna a szájára.

– Háborúban állunk, Harry. A dolgok változnak – mondta Remus, s bár Harrynek fogalma sem volt, pontosan mi változik meg egy háborúban, azért bólintott.

– Lupin professzor – üdvözölte kedélyesen Dumbledore a férfit. – Üdvözöljük újra itt.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr.

– Nem ülne le? És te is, fiam – mutatott a vele szemben álló két székre a mágus, s miután Remus biztatóan megszorította a vállát, Harry visszaült előbbi helyére.

Dumbledore bámulta őket egy darabig, majd társalgási hangnemben megszólalt. – Kora este elbeszélgettem Piton professzorral.

Harry összerezzent a férfi nevének említésére. Remus nemcsak a hirtelen mozdulatot, azt is észrevette, hogy a fiú nagyot nyel, de mivel nem értette a reakciót, kérdő tekintettel visszafordult Dumbledore felé. Az igazgató látszólag nem vette észre, hogy Harry kényelmetlenül érzi magát, és szünet nélkül folytatta.

– Úgy vélem, Harry, hogy bölcs dolog lenne, ha ti ketten folytatnátok az okklumencia órákat.

– Nem – jelentette ki halkan a fiú, keményen állva Dumbledore tekintetét.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel Remus, akit meglepett a tinédzser ellenállása. Harry ránézett, számító pillantással végigmérte, majd még jobban elkomorodva újra Dumbledore-hoz intézte szavait.

– Hát ezért hívta vissza Remust? Valakinek figyelnie kell rám, nehogy Voldemort megint belémbújjon, és vagdalkozni kezdjek, mint egy agyalágyult? – Hangjából áradt a keserűség.

Dumbledore-t látszólag nem lepte meg a fiú tiszteletlensége, Remus azonban szemrehányóan nézett fiatal barátjára.

– Harry… – kezdte volna, de az igazgató felemelt kézzel csendre intette.

– Semmi gond, Remus – mondta, bár tekintete végig a fiún pihent. – Harry, tudok róla, hogy neked és Piton professzornak volt némi nézeteltérésetek múlt évben…

– Némi nézeteltérés? – háborgott Harry. – Piton gyűlöl engem. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ha okklumencia tanításra kerül a sor, az az alak szart sem ér! – A fiú remegve karba tette a kezét. Tudatában volt, hogy a mellette ülő Lupin arca helytelenítő fintorba torzult, és kicsit szégyellte is magát, amiért ilyen durván beszélt az igazgatóval, de egyszerűen annyira feldúlta az előbbi bejelentés, hogy képtelen volt kinyitni a száját, és bocsánatot kérni.

– Piton professzor megígérte nekem, hogy újra megpróbálja. Szeretném, ha te is így tennél – folytatta Dumbledore zavartalanul, mintha az előbb nem szakították volna félbe, hangjába viszont némi tőle szokatlan kemény él is vegyült.

Harry mereven, térdére fektetett kézzel ült, és makacsul maga elé bámult. Tudta, hogy nem szabad beleegyeznie ebbe. Pitonnak kábé két másodpercébe kerülne kihalászni az emlékei közül a merengővel történt eseményeket, amit mindenképpen meg akart akadályozni. Képtelen lett volna elviselni, ha a férfi megint elutasítaná, eldobná magától.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, s amikor felemelte a fejét, határozottan, félelem nélkül állta Dumbledore pillantását. – Újra meg fogok próbálkozni az okklumenciával, professzor. – Az igazgató elmosolyodott, de Harry még nem fejezte be. – Megpróbálom, de nem Pitonnal.

– Harry, ebből elég! – Remus felpattant, és dühös pillantást vetett rá. Harry ránézett, de gyorsan újra lehajtotta a fejét, mert a férfi tekintete villámokat szórt. – Úgy fogsz tenni, ahogy Dumbledore professzor kérte. Mi ütött beléd?

Mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez költői kérdés volt-e, vagy Remus valóban választ vár tőle, Harry inkább úgy döntött, csendben marad. Felnézni sem akart többet; tartott tőle, hogy ugyanazt a csalódottságot látja majd barátja arcán, amit utoljára harmadikban tapasztalt, mikor engedély nélkül ment le Roxmortsba.

– Harry. – Dumbledore hangja gyengéd volt, Harry pedig az ajkába harapott. Nem szerette volna felizgatni az igazgatót, de mi mást tehetett? Elég volt összeraknia fejében a „Piton" és „okklumencia" szavakat, hogy megkapja a „katasztrófát". – Attól tartok, fiam, ezúttal nem adhatok neked választási lehetőséget. Piton professzor várni fog rád holnap este, pontban hét órakor.

Harry döntött. Lassan, megfontoltan felállt, és bár meg volt róla győződve, hogy később még megbánja, amit most tesz, határozottan megszólalt.

– Akkor jobb lesz, ha szól neki, hogy ne várjon feleslegesen, mert nem megyek Piton közelébe se holnap este, se máskor – jelentette ki szinte szótagolva, aztán nyugodtan sarkon fordult, és két döbbent varázslót hátrahagyva, kilépett az ajtón.

A Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsősoron feldúltan szaladt végig, és lihegve állt meg a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, türelmetlenül odavetve neki a jelszót. – Insidiae! – A festmény megbántottan nézett rá, de azért engedelmesen utat engedett. Harry mérgesen odatrappolt kedvenc székéhez a kandalló előtt, és puffogva beledobta magát. Ron, aki a szemben lévő fotelben ült, aggódva felpillantott.

– Harry? Mi történt?

– Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy újrakezdjem Pitonnal az okklumenciát! – csattant fel csikorgó fogakkal. Miért pont az a nagyra nőtt denevér az apja? Anélkül is épp elég rémes volt egy Pitonnal elszenvedett okklumencia óra, hogy közben azon kelljen aggódnia, mikor fedezi fel a férfi, hogy Harry tud a titkáról.

Ron együttérző pillantást vetett rá. – Hát ez szívás, haver. De csak nem lesz olyan rossz, mint múlt évben volt, ugye?

– Teljesen meggárgyultál, Ron? Nem hagyhatom, hogy Piton a gondolataimban turkáljon! – mondta, s közben úgy bámult vörös hajú barátjára, mintha az még két fület növesztett volna. Ron zavarodottan nézett rá pár pillanatig, majd lassan bólintott, mikor leesett neki a tantusz.

– Ja, tényleg. Bocs, Harry. – Harry felmordult, és hátradőlve olyan mélyen belefúrta fejét a fotelbe, amennyire csak tudta. Tudta, hogy Ron valószínűleg őt bámulja, de már ez sem érdekelte. – Mit fogsz tenni? – kérdezte barátja kis szünet után, mire Harry elmosolyodott.

– Nemet mondtam Dumbledore-nak.

Fél szemét rényire nyitotta, és arcán széles vigyor terült szét, amikor látta, hogy Ron elképedve bámul rá.

– Nemet mondtál Dumbledore-nak? Csak így, egyszerűen? – Barátja látszólag felfoghatatlannak találta, hogy valaki ilyesmit tehet.

Harry vállat vont. – Igen – mondta, majd kis szünet után csak úgy mellékesen hozzátette. – Ja, és idén megint Remus lesz az SVK tanár. – Elmosolyodott barátja meglepett, ám örömteli vigyorán, majd újra lehunyta a szemét.

Harry számításai azonban nem egészen váltak be, ugyanis másnap este vacsora után McGalagony jelent meg a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, savanyú kifejezéssel az arcán. Minden szem a tanárnőre szegeződött; házvezetőjük nagyon ritkán járt be hozzájuk a toronyba. McGalagony tekintete végigsöpört a helyiségen, és amikor megállapodott Harryn, megszólalt:

– Potter, jöjjön velem. – Harry meglepetten bámult rá. Ötlete sem volt, mit akarhat tőle McGalagony éppen most.

– Asszonyom? – kérdezte, miközben lassan, komótosan feltápászkodott.

– Igyekezzen, Potter. Az időm nem végtelen, az igazgató pedig már türelmetlenül várja – sürgette az átváltoztatástan tanárnő. Harry szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult. _Micsoda egy agyafúrt csúszómászó_ – dühöngött keserűen, de azért el kellett ismernie, hogy Dumbledore ügyesen tudja manipulálni az embereket. Nyilván tisztában volt vele, hogy McGalagonynak Harry sem mer majd ellenállni.

Legyőzött kis sóhajjal elindult, és követte a tanárnőt lefelé a hosszú lépcsősoron, ami – ahogy azt csodálkozva megállapította – meg sem próbált elmozdulni, amíg McGalagony rajta tartózkodott. A Dumbledore irodájáig vezető úton sem Harry, sem a tanárnő nem szóltak egymáshoz. A fiú erőltette az agyát, próbálta kitalálni, milyen kifogással álljon majd elő, ha az igazgató előtt áll.

Mégis hogyan győzze meg a mágust, hogy amit kér, azt Harry egyszerűen nem teheti meg? Mire a kőszörnyhöz értek, már ott tartott, talán egyszerűbb lenne elárulni Dumbledore-nak az igazat, bármennyire szörnyű legyen is ez a kilátás.

– Mentolos drazsé – közölte McGalagony a jelszót, s máris ott álltak a spirálisan forgó mozgólépcsőn, majd pedig az igazgató irodája előtt. A tanárnő kétszer, kurtán bekopogott, mire az ajtó kitárult előttük.

Dumbledore, Piton és Lupin az íróasztal előtt álltak rájuk várva, Harry pedig, amikor meglátta a fogadóbizottságot, egyszerűen nem bírt magával; kitört belőle a nevetés.

Piton szája rögtön rosszalló fintorba torzult. – Viccesnek találod a másokkal való makacs szembeszegülést, Potter? – kérdezte vicsorogva, mire Harry rámosolygott.

– Ha négyükre van szükség ahhoz, hogy idecsaljanak, akkor nyilván szó sincs tréfáról – csúszott ki a száján a szemtelen válasz. McGalagony megperdült, s ahogy a fiúra nézett, szája egyetlen keskeny vonallá préselődött.

– Ha nem akarja a találkozót büntetőmunkával zárni, ezt a pimaszságot mellőzze, Mr. Potter. – Harry enyhén elpirult.

– Igen, tanárnő – motyogta, bár legbelül forrt benne a düh Piton álszenteskedő ábrázata láttán. McGalagony elégedetten biccentett, majd ismét elfordult tőle.

Dumbledore torkát köszörülve megszólalt: – Köszönöm, hogy idefáradtál, fiam. Piton professzor beleegyezett – szavaira itt némileg rácáfolt a nevezett tanár felől hallatszó hangos morranás, de az igazgató zavartalanul folytatta –, hogy Lupin professzor is jelen lehessen az okklumencia órákon, ha emiatt kevésbé éreznéd kellemetlenül magad.

Három felnőtt várakozóan, Piton pedig kihívóan nézett rá – utóbbi pillantásában némi megvetés csillant: tekintete azt üzente, ha a fiú még arra sem képes, hogy huzamosabb ideig egy légtérben tartózkodjon vele, akkor gyávább, mint eddig képzelte. Harry fogát csikorgatva, dühösen nézett vissza rá.

– Nem érzem magam kellemetlenül tőle – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

Az igazgató kedvesen, ámde értetlenül vette tudomásul a választ. – Akkor el tudnád mondani nekünk, Harry, miért ellenzed ennyire kitartóan az okklumencia órák folytatását, holott nyilván tudod, mennyire elengedhetetlenek?

A fiú mindkét kezét zsebre vágta, de kísérlete, hogy ezzel a közönyösség látszatát keltse, kudarcot vallott. Úgy tűnt, az igazság az egyetlen, ami segíthetne rajta, bár lassan ezt is kezdte megkérdőjelezni. Még ha tudatja is velük, hogy ismeri az igazságot, amit ők ketten rejtegetni próbáltak előle ilyen hosszú időn át, Piton és Dumbledore mindketten rendíthetetlennek tűntek ebben a kérdésben.

Na jó, talán Pitont kizökkenthetné vele a nyugalmából, hiszen a férfit nyilván letaglózná a hír, hogy Harry mindent tud, nem igaz? Igen, ha más nem is, a bájitaltan tanár mindenképp kellemetlenül érintett lenne az ügyben, elvégre látszólag mindet elkövetett, nehogy Harry rájöhessen féltve őrzött titkára.

Így aztán a fiú fogta magát, és miközben testének minden sejtjében tombolt a bosszúvágy, lassan Pitonra mosolygott. A bájitaltan tanár résnyire szűkült szemmel, gyanakvóan méregette, és azon tűnődött, vajon mire készülhet.

– Legyen így – szólalt meg Potter magabiztosnak szánt, számító hangon, amire Piton azon nyomban ráismert. Hamiskás, tettetett bátorság, csakúgy, mint annak idején az apjáé. Perselus átkozta magát, amiért régen volt olyan naiv, hogy gyűlöleten kívül még mást is érezzen James Potter iránt. Elméjét elöntötte a gyűlölet, de gyorsan falat épített az elhunyt, áruló griffendélesről szóló előtoluló gondolatok köré, türelmetlenül várva, hogy a férfi kölyke folytassa, amit elkezdett.

Amikor Potter nem szólt, csak ostoba tekintettel tovább méregette, Perselus felmordult.

– Nos, Potter? A „legyen így"-en kívül még belőled is kinéztem valami értelmesebb magyarázatot. – A fiú megemelte egyik szemöldökét, a bájitalmester pedig – mintegy kihívóan – ugyanígy tett, s közben magában átkozódott, hogy az idióta griffendéles miért nem szólal már meg.

– Úgy értettem, „legyen így", vagyis üvöltse csak nyugodtan a képembe, Legilimens, és legyünk túl végre az egészen.

Piton, meglepődését könnyedén palástolva, gyanakvó pillantást vetett a kölyökre. Jól emlékezett, hogy a tavalyi okklumencia órák szégyenteljes lebőgésen kívül sosem tartogattak mást Potter számára, ami a fiú eme területen mutatott várható tehetségtelensége fényében nem is volt túlságosan meglepő. A bájitaltan professzor elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy a fiú másik három tanár előtt is szeretne számot adni az okklumenciával kapcsolatos, nyilvánvalóan szégyenletes hiányosságairól.

Minerva és Lupin tekintetében aggodalom bujkált, a vén bolond Dumbledore azonban látszólag elégedett volt, hogy Harry végül mégiscsak meggondolta magát. _Jól van_ – gondolta Perselus rosszindulatú elégedettséggel. – _Ha a fiú ennyire le akarja járatni magát, én készséggel segítek neki benne._

Egyetlen méltóságteljes mozdulattal pálcát húzott, lassan meglendítette, és a világ legnyugodtabb hangján elkántálta a varázsigét: – Legilimens.

Harry egy kicsit túl későn látta be tervének ostoba hibáját. Az emlékek nem fogják Pitont rossz színben feltüntetni, vagy megszégyeníteni a többiek előtt, hiszen a bájitalmester lesz az egyetlen, aki látja majd azokat Harry elméjében, és nyilván nem lesz annyira hülye, hogy kimutassa a szobában jelenlévők előtt, mit érez. Harry pánikba esve kiáltott fel: – Várjon! –, de elkésett.

Hátratántorodott, ahogy a férfi szó szerint megrohamozta az elméjét, és bár minden erejével igyekezett a merengővel kapcsolatos eseményeket valamiféle mentális pajzs mögé zárni, csak annyit ért el vele, hogy ezen kívül másra nem is tudott gondolni, az oly féltve dédelgetett emlékeket pedig szinte tálcán kínálta fel Pitonnak.

'_Az anyja, ahogy bébi Harryt megsimogatja. James hezitálása. Piton, amint berobban a szobába, és karjába veszi újszülött fiát.'_

– _Lily és én… szeretnénk, ha Harry középső neve James lenne… utánad…_

– Nem! – üvöltötte kétségbeesetten, bár teljesen hiába. Piton visszahúzódott a fejéből, ő pedig hátraesett, és elvágódott Dumbledore irodájának padlóján, miközben a tanár tőle szokatlan hevességgel, zihálva, fenyegetően fölé tornyosult. Arcára félelmetes vicsor ült ki, mikor Remus letérdelt, és kezét gyengéden a fiú vállára tette.

– Harry? Jól vagy? – kérdezte Lupin lágy hangon, de Harry rá se hederített. Visszafojtott lélegzettel, várakozóan bámulta Piton hamuszínű arcát, és találgatta, mi lesz majd a férfi következő lépése. Képes lesz vajon a képébe hazudni? Gyomrába jeges hidegség kúszott, amikor Piton arca eltorzult, s már-már úgy tűnt, mindjárt elmosolyodik.

Ehelyett rideg, számító vicsorgással megszólalt. – Értem már, Potter. Nyilván azt hitted, hogy ezzel a kis trükkel majd sebet ejtesz az önérzetemen. Arra számítottál így szégyenbe hozhatsz, mi? – kérdezte, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú arcán egy sor megfejthetetlen érzelem suhan át. Bosszúszomjas, győzedelmes mosolyt villantott, majd folytatta. – Mindkettőnk szerencséjére azonban, ez a kis emlék, amit az előbb mutattál nekem, nem más, mint óriási hazugság.

Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. A férfi itt állt előtte, és képes volt letagadni az emlék hitelességét. Nagy nehezen talpra küzdötte magát, bár Remus segítőkészen fogta a karját.

– Maga hazudik! – köpte a szavakat Piton arcába.

A férfi egyik szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Valóban? – Ezzel hirtelen kinyúlt, egyik kérges kezével megfogta a fiú állát, és durván felemelte a fejét. Harry szólni sem tudott a megdöbbenéstől, de hiába próbált kihátrálni a másik szorításából, Piton szilárdan tartotta. – Nézz rám! – szólt rá a bájitalmester olyan hangon, amitől szinte megfagyott Harry ereiben a vér. Abbahagyta a küzdelmet, és felnézett.

Elméjébe hirtelen homályos képek tolakodtak; emlékek, amelyek közül egy sem a sajátja volt. Jelenetek villództak a szeme előtt, melyek egy idő után lelassultak, és egyszer csak… Harry benne volt az emlékben, sőt, ő maga volt Piton.

Lily egy asztalnál ült, ami nagyon hasonlított Piton roxforti bájitaltan tantermének padjaira. A nő egy kis késsel hozzávalókat szeletelt, de közben fel-felnézegetett, ideges pillantásokkal méregetve a férfit, aki úgy tett, mintha nem venne észre semmit felesége különös viselkedéséből, és inkább közömbösen meg-megkavargatta az előtte felállított üst tartalmát.

Miután azonban jó néhány percig magán érezte Lily nevetségesen kitartó, bámész pillantását, Perselus nem bírta tovább, és felnézett. Elkomorodva, csendesen kérdezte meg. – Lily, mi a baj?

A nő zavartan megrázta a fejét. – Semmi. Jól vagyok – felelte, de hangja távoli volt, és egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mintha az ő Lilyje mondta volna.

Perselus azonnal hátat fordított az üstjének, s teljesen felesége felé fordult, aggodalmát pedig világosan mutatta, hogy eszébe sem jutottak a sztázis-bűbájok.

Ezt nem viselheti el tovább.

– Lily, két napja alig szóltál hozzám két szót. Ha feldühítettelek valamivel…

A nő nehéz sóhajjal félbeszakította. – Nem vagyok mérges – közölte kimerülten, majd, megelőzve a további kérdéseket, dacosan felszegte az állát, tekintete pedig megkeményedett. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki elhatározta magát. – El kell mondanom neked valamit, Perselus.

A férfi összeszűkült szemmel végigmérte. Sietve pajzsokat emelt elméje köré, mert látta, hogy Lily biztosra veszi: bármit fog is elmondani neki, az minden bizonnyal feldühíti majd a férjét. Perselus mentálisan felkészítette magát, és arcvonásait passzív maszkba rendezve, lassan megszólalt. – Miről van szó?

Lily az ajkába harapott, és idegesen elfordult, Perselus pedig ordítani tudott volna a türelmetlenségtől. Most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog örülni annak, amit hallani fog. Amikor felesége végül megszólalt, hangját alig lehetett hallani; a férfinak előre kellett hajolnia, hogy értse a suttogását.

– James Harry igazi apja. Eddig nem voltam biztos benne, de most már… tudom.

Perselus úgy hőkölt hátra, mintha valaki arcul csapta volna. Kimeredt szemmel, hitetlenkedve bámult Lilyre. – Mit mondtál? – recsegte, bár a kérdés sokkal inkább kiáltásként tört fel belőle. Ez nem lehet igaz. Harry az ő fia, nem Potteré. Az ő fia. Amikor azonban Lily rápillantott, tekintetében olyan fájdalom égett, hogy Perselus szíve azonnal millió apró darabra törött. Úgy érezte, zuhan, s már nincs más hátra többé, minthogy megadja magát a sötét, végtelen árnyékéletnek, amit a sors a számára tartogatott.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kilencedik fejezet: Igazság**

Harry dübörgő fájdalommal a mellkasában, éjfekete sötétségben zuhant, zuhant lefelé, aztán… hirtelen ott találta magát kiterülve, háton fekve Dumbledore szobájának padlóján, ahogy a fölé hajoló Remus arcába bámul.

– Lily – zihálta Harry. Lupin meglepetten kapott levegő után.

– Harry? – A férfi gyengéden megrázta a vállát, mire zavartan felpislogott rá, és bizonytalan mozdulatokkal feltámaszkodott. Remus segítségével sikerült felülnie, s bár gyomra összeugrott a félelemtől, máris Pitont kereste a tekintetével.

A bájitalmester Dumbledore egyik párnázott székén ült görnyedten, arcát két nagy kezébe temetve. Az általában mindig összeszedett McGalagony szája aggodalmasan megrándult, miközben bizonytalanul bóklászott kollégája körül. A férfi látszólag észre sem vette, hogy mások is vannak a szobában rajta kívül, csak ült csendesen, meg-megremegő vállal. Harry nagyot nyelt, próbálva eltüntetni a torkában képződött gombócot.

_Örülök ennek_ – győzködte magát elszántan. – _Hát persze, hogy boldog vagyok, hiszen Piton mégsem az apám. James és Lily a szüleim, ahogy mindig is gondoltam. Ugrálnom kéne örömömben. De akkor miért…_ – tette fel magában a kérdést –, _miért érzem, hogy minden végtagom megbénítja valami belülről jövő, mély üresség?_

– Harry, mi történt? – Remus hangjára Harry végre képes volt elszakítani pillantását a bájitalmester görnyedt alakjától.

A szavak hamarabb hagyták el az ajkát, minthogy visszatarthatta volna őket. – Piton nem az apám. Az egész hazugság volt. James az apám, ő volt az mindvégig.

Arra számított, hogy Remus majd értetlenkedve ránéz, és magyarázatot követel erre az összefüggéstelen halandzsára… ehelyett azonban szeme összeszűkült, s amikor megfordult, hogy Pitonra nézzen, vágásokkal szabdalt arcán együttérző, sajnálkozó kifejezés suhant át.

– Remus? – Harry hangja először zavartan csengett, de szinte rögtön vádló színezetet öltött. – Te tudtad? Tudtál mindenről? – kérdezte felugorva, tekintetében pedig dühös tűz égett, ahogy barátjára pillantott.

Most már Dumbledore és McGalagony is őket nézték, s amikor Harry meglátta a szomorú csillogást az igazgató szemében, rögtön rájött, hogy a mágus is be volt avatva a nagy titokba. A fiú keze ökölbe szorult, teste rázkódott a visszafojtott indulattól. Egy, a Dumbledore íróasztalán álló kis üveggömb vad remegésbe kezdett.

Remus gyorsan megragadta Harry mindkét karját, és éles hangon rászólt. – Harry! Szedd össze magad! – A fiú minden ízében reszketett, dühe olyan hevesen vibrált a testében, hogy legszívesebben rekedtre üvöltözte volna magát, Remus viszont eltökélten kapaszkodott belé, és amikor Harry belenézett barátja féltő, barna szemébe, lassan sikerült úrrá lenni indulatain. Mikor megint képes volt egyenesen állni, Remus eleresztette.

A fiú érezte, hogy reszket a szája széle, ezért kétségbeesetten ráharapott, de még így is sikerült alig hallható hangon feltennie a kérdést. – Miért nem mondtad el?

Remus felsóhajtott. – Nem lett volna értelme, Harry – felelte fáradtan. – Semmin nem változtatott volna, ha tudod.

– Elmondhattad volna, hogy az anyám Piton felesége volt.

Remus tátott szájjal bámult rá. – A felesége? – visszahangozta elképedve. Most Harryn volt az értetlenkedés sora, de Lupin közben megperdült, és már Pitont fixírozta.

– Hogy lehet, hogy nem tudtál erről? – követelte a választ Harry.

– Elég. – A bájitalmester végre összeszedte magát annyira, hogy felálljon a székből, és bár hangja határozottan csengett, mégis hiányzott belőle a szokásos él, s az arca is hamuszürke volt.

Harry azonban közel sem végzett. Utálta, amikor több a kérdés, mint a válasz, pedig lassan nagyon is ez volt a helyzet. – Mégis mennyi hazugság keringett itt az idők során? – tört ki, a szoba összes jelenlévőjéhez címezve a kérdést. – Mennyi? – ismételte durván, Piton azonban nem nézett rá.

A bájitalmester vészjósló vicsorgással elfordult, és az ajtó felé indult.

– Maradj még kérlek, Perselus – kérte őt Dumbledore higgadtan.

Piton megpördült, úgy sziszegte az igazgató arcába. – Nem fogok erről többet beszélni, Albus – jelentette ki, miközben mindkét keze ökölbe szorult.

Dumbledore összehúzott szemmel, s minden indulatot nélkülöző hangon leszögezte. – Itt fogsz maradni.

Piton állkapcsa megfeszült, Harry pedig önkéntelenül lépett egyet hátra a tekintetében megjelenő gyilkos kifejezés láttán. Az igazgatót azonban nem hatotta meg a dolog, kitartóan állta a bájitaltan tanár pillantását, aki pár pillanat múlva dühös-lemondóan elfordult, és lobogó talárral a kandallóhoz vitorlázott. Minden mozdulatából sütött a neheztelés.

– Minerva, megbocsátana nekünk pár percig? – Az átváltoztatástan tanárnő száját összeszorítva, hangtalanul kiment, Harry pedig örült, hogy Remust nem szólították fel távozásra. Nem akart még emiatt is vitába szállni az igazgatóval. Amint az ajtó becsukódott a nő után, Dumbledore Harry felé fordult. – Megpróbálok elmagyarázni mindent, és szeretném szavadat venni, Harry, hogy szó nélkül végighallgatsz.

– De… – tiltakozott volna a fiú, az igazgató azonban megrázta a fejét.

– Add a szavad, Harry – követelte az idős mágus, Harry pedig tudta, hogy felesleges lenne vitatkoznia. Beleegyezően bólintott hát, és összeugró gyomorral várta a beszámolót.

Dumbledore fájdalmas tekintettel a fal felé forduló Piton hátára nézett, majd komoran Harryre pillantott, és megszólalt.

– Azt hiszem, neked is tudomásod van róla, hogy a szüleid, és Piton professzor egy évfolyamba jártak a Roxfortban annak idején – mondta, s megvárta a fiú bólintását mielőtt folytatta. – Édesanyád és Piton professzor mindvégig nagyon jó barátságban voltak egymással. Úgy tudom, Lily hetedévben egyszer elment Jamesszel egy randira, de a dolog rosszul sült el, s ennek hatására édesanyád és Piton professzor nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz. Össze is házasodtak, miután elvégezték az iskolát. Ennek azonban titokban kellett maradnia, nehogy a professzor szülei megneszeljék a dolgot.

Remus alig hallhatóan megnyikkant, de Harry nem rá figyelt, hanem Pitont nézte, aki az igazgató szavaira észrevehetően összerándult. A fiú szemöldökráncolva megpróbált újra Dumbledore-ra koncentrálni.

– Voldemort akkoriban volt hatalma teljében, Piton professzor apja, Tobias, pedig már viselte karján a Sötét Jegyet. Mielőtt azonban a fiát is ugyanerre kényszeríthette volna, meghalt. Piton professzor anyja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a fia, apja példáját követve, szintén hagyja magát megbélyegezni. – Dumbledore itt kis szünetet tartott. – Ő tudta, hogy Piton professzor ellenzi a dolgot, és a fia Lilyvel kötött barátságával is tisztában volt. Azzal fenyegette a fiát, hogy megöli Lilyt, amennyiben nem engedelmeskedik az akaratának.

Remus és Harry szinte egyszerre hördültek fel. Dumbledore pár pillanatra abbahagyta az elbeszélést, és ismét Piton hátát tanulmányozta. Minthogy a kandallóban pislákoló tűz alig-alig világította meg őt, a bájitalmester arca félig árnyékban volt, s ebben a furcsa megvilágításban még sápadtabbnak látszott, mint eddig bármikor. Harry szívében sajnálat ébredt professzora iránt. A saját anyja képes volt megzsarolni…

– Piton professzor végül belement a dologba, de Lily bűbájt bocsátott rá, mielőtt hagyta magát megbélyegezni a Sötét Jeggyel. Édesanyád így próbálta meg csökkenteni Voldemort befolyását a professzor felett. – Harry majdnem megkérdezte, hogy ez pontosan hogyan sikerült neki, de Dumbledore jelentőségteljes pillantással emlékeztette korábbi ígéretére, így engedelmesen becsukta a száját; nem szerette volna, ha az igazgató most abbahagyja.

– Valójában Piton professzor a Főnix Rendjének kémkedett, s pont, miután megkapta a Jegyet tudta meg, hogy édesanyád babát vár… téged, Harry. – A fiú elfintorodott. A két, egymásnak ellentmondó emlék képei kavarogtak a fejében, s az utolsó olyan élénk nyomot hagyott benne, hogy még most sem igazán tudta eldönteni, vajon a saját fájdalmát érzi-e, vagy valaki másét.

Az igazgató immár a szemközti falat bámulta, s amikor újra megszólalt, Harry még sosem hallotta ennyire szomorúnak a hangját.

– James beleegyezett, hogy eljátszik egy szerepet… a szerepet, miszerint ő az apád _és_ Lily férje… Igen, James még ekkor is nagyon törődött édesanyáddal. A gyógyítónő kivételével, aki világra segített téged, senki másnak nem mondták el az igazat. Ők hárman, veled együtt persze, majdnem két évig éltek együtt Piton professzor házában. Csaknem tizenöt hónappal a születésed után, Lily – itt újabb pillantást vetett a kandalló felé, de amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, a férfi azóta sem mozdult –, közölte Piton professzorral a hírt, miszerint nem ő a vér szerinti apád, hanem James.

– Nekem azt mondta… hogy nem biztos benne, ki az apa – szólalt meg hirtelen Remus. – Ő és James… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, nyilván a még mindig a szobában tartózkodó Pitonra való tekintettel, de Harry így is felfogta, mi lett volna a mondat vége.

– De hát Dumbledore professzor azt állította, hogy senki sem tudott róla – jegyezte meg kissé értetlenül Harry, mert néhány zavaró képet szívesen száműzött volna az elméjéből.

– Lily eléggé… maga alatt volt Perselus távozása után, James pedig azt gondolta, én talán segíthetnék neki. Végül megtudtam, hogy nem épp a legszerencsésebb indokkal házasodtak össze ők ketten, de egészen mostanáig fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ez a házasság egyáltalán nem is létezett.

Harry összeszoruló szívvel gondolt az édesanyjára, de még ezt az érzelmet is annyira háttérbe szorította az egész helyzettel szembeni zavarodottság, hogy végül megkérdezte.

– De akkor sem értem. Nem lett volna egyszerűbb már jóval korábban elmondania Pitonnak… Piton professzornak? – javította ki magát gyorsan, mert valamiféle belülről fakadó ösztön hatására úgy érezte, muszáj tiszteletet mutatnia a férfi iránt. – Miért csinálta végig ezt az egészet, ha már a születésem előtt elmondhatta volna neki? – kérdezte félrebillentett fejjel, és kíváncsian várta Remus válaszát.

Lupin remegő ajakkal, fájdalomtól eltorzult hangon, suttogva megszólalt. – Mert szerette őt.

Egy kéz nagyot csattant a kandallópárkány kövén, mire Harry összerándult ijedtében, és megperdülve egy dühtől felhevült arcú, a másik három varázslót gyilkos tekintettel bámuló Pitonnal találta szemben magát.

– Elég volt ebből! – üvöltötte, meg sem próbálva visszafogni magát. Dumbledore nyitotta volna a száját, de a bájitalmester vészjósló mordulással elhallgattatta. – Nem, Albus! Nem fogom ezt újra átélni! Ő nem a fiam, és ez az egész már nem számít, érti? Már semmi sem számít! – ordította, teljes erőből rávágva a mellette álló székre, ami hatalmas robajjal a padlón kötött ki, égnek meredő négy lábbal.

Harry ösztönösen elhátrált pár lépést, s közben alig vette észre, hogy Remus óvatosan maga mögé tolja, mintha így akarná megvédeni mindentől, amit Piton jelenlegi állapotában képes lenne megtenni vele.

A mozdulatra Piton olyan vad hangon hördült fel, hogy már-már ijesztő volt, aztán, mielőtt Harry felfoghatta volna, mi történt, a bájitalmester eltűnt. A fiú már csak a kandalló előtti hűlt helyét bámulhatta.

A csend lágy takaróként borult Dumbledore irodájára, Harry pedig, ostobának érezve magát gyávaságáért, gyorsan előbújt Remus háta mögül. A férfi nem nyúlt utána, hagyta, hadd menjen, amerre akar. A fiú két karjával szorosan átölelte magát; úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen fagyos fuvallat járná át a helyiséget. Mikor meglátta a másik két varázsló aggodalmas pillantásait, felsóhajtott.

– Jól vagyok – mondta fáradtan.

Remus látszólag nem hitt neki, de megérthette, hogy a fiúnak mire van szüksége, mert nem tette szóvá, csak bólintott egyet. Végül elkomorodva megszólalt. – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el, Harry, de ahogy Piton professzor is állította, nem lett volna sok értelme.

Bár a fiú tudta, hogy mérgesnek, vagy legalábbis idegesnek kellene éreznie magát Remusszal szemben, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Elvégre volt abban valami, amit a férfi mondott; ez a szerencsétlen esti beszélgetés senki számára nem hozott megkönnyebbülést. Biccentéssel jelezte Remusnak megértését, amit a másik szomorú mosollyal vett tudomásul.

– Harry, szerintem nagy szükséged lenne egy kiadós alvásra. Amúgy is késő van – indítványozta Remus, és a fiú nem ellenkezett. Igen, az alvás most nagyon jó ötletnek tűnt.

– Akkor jó éjszakát – köszönt el a két varázslótól kimerülten.

– Jó éjszakát, fiam.

– Jó éjt, Harry.

Ezzel Harry, már másodszor két napon belül, hagyta, hogy a csigalépcső visszaszállítsa a folyosóra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A hatodéves fiúk mind aludtak, amikor Harry még mindig ébren ült az ágyán, morcosan bámulva az éjjeliszekrényre állított merengőt.

Hát ennyi volt, vége. Nincs több hazugság, ami felforgathatja az életét… de akkor miért érzi belül ennyire feldúltnak magát?

Bár korábban még a gondolat is elborzasztotta, most mégis bánja, hogy Pitonról kiderült, nem ő az apja? Nem, valahogy biztos volt benne, hogy ennél többről van szó. Egyszerűen nem volt elégedett a kapott válaszokkal, mintha elsikkadt volna egy apró, de nagyon fontos részlet. És ekkor… hirtelen megértette. Hermione korábbi szavai visszhangzottak a fejében.

_Egy merengő nem csupán egyetlen emléket képes tárolni._

Ez az! A merengő. A részlet, ami teljesen érthetetlen a Dumbledore irodájában történtek után. Ki tehette a kőtálba azokat az emlékeket, és miért pont ezeket, ha csupán hazugság volt minden?

_Hacsak… lehet, hogy Hermionénak mégis igaza volt, és a merengő tényleg tartalmaz még más emlékeket is_ – gondolta Harry megdobbanó szívvel. Talán ez a kőtál rejti a magyarázatot mindenre. Hiába ígérte meg az igazgató, hogy mindent elmesél, a magyarázata korántsem volt kielégítő. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt vele…

A fiú a lehető leghalkabban, hogy a többieket fel ne riassza, felállt, és lassan megtette a merengőig a két lépés távolságot. Sajnálta, hogy Ginny nem lehet vele; az ő társaságában legalább nem egyedül kéne szembenéznie félelmeivel… de végül összeszedte magát, és belemerítette arcát az ezüstösen kavargó emlékek közé. Jeges közegben zuhant lefelé, míg egyszer csak talpra esett egy kandallótűz által megvilágított, barátságos nappali kellős közepén.

Eszébe jutott, vajon most miért nem a Szent Mungós emlékkel kezdődik a visszaemlékezés… Talán a merengő tudja, hogy legutóbb hol hagyta abba? Reggel meg kéne kérdezni erről Hermionét – gondolta feleslegesen.

Lassan körbenézett, de a szobát üresnek találta. Nem maradt azonban sokáig egyedül; pár másodperc múlva belépett James Potter, egy kisbabával a karján. Harry torka összeszorult. Ez hát a bizonyíték? James valóban a vér szerinti apja?

– James? – kiáltotta egy női hang, valahonnan a ház távolabbi részéről. James óvatosan kivett egy félig megcsócsált kekszet a kis Harry kezéből, majd átszólt a válla felett.

– A nappaliban vagyunk! – rikoltotta, de a hang azonnal fájdalmas jajdulásba fordult, amikor bébi Harry – talán a keksze alattomos elkobzása miatt – megragadott egy tincset a férfi fekete hajából, és erőteljesen megrántotta.

A mellettük álló tizenhat éves Harry elvigyorodott kisebb alteregója viselkedésén, és apja fájdalmas fintorán.

– Nem, Harry, nem szabad húzgálni James haját – magyarázta a kisfiúnak, aki nyüszítve ismét ellopott keksze után kapkodott.

Lily, nagy halom könyvvel megrakodva pont akkor lépett a szobába, amikor James, meglehetősen kevés sikerrel, újfent megkísérelte kicsi Harryt megfosztani félig elfogyasztott csemegéjétől. A nő fejcsóválva letette terhét a dohányzóasztalra, majd pálcát húzott, és fiából fülsértő visítást előcsalogatva, teljesen eltüntette a keksz maradványait. Az öregebb Harry összerezzent, mert kisebb verziójának hangja lassan a fájdalmas tartományokat súrolta.

– Más se kellett, James – csóválta a fejét Lily dorgálóan, és hanghordozása annyira hasonlított Hermionéra, hogy a fiúnak mosolyognia kellett. – Nem a legjobb ötlet keksszel tömni őt vacsora előtt.

James pajkosan megvonta a vállát, majd fogta Harryt, és elkezdte őt fel-le dobálni a levegőbe, a kisbaba legnagyobb derültségére; boldog visongásából arra lehetett következtetni, már nem is fáj neki annyira annak a bizonyos keksznek az elvesztése.

– James! Ezt azonnal hagyd abba! – szólalt meg hirtelen egy mély hang, melynek hallatán az idősebb Harry megperdült. Pitont látta a szobába masírozni, összeráncolt homlokkal, szigorú kifejezéssel az arcán.

James a bájitalmesterre vigyorgott, és az épp lefelé szálló ágban lévő Harryt elkapva, karjai biztonságába emelte. A bébi szája egy pillanatra megint lefelé görbült, de amikor meglátta, ki áll az ajtóban, kis arca örömteli, fültől fülig mosolyba rándult.

– Apucii! – visongta vidáman, mire Piton megrovó pillantást vetett az ártatlan arccal álldogáló Lily felé. – Apuci! – szajkózta megint a kisfiú, és türelmetlenül ficeregni kezdett James karjaiban, jelezve, le akar szállni. A férfi engedelmesen leeresztette a földre, kis Harry pedig, egy ilyen korú baba ügyetlenségével, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel, Pitonhoz totyogott. Amint odaért, várakozóan a magasba emelte karjait, Piton pedig gyengéden felemelte, és magához húzta őt.

Amint Harry meghallotta magát „apuci"-nak szólítani Pitont, mozdulatlanná merevedett. Lenyűgözve bámulta, ahogy a morózus bájitaltan tanár lehajol, és apró puszit nyom kis Harry homlokára. A bébi piciny tenyerét kinyújtva, óvatosan megpaskolta a férfi arcát, mire Piton ajkán olyan gyengéd, szeretetteljes mosoly jelent meg, hogy Harry egyszerűen nem hitt a szemének.

A bájitalmester kicsit távolabb tolta magától a gyereket, és szótagolva magyarázott neki. – Apa vagyok. Mondd szépen, hogy a-pa, Harry.

– Apuci! – ragaszkodott igazához a fiú, és szavait nyomatékosítva, jól megrángatta Piton haját. A férfi lemondóan felsóhajtott, majd szemrehányóan Lilyre nézett. A nő felnevetett; a hang csilingelve szárnyalt a levegőben.

– Fogadd el, Pers, mostantól apuci vagy.

Piton egyfajta morcos morranást hallatott, de aztán összeborzolta kis Harry szanaszét álló, szénfekete haját, arcán pedig elnéző, szeretetteljes kifejezés jelent meg.

– Gyere, Harry. Ideje vacsorázni. – Ezzel megfordult, és kivitte a fiút a konyhába, aki pici karjaival végig Piton nyakába kapaszkodott. Lily és James követték őket kifelé az ajtón.

A jelenet hirtelen változott, Harrynek pedig pislognia kellett, hogy hozzászoktassa szemét az új, kissé homályos környezethez, ahová került. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy ütött-kopott kocsma; a levegőben vágni lehetett a füstöt, és a Lángnyelv whisky illata olyan erősen megülte a helyiséget, hogy a fiú undorodva összeráncolta az orrát. Sietve körülnézett, Lilyt keresve a tekintetével, feltételezve, hogy ennek a jelenetnek is ő lesz az egyik főszereplője. Igaza lett.

Édesanyja és James az egyik kis, kerek asztalnál üldögéltek; a nő arca különösen sápadtnak és megviseltnek látszott. Az asztallapon nyugvó kezei néha meg-megrándultak az idegességtől. James kinyúlt, és kezét lágyan Lilyére borította, majd gyengéden, biztatóan megszorította. A nő hálás mosolyt villantott rá.

Harry közelebb oldalazott. Ez lesz hát a pillanat. Az anyja most fogja elmondani Jamesnek az igazat, hogy Harry valójában az ő fia. Felkészületlenül érte, amikor egyszer csak egy magas, jól öltözött nő tűnt fel a párral szemben. Ahogy a fiú felnézett rá, látta, hogy arcán mesterkélt, és némiképp undorodó kifejezés ül.

– Arra kértem, hogy egyedül jöjjön, Ms. Evans.

– Csak mondja el, mit akar – dörrent rá James olyan mély utálattal, hogy Harry egészen meglepődött.

A nő szeme összeszűkült, a fiú pedig – akinek szörnyen ismerősnek tűnt ez az arckifejezés – alaposan megnézte magának. Ez az – tisztára olyan képet vág, mint Piton szokott. Ez lehet tehát az anyja. Harry érezte, hogy fellángol benne a harag, ahogy ránézett.

– Rendben, legyen így – mondta a nő jéghideg hangon, és elegáns mozdulattal helyet foglalt Lilyékkel szemben. – Tudok róla, milyen kapcsolatlan áll a fiammal, és arról is, hogy ő az apja annak a kis fattyúnak, akit maga szült.

James arca megrándult a dühtől. – Hogy merészeli? – kérdezte szinte suttogva, nyilván, hogy ne keltsen a kelleténél nagyobb feltűnést a zsúfolt helyiségben.

Piton anyja megvető pillantást vetett rá, majd folytatta. – Terveim vannak a fiammal, Ms. Evans. De ezek között nem szerepel egy sárvérűvel kötött házasság. – James ökle megfeszült, de Lily gyorsan kinyúlt, hogy lecsillapítsa, mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot ejtene ki a száján. Amikor a magas nőre pillantott, arca határozott volt, bár szemében fájdalom égett.

– Perselusnak megvannak a maga tervei – felelte szilárd hangon.

A nő egyik keskeny szemöldöke megemelkedett. – A fiamnak azonnal meg kell szakítania magával minden kapcsolatot – jelentette ki, tekintete pedig Lilyébe mélyedt.

– Ezt nem fogja megtenni – mondta Lily ugyanolyan hangon.

– Akkor _maga _lesz az, aki elhagyja őt, különben mind a férje, mind a fia hamarosan meghal, Ms. Evans – közölte, s arckifejezése kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy komolyan gondolja.

Harryvel megfordult a világ. Ez a nő képes lenne megölni a saját fiát?

– Ha Harrynek akár csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, én…

– Te nem fogsz tenni semmit, gyáva alak! – csattant fel a nő, szikrázó pillantását Jamesre szegezve, aztán ugyanolyan vehemensen fordult ismét Lily felé. – Odaáll a fiam elé, és kijelenti, hogy a gyerek nem az övé, majd pedig meggyőzi róla, hogy már nem szereti őt. Ismerem a fiam, és egy valamiben igaza volt… nem fog lemondani a feleségéről, hacsak nem ő maga az, aki ellöki magától.

Piton anyja felpattant, de zárszóként még odavetette a másik kettőnek: – Három napot adok, Ms. Evans. Ha Perselus addigra nem hagyja ott magát, mindkettőjüket megölöm. Őt is, a gyereket is.

James, aki látszólag eljutott arra a pontra, hogy nem érdekli a helyiségben lévők véleménye, felugrott, és a nő után kapott, de az megperdült a sarkán, és a következő pillanatban már sehol sem volt. Lily kétségbeesetten felzokogott, s ahogy James karja után kapott, egész teste reszketett a visszafojtott érzelmektől. Harry szíve majd' összetört, mikor látta, hogy James visszaül, és gyengéden magához húzva a nőt, hagyja, hogy az kisírja magát a vállán.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tizedik fejezet: Minden lében kanál vénember**

**1996**

Perselus szó szerint kimenekült a szobából, egyetlen hátrapillantás nélkül csapta be maga után az ajtót, s hangulatát látszólag még a Dumbledore irodájába vezető mozgólépcső is megérezte valahogy, mert rekordsebességgel szállította le a folyosóra.

A bájitalmester keresztülviharzott a pinceszobájának menedékébe vezető sötét folyosók labirintusán, minden koppanó lépésével megszakítva a körülötte uralkodó süket csendet. Magában szinte imádkozott érte, hogy egyik szerencsétlen mardekáros diákja az útjába kerüljön, s ki tudja adni valakin a haragját, a szobájáig vezető úton azonban senkivel nem találkozott.

Egy üresnek tűnő falnál megállt, s ujjbegyeit az egyik kicsit kijjebb álló kőre fektette. A bejárati ajtó lassan előtűnt és kitárult előtte, majd, miután belépett, ugyanolyan gyorsan, s egy hatalmas csattanás kíséretében becsukódott. Durván felhördülve letépte magáról a köpenyét, és ideges mozdulattal a háta mögé hajította, ahol a ruhadarab egy alaktalan kupacban a padlóra omlott.

_Hogy volt képe Albusnak elvárni tőlem, hogy mindezt végighallgassam?_ – forrongott magában, miközben kapkodó mozdulattal szabaddá tette a kandallópárkányon álló üveg száját, és jó nagy adagot öntött magának egy pohárba. Egyetlen mozdulattal ledöntötte a torkán az egészet, és jóleső-fájdalmasan felmordult, ahogy a Lángnyelv-whisky utat égetett magának a nyelőcsövén át a gyomrába.

Potter és Lupin – főleg Lupin – nem lett volna szabad tudjanak olyasmiről, ami ennyire személyesen érinti őt. Nem kellett volna hallaniuk arról, hogyan árulta el őt James Potter tizenöt évvel ezelőtt. Mégis… ilyen hosszú idő után sem volt képes a szívében egy szikrányi kétséget sem ringatni, ha Lilyre gondolt. Minden Potter hibája volt, ő volt az, aki elcsábította a feleségét… az ő Lilyjét.

Évek óta most először hagyta, hogy a szíve legmélyére száműzött fájdalom utat törjön felfelé, és hogy elméje visszakalauzolja a múltba; újra maga előtt látta Lily fájdalomtól csillogó szemét, és kíntól eltorzult, gyönyörű arcát. Szinte hihetetlen, de még akkor, azon a szörnyű estén sem haragudott rá, bár a nő szavainak igazsága szinte beleégett teste minden porcikájába. Csak bámult rá bénultan pár pillanatig, majd, mint egy kábulatban sarkon fordult, és tétova léptekkel a nappaliba vánszorgott, ahol Harry játszott éppen az egyik házimanóval.

A kisfiú felnézett rá, arcát boldog mosoly öntötte el, és egy hangos „Apuci!" kiáltással ügyetlenül felé botladozott. Perselus elhátrált előle, s torkából hangos zokogás tört fel, ahogy vakon a kandalló felé tapogatózott. Kábultan markolt bele a Hop-porba, s oda sem figyelve szórta maga köré a kandallóba. Ahogy a zöld lángok magukkal ragadták, még látta, ahogy Lily a könnyes arccal felvisító Harry köré fonja a karját, és próbálja megnyugtatni a babát, akit Perselus hónapokig a sajátjának hitt.

A pohár vékonyka üvegfala összeroppant a bájitalmester erőteljes szorításától, Perselus pedig fájdalmasan kapott levegő után, ahogy néhány apró üvegszilánk a tenyere bőrébe fúródott. Egyetlen heves és türelmetlen pálcasuhintással eltüntette a darabokat, egy másikkal pedig begyógyította a sebet.

A váratlan fájdalom segített; sikerült visszatalálnia tőle a jelenbe, s egy mester gyakorlottságával kezdte el visszatuszkolni az emlékeket oda, ahová valók: elméje legmélyebb, legtávolabbi zugába. Még be sem fejezte, amikor a Hop-hálózat életre kelt, és Albus dugta be a fejét a kandallón keresztül.

– Átjöhetnék, kedves fiam? – érdeklődött gyengéd mosollyal a mágus.

– Nem.

A kék szemekben villanásnyi ideig meglepetés csillant, aztán az igazgató, immár teljes életnagyságban mégis átlépett a tűzön, Perselus haragos pillantásával mit sem törődve elrendezgette maga körül élénk lila talárjának redőit, majd kérdezés nélkül leült a bájitaltan tanár egyik székére.

– Az évek során az volt a benyomásom, az itteni kollégáknak nem szokásuk meghívás nélkül betörni egymás személyes körlétébe – jegyezte meg Piton fagyos hangon.

Dumbledore ráemelte a pillantását. – A benyomások félrevezetők lehetnek, kedves fiam.

– Pont amennyire az igazgató fontoskodó lehet? – vicsorogta a férfi.

– Pontosan úgy – bólintott Dumbledore udvarias mozdulattal. Perselus álla megfeszült az igazgató jókedvű csipkelődése hallatán, és ingerülten elfordult.

Tökéletesen néma csendben eltelt néhány perc. Perselus végül nem bírta tovább, és kitört.

– Nem volt hozzá jogod – mondta, próbálva száműzni a remegést a hangjából.

– Nem hagyhattam Harryt magyarázat nélkül kisétálni onnan – zengett fel Dumbledore nyugodt hangja, mire a bájitalmester megpördült, és dühösen rámeredt.

– Neki semmi köze nem volt hozzá. Ő…

Albus felkuncogott. – Semmi köze nem volt hozzá, most komolyan, Perselus? – kérdezte, majdnem jókedvűen.

– Semmi jó nem származott abból, hogy így kiadtad előtte a személyes dolgaimat. James Potter az apja, mindig is az volt.

– Valóban, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore óvatosan.

– Hát persze, hogy az! – fakadt ki a férfi, s már az sem érdekelte, hogy az előbbi költői kérdés volt-e, vagy sem. Mégis miféle játékot játszik az igazgató?

– Hogyan szerzett tudomást Harry rólad és Lilyről? – kérdezte az idős mágus közönyösséget színlelve.

Perselus összeszűkült szemmel keresztbe fonta karjait maga előtt. – Nem játszadozom veled, Albus.

– Talán egy merengő? – folytatta Dumbledore zavartalanul, s elgondolkodva simogatta a szakállát, mint aki mély gondolatokba merül. – De vajon ki tenne bele egy hazugságoktól hemzsegő emléket egy merengőbe megőrzésre?

Perselust váratlanul érte a kérdés; kimeredt szemmel bámult vissza a mágusra. Korábban annyira belemerült a haragba és a keserűségbe, amit az események kiváltottak belőle, hogy eszébe sem jutott ebbe az apró részletbe alaposabban belegondolni.

– Hol szerezte Harry a merengőt? – kérdezte hirtelen az igazgató, s pillantása szinte égetett, ahogy előrehajolva Perselus szemébe nézett.

– A Gringottsban – felelte ő automatikusan.

Dumbledore visszaült a székre. – Értem már – motyogta elégedett arccal.

Perselusban rögtön fellángolt a harag. Mit művel Albus már megint? – Nem _értesz_ semmit, Albus! Nincs itt _semmi, _amit meg kéne érteni. – Acélos pillantással mérte végig az igazgatót. – Nem tűröm tovább, hogy mindenbe beleüsd az orrod!

Az igazgató azonban roppant idegesítő módon úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a bájitaltan professzor hangjából sütő figyelmeztetést. – Persze van rá mód, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra tisztázzuk a dolgot – jegyezte meg, mintha csak most ugrott volna be neki az ötlet.

– Nem.

Albus szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott.

– Csak az lenne a legjobb, ha biztosan tudnánk, mi az igazság, nem igaz, Perselus? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

– Tudom az igazat. Lily nem hazudott volna nekem ilyesmiről.

– Valóban nem. Kivéve természetesen azt az alkalmat, amikor először hazudott róla.

Perselus összerezzent; legszívesebben megragadta volna az igazgatót a gallérjánál fogva, hogy jó alaposan megrázza. – Ne merészeld kétségbe vonni Lilyt! – csattant fel követelőző hangon, alig-alig visszafojtott indulattal.

Albus szemében őszinte csodálkozás tükröződött. – Még így, ennyi év után sem érzel Lily iránt semmiféle haragot. – Perselus nem válaszolt. – Szereted őt – jelentette ki Albus egyszerűen.

A bájitalmester elfordult. – Hagyj magamra – mondta, s bár támadónak akart tűnni, a mondat inkább egyfajta könyörgésként hagyta el a száját, ő pedig átkozta magát a gyengeségéért.

Esedezését figyelmen kívül hagyva, Dumbledore zavartalanul folytatta. – Ha kiderülne, hogy Harry a te fiad, találnál a szívedben szeretetet iránta?

– Menj el.

A bájitalmester hangjából áradó fenyegetést ezúttal nem lehetett eltéveszteni, így Dumbledore fáradt sóhajjal felállt. Már úgyis sikerült kiszednie belőle a választ, semmi szükség nem volt rá, hogy tovább kínozza fiatal barátját. Amúgy is van egy bájital, amit el kell készítenie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry addig nézte a kétségbeesetten összekapaszkodó Lilyt és Jamest, amíg az emlék el nem homályosult előtte, s egy láthatatlan erő magával ragadta a testét, felfelé húzva őt, mígnem újra ott találta magát a Griffendél-toronyban, versenyt horkoló szobatársaival.

Ez alkalommal semmilyen erőszakos érzelem nem küzdött a lelkében, hogy a felszínre törve kitombolja magát. Harry valahogy furán nyugodtnak… békésnek érezte magát. Persze azért legbelül egy kis hang folyamatosan sugdosott neki, hogy nem lesz a dolog ilyen egyszerű… Piton fiának lenni. Nem is volt teljesen biztos benne, akarja-e, hogy így legyen.

_Valójában nem is számít_ – döntötte el, ahogy ott ült egymagában. Az emlékekben világosan látta azt a mindent elsöprő szeretetet, amit édesanyja érzett Piton iránt, és a szíve azt súgta, Lily szeretné, ha a számára legfontosabb két ember megint egy család lenne. Mi másért tette volna ezeket az emlékeket a merengőbe, ha nem azért, hogy Harry egy nap megtudja az igazságot?

Végre minden értelmet nyert, még az a rettegés is, amit tavaly érzett, miután látta Lilyt és Jamest Piton merengőjében. Volt abban a jelentben valami… ami nem stimmelt. De ez… hogy Piton és Lily ennyire szerették egymást, bár másnak talán elképesztően bizarrnak tűnhetett volna, Harry valahogy… _helyesnek_ érezte.

Most, ahogy lassan felült az ágyán, és lábait lógázva a semmibe bámult, egy új gondolat talált magának utat a szívébe. Piton és az édesanyja szerették őt… mindketten szerették kiskorában.

Persze nem volt ostoba; a gondolat, miszerint Piton másnap a nyakába ugrik, hogy imigyen fejezze ki apai szeretetét, nemcsak abszurdnak tűnt, de a fiú még össze is borzadt tőle egy kicsit. Mégis, valahogy jó volt tudni, hogy a bájitalmester egykor, bár réges-régen, de igenis szerette őt.

Talán, ha elég türelmes, és nagyon óvatosan jár el, elérheti, hogy Piton egy idő után ne utálattal forduljon felé… talán. Harry lassan, fáradt mozdulattal felnyúlt, és homlokát kezdte masszírozni, megpróbálva elűzni a dübörgő fejfájást, ami lassan fél éjszakán át kínozta. Ujjai rátaláltak a villám alakú sebhelyre, és ösztönösen végigsimítottak rajta. Megmerevedett.

_Voldemort._

Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint Drubli legjobb fúvógumijából egy darab, amit felfújtak, majd leeresztettek. Természetesen a történtek után eszébe sem jutott azzal vádolni Pitont, hogy tényleg Voldemort embere, ahogy azt Dumbledore-nak bizonygatta múlt évben, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a bájitalmester megint kémkedni fog a kígyófejű rohadék után, ha eljön az ideje.

Vagyis Piton, még ha akarná, sem ismerhetné el Harryt fiaként, nem igaz? Amíg Voldemort életben van, addig semmiképpen. Felmordult, és hasra vágva magát az ágyon, arcát a hűvös ágyneműbe temette. _Nem számít_ – gondolta, és a párnájára csapott, hogy kicsit felrázza, és kényelmesebben fekhessen rajta. _– Valahogy meg fogom oldani ezt is. Ennyivel tartozok az anyámnak. _

Ásított, ahogy lassan elhatalmasodott testén a kimerültség. Reggel az egészet el kell mondania Hermionénak, és talán Dumbledore-t is meg kéne látogatnia még egyszer. Piton fájdalmát látni látszólag az igazgatónak sem volt könnyű, így biztosan szívesen segít majd neki elrendezni a dolgokat. Bár nem szívesen helyezte bizalmát az idős mágusba, elhatározta, hogy édesanyja emléke kedvéért mindenképpen megteszi.

Lelki szemei előtt látta a jelenetet, ahogy kisbaba önmaga Piton karján ül, a férfi pedig szeretetteljes odaadással összeborzolja a haját. Belemosolyogott a párnájába, és békésebb, pihentetőbb álomba szenderült, mint hetek óta bármikor.

Órákkal később egy, a feje mellett felhangzó hangos csattanásra ébredt. Álmosan kinyitotta a szemét, és erőlködve próbált látni valamit a sötétben. Ron arcát pillantotta meg közvetlenül maga előtt, amikor a másik fiú pálcájának hegyén hirtelen kigyulladt a fény.

– Bocsi – szabadkozott Ron, amikor Harry hátrahőkölt, és feje az ágytámlának koccant.

– Mit művelsz, Ron? – zúgolódott, sajgó feje búbját tapogatva. Barátja felegyenesedett, s ahogy „Nox"-ot kántált, a fény azonnal kialudt, sötétségbe borítva a szobát. Harry próbált alkalmazkodni az újfent megváltozott fényviszonyokhoz, és gyorsan arrébb húzta a lábát, amikor érezte, hogy az ágy besüpped Ron súlya alatt. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy barátja még rá is üljön, főleg, mivel Harry rendkívül morcosnak érezte magát a korai ébresztő miatt. – Nos? – követelte a választ majdnem nyafogva.

– Odalent voltam Hermionéval – közölte Ron sietve. Harry azt a pontot a bámulta, ahol barátja arcát sejtette a sötétben.

– Miért?

Az ágy megrázkódott, ahogy a másik fiú helyzetet változtatott rajta. – Hermionénak támadt egy ötlete… a merengővel kapcsolatban. De nem akart téged felébreszteni – jelentette ki Ron, egyértelműen neheztelőn. Harry felnevetett.

– Ezért úgy döntöttél, inkább _te _ébresztesz fel.

– Nem volt szándékos – méltatlankodott a fiú, majd idegesen mocorogni kezdett. – Nézd, Harry, attól tartok Hermionénak most tényleg elment az esze. Megígértette velem, hogy elmondom neked, de… – Hangja bizonytalanul elhalt, mire Harry megrázta a fejét. Előző este mindent elmesélt barátainak, miután visszatért Dumbledore irodájából, s a két griffendéles úgy ledöbbent, hogy hirtelenjében még a lány sem tudott mit mondani. Na persze, ezek szerint tovább gondolkodott, és mostanra mégis kitalált valamit.

– Kérlek, csinálj egy kis fényt. Ez a tapogatózás már nevetséges. – Ron engedelmesen elmotyogott egy Lumost, Harrynek pedig nevetnie kellett barátja aggodalmas arckifejezésén.

– Nyugi, Ron. Már magamtól is rájöttem. Tegnap visszamentem a merengőbe, és mindent megértettem. Piton tényleg az apám.

A vörös hajú fiú úgy tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Harry sietve elmesélte neki, mit látott az emlékek között, mire Ron is bőszen bólogatni kezdett.

– Igen, így már érthető. Előtte tényleg nem stimmelt ez a részlet.

– Úgy van – sóhajtott fel Harry, hálásan barátja támogatásáért, bár a terveit, miszerint Pitonnak valahogy bebizonyítja az igazat, még nem merte hangosan kimondani. Nagyon is jól emlékezett arra a periódusra negyedévben, amikor Ron hetekig nem állt szóba vele, és megfordult a fejében, hogy talán nem lenne a legjobb ötlet erről is beszámolni neki. Végül mégis meggondolta magát; nem akarta lebecsülni barátját, esélyt akart adni neki, hogy megértse, Harry mit miért tesz.

– El fogom mondani neki.

Ron pillanatnyi szünet után megértően bólintott. – Édesanyád biztosan ugyanezt akarná – mondta, mire Harry elvigyorodott.

– Köszönöm, Ron.

A fiú megint bólintott, aztán lassan lemászott az ágyról. – Jobb lesz, ha tényleg alszunk végre – mondta, és végleg eloltotta a pálcáját. Harry hallotta, ahogy a saját ágyához lépked és felpattan rá.

– Jó éjt – ásított Harry, majd a másik oldalára fordult

– Jó éjt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Másnap reggel, ahogy a két jó barát a klubhelyiségbe lépett, rögtön szembetalálták magukat egy viszonylag nyugodtnak tűnő Ginnyvel, és egy borzalmasan felindult Hermionéval. Utóbbi lány azonnal letámadta Ront.

– Elmondtad neki?

– Hermione – szólt közbe Harry, megelőzve a fiú mentegetőzését. – Tegnap este magamtól rájöttem.

A lány először döbbenten nézett rá, aztán gyorsan kisöpört az arcából pár göndör hajtincset, majd meglehetősen türelmetlenül megkérdezte: – És?

Harry szemforgatva válaszolt. – Elmesélem a reggelihez lefelé menet – mondta elfordulva. A két Weasley testvér rögtön a nyomába szegődött, Hermione pedig egy gyors, frusztrált fintor után ugyanígy tett. Mire a Nagyteremhez értek Harry valóban minden elmagyarázott, sőt, amikor ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy szeretné valahogy Pitonnal is tudatni az igazságot, a két lány gyakorlatilag majd kibújt a bőréből izgatottságában.

Ahogy a fiú várta, a Ron által „Voldemort problémának" titulált nehézségre Hermione sem tudott megoldással szolgálni, de Harry egyelőre elhessegette a dolgot, mikor meglátta Dumbledore-t a tanári asztalnál. Természetesen Piton hiányát is azonnal észrevette. A férfi nyilván még mindig a lakrészében dühöng a tegnap este történtek után. Elfintorodott a gondolatra; mégis hogyan közölje Pitonnal, amit akar, ha közben a bájitalmester bútorokat tör, vagy meg sem hallgatja és felszívódik? Harry hangosan felmordult, és arcát tenyere mögé rejtette. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a lehetetlenre vállalkozott.

Mikor hallotta, hogy a posta megérkezik, automatikusan felkapta a fejét, s máris Hedvig után kutatott a tekintetével. Örömmel vegyes meglepődéssel szúrta ki hófehér baglyát a többi között, és végig követte a szemével, ahogy a madár odarepült hozzá.

Hedvig elegánsan landolt a tányérja mellett, Harry pedig, miután óvatosan kioperálta csőréből a fehér pergament, végigsimított a fehér tollakon. A madár boldogan ráhuhogott, majd gyorsan elcsent egy falatnyit a fiú reggelijéből, és szárnyra kapott a bagolyház felé.

Harry lelkesen törte fel a pecsétet, és pödörte ki a pergament. A levélke rövid volt, és lényegre törő, ő pedig fáradtan behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, miután elolvasta. Már megint Dumbledore! Az igazgató sorozatban harmadszor hívja magához az irodájába.

Harry felpillantott a tanári asztalhoz, és pillantása azonnal találkozott az őt bámuló máguséval. Dumbledore rákacsintott. Átok vigye ezt az embert! Honnan a csudából tudta, hogy Harry találkozni akart vele ma délután? Kurta biccentéssel nyugtázta a meghívást, aztán lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, és elfordult.

Miután egy csomóba gyűrte Dumbledore levelét, csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy ebéd utáni első órája azon a napon bájitaltan lesz. Gyomra már a gondolattól is egyetlen ideges csomóba ugrott. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan kéne viselkednie a professzor közelében. Piton valószínűleg még a szokásosnál is ingerlékenyebb hangulatban lesz, s bár Harry erősen küzdött ellene, a neheztelés mégis utat talált magának a lelkébe. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes lesz valaha a megszokott távolságtartáson és utálaton kívül mást is érezni a férfi iránt.

Sóhajtva felállt, amikor látta, hogy barátai szedelőzködni kezdenek, és búcsút intett Ginnynek, aki csatlakozott ötödéves társaihoz. Szótlanul követte Hermionét és Ront az átváltoztatástan tanterem felé.

Harrynek azonnal feltűnt a kérdő pillantás, amit McGalagony vetett feléje, ő pedig megnyugtató mosollyal válaszolt. A tanárnő megemelte a szemöldökét egy pillanatra, majd elfordult, és belekezdett az anyag magyarázatába.

Szerencsére az óra hamarabb véget ért, mint várta, s míg Hermione gyakorlatilag újra előadta az egész anyagot az értetlenkedő Neville-nek, Harry és Ron élvezetes beszélgetést folytatott a kviddicsről az ebédre hozzájuk csatlakozó Deannel és Seamusszel.

Az étkezés végeztével Harry szíve szapora dobogásba kezdett, főleg, amikor befordult a pincébe vezető folyosóra. Az ebédnél étvágytalanul megevett szendvics erősen visszakívánkozott a gyomrából, amikor végül leült a múltkori órán Mafoyjal közösen használt asztalhoz. Úgy döntött, jobb, ha megelőzi, hogy Piton még emiatt is pöröljön vele.

Épp a bájital hozzávalóit pakolta ki, amikor Malfoy megérkezett. A mardekáros fiú arcán semmiféle meglepetés nem látszott, amikor meglátta Harryt a saját asztalánál. Egyetlen szó nélkül ült le mellé, és készítette elő a saját alapanyagait. Harry megkockáztatott egy óvatos körülpillantást; látszólag mindenki ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint ő, mert az előző órán rájuk erőszakolt új párosítás szerint csoportosultak.

Miután minden előkészülettel végzett, idegesen ült le a székre, és alig bírt egy helyben maradni. Össze is rezzent, amikor nagy slunggal kivágódott a terem ajtaja, és Piton beviharzott rajta. Na igen, ennyit arról, hogy a bájitalmester esetleg lenyugodott tegnap óta…

– Csendet! – dörögte vészjósló hangon Piton, s ahogy odaért szokott helyére, nagy talársuhogással megfordult. A fekete anyag elegánsan hullámzott körülötte, s állapodott meg végül a lába körül, miközben ő összehúzott szemmel méregette az osztályt. – A ma elkészítendő bájitalt a százötvennegyedik oldalon találjátok. Néma csendben folyjon a munka, egy hangot se akarok hallani. Kezdhetitek! – kommandírozta parancsoló hangon, a diákok pedig némi széktologatást, és pergamenzizegést követően engedelmeskedtek.

– _Nagyszerű _– gondolta Harry idegesen. Mégis hogy dolgozzon együtt Malfoyjal, ha még egy szót sem válthatnak egymással? Hermione látszólag ugyanezzel a problémával küszködött, mert a szája sarkából folyamatosan beszélt partneréhez, Notthoz, aki viszont meredten maga elé bámult, és úgy tett, mintha egy szavát sem hallaná.

– Azt mondtam, _csendben, _Ms. Granger. Tíz pont a Griffendéltől – visszahangozták Piton kemény hangját a falak, és amikor Harry a lányra pillantott, látta, hogy könnyeivel erősen küszködve bámulja bájitaltan tankönyve lapjait. A fiú érezte, hogy fellángol benne a düh, de minden erejét összeszedve elfojtotta, és inkább gyorsan az előírt oldalra lapozott.

Malfoy azóta már rég megtalálta a keresett bájital receptjét, és épp egy angolna szívének tökéletes kis kockákra szeletelésén ügyködött. Mikor végzett, az egészet belesöpörte az üstbe, majd várakozóan Harryre pillantott. A griffendéles fiú visszabámult rá.

Malfoy tekintete előbb a könyvre, majd ismét Harryre fordult, akinek majdnem nevethetnékje támadt, mikor megértette, a fiú mit próbál elmondani neki. Malfoy komolyan végig akarja pantomimezni az egész órát? Végül is, miért ne… így legalább nem fog a Griffendélnek újabb pontokat veszíteni felesleges fecsegéssel. Ezzel Harry kikereste a második feltüntetett hozzávalót, és nekiállt precízen kimérni a megfelelő mennyiséget a porított báránykörömből.

A továbbiakban egyetlen pisszenést sem hallott a többi tanuló felől, sőt, a kések csattogásán, és mozsarak súrlódásának hangján kívül a következő két óra szinte teljes csendben zajlott le. Talán épp ezért érte olyan váratlanul, hogy amikor ő és Malfoy már majdnem készen voltak a saját főzetükkel, Piton hangja hirtelen ostorcsapásként a süket csendbe hasított.

– Borzalmas, Weasley. – Amikor Parkinson meglepetten felpislantott rá, dölyfös hangon folytatta. – Tíz pont Ms. Parkinsonnak, amiért kénytelen volt elviselni az idiotizmusát.

A többi griffendéles felháborodott szisszenését hallva, közömbösen hozzátette. – Úgy emlékszem, teljes csendet kértem. Helyénvalónak látszik újabb tíz pont megvonása a Griffendél háztól.

Harry legszívesebben ott helyben megfojtotta volna. Ádáz pillantással követte a tanár minden mozdulatát, ahogy Piton az ő, és Malfoy asztalához lépett. Harryt levegőnek nézve, a bájitalmester várakozóan a mardekáros fiú felé fordult.

– Remélem, sikerült elfogadható főzetet produkálnia, Mr. Malfoy, bármennyit akadályozta is Potter munka közben. – Harry állkapcsa megfeszült az igazságtalan megjegyzés hallatán, főleg mikor látta, hogy Malfoynak még van képe egyetértően bólogatni.

– Lenyűgöző, Mr. Malfoy – dicsérte Piton a fiút, miközben az üstje fölé hajolt, és beleszimatolt. Harry azt kívánta, bár belenyomhatná a tanár fejét a fortyogó folyadékba. – Húsz pont a Mardekárnak.

Aztán, egyetlen Harryre vetett vesébe látó pillantással kinyilatkoztatta: – És húsz pont a Griffendéltől a beavatkozásért.

A fiú azonnal megértette, hogy ennek semmi köze a mai bájitalhoz.

– Ez nem fair! – nyafogta Parvati, magára vonva Piton figyelmét.

– Fair, Ms. Patil? Véleményem szerint Mr. Potter nagyon is jól tudja, hogy az élet tele van igazságtalansággal. Az utasításaim semmibe vétele pedig újabb tíz pontjába került a Griffendélnek.

Patil hitetlenkedve kapkodott levegő után, de nem szólt többet, Harry pedig magában dühöngött a bájitaltan tanár módszerein. _Elképesztő ez az ember_ – gondolta, azonban Piton még nem fejezte be.

– Ötven pontot elveszíteni egyetlen óra alatt… ez még a Griffendéltől is szép teljesítmény –közölte a tanár vontatottan. – Bár, Potter, részedről ez nyilván csupán próbálkozás, hogy követni próbáld apád példáját.

Harrynek itt betelt a pohár; meggondolatlanul felcsattant. – Nem hinném, hogy az _apám_ jó példa lehet bárkinek is… még nem.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

– Osztály, kifelé! – kommandírozta, de amikor Harry dühösen felpattant, hozzátette. – Potter, te itt maradsz! – A férfi égő szemmel nézte, ahogy a diákok kivonulnak, majd egy pálcasuhintással becsapta utánuk az ajtót. Megperdülve mindkét kezét az asztalra csapta, és fenyegető tekintettel olyan közel hajolt a fiúhoz, hogy orruk majdnem összeért. Harry nem próbált elhúzódni tőle.

– Eddig nem tudtam, hogy a tények logikus áttekintése nehezedre esik, ezért talán jobb lesz, ha a gyengébbek kedvéért elmagyarázok neked mindent. Egy olyan emléket láttál, aminek minden szava _hazugság _volt. Én _nem_ vagyok az apád. Te pedig nem engedhetsz meg magadnak ilyen megjegyzéseket sem velem, sem más tanárral szemben. Megértetted? – dörögte, s bár a mondat elejét még viszonylag halkan szótagolta, hangja fokozatosan erősödött, míg végül szó szerint üvöltve harsogott Harry arcába.

_Hát akkor most jött el az idő_ – gondolta a fiú nekidurálva magát, ahogy az alig pár centire tőle szuszogó férfi némileg szegfűszegillatú lélegzetét megérezte, és közben a fekete szemekbe bámult.

– Áh, csodálatos, hogy rögtön együtt találtam rátok. – Piton és Harry egyszerre kapták fel, és fordították a hang irányába a fejüket. Dumbledore állt velük szemben, maga előtt összekulcsolt kézzel, s ahogy szórakozottan hintázott a sarkán, ártatlanul mosolygott rájuk.

Mintha most ébredt volna, rá, hogy egy hordónyi Fred és George-féle tűzijátékon foglal helyet, Piton villámgyorsan kiegyenesedett, és vetett egy fenyegető pillantást az igazgató felé.

– Mit akarsz, Albus? – vicsorogta, Harrynek pedig majdnem mosolyogni támadt kedve a férfi dühtől megfeszülő állkapcsa láttán. – _Most már legalább tudom, kitől örököltem az indulatos természetemet. _

– Úgy vélem, legjobb lenne ezt a dolgot tisztázni, mielőtt kiteszem a lábam az iskolából – szögezte le Dumbledore tényszerűen.

– Hová megy? – tört ki Harryből a kissé szemtelen kérdés.

Az igazgató mosolyogva a fiú felé fordult, szeme vidáman csillogott. – Van néhány elintézendő ügyem a kastélyon kívül – felelte, Harry pedig fejben gyorsan végigfuttatta az összes lehetséges elméletet, ami Dumbledore-t esetleg a Roxforton kívülre szólíthatja. A végeredmény mindegyiknél Voldemort lett.

– Mivel egy ideig távol leszek – folytatta az idős mágus –, nagy megkönnyebbülésemre szolgálna, ha úgy mehetnék el, nincsenek megválaszolatlan kérdések ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban. – Felemelt kezében Harry egy üvegcsét látott megcsillanni, tele valami kékes-szürkés, vízszerű folyadékkal.

Piton keresztbefonta maga előtt a karjait, és határozottan kijelentette. – Én ebben nem fogok közreműködni.

– Mi ez? – érdeklődött Harry, kiérdemelve ezzel egy undorodó pillantást a bájitaltan tanár részéről.

– Filiális főzet – közölte gyorsan Dumbledore, megelőzve, hogy Piton becsmérelni kezdje Harryt a bájitaltani inkompetenciája miatt.

– Mint egy mugli apasági teszt – vonta le a következtetést a fiú. Piton elfintorodott az összehasonlítás hallatán, de az igazgató szimplán bólintott. – Mit kell tennünk? – kérdezte Harry, s közben arra gondolt, hogy ez a főzet jelentősen megkönnyítené a dolgát, ha ezáltal nem kell megosztania Pitonnal előző esti merengős emlékeit.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Mindent csak szépen sorjában, Harry. Nincs valami, amit előtte szeretnél elmondani Piton professzornak? – A fiú elhúzta a száját, de az igazgató rendíthetetlenül mosolygott tovább.

_Hogy a csudába csinálja?_ – jutott Harry eszébe immár sokadszor, de mivel belátta, hogy talán valóban jobb megoldás lenne személyesen közölnie Pitonnal a tényeket, és mert Dumbledore addig minden bizonnyal visszatartja tőle azt a bizonyos bájitalt, úgy döntött, belevág az elkerülhetetlenbe. Kezdte máris kicsit kótyagosnak érezni magát az izgalomtól.

– É-én tegnap este visszamentem a merengőbe. Nem csak az az egy emlék volt… benne – dadogta. Közben, ahogy merőn Pitonra meredt, mintha némi érzelmet látott volna feltűnni az arcán. Sajnos, csak egy pillanatig tartott az egész, s Harry immár újra a kifejezéstelen, éjfekete szemekbe bámult. Gyorsan elfordította a pillantását.

– Igen, Harry? – nógatta kedvesen Dumbledore.

A fiú nyelt egyet. – Láttam egy nőt… egy afféle kocsmában, azt hiszem. James és Lily is ott voltak, és a nő… megfenyegette az anyámat.

Piton megmerevedett. Harry feltekintett rá, s ahogy pillantásuk találkozott, a fiú érzelmeket látott átsuhanni az arcán; megfejteni képtelen, sötét érzelmeket. Állta a férfi tekintetét, s szemével szinte könyörgött neki, hogy tegye, amit tennie kell, és nézze meg, mit látott Harry abban a bizonyos merengőben.

Megpróbálta elméje előterébe tolni a kőtálban látott képeket, és erősen a kocsmabeli jelentre koncentrált, miközben folyamatosan Piton szemébe bámult. Gondolataiban emlékek cikáztak, emlékek, melyeket korábban már végignézett Piton fejében. A képek hol elhomályosodtak, hol kitisztultak, hogy Harry végül már csak egy színes kavalkádot látott, s arra is képtelen volt, hogy megkülönböztesse a saját emlékeit Pitonétól.

Lily szeme, ahogy szeretetteljesen rápillant. Piton, ahogy gyengéden megborzolja a haját. Lily, ahogy szorosan magához öleli síró kisfiát, miközben a zöld lángok között eltűnő Piton után bámul könnyes szemmel. Lily, ahogy James mellkasára borulva zokog. Perselus, ahogy a padlón térdel, előtte egy felfelé fordított fénykép hever. Eileen a kocsmában.

_Mindkettőjüket megölöm._

– Nem – mordult fel Piton, kirántva magát Harry emlékei közül. A fiú hátratántorodott, neki Dumbledore-nak, s közben tágra meredt szemeit a bájitaltan tanárra függesztette.

S akkor Piton szó szerint remegni kezdett a dühtől. Tekintetében olyan vad gyűlölet és undor ült, hogy mind Harry, mind az igazgató ösztönösen elhúzódtak tőle. A tanár végül állatias mordulással megperdült, mint egy háborodott, belevetette magát a kandallóba, s hátborzongató bömböléssel elharsogva úticélját, eltűnt a felszikrázó zöld lángok között.

Harry dermedten bámulta a lassan elcsendesedő kandallóban Piton hűlt helyét, s az elutasítás fájdalma olyan erővel kólintotta fejbe, hogy erőtlenül az igazgatónak tántorodott. Dumbledore riadtan megragadta mindkét karját, hogy megtartsa, amikor Harry lábai megrogytak, s lassan forogni kezdett körülötte a szoba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tizenegyedik fejezet: Következmények**

**1981**

A kandallóból kitántorgó Perselus keményen ütközött a padlónak abban a kis házban, amit még Albus hozott létre nekik egyfajta menedékként, ha a család esetleg veszélybe kerül. Bénán elindult az egyik szék felé, de majdnem felbukott, és kénytelen volt ügyetlenül a dohányzóasztal széle felé kapni, hogy valahogy megtartsa a súlyát. Ujjai közben rátaláltak az oda felállított fénykép ezüst keretére, de az kicsúszott a kezéből. Kábult állapotában még a széttörő üveg csörömpölését sem hallotta, s minthogy ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, hogy elvánszorogjon a székig, egyetlen fekete csomóban, remegve a padlóra hanyatlott.

Mellkasa hevesen rázkódott; túl volt azon a szinten, hogy kontrollálja magát, vagy, hogy egyáltalán megkíséreljen okklumenciával némi megkönnyebbülést hozni zilált elméjének.

Harry nem az ő fia. Lily lefeküdt Jamesszel.

Próbált elméjével kapaszkodót találni ezeken a hihetetlennek tűnő kijelentéseken, valamiféle értelemmel felruházni őket, és rendet találni a káoszban, de egyszerűen nem ment. Ezt a fájdalmat nem lehetett csak úgy megfogni, feltenni elméjében egy hátsó polcra, és közben úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Az egész élete hazugság volt; elvesztette a fiát, a feleségét, az egész családját…

James… Potter elvett tőle mindent. A megfékezhetetlen düh olyan elemi erővel tört rá, hogy torkaszakadtából üvölteni kezdett, s a hang élesen hasított a ház csendjébe. Potter ellopta tőle a feleségét, a fiát, mindent, amiért még úgy érezte, érdemes lehet élni. Vér serkedt körmei alól, ahogy két kezét ökölbe szorította; magában megfogadta, hogy amikor legközelebb összefut James Potterrel, megöli. Olyan lassan és fájdalmasan, ahogy csak elképzelhető.

Az a… _griffendéles_ elcsábította a feleségét, az ő Lilyjét. Nem, Lily nem hibás semmiért. Perselus mindig is biztos volt benne, hogy sohasem érdemelheti ki eléggé a nő szerelmét, mint ahogyan a szülei szeretetét sem sikerült kiérdemelnie kiskorában. Ahogy ott ült összetörve a kemény, hideg padlón, s minden porcikáját rázta a szörnyű, mindent felemésztő kétségbeesés, valahol legbelül nagyon is tudta, hogy ez a nap egyszer eljön; mindig is tudta, hogy Lily egyszer talál majd egy nála jobbat, sőt, azon csodálkozott, hogy ilyen sokáig nem történt meg a dolog.

Lily nem tehet róla, ezt tudta. Perselus minden egyes nap, amit együtt töltöttek újra és újra elcsodálkozott, hogyan lehetnek ők ketten még mindig egy pár. Ő soha, de soha nem lehetett elég jó Lily Evansnak. Az önmarcangolás, amit egészen kiskora óta művelt, az évek során, Lily segítségével alábbhagyott, mert a nő megmutatta neki, hogy nem egy értéktelen senki, akinek a szülei beállították.

Most viszont, az az elfojtott érzés újult erővel tért vissza, ahogy Perselus Lilyre gondolt: gyönyörű arcára, és tüzes, mégis békés természetére… még Lily… még ő, akinek minden porcikáját átitatta a mások iránti szeretet… Perselust még ő sem tudta eléggé szeretni. Most már biztosan tudta, hogy ez az igazság; ő egy olyan férfi, aki nem méltó a szeretetre.

– Harry…

Amikor a hollófekete hajú fiúcskára gondolt, úgy érezte, menten elemészti a fájdalom rátörő hulláma. Harry a kezdetektől fogva nagyon hasonlított Jamesre. Ez Perselus és Lily műve volt, akik titkuk megőrzése érdekében egy komplex bűbáj segítségével Potter genetikus jellemzőivel látták el Harryt.

Keserűen jutott eszébe, hogy még _ez is_ hazugság volt, rászedés, semmi több. Harry vonásai nyilván nem sokban különböztek most attól, mint ahogyan a bűbáj nélkül kinézne… mint James Potter fia.

Perselus még emlékezett, milyen büszke volt, amiért ő és Lily szigorúan kikötötték, semmi pénzért nem nyúlnak a kisfiú szeméhez, nem változtatnak rajta egy jottányit sem; így, akárhányszor Harryre pillantott, a fiú smaragdzöld tekintetében Lilyt látta viszont. Mélyről jövő, elkínzott hang tört elő a torkából, amikor megértette, többé sohasem látja viszont egyik szempár tulajdonosát sem.

Oh, nagyon jól tudta, mi következik nemsokára. Albus majd idejön könyörögni neki, mondván, bár nem így tervezték a dolgot, Perselus tevékenysége, mint kém, időközben nélkülözhetetlen segítséggé vált a Főnix Rendje számára, és ahhoz, hogy a világos oldalnak esélye legyen a győzelemre, elengedhetetlen a segítsége. Perselus azonban tudta, hogy mindez már nem számít, mert nem bírná elviselni Lilyt viszontlátni a Rend gyűlésein.

Itt maradhatna, ebben a faluban, tökéletes védelemben a Fidelius-bűbáj hatása alatt. Akár örökre itt rejtőzhet, ki sem kell tennie a lábát a ház falain kívülre. Maradhatna, amíg meg nem hal, vagy amíg Voldemort rá nem talál, hogy bosszút álljon a feltételezett árulásért.

A Cruciatus-átok általi kínhalál gondolatára mintha csökkent volna lelkében a fájdalom, s még az az őrült gondolat is fészket vert a fejében, hogy valahogy elvezeti magához Voldemortot… de végül mégis elvetette az ötletet. Az ilyen kínzás előbb-utóbb még az ő elméjét is megtörné, miáltal veszélybe sodorná mind Lilyt, mind Harryt, arra pedig nem volt hajlandó.

Mégis… Harry védelme már nem az ő feladata. Soha többé nem veheti őt a karjaiba, hogy hagyja magát megajándékozni egy maszatos puszival, amit a kisfiú olyan szívesen osztogatott. Lelkébe belemart a fájdalom, mikor rájött, többé soha nem szólítja őt senki apucinak. Nem volt ő már senki apja, és senki férje. Perselus Piton teljesen magára maradt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**1996**

Perselus a szeme előtt elsuhanó szobákat bámulta, ahogy a Hop-hálózat keresztülrepítette a téren, s közben érezte, hogy minden újabb helyiséggel, ami megjelenik, s eltűnik a szeme elől, egyre nő a testét marokba szorító harag. Amint az úti célját jelentő nappalit megpillantotta, szinte kiszakította magát a kandalló őrült pörgéséből, s nem is kilépett, inkább kiugorva landolt a helyiség fényesre polírozott parkettáján.

Egy pukkanás jelezte az öreg házimanó érkezését, de Perselus csak annyi figyelmet szentelt neki, hogy parancsolóan nekiszegezte a kérdést: – Hol van az anyám?

A kis teremtmény kerekre tágult szemmel, rémülten bámult rá, mire ő megragadta patyolattiszta kötényénél fogva, és dühösen rákiáltott, miközben durván megrázta.

– Ki vele, merre találom?

Smingből dadogva törtek elő a szavak. – Az ú-úrnő a kö-könyvtárban van, Perselus Mester.

A férfi gorombán arrébb taszította a kis lényt, aki keményen landolt a padlón, de Perselus ügyet sem vetett rá, addigra ugyanis már félúton járt felfelé a lépcsőn. Előrántott pálcáját úgy tartotta maga előtt, mint valami kardot, s a tudattól, hogy minden lépés közelebb és közelebb viszi a gyűlölt asszonyhoz, egyre halmozódott benne a harag.

A lépcső tetejére érve balra kanyarodott, s szó szerint berobbant a könyvtárnak kinevezett szoba ósdi faajtaján. Anyja, aki eddig háttal állt neki, a zajra megfordult, s szája egy szép, nagy, kerek O-t formázott, mikor meglátta fiát a bejáratnál ácsorogni.

– Perselus! Micsoda meglep…

Eileen riadtan elhallgatott, s sietve hátrálni kezdett, amikor a férfi felemelt pálcával megindult felé, s csak akkor állt meg, amikor a fegyver hegye alig egy-két centiméterre volt a nő arcától.

– Te – kezdte Perselus halált ígérő, fenyegető hangon –, megmondod nekem az igazat most azonnal, különben itt helyben megöllek.

Eileen egy cseppet hátrahúzódott, hogy eltávolodjon a pálca hegyétől, s közben összeszűkülő szemmel méregette a másikat. – Mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezte követelőző hangon.

Perselus ügyet sem vetett az ostoba kérdésre; a nő kihívó, dühös pillantására minden ösztöne azt visította felé, üvöltsön Cruciót, s élvezzen ki minden egyes pillanatot.

– Kényszerítetted Lilyt, hogy hazudjon nekem, mondván, Harry nem is az én fiam? – A kérdésre Eileen sötét pillantásában meglepődés tükröződött, de pár másodperc múlva pengevékony ajka a jól ismert, bosszúszomjas mosolyba húzódott, arcán pedig elmélyültek a ráncok.

Perselusból őrült, vérmes sikoly tört elő; durván megragadta anyját a karjánál fogva, és keményen magához rántotta őt. Eileen, aki rögtön megértette, hogy fia mire készül, próbálta elfordítani a fejét, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy Perselus alig-alig emberi vicsorgással elengedte a karját, a háta köré fonta mindkét kezét, s a nő vékony szálú, őszülő hajába markolva maga felé fordította az arcát. Pillantásuk találkozott.

– Legilimens – suttogta, s akkor meglátta… meglátott mindent.

Black és Lupin a Szárnyas Vadkanban beszélgetnek, miközben Eileen egy közeli asztalnál ül egyenes háttal, s a fülét hegyezi, nehogy egyetlen szót is elmulasszon. Eileen, ahogy Potter utánakap, de a nő elhoppanál, mielőtt a férfi megragadhatná. Az anyja, amint Monstrónak, az egykori halálfalónak a fülébe suttog valamit.

„_Az urad elégedett lesz veled, ha ilyen értékes információ birtokában látogatsz el hozzá."_

– Te! – kiáltott fel elkínzott hangon, megtántorodva, ahogy a szó mindkettejük elméjében visszhangot vert. A halottsápadt Eileen próbálta elszakítani magát a fiától, de csak ahhoz volt elég ereje, hogy a fejét hátrahúzza előle.

– Te voltál – suttogta Perselus, s szemében minden tűz kihunyt, ahogy a szörnyű szavak elhagyták a száját. – Te ölted meg Lilyt.

– Annak a kis fattyúnak is meg kellett volna halnia a sárvérű anyjával együtt. Mindannyiótoktól meg kellett volna szabadulnom, méghozzá saját kezűleg!

Perselus fekete szeme kitisztult, de pillantásának mélyén tovább égett a gyűlölet. Itt állt az előtt az asszony előtt, aki tönkretette a családját, aki a pokol mélyére taszította a saját fiát. Perselus kapkodva, zihálva próbált levegőhöz jutni, miközben a nőt – az anyját – bámulta.

A szavak már ott is voltak a nyelve hegyén; a főbenjáró átok könyörgött neki, szinte hallotta a fejében, ahogy megpróbálja kimondatni magát, hogy általa örökre eltüntethesse ezt az utálatos, gyűlölettel teli ábrázatot – egy másik arc azonban megállította.

Harry.

Minden bánat, minden fájdalom, ami tizenöt éven keresztül gyűlt, gyülekezett Perselus megtört szívében, most a felszínre kívánkozott; egész valóját elárasztotta a kétségbeesés, ahogy Harryre gondolt, arra az aprócska, alig egy éves kisfiúra, aki oly sokszor bújt oda hozzá, ölelésért könyörögve. A képet aztán rögtön felváltotta egy másik; egy tizenöt elvesztegetett év alatt tinédzserré serdült fiú képe, aki zavartan, az elutasítás fájdalmától megbántottan bámul utána. Harry… a fia, aki korábban megkímélte az édesanyját eláruló másik férfi életét, nem akarná, hogy ezt tegye.

Így Perselus inkább erősen koncentrálni kezdett, hogy magába gyűjtse mindazt a fájdalmat, amit a saját anyja miatt kellett éveken át elszenvednie, majd suttogva kimondta az örök szenvedés varázsigéjét: – Semper Desparo.

Eileen egyik kezével a fejéhez kapott, hosszú körmei a homloka húsába vájtak, s a levegő zihálva tört ki keskeny ajkai közül. Másik karját a hasa köré fonta, de még így is összegörnyedt a rátörő kín súlya alatt. Törékeny testét hangos zokogás rázta meg, Perselus pedig érzelemmentes pillantással nézte végig, ahogy a nő újra és újra átéli az összes fájdalommal teli percet, amit fiának őmiatta kellett elszenvednie: kétségbeesést Lily elvesztése miatt, vigasztalanságot, hogy már sosem lesz belőle apa, a James árulása miatt érzett keserűséget, sőt, még azt a sok szomorúságot is, amit Tobias, és maga Eileen okoztak neki gyerekkorában.

Eileen napjai mostantól nem szólnak majd másról, csak mindent elsöprő szenvedésről; de Perselus nem bánta, minden részvét nélkül nézte, ahogy anyja kíntól rázkódó testtel lassan a földre hanyatlik. Undorodva elfordult, és Sming után kutatva elindult lefelé, hogy kitörölhesse a házimanó emlékeit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tizenkettedik fejezet: Eileen után**

**1996**

Miután elintézte a házimanón a memóriatörlést, Perselus élvezettel, s a szája szélén bujkáló apró mosollyal hallgatta végig, ahogy a pánikoló Sming megtalálja a könyvtár padlóján rángatózó úrnőjét, és hangos pukkanással elhoppanál vele, minden bizonnyal a Szent Mungóba.

A gondolat, miszerint anyja egész hátralévő életét a gyógyítók közelében lesz kénytelen eltölteni, különösen nagy megelégedésére szolgált. Tudta, hogy azt a bizonyos átkot nem fogják tudni visszafordítani, sőt, ami valószínűbb, hogy még felismerni sem; ugyanis a Temper Desparo a saját találmánya volt.

Miután a ház lakói távoztak, Perselus ideges fel-alá járkálásba kezdett. Az egész valóját elöntő bizonytalanság olyan érzés volt, amit már több mint tizenöt éve nem élt át; az a fajta ember volt, aki mindig tudja, mit kell tenni, most viszont, hogy ez a visszájára fordult, nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni vele.

A fiú, akit nemrég magára hagyott a bájitaltan laborjában, nem James Potter fia. Potter nem árulta el őt. Lily pedig… a drága Lily, nem talált egy nála jobbat. Csak azért tett mindent, hogy megvédje a férjét, és a fiát. _A kettejük fiát. Nem James Potterét, hanem az övéket. _A valóság olyan erővel kólintotta fejbe, hogy kénytelen volt keresni magának egy széket, mielőtt a lába összecsuklik.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt igazán felfogni, hogy ez valóban igaz. Túl sok volt így egyszerre. Átok verje az anyámat! – gondolta, és dühösen széke karfájára csapott egyik öklével. Úgy érezte, képtelen megtenni, ami most kötelessége lenne. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan kezdhetne hozzá. Esetleg megpróbálhatna úgy tenni, mintha semmi se történt volna? Tényleg megtenné? Képes lenne hetente kétszer a fiú szemébe nézni, rákiabálni, és igazságtalan büntetéseket osztogatni neki, ahogy eddig tette? Talán mindkettőjüknek ez lenne a legjobb… nem igaz?

A fiú korábban látszólag biztosra vette, hogy Perselus őrjöngő dühe épp ráirányul, s hogy a férfi látni sem akarja; az elutasítás fájdalma tisztán, világosan ott égett a szemében… a Lilyéhez annyira hasonló szemeiben. A gyász kínja újabb morranást csalt elő Perselus torkából, mire kétségbeesetten két kezébe temette az arcát. Nem, Lily sosem bocsátaná meg neki, ha ezt a könnyű utat választaná.

De hát ez _lehetetlen_ – próbált meg gondolatban vitatkozni a halottal.

Úgy érezte, képtelen lenne most beszélni a fiúval, akit az imént csak úgy otthagyott az osztályteremben. Összerezzent, amikor felidézte a kandallóba belépő önmaga után bámuló Harry arcát; mintha hirtelen ablak nyílt volna a múltba, s ő újra ott állt volna a zöld lángok között, miközben az aprócska kisfiú zokogva felé nyújtogatta a karját. Perselus szíve összeszorult, amikor rájött, hogy… ez _ugyanaz_ a fiú. Persze már akkor megértett mindent, amikor meglátta Harry fejében az Eileenről szóló emlékeket, de most… most igazán _látta _az igazságot.

Potter ugyanaz a fiú, aki annak idején mindig megosztotta vele félig megrágott kekszeit. Ugyanaz, aki minden este kacagva lefröcskölte habos fürdővízzel. Ugyanaz, akit gyengéden ringatva a karjaiban tartott, alig pár perccel azután, hogy Lily világra hozta. Ő, Perselus, Harry igazi apja, mindig is az volt… mégis öt teljes évet töltött azzal, hogy gyűlölje a saját fiát.

Ahogy ott ült az anyja házában, hangosan átkozni kezdte Eileent, Peter Pettigrewt és a szörnyeteget, aki Voldemortnak nevezte magát. Harry sosem fog megbocsátani neki. És Perselus tudta, ó, de mennyire tudta, hogy nem is érdemel megbocsátást… ezért nem. Keze ökölbe szorult, tartása meggörnyedt, amikor rájött, hogy még próbálkoznia is felesleges. Csak annyi telt tőle, hogy lehajtott fejjel, bűnbánóan azt suttogta: – Bocsáss meg, Lily.

Lassan, reszkető lábbal felállt; ideje volt visszatérni a Roxfortba. Ha mostantól a szobájában étkezik, akkor négy napja van a Harryvel való újabb találkozásig. S bár a gondolat némi megkönnyebbülést hozott, a mellkasára nehezedő nyomás ugyanolyan súlyosan gyötörte a lelkét, miközben a Hop-porba belemarkolva a kandallóba lépett.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dumbledore Piton osztálytermében állt, és Lupin kandallóban lebegő fejéhez beszélt. Harry nézte őket, s bár felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy inkább neki kéne Remusnak mindent elmagyaráznia, egyszerűen képtelen volt elegendő erőt gyűjteni ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálja. Kimerült volt, s nem először tette fel magának a kérdést, vajon mindenki így érez-e, akit eldobtak, kitaszítottak.

Remus végül teljes életnagyságban átlépett a tűzön, s nemsokára ott állt az állát összefűzött karjain nyugtató Harry előtt.

Mielőtt a férfi megszólalhatott volna, Dumbledore hangja zengett fel a kandalló mellől.

– Nos, Harry, nekem mennem kell… most, hogy minden elrendeződött.

A fiú felkapta a fejét. – Elrendeződött? A legkevésbé sincs elrendezve semmi – tiltakozott.

Az igazgató elmosolyodott. – Perselus és te is, mindketten tudjátok az igazságot.

Harry éles pillantással végigmérte. – És _maga_, uram, mégis mióta tudja ezt a bizonyos igazságot?

Dumbledore meglepődve, szomorúan csillogó szemmel nézett vissza rá. – Ugyan, Harry, azt még te sem hiheted, hogy ilyesmit visszatartottam volna Perselustól… vagy tőled. – Harry zöld szeme összeszűkült; a mágus tökéletesen őszintének látszott, mégsem tudta elhinni egy szavát sem.

– Visszatartotta, uram? – kérdezett vissza.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Na de Harry! – mondta némiképp feddőn, de amikor a fiú szimplán keresztbe tette a karját, és továbbra is dühösen bámult rá, ismét felsóhajtott. – Most már tényleg mennem kell – fordult el, de szinte azonnal újra megperdült, és hozzátette. – Áh, majdnem elfelejtettem. Harry, ha alkalom adódik, kérdezz rá apádnál Draco viselt dolgaira, rendben?

_Az apámnál?_

Dumbledore vidáman megcsillanó kék szeme Harry dühös pillantásába fúródott egy pillanatra, aztán az igazgató a kandallóba lépett, a zöld lángok pedig magukkal ragadták az irodájába. A fiú próbálta ezt a szót, hogy apa, összepárosítani a haragtól eltorzult arcú Pitonnal, aki nem sokkal korábban gyűlölettel teli pillantással fixírozta őt, de csúfos kudarcot vallott. Merlin szakállára, mégis mit tettek?

– Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan Remus, néhány feszültséggel teli, csendes perc után. Harry keserűen állapította meg, hogy barátja elég sokat kérdezgeti tőle ezt mostanában. Lassan felpillantott, s közben félig-meddig arra számított, hogy az igazgató iránt tanúsított korábbi durvasága miatt Remus rosszallását is el kell viselnie, a férfi tekintete azonban szimplán aggodalmasnak tűnt.

Vállat vont. – Azt hiszem, számítottam erre. Vagyis nem kéne ennyire fájnia, nem igaz?

Remus szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét. – Attól tartok, Harry, hogy az elutasítás mindig ugyanolyan fájdalmas.

– Elutasítás… – ismételte komoran a fiú –, na igen – motyogta, amikor hirtelen, bár kissé megkésve, eszébe jutott, most Lupin sem lehet valami boldog. – Remus – szólította meg habozva. A férfi kérdőn megemelte a szemöldökét, jelezve, nyugodtan folytassa. – Nem vagy mérges?

A másik arca dühös fintorba torzult. – Hát persze, hogy mérges vagyok. Az a roha…

Harry sietve megrázta a fejét, s a dolgokat tisztázandó, így szólt: – Nem, nem… úgy értem, most… hogy kiderült, James nem az igazi apám… – fejezete be nyomorúságos arccal, mire Remus amúgy is megviselt vonásain először meglepett, majd szomorkás kifejezés jelent meg.

– Jaj, Harry. – Hangja gyengéd volt, érintése szelíd, ahogy kezét megnyugtatóan a fiúéra tette. – Hát persze, hogy nem vagyok mérges. Édesanyád ugyanúgy a barátom volt… nagyon drága barát, hosszú-hosszú éveken át.

Harry komolyan bólintott. – Köszönöm.

Erre már Remus is elmosolyodott. – Nem kell megköszönnöd, hogy törődöm veled. És – tette hozzá, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve a fiúra –, akkor is kedvelnélek, ha nem Lily lett volna az anyád.

Harry felmordult, és erőtlenül hátradőlt a széken. – Ne is említs nekem ilyesmiket, kérlek. Már így is épp elég zavaros minden.

Remus felkuncogott, és bátorítóan megpaskolta a kezét. Mikor azonban csendesen megszólalt, az arca komor volt. – Harry, nem szeretném, ha azt hinnéd, James nem szeretett téged. Bár nem volt vér szerint az apád, nagyon, nagyon kedves voltál a számára.

Harry érezte, hogy gombóc tolul a torkába, és nyelnie kellett, hogy egyáltalán meg tudjon szólalni. – Tudom. Láttam őt, amikor… kijött Voldemort pálcájából, a… a temetőben. – Próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit, de érezte, hogy máris ott gyülekeznek a szeme sarkában. Azt mondogatta magának, semmi ok a sírásra, hiszen tulajdonképpen nem veszített el mindent… nem igazán.

Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Lily és James szerették őt, még a férfi is, holott tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry nem az ő fia. És Pitonra meg egyébként sincs szüksége, hiszen eddig is túlélte, hogy – talán az egy Siriuson kívül – még soha nem volt igazi szülő, aki ott állt volna mellette az életben. Ahogy keresztapjára gondolt, elkomorodott. Ördög vigye Pitont! Ha nem ösztökéli Siriust arra, hogy…

Megrázta a fejét, gyorsan elhessegetve a gondolatmenetet. Jól ismerte Sirius hirtelen természetét, tudta, hogy a férfi Piton segítsége nélkül is épp elég forrófejű tudott lenni. Úgy érezte, ha igazán őszinte akar lenni, akkor kénytelen lesz elismerni, hogy minden csak az ő, Harry hibájából történt. Ha nem olyan ostoba, akkor Sirius sem futott volna meggondolatlanul a végzet karmai közé. Ha megfogadta volna Piton tanácsait, és erőfeszítéseket tesz az okklumencia órákon, mindez nem történt volna meg. Hát igen, micsoda irónia; ha hallgatott volna _Pitonra_, Sirius még ma is élne.

Remus észrevette a fiú hangulatváltozását, ezért óvatosan megszólalt. – Harry, mi lenne, ha tennénk egy kis sétát vacsora előtt? Esetleg meglátogathatnánk Hagridot.

Harry, sötét gondolatait háttérbe szorítva, vidoran rábólintott a javaslatra. – Mehetünk – állt fel, táskáját a vállára kanyarítva. Lépteit Remus tempójához igazítva elindult a férfi előtt az ajtó felé. A bejáratnál hirtelen megtorpant, és kissé zavartan hátrafordult. – Várjunk csak… mit is mondott Dumbledore Malfoyról?

Remus oldalra billentett fejjel, értetlenül bámult rá pár pillanatig, aztán, amikor Harry válla felett az ajtó felé nézett, tekintete megkeményedett, s ajkát olyan szorosan összezárta, hogy csak egy vékonyka csík látszódott belőle. Harry megpördült, és érezte, hogy arcán máris két égővörös folt jelenik meg. A nyitott ajtóban maga Piton professzor állt, látszólag meglepődve a másik két ember jelenlétén, lévén ez tulajdonképpen az ő irodája.

A bájitalmester arca szinte rögtön kiismerhetetlen, üres maszkká változott, Harry álla pedig dühösen megfeszült. Épp azon tűnődött, kinyissa-e a száját, hogy itt helyben elmondja Pitonnak a róla alkotott cseppet sem fényes véleményét, de Remus, pont, ahogy korábban Dumbledore irodájában, védelmezőn elé lépett. A fiú érezte, hogy a pír lassan felkúszik az arcán; mégis miféle gyáva nyúlnak nézi őt Remus?

Sietve a férfi karjára tette a kezét, s már készült, hogy megkerülje, de Lupin izmai megfeszültek a viseltes talár alatt, s a hangja szinte vágott, amikor Pitonra förmedt. – Te! Te csak tartsd távol magad tőle! – Harry megborzongott a fenyegető mordulást hallva… csaknem látta maga előtt a férfiban lapuló teremtményt… a szörnyeteget.

Piton összeszűkülő szemmel nézett vissza rá, és dühösen felcsattant. – Tűnj el az irodámból, _farkas! _– Parancsoló hangja, s a türelmetlen vicsorgás nagyon is ismerősek voltak Harry számára.

– Héj! – kiáltott fel meggondolatlanul, kilépve Remus háta mögül. – Ne beszéljen így vele!

Piton arca azonnal eltorzult a dühtől, szinte magából kikelve sziszegett rá a fiúra. – Hogy merészeled, Pot… – kezdte, de hangja hirtelen elcsuklott, s magas, büszke alakja szinte összemenni látszott épp ott, Harry szeme láttára. A fiú ekkor jött rá, hogy még sosem látta a bájitaltan tanárt ilyen zavarodottnak, s magában megjegyezte, hogy ez az állapot teljesen idegen tőle, és egyáltalán nem áll jól neki.

A férfi merev tartása kis idő múlva aprányit felengedett, s aztán csak állt ott, látszólag erősen koncentrálva, s úgy meredt Harryre, mintha keresne valamit. A fiút zavarta az átható pillantás, de nem hátrált meg előle. Ha Piton félelem, vagy megbánás után kutat, hát nem fogja megtalálni – gondolta, s dacosan felszegte az állát. A mozdulatra mintha valami megtört volna a professzorban, ugyanis a férfi gyorsan elfordult tőle.

Harry lelkébe megint belemarkolt a kétségbeesés, s közben átkozta magát, amiért hagyja magát megsebezni, s feleslegen felingerelni pont… Piton miatt.

– Harry, menjünk inkább – indítványozta Remus.

A fiú rá se hederített, továbbra is Piton hátát bámulta. Mivel úgy tűnt, a dolgok ennél rosszabbra úgysem fordulhatnak, egyszer csak kitört. – Maga szerette az anyámat – hadarta, s kicsit késve jött rá, hogy ez inkább vádnak, semmint egyszerű kijelentésnek hangzott.

Piton megpördült a sarkán, s hogy a vonásai ismét eltorzultak a haragtól, azon Harry egyáltalán nem lepődött meg; azon viszont annál inkább, hogy a férfi halálosan nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

– Igen – felelte, s egyedül a szája mozgott, amíg kimondta ezt az egyetlen, rövid szót, az arca többi része tökéletes mozdulatlanságba dermedt.

Harry adott magának pár pillanatot, hogy hozzászokjon a gondolathoz, aztán bólintott, és az ajtó felé indult, készen a távozásra. Bebizonyosodott hát a legfontosabb: még Piton is tud szeretni. Bár hangulata látszólag folyton a düh és a keserűség között váltakozik, a férfi azért képes többre is ennél. Miközben Harry Remus után lépkedett az ajtó felé, a gondolatra a szívét akárha fájdalmasan satuba szorította volna valaki.

Az üvegcséből kipattanó dugó hangjára fordult vissza ismét, s azt látta, hogy a bájitalmester ott áll az egyik hozzávalók felaprítására szolgáló késsel a kezében, és kis sebet ejt vele a bal tenyerén. Harry meglepődött, mégsem bírta levenni a szemét Pitonról, aki másik kezével gyengéden megnyomta a bőrt a vágás szélén, s a kibuggyanó vércseppet óvatosan a szürkéskék folyadékot tartalmazó fiolába csöppentette. A bájital bugyborékolni kezdett.

A férfi felnézett, majd, ahogy felkapta az üvegcsét az asztalról, s tekintetét Harryébe fúrta, határozott, céltudatos léptekkel elindult felé. A fiú látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Remus megmoccan, de ő jelentőségteljesen megcsóválta a fejét, barátja pedig mozdulatlanságba dermedt.

Amikor a bájitaltan professzor Harryhez ért, letette a fiolát az asztalra, majd gyorsan megragadta a fiú kezét, és maga felé rántotta. Merev mozdulattal tenyérrel felfelé fordította, és miközben pillantása egész végig az elvégzendő feladatra tapadt, a kés hegyét óvatosan az érzékeny bőrhöz érintette. Egy kis nyomás, egy villanásnyi fájdalom, és az apró vágásból máris kiserkedt a vér.

Pont, ahogy az imént a sajátjával, Piton Harry kezét is a fiola fölé tartotta, s az ujjai nyomására előbuggyanó cseppet a folyadékba irányította. Amint a vér elérte a bájital felszínét, halk, szinte dühös szisszenés hallatszott, s a lé forrni kezdett. A fiú kezéről lehullott vércsepp mintha egyre nagyobbra és nagyobbra nőtt volna, karmazsin színével éles kontrasztot alkotva a halványkék folyadékkal, a folyamat végére pedig az egész lé vérvörössé változott.

A három varázsló tekintete a fiolára tapadt, s bár Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit is lát tulajdonképpen, megesküdött volna, hogy ez csak újabb kísérlet Piton részéről, aki végérvényesen be akarja bizonyítani, nem ő az apja. Mikor a folyadék végre lecsendesedett, s nem bugyborékolt tovább, Harry bosszúsan felnézett a bájitalmesterre, aki épp akkor fordította figyelmét az üvegcséről vissza, őrá. A pillantása – bár Harry határozottan arra számított – nem volt se győzedelmes, se dühös, s csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a férfi még mindig nem eresztette el, s tovább szorongatja a kezét.

A professzor tekintete idegen volt, fura… definiálhatatlan. Hosszú, nyomasztó percek teltek el, mire Harry összeszedte a bátorságát, és megmozdította a karját, Piton pedig úgy nézett le összefonódott kezükre, mintha ő maga sem vette volna észre, hogy ilyen sokáig fenntartotta a kontaktust. A férfi szája kinyílt, majd becsukódott, s amikor Harry megint megkísérelte visszahúzni a kezét, Piton simán eleresztette.

– Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Harry habozó, gyenge hangon, szabaddá vált ujjaival megkocogtatva a fiola üvegfalát.

Piton tovább bámulta pár pillanatig, aztán merev hangon megszólalt. – A karmazsin árnyalat bizonyítja a filiális kapcsolatot. – A fiú értetlen pillantását látva, ridegen hozzátette. – Azt jelenti, hogy a fiam vagy.

– Oh – nyögte Harry, s bár sokszor elképzelte fejben ezt a jelenetet, egyáltalán nem erre számított. Sokkal inkább gondolta, hogy a férfi mostanra hozzávág valami nehéz tárgyat, semmint csak bámul rá, mint aki most látja először. Dühöt várt, nem ilyen halálos nyugalmat, s a kíváncsi pillantásból ítélve, amivel Remus méregette kollégáját, ő is hasonlókat gondolhatott.

Pitonnak is feltűnhetett Remus reakciója, mert amikor ránézett, azonnal felcsattant. – Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy menj el, Lupin.

S bár a hangja durva volt, Harrynek feltűnt, hogy ezúttal nem „farkasként" utalt a másik férfira.

Piton kemény közbeszólása Lupint is kirángatta a különös hangulatból. Feldühödve mordult fel. – Majd elmegyünk, ha Harry készen áll.

Piton arca furán eltorzult kollégája szavait hallva, bár Harry úgy érezte, ezúttal nem mérgében, nem igazán… A bájitalmester válasz helyett előrántotta a pálcáját, és dühös mozdulattal meglengette, mire a fiola, és annak árulkodó tartalma szőrén-szálán eltűnt. _– Nehogy bárki megtalálja a bizonyítékot_ – tippelt Harry, fájdalmasan összeszoruló szívvel. Könnyeit nyeldesve elfordult, és nagyon csendesen megszólalt.

– Mehetünk?

Remus meglepődött, de gyorsan elrejtve zavarát egy mosoly mögé, rábólintott a javaslatra. – Hát persze, Harry – mondta, még egyszer visszanézve Pitonra. Harry makacsul maga elé bámult. Nem volt kedve újabb bizonyítékát látni a bájitaltan tanár egészen nyilvánvaló érzéseinek. Miközben Remus a vállára tette a kezét, és ők ketten elhagyták a termet, végig arról győzködte magát, hogy ez így van jól, és nem fáj, mert pontosan erre számított.

A professzor még nagyon sokáig bámult utánuk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, mit tett, ami ilyen sietős távozásra késztette a fiút. Nagyon meglepődött, amikor az ajtón belépve az osztályteremben találta őt Lupinnal. Perselus is csak azért ment vissza, hogy magához vegye a kis fiolát, amiről tudta, hogy Albus ott fogja hagyni neki. A fiú jelenléte váratlan volt; arra számított, Harry azonnal távozik onnan, miután ő olyan sietve magára hagyta odabent az igazgatóval.

Amikor Harry úgy ráripakodott, teljesen megfeledkezett magáról. Hirtelen megint csak _Pottert_ látta maga előtt, a szemtelen kölyköt, aki öt teljes éven keresztül csupán bosszúság forrása volt a számára. Csak akkor pislákolt fel benne a remény, hogy esetleg kap majd a fiútól esélyt a magyarázatra, amikor Harry ránézett, és Lilyhez annyira hasonló módon, dacosan felszegte az állát.

_Szerettem volna beszélni vele_ – állapította meg magában nyomorúságosan.

Harry rászegeződő pillantását látva még egy halvány kis reménysugár is felcsillant a lelkében, s ez vezette rá, hogy végül felvegye azt a fiolát. Úgy gondolta, ezzel tökéletesen demonstrálná, s megmutathatná Harrynek is, hogy elfogadta, és megértette az emlékeket, amiket a merengőben látott. Azt hitte, nyilván még Potter sem vitathatja majd el, hogy egy bájitalmester számára egy ilyen kísérlet felér a minden kétséget kizáró bizonyítással.

Még elégedett is volt pár pillanatra, amikor felismerte a fiú tekintetében az ő szokatlan nyugalma felett érzett meglepődést, ez azonban nagyon hamar semmivé foszlott. Harry pillantása távoli lett, elutasító, a hangja pedig rideg, ahogy megkérte Lupint a távozásra. Perselus szorítása megfeszült a pálcája körül, amikor visszaemlékezett, milyen természetes mozdulattal ölelte át a farkas a fiú vállát, s arra gondolt, egyszer régen ő volt az, akinek a csecsemő Harryt mindig sikerült megnyugtatnia.

Mennyi évet, mennyi lehetőséget szalasztott el… most pedig, úgy tűnik, már késő. Harrynek nincs szüksége rá. Persze miért is lenne, hisz' ő már nem kisfiú, hanem egy tizenhat éves fiatalember. Perselus átkozta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy a rég eltemetett érzelmek felülkerekedjenek rajta. Tudta, hogy hibát követett el, amikor meggondolatlan, felelőtlen módon szabadjára engedte természetes ösztöneit; még némi melegséget is érezni kezdett a fiú iránt.

Ahogy ott állt a pincebeli osztályterem homályában, az elmúlt két nap eseményeit mentálisan megragadta, hogy határozottan elméje egyik hátsó zugába tolja. Igen, ezt fogja tenni; elraktároz minden érzelmet, minden indulatot. Hetente kétszer találkozni fog Potterrel az órákon, de incidens nélkül fogja levezényelni őket. Persze ehhez némi változtatásokat is eszközölnie kell, de ezzel sincs semmi gond. Perselus remekül tudott alkalmazkodni a változó körülményekhez; tizenöt évig volt kettős ügynök, s ez idő alatt sikerült megtévesztenie még magát Voldemortot is. A mostani rá váró feladat sem lehet sokkal nehezebb, nem igaz?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A Piton osztályterme előtti húsz percnyi idegtépő várakozás után Hermione nem bírta tovább, és felküldte Ront Dumbledore-hoz. Miután az ajtó becsapódott, egyáltalán semmit nem hallottak abból, mi folyik odabent, s a csend egy idő után olyan elviselhetetlen lett, hogy a lány fájdalmasan megmarkolta Ron karját, és szabályosan számon kérte rajta, miért nem csinál már valamit. Ron, aki természetesen legalább ugyanannyira aggódott legjobb barátjáért, és osztozott Hermione félelmeiben, egyetértően bólintott, s miután legalább fél tucat varázsigével megpróbálták – sikertelenül – feloldani a szobára vetett némító bűbájt, feladták a küzdelmet, a fiú pedig elindult Dumbledore keresésére.

Az igazgató helyett azonban csak McGalagonyt találta meg; a tanárnő épp az ideges Fricsnek magyarázott valamit a csigalépcsőt elálló kőszörny előtt, amikor a griffendéles fiú megérkezett. Ron meg sem próbált udvariasnak látszani: egy kétségbeesett „Harryről van szó!" kiáltással hívta fel magára McGalagony figyelmét, a tanárnő pedig, jottányit sem törődve a hátrahagyott gondnok méltatlankodásával, követte tanítványát a pincék felé. Útközben Ron mindenről beszámolt átváltoztatástan tanárának, Harry korábbi tervével bezárólag, miszerint mindent kitálal állítólagos apjának. Aggodalmai közepette eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg legjobb barátja haragjával is szembe kell majd néznie, ha kiderül, hogy ilyen könnyen kiadta valakinek legféltettebb titkait; a fiú egyelőre abban is kételkedett, hogy Harry túléli a beszélgetést, elvégre Merlin a megmondhatója, mit művelhet vele az az aljas denevér, amint közlik vele, hogy Harry a fia.

McGalagony összeszorított ajakkal hallgatta végig a beszámolót, Ron pedig úgy vélte, nyilván hasonló következtetésre jutott, mint ők ketten Hermionéval, a tanárnő ugyanis a pincékhez érve egyre jobban meggyorsította lépteit. Épp akkor értek Piton osztályterméhez, amikor Harry és Lupin kiléptek az ajtón. McGalagony megtorpant, majd éles hangon azt kérdezte: – Mr. Potter, jól van?

Harry kissé meglepve pislogott fel rá. – Öhm… igen, asszonyom, remekül – felelte, bár nem értette, házvezető tanára miért feltételezi az ellenkezőjét.

McGalagony szigorú tekintete a nyakukat behúzó Ronra és Hermionéra tévedt. – Mr. Weasley közel sem tűnt ilyen biztosnak ebben a kérdésben.

Harry pillantása barátaira vándorolt, és Ron elvörösödő arcából azonnal kitalálta, hogy a tanárnő előtt már nem kell többé titkolóznia. Felsóhajtott.

– Sajnálom – mondta végül. McGalagony kurta biccentéssel nyugtázta a bocsánatkérést, majd jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve Remusra, az irodájába invitálta kollégáját. Lupin mindenesetre megvárta Harry visszajelzését – a fiú bólintással jelezte, hogy nyugodtan magára hagyhatja őt Ronnal és Hermionéval – mielőtt látszólag vonakodva követte McGalagonyt az emeletre.

Amint magukra maradtak, Ron rögtön megpróbált elnézést kérni tőle, de Harry azonnal leintette. Ugyan mit számított már, hogy eggyel többen tudnak a dologról? Dumbledore valószínűleg úgyis elmondta volna McGalagonynak az igazat, ráadásul a tanárnő szintén Rendtag volt, így Harry feltétel nélkül megbízott benne.

– Mi történt? – tért a tárgyra Hermione, amint elhaladtak a megbűvölt lépcsők mellett, s kifelé indultak a főkapun keresztül.

Harry vállat vont. – Már tudja.

Látnia sem kellett, úgy is kitalálta, hogy barátai most valószínűleg beszédes pillantást váltanak egymással a háta mögött. Szerencsére nem noszogatták, hogy meséljen nekik a részletekről, amiért rendkívül hálás volt nekik; semmi kedve nem volt beszélgetni a pincében történt eseményekről.

A három jó barát kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Harry fűbe leterített köpenyén, a fekete hajú fiú pedig önkéntelenül úgy helyezkedett, hogy szemben üljön a másik kettővel, akik szorosan egymás mellett foglaltak helyet. Harry elmosolyodott, mikor észrevette, hogy barátai a szokásosnál sokkal közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, s eltűnődött, hogy vajon tudatosan, vagy ösztönösen cselekedtek-e így.

Csendesen üldögéltek, amíg Harry észre nem vette a kapun kilépő Ginnyt. Mikor a lány meglátta őket a pázsiton, azonnal feléjük indult, majd gondolkodás nélkül helyet foglalt Harry oldalán. A fiú szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor meglátta a lány enyhén elpiruló arcát.

– Parvati elmesélte, hogy Piton ott tartott téged az osztályban óra után. Elmondtad neki? – Izgatottsága olyan ragadós volt, hogy Harry majdnem elfeledkezett magáról, de csak addig, amíg eszébe nem jutottak az alig fél órája történt események. Ettől függetlenül igenlően bólintott, s közben kibámult a tóra. Ginny nem faggatta további részletekért, a fiúból mégis kikívánkozott a magyarázat.

– Dumbledore készített egy bájitalt…

– Filiális-főzetet? – kérdezte azonnal Hermione.

Harry szétszórtan biccentett, aztán folytatta. – Piton nem volt hajlandó használni, ezért megmutattam neki az emlékeket… erre aztán még dühösebb lett, és szó szerint elviharzott valahová. Egy idő után mégis visszajött, s amikor mindketten belecsurgattunk egy-egy csepp vért a bájitalba, az vörösre színeződött. Piton szerint ez annyit jelent, hogy ő az apám – fejezte be fáradtan.

Barátai zavarodottan néztek rá, végül Ginny szólalt meg először.

– De… ez azt jelenti, hogy elfogadta az igazságot, nem?

Harry megrázta a fejét, s hangja majdnem elcsuklott, miközben tovább magyarázott. – Egy pillanatra azt hittem, de aztán… megsemmisítette a fiolát, és úgy nézett ki, mint… hát, mint aki nem túl boldog. Elszántnak is mondhatnám, hiszen biztos azért tüntette el a bizonyítékot.

A két Weasley együttérzően bámult rá, Hermione azonban eltűnődött, s egy idő után azt mondta.

– Harry, a bizonyítékot mindenképpen muszáj volt eltüntetnie. Gondolj csak bele, mi történne, ha mindez kitudódna; katasztrófa mindkettőtök számára.

A fiú pislantott egyet, de arca szinte rögtön eltorzult a dühtől, s közben mindkét keze ökölbe szorult. – Te nem voltál ott, Hermione. Nem láttad őt. Annyira… annyira _eltökéltnek _látszott.

– Piton mindig eltökéltnek látszik, mindennel kapcsolatban – jelentette ki Hermione magabiztosan.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Csak nem azt akarod bemagyarázni nekem, hogy Piton nem bánja, hogy hirtelen lett egy fia?

A lány kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett barátja tekintetének súlya alatt, de végül így felelt. – Figyelj, Harry… én nem láttam azokat a bizonyos emlékeket, de elmondás alapján nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy szerette édesanyádat, s ha ez valóban így van, akkor… biztosan szeretett téged is. – A végét már szinte hadarta, s az arca is egyre vörösebbnek látszott.

Harry mereven bámult rá, s a lány is egyre idegesebbnek tűnt, mikor a fiú egyszer csak elgondolkozva megszólalt:

– Az igaz, hogy szerette anyámat. Elárulta nekem.

Ron elképedt arca arról árulkodott, még azon sem lepődött volna meg ennyire, ha Harry közli vele, Ginny a sötét oldal új vezetője Voldemort helyett. A két lány azonban olyan tömény elégedettséggel pillantott egymásra, hogy a fiú türelmetlenül felcsattant.

– Miért, mi ebben olyan nagy ügy? – morogta, kiérdemelve ezzel egy-egy csak és kizárólag idiótáknak kijáró pillantást Hemionétól és Ginnytől. Frusztráltan fújt egyet.

Ginny mosolyogva nézett rá, majd váratlanul így szólt. – Ha Piton valóban erőfeszítést tenne, hogy fiaként tekintsen rád, elfogadnád a közeledését?

A fiú pislantott, majd félrebiccentett fejjel, komolyan eltűnődött a kérdésen. – Úgy érted, szeretném-e Pitont apámként elfogadni? – kérdezte, mire a lány megrázta a fejét.

– Nem egészen erre gondoltam. Sokkal inkább, hogy ha mondjuk, ő nem kínozna téged tovább a bájitaltan órákon, akkor megpróbálnád legalább… _tolerálni _őt?

Egyszerű elgondolásnak tűnt, s Harry azon kapta magát, hogy lassan, megfontoltan, azt mondja: – Ma például egyáltalán nem volt undok velem.

– És előfordult ezelőtt _valaha, _hogy Piton nem viselkedett szörnyen veled?

Végre egy kérdés, amire könnyű válaszolni. – Soha – vágta rá Harry meggyőződéssel.

– Akkor az, hogy most mégis normális volt, talán számára is elég sokkoló élmény lehetett – szögezte le Ginny mosolyogva. Harry önkéntelen mozdulattal végigszántott a haján, és el kellett ismernie, hogy a lánynak valamilyen szinte igaza van. Mégis bizonytalan volt; vajon képesek lesznek túllépni öt éven keresztül tartó masszív gyűlölködésen? Vajon Piton tényleg hajlandó lesz megpróbálni?

– Nem hinném, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű, Gin – mondta végül, megrázva a fejét.

A lány felnevetett. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy egyszerű lesz, Harry. Inkább afelé hajlok, hogy közel lehetetlen.

– Kösz, Ginny – válaszolt a fiú szemforgatva. – Ezzel most igazán megnyugtattál.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az elkövetkezendő két napban Harry a barátainak köszönhetően szinte mindig csinált valamit, s igyekezett a semmittevéssel töltött perceket nullára redukálni, hogy ne kelljen folyton Piton esetleges elutasításán őrlődnie. Még így is óránként ingadozott aközött, hogy a férfi egyszer majd elfogadja, vagy, hogy ez talán soha nem történik meg, s végül teljesen összezavarodott. Ez volt az oka, amiért hétvégén Ronnal tervezgetni kezdtek egy házon belüli, barátságos kviddicsmérkőzést.

McGalagony szinte azonnal igent mondott a kérésükre, bár Harry majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy a szigorú tanárnő csak Piton miatt ennyire elnéző vele; ezt világosan látta a nő sajnálkozó pillantásaiból. Úgy döntött, nem érdekli a miért, az a lényeg, hogy zöld utat kaptak az ötlet megvalósításához. Amikor végül Ronnal, és a felsőbb éves griffendélesek nagyobbik részével kivonultak a pályára, Harry máris úgy érezte, a súly egy része lekerült a válláról. Barátja volt az első, aki a bíró szerepére vállalkozott, s miután összetrombitáltak két csapatot, Ron felkiáltott, és a levegőbe hajította a kvaffot. A játék elkezdődött.

Harry természetesen most is fogót játszott, s amikor játékostársait figyelemmel kísérve a magasba röppent, rögtön elégedett vigyor ült ki az arcára. Ugyan nyáron is kviddicseztek Weasleyékkel, de ez… ez teljesen más volt. Harry lelke szinte szárnyalt, ahogy magasan a többiek felett repkedve a cikesz után kutatott, s közben megpróbálta követni a játék menetét.

Együtt éljenzett a többiekkel, amikor a kvaff végül átrepült az egyik karikán, és még hangosabban, amikor Ginny terelőütőjével új pályára állított egy gurkót, megcélozva vele az ellenfél egyik terelőjét. Kissé figyelmetlenül körözgetett játékostársai felett, amikor a szeme sarkából elcsípett egy apró csillanást, és megpillantotta a cikeszt, magasan az egyik pózna fölött. Gyakorlott mozdulattal irányba állította a Tűzvillámot, és annak nyelére tapadva, máris az aranylabda felé száguldott. A másik fogó, Seamus is észrevette a rárepülést, és sietve Harry után eredt.

Harry figyelme teljesen a cikeszre tapadt, s ahogy a kis golyó után a pálya közepe felé száguldott, minden idegszálával a feladatra összpontosított. Vigyorogva döntötte seprűjét a helyes irányba, és ösztökélte egyre nagyobb és nagyobb sebességre. Ő és Seamus egymással szinte párhuzamosan száguldottak a labda mögött, s Harrynek már éppen sikerült egy kis előnyt kiharcolnia, amikor váratlanul feltűnt egy gurkó, telibe találta, ő pedig zuhanni kezdett a föld felé. Csontok émelyítő roppanását hallotta, s mintha Ginny is az ő nevét kiáltozta volna, de ez már csak futó gondolat volt, mielőtt a sötétség magával ragadta a teljes eszméletlenségbe.

Hosszú, hosszú idő után mintha a Hop-hálózat süvöltő hangját hallotta volna, meg suttogásfélét, ahogy valaki a némító bűbáj varázsigéjét mormolta, s csupán ekkor rémlett fel neki, hogy korábban a gyengélkedőre hozták. Hogy pontosan miért, arra viszont már nem emlékezett.

Halk csikorgás hatolt a fülébe, ahogy valaki az ágya mellé húzott egy széket, de ezt követően megint süket csend vette körül. Biztos volt benne, hogy normális esetben az ismeretlen jelenléte némiképp pánikba ejtené, de amilyen gyengének érezte magát, még ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálja kinyitni a szemét.

Egy ideig álom és ébrenlét között ingadozott, s amilyen kótyagos volt, lassan el is felejtette, hogy valaki itt ül mellette. Amikor az illető először megmozdult, s ő nehéz talár suhogását hallotta, Remusra tippelt, de még Dumbledore neve is megfordult a fejében. Néhány órával később, az egyik éberebb periódusában ujjak pillekönnyű érintését érezte a homlokán.

A kéz meleg volt, az illető bőre kissé érdes, ahogy finoman kisimított egy kósza tincset Harry csukott szeméből, majd az egyik hosszú ujj gyengéden végigkövette a homlokán húzódó villám alakú sebhely vonalát. Ő ösztönösen a cirógató kéz felé fordította az arcát; szerette volna megköszönni Remusnak, amiért hajlandó itt ücsörögni mellette. Mélyen belélegezve a meleg tenyérből áradó kellemes szegfűszeg illatot, elégedetten felsóhajtott, és szinte azonnal mély álomba merült.

Amikor másnap reggel rendesen felébredt, a nap már gazdagon szórta sugarait a gyengélkedő fehér falára. Ásított, és nyújtózkodott, bár nagyon óvatosan, nehogy a mozdulat fájdalmat okozzon, s közben a korábban történtek minden részlete egy csapásra eszébe jutott. Rémlett, hogy leesett a seprűjéről a kviddicspályán, aztán valaki egész éjjel vigyázta az álmát, miközben ő törött csontokkal, majdnem eszméletlenül feküdt a gyengélkedőn. Az is rémlett, hogy Madame Pomfrey egy elefántcsordának is elegendő bájitalt itatott vele, amitől felületes és egyáltalán nem pihentető álomba zuhant, többször is felriadva az éjszaka kellős közepén.

Lustán elmosolyodott, ahogy az éjjel történetek homályos részleteit felidézte magában. Hálás volt Remusnak, amiért képes volt olyan sokáig virrasztani mellette, bár egy kicsit szégyellte is magát miatta. Ettől függetlenül nagyon jólesett visszagondolni rá, ahogyan Remus próbálta megnyugtatni zaklatott álmai után. Orrát ráncolva még azt a kellemes, ismerős aromát is képes volt felidézni, amit a férfi közelében érzett. Mi is volt az? Jóleső, némiképp átható, csípős illat… talán fahéj, vagy inkább szegfűszeg… Szegfűszeg!

Szédítő hirtelenséggel csapta fejbe a felismerés, hogy egész végig téves úton járt, hogy egyáltalán nem Remus virrasztott az ágya mellett egész éjszaka, és hogy pontosan tudja, honnan volt olyan ismerős számára az a kellemes aroma. Ugyanezt az illatot érezte Piton leheletén csütörtökön, amikor közölte vele a megdöbbentő igazságot.

Uramisten, Piton volt vele mindvégig? _Piton _ült itt mellette egész éjjel? Képtelenség – győzködte magát. Az érintés, amire még most is emlékezett, túlságosan lágy, csaknem becézően kedveskedő volt. Különben is kizárt, hogy a morózus bájitaltan professzor valamelyik diákja álmát vigyázza egy teljes éjszakán keresztül, főleg, ha az a diák épp Harry Potter.

Mégis, ahogy ott ült, szinte megkövülten a kórházi ágy steril fehér lepedőjén, pontosan _tudta, _hogy ez az igazság: Piton virrasztott mellette korábban. Az érdes kéz, amely a homlokát simogatta, ugyanaz volt, amelyik durván megragadta az állát Dumbledore irodájában, és ugyanaz, amelyik óvatosan a filiális-főzet fölé irányította megvágott tenyerét. Ez a kéz volt az, amelyik végig fogta az övét, amikor bebizonyosodott, hogy ők ketten valóban apa és fia. Harry erőtlenül visszahanyatlott a fehér párnák közé, és bénán bámulta a gyengélkedő mennyezetét.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tizenharmadik fejezet: Virrasztás**

**1996**

Perselus ádázul rávicsorgott két aprócska elsőéves hugrabugosra, ahogy a Nagyterem felé haladtában elhaladt mellettük vacsora előtt. Az ijedt kölykök a tőlük telhető legnagyobb sebességgel spuriztak el a közeléből, ő pedig csak azért nem mosolyodott el, mert veszettül rossz kedve volt éppen. Átkozott Minerva!

Az igazgatóhelyettes még kora délután magához hívatta az irodájába, ahol közölte vele, hogy folyamatos távolmaradása a közös étkezésekről nem helyes cselekedet, s nyomatékosan megkérte, fejezze be a bujkálást.

– Az, hogy kényelmetlenül érzed magad a közelében, nem lehet ok a további rejtőzködésre, Perselus – közölte a nő, a szokásosnál is szúrósabb tekintettel méregetve kollégáját. A bájitalmester Harry csütörtöki távozása óta nem jelent meg a Nagyteremben, de csak most értette meg, mennyire átlátszóak voltak az indokai.

– Elfoglalt voltam – hazudta könnyedén, kerülve a másik tekintetét.

– Hallottam róla – közölte McGalagony nyájasan.

Perselus összehúzott szemmel pillantott rá, és átkozta Dumbledore-t, aki a jelek szerint könnyelműen továbbadta a nőnek a magánügyeit… vagy Lupin lehetett a bűnös? A farkasból nem nézett ki elegendő vakmerőséget az ilyesmihez, gyengének tartotta a férfit, de az igazgató tapintatlansága borzasztóan sértette az önérzetét.

– Semmi közöd a magánügyeimhez, Minerva! – csattant fel végül türelmetlenül.

– De ahhoz nagyon is sok, hogy hogyan bánsz a házamba beosztott diákokkal! – vágott vissza ugyanolyan hévvel McGalagony, aki egyébként is évek óta piszkálta már kollégáját, mert rossz néven vette tőle, hogy a griffendéleseket, sőt, kifejezetten Pottert, nyilvánvalóan hátrányos megkülönböztetésben részesíti. Panaszai azonban nem sokat értek, Perselusnál pedig egyenesen süket fülekre találtak. Albus néha ugyan rápirított a bájitalmesterre a diákok felé tanúsított mogorva hozzáállása miatt, de azon kívül, hogy időről-időre arra bátorította a férfit, legyen kicsit elnézőbb a gyerekek felé, semmilyen komolyabb intézkedést nem tett az ügyben.

Perselus meg sem próbált válaszolni a nő előbbi kirohanására, ehelyett megajándékozta egy jéghideg pillantással. A több mint egy percig tartó kényelmetlen, fagyos csendet végül McGalagony törte meg, aki sóhajtva, ámde ellentmondást nem tűrően kijelentette, hogy látni akarja kollégáját a vacsoránál.

Ezért volt Perselus ennyire paprikás hangulatban, ahogy diákokat megfélemlítő zord arckifejezéssel a Nagyterem felé masírozott. Feltűnt ugyan neki Poppy és Lupin érthetetlen távolmaradása, ahogy helyet foglalt szokásos helyén a tanári asztalnál, de nem fordított rá különösebb figyelmet. A griffendéles szekciót messze elkerülte a pillantásával, inkább a többieket vette szemügyre, s rögtön ki is szúrt néhány csellengőt a mardekárosai között. Magában megfogadta, hogy nem mulasztja el megmosni a fejüket lámpaoltás előtt a klubhelyiségben.

Ráérősen szedegette fel villájára az ételt, ami varázslatosan megjelent előtte, s csak fél füllel figyelt a körülötte ülő tanárok közötti fecsegésre. Legtöbbjük szavai csupán távoli zúgásként hatoltak a fülébe, s fel sem fogta miről van szó, amíg el nem csípte Hagrid egy eldörmögött mondatát. A félóriás épp Minervával beszélgetett, és azt kérdezte:

– Hogy van 'Arry?

Pillantása elsötétült a fiú nevének említésére, McGalagony válaszát hallva azonban minden dühéről megfeledkezett.

– Jól reagál Poppy kezelésére, de attól tartok, időbe telik, míg meggyógyul.

Perselus gyomra összeszorult. _Kezelés?_ Mi szüksége lehet Potternek kezelésre?

Miközben mereven a tányérjára meredt, mentálisan kisöpört a fejéből minden oda nem illő gondolatot, s immár teljes figyelmével a mellette zajló beszélgetésen csüggött, nehogy egyetlen szót is elmulasszon belőle. Hagrid épp szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Hát ez bizony elég szörnyű, professzor. Csúnya ütés volt. Ördögi kis bestiák tudnak lenni azok a gurkók.

Gurkók! Aha, vagyis Potter kviddicsezés közben sérülhetett meg. De mit keresett egyáltalán a pályán, mikor a szezon még el sem kezdődött? A griffendélesek máris edzenének odakint? Kizárt dolog, hogy ne hallott volna erről a mardekárosaitól.

– Ez így van, Rubeus. Nehéz éjszaka áll szegény fiú előtt – értett egyet Minerva.

Perselus lassan, módszeresen fejezte be a vacsorát, de agya közben végig az elhangzottakon járt. Immár nem volt kérdéses előtte Poppy hiányának valódi oka; a javasasszony nyilván most is páciense mellett van, Lupinnal egyetemben. _Na persze_ – gondolta vicsorogva –, _a farkas biztos ott gubbaszt Potter ágya szélén, mint egy öreg kotlós a tojásain._

Az viszont egyáltalán nem fért a fejébe, Poppy miért nem hívta őt segítségül, holott szinte mindig magához kérette, amikor egy diák súlyosabban megsérült. Ezek szerint Minerva csupán túlreagálta a dolgot, és a fiú nincs is annyira rosszul? De akkor mire a _kezelés? _Üres tányérját fixírozva végül döntésre jutott; felelőtlenség lenne a részéről, ha legalább nem ellenőrizné, nincs-e Poppynak szüksége a szolgálataira. Mégiscsak ő az iskola bájitalmestere, nem?

Lassan a diákok is befejezték az étkezést, és megindultak a lakrészeik felé, így Perselus sem habozott tovább, hanem hátratolta a székét, és sietve kimentette magát. Hátában érezte Minerva szigorú pillantását, de nem törődött vele; fürgén végiglépdelt az asztal mentén, s a tanárok háta mögötti ajtón át távozott. A gyengélkedő felé menet hálát adott érte, hogy alig néhány diákkal futott csak össze útközben.

Pár perc múlva nyitott be Poppy felségterületére, a javasasszony pedig azonnal felkapta a fejét, amint meghallotta a lépteit.

– Merlinnek hála, Perselus! Már vagy egy órája elszalasztottam magáért Fricset! – dörrent rá, látszólag idegesen. A férfi meglepetten hátrahőkölt.

– Ne haragudj, Poppy. Alig pár perce hallottam először, hogy Potter megsérült – mentegetőzött. A gyógyítónő kissé megütközve nézett rá, de aztán nyilván úgy döntött, ezt a talányt később is ráér megoldani, mert fürgén visszafordult páciense felé. Perselus sokkal lassabban követte, de még így is fájdalmasan összeszorult a mellkasa, amikor meglátta a fiút sápadtan, zúzódásokkal tarkítva feküdni egy vékony kórházi lepedő alatt.

– Mi történt? – mormolta csendesen, magában átkozódva, amiért úgy áll itt Potter ágya mellett, akár egy idióta. A nő vizslató pillantását magán érezve, igyekezett megzabolázni arckifejezését.

– A többi griffendélessel kviddicseztek, amikor eltalálta egy gurkó. Ötven métert zuhant – közölte Poppy a világ legnyugodtabb hangján. Perselus csaknem felszisszent – ötven méter!

– Egy ilyen esés biztosan megölte volna – jelentette ki határozottan.

A javasasszony bólintott. – Ms. Grangernek szerencsére volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy kiszórjon egy gyors párnázó-bűbájt. Sajnos azonban, mivel a varázslat egy kicsit túl… lelkesre sikeredett, Mr. Potter a landolásnál szó szerint visszapattant róla, és hatalmasat esett – magyarázta kissé bosszúsan a nő, és Perselus ezúttal nagyon is osztotta a véleményét. Mindig tudta, hogy az a fontoskodó boszorkány közel sem olyan okos, amilyennek mások beállítják.

Poppy félrehúzódott, hogy közelebb engedje az ágyhoz. Perselus pálcát húzott, s ahogy gyakorlott könnyedséggel diagnosztizáló bűbájt szórt az alélt fiú testére, valahogy deja vu érzése támadt. Eszébe jutott, hogy csaknem tizenhét évvel ezelőtt egy másik ágy mellett állt, s Lilyn végezte el ugyanezt a vizsgálatot. Álla megfeszült; átkozta gyengeségét, amiért képtelen megfékezni előtörő érzelmeit, ezért sietve visszatuszkolta a kósza emléket mentális pajzsa mögé, majd újra Potterre fordította teljes figyelmét.

Számos törött vagy repedt csontot talált, a fiú fejénél tett lágy körkörös pálcamozdulat pedig azt is kiderítette, hogy enyhe agyrázkódásban szenved.

– Csontnövesztő-főzet – jelentette ki a vizsgálat végeztével, visszacsúsztatva pálcáját talárja redői közé. Tudta, hogy bár ez a bizonyos bájital tárolva is igen hatékony, mégis frissen főzve fejti ki legjobban a hatását az ilyen jellegű sérüléseknél. Poppy nyilván meg akarta várni az ő véleményét, mielőtt a saját, régebbi készleteiből ad be a fiúnak.

A javasasszony bólintott, majd jelentőségteljes pillantással megjegyezte. – És hozhatnál valami erősebb fájdalomcsillapítót is a te készleteidből, ha már Mr. Potternek úgyis várnia kell a másikra a késedelem miatt.

Perselusból igencsak kikívánkozott volna valami csípős visszavágás, minthogy azonban Poppy már így is elég gyanakvóan méregette, úgy döntött, nem éri meg feleslegesen dühöngenie, így szimplán bólintott egyet.

– Amint a szállásomra értem, azonnal ideküldetek egy adagot valamelyik házimanóval – mondta, s amikor a másik rábólintott, fürgén megindult a kandalló felé. Két lépést sem tett, mikor hirtelen kinyílt a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és Lupin lépett be rajta. A farkas arcán a meglepődést harag váltotta fel Perselus láttán, s csaknem követelőzően csengett a hangja, amikor dühösen megkérdezte.

– Te meg mit keresel itt?

– Én vagyok az iskola bájitalmestere, Lupin. Mégis kire számítottál? Nekem kell kitalálnom, milyen főzetekre van Mr. Potternek szüksége.

– Talán inkább olyannak kéne Harryvel foglalkoznia, akinek tényleg fontos, hogy mielőbb meggyógyuljon!

Perselus ökle megfeszült, s már csaknem kicsúszott a száján valami durva visszavágás, de Poppy hangja megállította.

– Fiúk, ezt később is elintézhetik. Mr. Potternek mielőbb szüksége van azokra a bájitalokra, Perselus.

Piton erősen összeszorított szájjal, peckesen megfordult, a kandallóhoz trappolt, és mindaddig Lupin szemébe fúrta izzó tekintetét, amíg a zöldre színeződött lángok magukkal nem ragadták.

Odakint a birtokon teljes sötétség honolt, amikor pár órával később ismét a gyengélkedőbe lépett. Kezében kis fiolát tartott, s ahogy korábban Poppynak megígérte, lassan a sebesült fiú ágyához sétált vele, hogy ő maga adja be neki.

Jól ismerte a javasasszony szokásait, s mivel a nő sosem tért vissza a saját szállására, ha páciense volt a gyengélkedőn, Perselus tudta, hogy ma éjjel az irodájában alszik. Inkább szokásból, mint a felfedezés félelmétől hajtva vette elő a pálcáját, és szórt némító, valamint lakatoló-bűbájt a bejáratra, és Poppy irodájának ajtajára.

Lassan, hangtalanul közelítette meg az ágyat, nem akarván felébreszteni a beteget. A hold magasan járt az égen, s ahogy fénye éppen Potterre esett, a bájitalmester megdöbbent a másik sápadt bőre láttán; a kék-zöld zúzódások szinte világítottak az egészségtelen, vértelen arcon. Pár pillanatnyi tűnődés után úgy döntött, jobban teszi, ha egyenesen a fiú gyomrába varázsolja az üvegcse tartalmát. Feleslegesnek tartotta csak ezért felébreszteni; az alvás most nyilván minden bájitalnál többet használ neki.

Mivel lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy Potter esetleg rosszul reagál a beadott főzetre, magához hívott egy széket a fal mellől, és közelebb húzta az ágyhoz. Szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le a fiú mozdulatlan arcáról, s ahogy lassan leült, kezdett megint nagyon ismerősnek tűnni számára a helyzet. Az alvó Potter annyira békésnek… olyan ártatlannak látszott, mintha ismét tizenöt évvel ezelőtti babakori önmaga lenne, aki mellett Perselus virrasztott egész éjjel, mikor megbetegedett.

_Harry nyugtalanul mocorogva kapaszkodott apja karjába, és amikor alig hallható, apró nyöszörgés hagyta el az ajkát, Perselus lágy hangon megszólalt._

– _Sshh, Harry, semmi baj – dörmögte a férfi, lágyan ringatva mindkettőjüket Lily ósdi hintaszékében._

_A kisfiú tovább küszködött a karjaiban, mire Perselus a szék himbálózásához igazítva a mozdulat ritmusát, lágyan végigsimított Harry izzadtságtól nedves, éjfekete fürtjei között. A baba pár perc múlva elcsendesedett, smaragd szemei félárbocra ereszkedtek. Perselus gyengéd puszit nyomott meleg homlokára, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a korábbinál sokkal pihentetőbb, mély álomba merül. _

_Óvatosan felállt, a legnagyobb gonddal lefektette őt a bölcsőjébe, elrendezgetve rajta az élénkzöld takarót, amit Jamestől kaptak Harry születése napján. Nézte egy ideig, ahogy a kisfiú mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedik és süllyed lélegzete ritmusára, majd még egyszer becézően végigsimított a kócos, fekete üstökön. Mikor végérvényesen meggyőződött róla, hogy fia álma immár zavartalan, csendesen a bölcső mellé húzta Lily hintaszékét, a lehetőségekhez mérten kényelmesen elfészkelt benne, és felkészült a virrasztásra._

Aznap éjjel Perselus egész végig Harry ágya mellett gubbasztott, és akárhányszor a kisfiú megmoccant, mindig újra és újra ellenőrizte, felment-e esetleg a láza. Tisztán emlékezett Lily mosolyára, aki másnap reggel arra nyitott be a gyerekszobába, hogy Harry az apja karjában fekszik, kicsi öklével ösztönösen a férfi fekete talárját szorongatva.

Ahogy itt ült, és a sebesült fiút bámulta, Perselus mellkasában valami megmagyarázhatatlan idegesség kezdett gyökeret ereszteni, megdobogtatva a szívét. Habozva, apránként kinyújtotta a kezét… ugyanazt a kezet, amivel bébi Harryt simogatta hosszú, hosszú évekkel ezelőtt. Kérges tenyere pár pillanatig a fiú válla felett lebegett, majd csigalassúsággal megindult felfelé, s a homlokánál megállapodva félresimított onnan néhány kósza tincset, feltárva a Voldemort által okozott villám alakú sebhelyet. Gyomra összeszorult a látványra.

Minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy nyugodt maradjon, de ahogy lágyan végigkövette ujjával a seb vonalát, Lilyre gondolt. Lilyre, aki életét áldozta azért, hogy a fiuk tovább élhessen; Perselus torka elszorult a rég elfojtott érzelmek hirtelen áradatától. Harry aprányit félremozdította a fejét, s a férfi már-már visszarántotta a kezét, de meggondolta magát, mikor megértette, hogy a másik nem ébredt fel, csupán így reagált valami zavaros álomra. A fiú egyszer csak mély levegőt vett, ajkán elégedett, boldog mosoly jelent meg, Perselus pedig kíváncsian félrebillentett fejjel eltűnődött, vajon mire gondolhat éppen.

– Köszönöm, Remus – motyogta Harry.

Perselus fekete fürtök közt matató, simogató ujjai megmerevedtek, ő pedig utat engedett a lelkét mardosó, féktelen haragnak, amely elnyomta még a testén végighullámzó féltékenységet is. Legszívesebben felpattant volna, hogy berontson a farkas szobájába, és jó alaposan megrázza a férfit, de bármennyire is szerette volna Lupin hibájául felróni, ami az előbb történt, tudta, hogy nem lenne igazságos.

El kellett volna mondania a fiúnak, hogy mennyire szerette Lilyt, és természetesen a fiát is, akiben nemrég Harryre ismert. Le kellett volna ültetnie, hogy elmagyarázza, miért viselkedett vele olyan szörnyen, és miért keseredett meg ennyire az évek során. Újra végigcirógatta a hollófekete fürtöket, és Harry megelégedett sóhaja annak ellenére boldoggá tette, hogy tudta, a fiú a farkas feltételezett jelenléte miatt ilyen nyugodt.

Hogy volt képes meggyőzni magát arról, hogy nem akarja őt magáénak vallani? Ez itt nem akármilyen fiú, hanem az _ő _fia. Rengeteg idő eltelt, most mégis itt van vele, és ismét neki kell megvédenie. _Egyszer már mindent elvettek tőlem, de ezt a fiút, az én fiamat, nem fogom újra elveszíteni_ – fogadkozott magában, ahogy Harry lágyan emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát figyelte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry még alig tért magához a felfedezés okozta sokkból, amikor Madame Pomfrey megjelent a kórterem ajtajában. Óvatos mozdulattal felkönyökölt, ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és hagyta, hogy a javasasszony szorgoskodjon körülötte, mindenféle kenőcsökkel kenegesse, meg bájitalokkal itassa, köztük egy különösen undorítónak tűnő méregzöld főzettel, amire egyáltalán nem emlékezett korábbról.

Pomfrey folyamatosan ciccegett, és vagy tucatszor figyelmeztette, hogy ha lehet, ne nagyon mocorogjon, míg végül elé rakott egy megpakolt tálcát, és magára hagyta, hogy a többi tennivalója után nézzen. Harry már sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint tegnap este, ami nem csoda, hiszen végre képes volt mozgatni a bal karját, ha a lábait még nem is. Az eséskor mind a két alkalommal a bal oldalára zuhant, először a zuhanás utáni landolásnál, majd újra, amikor visszapattant Hermione bűbájáról.

Elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott a lány szégyentől vöröslő arca, miközben Ron elmagyarázta Madame Pomfreynak a második esés körülményeit. Hermione folyamatosan azt szajkózta „Bocsáss meg, bocsáss meg!", de szerencsére Ron éleslátóan kinavigálta a teremből, amikor végül könnyek gyűltek a szeme sarkába. Ezek után nem is lepődött meg túlságosan, amikor a reggelizés végeztével Ginnyt egyedül látta belépni a gyengélkedő ajtaján; feltételezte, Hermione még biztos szégyenkezik, és nem mer a szeme elé kerülni.

A lány alig ért oda az ágya széléhez, amikor Harryből kitört a vallomás.

– Piton itt volt az éjjel.

– Piton? – ismételte Ginny meglepetten, mire Harry vöröslő arccal, restelkedve bólintott. A lány óvatosan, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon neki, leült az ágy szélére.

– Fura volt. Egyszer csak bejött, de nem csinált semmit, csak _ücsörgött _egész éjjel. – Hogy a férfi a homlokát is megsimogatta, arról mélyen hallgatott, mert félt, hogy akkor arról a meleg, jóleső érzésről is be kéne számolnia, ami egész reggel nőtt, növekedett a mellkasában.

Ginny vigyorogva, majdnem önelégülten nézett vissza rá, mire neki is muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. Tudta, hogy a lány mire gondol, és ő maga is reménykedni kezdett. Az nem lehet, hogy Piton gyűlöleten kívül semmit sem érez iránta, ha egyszer képes volt itt szobrozni egész éjjel, nem igaz? Viszont, bármennyire jól esett Harrynek ez a gondolat, a csalódottság is utat talált magának a lelkébe, ha arra gondolt, hogy a férfinak nyilván eszébe sem jutott volna megjelenni az ágya mellett, ha tudja, hogy Harry erről később tudomást szerez.

Eltűnődött, vajon a bájitalmester mit tett volna, ha ő egyszer csak kinyitja a szemét, és meglátja, amint Piton itt ül mellette. Arra tippelt, hogy bármi lett is volna a reakció, biztos nem úszta volna meg egy sziszegő hangon előadott prédikáció nélkül, amelyben Piton elviselhetetlen kölyöknek titulálja. Hogy miért, azt ő maga sem tudta, de a képzeletében megjelenő morcos Piton mosolyt csalt az arcára.

– Mi az? – érdeklődött Ginny, nyilván meglepődve hirtelen hangulatváltozásától, Harry azonban gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és inkább Ronra meg Hermionéra terelte a szót. Sokáig beszélgettek átlagos témákról; a fiú legalábbis mindent megtett, hogy még véletlen se tegyen olyan megjegyzést, ami esetleg újra Pitonra irányíthatná a beszélgetést. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Ginny azonnal átlátott a szitán, de ha így volt is, a lány nem kommentálta a dolgot.

Mikor Pomfrey végül behozta Harrynek az ebédet, tett néhány félreérthetetlen célzást arra nézve, hogy talán Ginnynek is illene valamit ennie, így a lány vonakodva bár, de búcsút intett. Harry néhány falat után rájött, hogy nem kimondottan éhes, és amire leginkább vágyik az nem más, mint az alvás. A tálcát eltolta egészen az ágy lábáig, aztán óvatosan a párnára fektette a fejét. Korábban annyira belemerült a Ginnyvel való beszélgetésbe, hogy észre sem vette a halántékánál jelentkező, dübörgő fájdalmat.

Ezen persze egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, elvégre Madame Pomfrey alaposan elmagyarázta neki, hogy enyhe agyrázkódást szenvedett a tegnapi esésnél, amit persze azonnal meggyógyítottak a törött csontjaival együtt, ettől függetlenül mégis szüksége lesz a négy dózisban bevett csontnövesztő főzetre ahhoz, hogy teljesen rendbe jöjjön. A javasasszony azt is elárulta, hogy a főzet valószínűleg nagyon elálmosítja majd, amíg végighalad a szervezetén.

Harry úgy döntött, felesleges küzdenie a rátörő álmosság ellen, bár kicsit hülyén érezte magát, hogy a napközben szundikál, mint valami kisgyerek. Sokáig azonban nem tűnődhetett rajta, mert szinte azonnal mély álomba merült. Mikor legközelebb felébredt, csak egy fáklyák lágy fényétől megvilágított, félhomályos szobát látott maga körül. A csudába! Tényleg ilyen sokáig aludt volna? Mikor hangosan megkordult a gyomra, rájött, hogy valószínűleg lemaradt a vacsoráról is.

Az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott pálcája után tapogatózott, s mikor megtalálta, gyorsan elmotyogott egy Lumost. Reménykedve körbevilágított, hátha Madame Pomfrey hagyott neki az asztalon vacsorát, de sehol nem látott ételt. Volt viszont rengeteg üdvözlőkártya, valamint egy összepöndörödött pergamen, amit óvatosan kihajtogatott.

_Harry! Aludtál még, amikor meglátogattalak délután, és nem akartalak felébreszteni. Ha bármire szükséged lenne ma este, nyugodtan lépj velem kapcsolatba a Hop-hálózaton keresztül. Vigyázz magadra. Remus_

Harry elmosolyodott a kedves ajánlaton. A levelet olvasva rájött, rettentően hiányolja azokat a Hop-hálózaton keresztül folytatott meghitt, nyári beszélgetéseket, amit az Odúban töltött ideje alatt is mindig megejtettek. Eszébe jutott, talán most is megkérhetné Remust, hogy rendszeresítsenek hasonló látogatásokat, amíg mindketten a Roxfortban tartózkodnak.

Éppen visszatette a kis üzenetet az éjjeliszekrényre, amikor a kandalló váratlanul életre kelt, és Piton lépett ki a lángok közül. Arcán meglepetés tükröződött, amikor meglátta a fiút ébren ücsörögni az ágyban, és Harry sem tudta megzabolázni arcizmait, mert a másik hirtelen megjelenése felett érzett sokk azonnal kiült a vonásaira. Pitonnak persze alig pár másodpercre volt szüksége, hogy ismét visszaváltozzon nyugodt, szenvtelen önmagává. Egyetlen pálcasuhintására a falra helyezett fáklyák fellángoltak, meleg, barátságos fénnyel töltve meg a helyiséget. Ezután Harry felé fordult, és jó alaposan megnézte magának a fiút, ő pedig, bár bátran viszonozta a pillantást, mégis úgy érezte, mintha mázsás kövek foglalnák el azt a helyet, ahol eddig a gyomra volt.

A bájitalmester hirtelen kinyújtotta a kezét, és Harry meglátott a tenyerében egy fiolát, tele ugyanazzal a zöld főzettel, amilyet korábban Madame Pomfrey is adott már neki.

– Idd meg! – jött a kurta parancs, mire a fiú habozva átvette az üvegcsét.

– Mi ez? – érdeklődött.

– Csontnövesztő főzet, hogy a törések hamarabb begyógyuljanak – felelte bosszús hangon a férfi, mintha nehezményezné, hogy kérdésekkel zaklatják.

Harry jól megbámulta a zöld folyadékot, de egyelőre nem itta meg. – Madame Pomfrey azt mondta, összesen négy adagot kell meginnom ebből – jegyezte meg, előbb Pitonra, majd ismét a fiolára fordítva pillantását.

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – emelte meg a szemöldökét a férfi, mire Harry óvatosan megrázta az üvegcsét, és közben idegesen az ajkába harapott. Szerette volna megkérdezni Pitont a múlt éjszakáról, de nem tudta, hogyan foghatna hozzá. Mióta a javasasszony elmondta neki, hogy a reggeli adag már a második volt a csontnövesztő főzetből, könnyen kitalálta, hogy a bájitaltan tanár azért járt nála múlt éjszaka, hogy beadja az elsőt.

Piton tehát nem azzal a szándékkal jött be hozzá akkor este, hogy virrasszon az ágya mellett. Harry persze ettől sem lett okosabb, mert a legfontosabb kérdést, hogy a férfi miért maradt olyan sokáig, ha semmi dolga nem volt itt, nem tudta megválaszolni.

– Ez hányadik adag? – kérdezte végül, makacsul a fiolán tartva a szemét. Piton ezúttal késett egy kicsit a válasszal.

– A harmadik. Madame Ponfreytól reggel kapod meg az utolsót. Utána valószínűleg el is enged. – Hangja professzionális volt, tökéletesen mentes mindenfajta érzelemtől, Harry pedig érezte, hogy arca elvörösödik a szégyentől és idegességtől. Addig bámulta a lepedőt, amíg Piton megelégelte a hallgatását, és vontatottan megszólalt. – Az elsőt egyenesen a gyomrodba varázsoltam. Ha ezt is így akarod bevenni, nekem úgy is jó. – A szarkasztikus megjegyzésre Harry felkapta a fejét, de nem egy vicsorgó Pitont látott maga előtt, akire számított; a szögletes arcról egy tökéletesen nyugodt szempár nézett vele farkasszemet.

Nagy levegőt vett, és fejcsóválva megszólalt. – Nem, uram… magamtól is meg tudom inni. – A válaszra a férfi szemöldöke csodálkozva megemelkedett, bár Harry ezúttal elképzelni sem tudta, mi váltotta ki a másikból ezt a reakciót. Végig magán érezte a fekete szempár pillantását, ahogy kidugaszolta a fiolát, és egy hajtásra lehajtotta az undorító, zöld bájitalt. A kiürült üvegcsét Piton felé nyújtotta, aki precíz mozdulattal visszasüllyesztette azt a talárjába.

Harry óvatosan, habozva megszólalt, mikor látta, hogy a férfi nem siet a távozással.

– Nem emlékszem az első adagra, uram.

– Nem csoda. Mélyen aludtál – felelte Piton szenvtelen hangon.

– Múlt éjjel? – próbálkozott Harry.

– Igen – jött a nyugodt, érzelemmentes válasz.

Harry idegesen nyelt egyet, ujjaival össze-vissza gyűrögetve a lábára terített vékony takarót. Elhatározta, hogy ideje a sarkára állnia.

– Itt maradt, uram. – Hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. A teremben halotti csend uralkodott, de Harry, aki tanúja volt, hogy a férfi meghallja a lohasztólé surrogását, miután porított angolnát szórnak bele, biztos volt benne, hogy Piton pontosan értette minden szavát.

– Igen – jött végül az egyszavas válasz, Harry pedig, aki nem számított ilyen nyílt vallomásra, azonnal felkapta a fejét. Piton még mindig őt bámulta, arca kifejezéstelen volt, az éjfekete szempár pillantása megfejthetetlen.

– Miért? – csodálkozott Harry, bár a kérdés inkább könyörgésnek hangzott. Piton elfordult.

– Oda kellett figyelnem, nehogy rosszul reagálj a csontnövesztő főzetre – mondta végül merev arccal.

Harry válla megereszkedett. – Oh – nyögte alig hallható, vékonyka hangon. Piton hirtelen ismét felé pördült, mire a fiú ijedten felpillantott rá.

A bájitalmester gyanakodva méregette. – Honnan tudod, hogy maradtam? – kérdezte hevesen, Harry pedig kezdte azt kívánni, bár el se kezdte volna ezt a beszélgetést.

–_Miért nem tudok soha nyugton maradni?_ – átkozódott, bár igazából egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy a férfi elmenjen, így inkább egyszerűen megrázta a fejét. Persze tudhatta volna, hogy ilyen könnyen nem szabadul.

– Feltettem egy kérdést! – csattant fel a férfi, mire Harry arca megint elvörösödött, ezúttal mérgében.

– Inkább felejtse el, rendben? – dőlt hátra irritáltan.

– Vigyázz a szádra – vágott vissza Piton automatikusan, és megfeszülő álla világosan mutatta, hogy egyre idegesebb.

Harrynek azonban lassan elege lett a férfi hirtelen, követhetetlen hangulatváltozásaiból, mert irritáltan felszisszent. – Mert különben mi lesz, _professzor? _

Piton azonnal előrántotta a pálcáját, de mire Harry rémülten visszasüllyedt párnái közé, és eltűnődött, vajon idehívja-e Madame Pomfreyt vagy se, Piton már el is suttogott két varázsigét. A pálca hegyével kiválasztva körülöttük négy pontot, a földre mutatott, és azt motyogta: – Postulo Sonitus. – Ezután előbb a javasasszony irodájának ajtajára, majd a bejárati ajtóra mutatott, és pattogó hangon, kétszer egymás után elismételte: – Denego Obviam.

Mikor befejezte, mereven visszafordult a korábban ijedtében labdává gömbölyödött Harry felé, aki épp megpróbált kiegyenesedni, a mozdulat közben azonban felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Piton elkomorodott, és közelebb lépve meglengette Harry felett a pálcáját, összehúzva a szemöldökét, amikor a fiú ismét elhúzódott előle.

– Nem akartalak megijeszteni – mentegetőzött ügyefogyottan.

– Nem ijedtem meg – fortyant fel Harry.

Piton látszólag azonnal megbánta, hogy az előbb rosszul érezte magát elhamarkodott szavai miatt, mert fenyegetően közel hajolt, és undokul megszólalt.

– Nagyon helyes. Ebben az esetben abbahagyhatnád ezt az idióta ugrándozást, nehogy újra megsebezd magad. Madame Pomfrey bizonyára nem lenne elragadtatva, ha még sokáig az irodájában kellene éjszakáznia.

– Nos, talán elárulhatta volna, hogy itt lesz, megspórolva neki a kényelmetlenséget – vágott vissza meggondolatlanul Harry, dacosan karba téve a kezét.

– Nem, nem mondhattam el neki, sőt, ha már itt tartunk, nem árulhatom el _senkinek! _– mondta, ám ezzel nemhogy megnyugtatta, csak még inkább felpaprikázta a fiú hangulatát.

Harry villámló pillantását Pitonéba fúrta, majd szarkasztikusan megjegyezte. – Hát persze, hogy nem. Egyikünk sem akarja, hogy később bajba kerüljön emiatt Voldemortnál.

Piton ökle hatalmasat csattant az éjjeliszekrény tetején, röppályára állítva néhány üdvözlőkártyát és halálra ijesztve Harryt, aki ismét rémülten összerezzent. A bájitalmester még közelebb hajolt, és mély, szinte búgó hangon susogta fenyegetően a fiú arcába a véleményét.

– Nem a saját biztonságom érdekében hallgatok róla, elviselhetetlen kölyök. Hogy merészelsz ilyesmivel megvádolni? – Lassan felegyenesedett, de hangja szó szerint jeges volt, amikor újra megszólalt. – Te sem fogod elmondani senkinek, még az ostoba barátaidnak sem. Ha mégis megteszed, teszek róla, hogy megbánd.

A fenyegetés ott lógott még egy darabig a levegőben, amikor Piton végül elfordult, és eltávolítva a korábban kiszórt bűbájokat, távozott a kandallón keresztül.

Harry remegve, kicsordulni készülő könnyektől égő szemmel bámult utána. Amint a Hop-hálózat elhallgatott, és a lángok narancsszínűre változtak, dühösen megdörgölte a szemét pizsamája ujjával, erőnek erejével visszatartva a gyerekes könnyeket. Piton szavai jártak a fejében, a szégyen pedig akár egy parázsló, égő áradat száguldott végig a testén. Rájött, hogy korábban mégsem volt igaza: egyáltalán nem olyan jó móka, ha Piton elviselhetetlen kölyöknek nevezi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tizennegyedik fejezet: Egy kis ösztönzés Remustól**

**1981**

– Perselus! – hallotta James Lily feddő hangját a konyha felől. – Remus bármikor itt lehet!

– Ugyan, hagyd már békén, Lils! Épp Harryvel próbálja kimondatni, hogy „porított zuzmó" – nevetett James. Perselust figyelte, aki megkísérelte fiát beavatni a bájitalkészítés nemes tudományába, habár a kisfiút sokkal jobban lekötötte a feladat, hogy műanyag békáit mind egy szálig beledobálja az előtte lévő kis asztalkára felállított játéküstbe.

– Muszáj folyton azt az ostoba becenevet használnod? – morgott a bájitalmester az orra alatt, ahogy mindig, bár általában a legváltozatosabb módokon fejezte ki nemtetszését.

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre Harry előtt! – zengett fel Lily hangja a konyhából.

A férfi mogorván összeszorította a száját, de szinte rögtön egy halk „Aú!"-kiáltás is feltört belőle, amikor kisfia sikeresen orrba találta az egyik műanyag békával, s boldogan elkacagta magát, amikor látta, hogy milyen ügyesen sikerült céloznia.

– Remek dobás, Harry! – dicsérte meg elégedetten James a teli szájjal vigyorgó kisfiút.

Harry várakozóan apja felé nyújtotta a karját, várva, hogy a férfi visszaszolgáltassa neki az imént eldobott játékot. Perselus sóhajtva engedelmeskedett, de amint Harry kezébe pottyantotta a békát, a kisfiú újból elhajította a játékot. James szívből jövő kacagással nyugtázta a mutatványt.

Perselus lenyűgözve fia után nyúlt, és karjaiba emelte őt. James is feltápászkodott, és kezét nyújtotta Harry felé, hogy átvegye őt az apjától, de a fiú csak még szorosabban kapaszkodott a férfi nyakába. James felsóhajtott.

– Gyere, Harry. Ideje átöltözni, hogy szép ruhában várjuk Remus nagybácsit – könyörgött legmeggyőzőbb hangján, mindhiába. Lily épp ekkor ért be a konyhából, de hiába nyújtotta karját Harry felé, a fiú meg sem moccant.

– Gyere hozzám, szívem – kérlelte mosolyogva, Harry azonban dacosan kitartott, látszott, hogy tökéletesen jól érzi magát édesapja karjaiban. Lily megcsóválta a fejét, de közben végig mosolygott. – Azt hiszem, ott is jó helyen lesz – mondta, de pálcájával azért gyorsan eltüntette Harry kezéről és arcáról a maszatfoltokat.

Miközben Perselus próbálta egy helyben tartani fiát a tisztítási művelet idejére, James a férfi önelégült kis mosolyát bámulta, és eltűnődött, vajon a bájitalmester tudja-e, hogy ilyenkor milyen nevetségesen fontoskodó képet vág. James ennek ellenére nem tudott haragudni rá ezért; maga is elcsodálkozott, hogy a férfi milyen hosszú utat tett meg ilyen rövid idő alatt, és bár tisztában volt vele, hogy Perselus sosem vallaná be hangosan, ő mégis örült ennek az újonnan felfedezett barátságnak.

A bejárati ajtón ekkor csendesen koppantott valaki, Lily pedig, aki egy pillantással megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a másik két férfi készen áll a látogatóra, beeresztette Remust. Amint a vendég beért a fogadószobába, James nagy vigyorral a képén azonnal eléje sietett, lelkes „Holdsáp!"- kiáltással üdvözölve átölelte, és alaposan meglapogatta a hátát.

– Hogy ment?

Remus vállat vont, de megviselt arcán azonnal fénylő mosoly terült szét, amikor a háta mögül meghallotta a gyerekhangon elsivított vidám „Vííí!" üdvözletet.

– Harry!

A kisfiú ügyetlenül odatotyogott hozzá, és apró ökleivel türelmetlenül hadonászva nyújtogatta felfelé a karját, jelezve, szeretné, ha felvennék végre. Remus nem is váratott magára, felkapta a gyereket, és cuppanós puszit nyomva az arcára, játékos mozdulatokkal megcsikizte. Harry hangosan sikongatott a gyönyörűségtől.

– Hogy vagy te nagyfiú? – érdeklődött barátságos hangon, s amikor Harry ünnepélyesen rápillantott, kedveskedve összeborzolta a gyerek szanaszét álló, szénfekete fürtjeit. Aztán, mintha csak most jutna eszébe, hogy nem kéne megfeledkeznie az alapvető udvariasságról, nyugodtan a szoba másik bejáratánál feketéllő Perselus felé fordult, és jól nevelten biccentett egyet. – Jó estét, Perselus.

A bájitalmester kurta fejbólintással válaszolt. – Lupin.

James tudta, hogy Perselust dühíti, amiért Harry ennyire lelkesen, és minden fenntartás nélkül Remushoz sietett, de mostanra kiismerte annyira a férfit, hogy tudja, a féltékenység a másik érzelem, amit sosem mutatna ki szándékosan. Most is úgy állt ott, mint egy szobor, merev arccal, miközben a vérfarkas átölelte a fiát. James tudta, ha a helyében lenne, biztos nem tudná ilyen jól elrejteni az érzelmeit.

– Itt maradsz vacsorára, Remus? – kérdezte melegen Lily, mire a férfi felkuncogott.

– Előbb egy kérdés: te főzöl? – akarta tudni mosolyogva, és amikor Lily bólintott, csak akkor egyezett bele nagylelkűen. – Ebben az esetben természetesen maradok.

– Szeretnél segíteni? – érdeklődött a nő.

Remus Harryre pillantott, mintha felmérné őt, aztán játékosan megkérdezte. – Na, mit szólsz Harry? Segítsünk főzni kedves, öreg édesanyádnak?

Lily pajkosan meglegyintette egy konyharuhával és méltatlankodva megszólalt. – Ne tanítsd bolondságokra a gyereket! Nem vagyok öreg!

Remus elvigyorodott, de komolyságot erőltetve magára, fontoskodva megkérdezte a kisfiútól. – Akkor segítsünk vagy sem, ennek a fiatalasszonynak, Harry? – Ezzel újra megcsiklandozta a fiút, boldog kis sikolyokat csalva ki belőle, Remus pedig vele nevetett, ahogy kivitte magával a konyhába.

James vigyorogva nézett a távozó trió után, de Perselusra pillantva lehervadt arcáról a mosoly. Most, hogy Remus már nem volt a szobában, a férfi vonásai elégedetlen grimaszba torzultak.

– Harry imád téged – próbálkozott gyengéd hangon, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy Perselus elhúzta a száját, és kijelentette.

– Köszönöm szépen, James, hogy felhívod a figyelmem a nyilvánvalóra – közölte vontatott, szarkasztikus hangon, majd frusztrált fújtatással elvonult a laborjába, hogy befejezzen valami félbehagyott bájitalt. James fejcsóválva eltűnődött, vajon miért nem adta még fel a hiábavaló próbálkozást; rég beletörődhetett volna, hogy ez az ember egy két lábon járó gúnymosoly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**1996**

Perselus dühös, kiszámított lépésekkel járkált fel-alá a körletében a kandalló előtt, és közben átkozta magát hirtelen természetéért. Még annyi mentsége sem volt, hogy nincs elég tapasztalata a tinédzserkori hangulatingadozások terén. Ő a Mardekár-ház feje, Merlin szerelmére! És egy mardekárosénál nincs robbanékonyabb természet a világon. – A francba, a francba, a francba – dühöngött, miközben oda-vissza masírozott a négy fal között.

Miért nem volt képes egyszerűen, világosan megmagyarázni Harrynek, hogy aggódott érte? Miért kellett úgy ráförmednie? A fiú természetesen számos idióta előítéletet táplált vele szemben, de ki róhatná ezt fel neki, amikor szinte soha nem látott más érzelmet az arcán, mint gyűlöletet? Még szép, hogy ezek után a fia egy öntelt kreténnek tartja.

Nagyon jól emlékezett, milyen állapotban, reszketve hagyta ott az imént a fiút. Rögtön megbánta ugyan, amit tett, de mivel fogalma sem volt, hogyan reagáljon, inkább a lehető leggyorsabban eltűnt a közelből. Mégis meddig akarja még ezt játszani? A kandallóba menekülni minden probléma elől, ahelyett, hogy megoldaná őket? Különben is, Harry egyáltalán nem egy megoldandó probléma… ő egy fiú… az ő fia. A fia, akit csak az elmúlt héten háromszor hagyott faképnél egyetlen szó, és mindenféle magyarázat nélkül.

Csak akkor hagyta abba a fel-alá mászkálást, amikor a kandallója hirtelen életre kelt, és egy határozottan ideges, villogó szemű vérfarkas dugta be rajta a fejét. Mérgesen visszabámult, és közben magában káromkodott, amiért elmulasztotta lezárni azt az átkozott bejáratot.

– Mit akarsz? – vakkantotta türelmetlenül, remélve, hogy Lupinban legalább annyi tisztesség lesz, hogy hátrahőköl a hangjától. A farkas azonban egyszerűen átlépett a tűzön, és nyugodtan megállt Perselus nappalijában. A szemtelenségen felháborodva, a bájitalmester előrántotta a pálcáját, és magából kikelve felkiáltott. – Hogy merészelsz az éjszaka közepén csak úgy betörni hozzám?

Remust egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a jelenet, a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal keresztbe tette maga előtt a karját, még a pálcáját sem húzta elő.

– Már másodszor hagytad úgy Harryt, hogy teljesen kiborult miattad, én pedig nem fogom tovább tétlenül nézni, hogy így bánsz vele.

Perselust nagyon szíven ütötte a válasz, legbelül szinte megrázkódott Lupin szavai miatt, és a megbántott, fájdalmas arccal utána bámuló Harryre most még tisztábban emlékezett. Persze eszében sem volt a gyengeség jelének számító érzéseket kimutatni senki, nemhogy épp Remus Lupin előtt. Így hát inkább azt mondta: – Nem érdekelnek a fenyegetéseid.

– Hát akkor _mi_ érdekel téged, Perselus? – kérdezte csendesen Lupin, de barna szemében felvillant valami intenzív, különös érzelem.

– Bármi legyen is, azt nem kötöm az orrodra, vérfarkas!

Lupin szemöldöke megemelkedett, de világosan látszott, hogy nem kapta be a csalit. Perselus százszor is elátkozta magában a férfit, amiért ilyen nyugodt természete van.

– Harry nagyon is az én felelősségem, főleg miután világosan kijelentetted, hogy tudni sem akarsz róla – jelentette ki Lupin égő szemmel, a hangját azonban még mindig nem emelte meg.

– Semmi ilyesmit nem jelentettem ki _világosan_, pláne nem neked – vicsorogta.

A másik férfi arca meglepetést tükrözött, de aztán szomorúan megrázta a fejét, s olyan szánakozó szemmel nézett rá, hogy Perselus már-már érezte, ahogy nyaktól felfelé elvörösödik. Végül puszta önuralommal sikerült megzaboláznia érzelmeit, és remélte, hogy semmiféle árulkodó pirulás nem látszik az arcán.

– Talán észre sem veszed, Perselus, de a viselkedéseddel pontosan azt sugalmazod Harry felé, hogy ugyanúgy nem akarsz közösködni vele most, ahogy a múltban sem tetted.

Perselus sietve elfordult, nehogy a farkas meglássa arcán a kínt, amit hirtelen képtelen volt elrejteni. Egyáltalán nem így képzelte el a beszélgetést, amikor felkereste Harryt a gyengélkedőn. Elvégre a fiú minden kérdésére megfelelt, nem igaz? Persze, kicsit elvesztette a türelmét, de nyilván még Harry is felfogta, hogy a dühe nem neki szólt, csak épp az aggodalmát nem tudta másként kifejezni. Mondjuk az alapján, hogy rögtön Lupint hívta segítségül – gondolta keserűen Perselus –, talán mégsem értette meg annyira, mint azt szerettem volna.

– Harry csak egy tinédzser fiú, Perselus – jegyezte meg csendesen Lupin, és amikor a másik nem válaszolt, tovább beszélt azon az émelyítően mézes-mázos hangon. – Gondolom, arra már te is rájöttél, hogy a rokonaitól nem számíthat nagy szeretetre.

Persze, hogy észrevette. Lily nem említette ugyan túl gyakran irigykedő, gyűlölködő húgát, de a nyilvánvaló fájdalom, amit el kellett viselnie miatta, sokszor meglátszott az arcán. Nem meglepő, hogy Petunia nem tudott igazán törődni a fiúval. Lupin szavainak mögöttes tartalma sem kerülte el a Perselus figyelmét. Nagyon jól emlékezett a saját gyerekkorára ahhoz, hogy kitalálja; ha Harrynek nem volt része szülői szeretetben, és nem törődtek vele kiskorában, akkor nem tud olyan könnyedén megbízni másokban. Neki legalább ott volt Lily, aki – bár csak felnőttkorában –, de elhalmozta szeretettel, és megszabadította a marcangoló bizonytalanság egy részétől. De sohasem az összestől.

– Többet érdemel ennél tőled.

Perselus megpördült a sarkán. Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy majdnem elfelejtette, nincs egyedül a nappaliban, ráadásul maga is meglepődött, hogy tökéletesen egyetért a farkassal. Harry tényleg többet érdemel, de hogy valaha megkaphatja-e tőle, azt erősen kérdésesnek találta.

– Befejezted? – kérdezte már-már túlzottan udvarias hanglejtéssel, bár a villogó szempár még így is elárulta, mit érez.

– Beszélni fogsz vele? – makacskodott Lupin, hasonlóan heves pillantást vetve rá.

– Úgy emlékszem, már mondtam korábban, de ha kell, megismétlem: semmi közöd hozzá – mondta, bár hangjába most már némi fenyegető él is vegyült.

– Én pedig egészen világosan értésedre adtam, hogy Harry nagyon is az én felelősségem. Ezenfelül biztosíthatlak, hogy ezen az állapoton ő sem kíván változtatni – felelte nyugodtan, mint akit teljesen hidegen hagy Perselus növekvő dühe.

– Még hogy állapot – morogta a bájitalmester vicsorogva, mikor látta, hogy Lupinnak van képe mosolyogni.

– Igen, Perselus, tudod, az ilyesmit emberi kapcsolatoknak hívják. Persze megértem, hogy erről te nem tudhatsz túl sokat, tekintve, hogy nemcsak Lilyvel, de a saját fiaddal sem sikerült egy tartósat összehozni.

A következő pillanatban Perselusnak máris kezében volt a pálcája, s ahogy Lupinhoz ugrott, hegyét a férfi karmolásokkal tarkított arcának szegezte. – Túl messzire mész – sziszegte.

– Te pedig nem mész elég messzire – vetett rá Lupin egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, majd ugyanúgy, ahogy jött, el is ment.

Perselus, akinek pálcája még mindig a férfi hűlt helye felé mutatott, ingerülten leeresztette a kezét, és százszor is elátkozta magában Lupint. Hogy merészel csak úgy betörni ide, és tanácsokat adni neki arról, hogyan kezelje a személyes ügyeit? Igen, majd beszélni fog a fiával, de amikor és ahogyan ő jónak látja. Utálta a férfit, amiért csak úgy eljárkál Harryhez, és megad neki mindent, amiben Perselus egyértelműen kudarcot vallott. De hát végül is hogyne vallott volna kudarcot? Még Lupin se várhatja el tőle a lehetetlent, azt, hogy olyat adjon, amire nem képes!

Dühe tovább hajtotta, így újra megkezdte a fel-alá járkálást a szobában. Vajon Harry is ezt várja tőle? De hát miért tenne ilyet azok után, amiket álélt… amiket a bájitalmester miatt kellett átélnie? Persze nyilvánvaló, hogy a fiú vár tőle _valamit_, hiszen a gyengélkedőn határozottan szíven ütötték a bájitalmester kemény szavai. Mégis… Perselus a fél életét azzal töltötte, hogy próbálta háborgó indulatait kordában tartani. Ha Harry még ennyit sem tud tőle elviselni – holott ez még csak egy könnyedebb verziója volt a szokásos dühkitöréseinek – akkor felesleges is tovább próbálkozniuk.

Mondjuk, ha már hirtelen haragról van szó, hát Harry sem panaszkodhat; ezen a téren nyilvánvaló, hogy kinek a genetikai felépítéséből örökölt többet. És bármennyire frusztráló is a vérfarkas örökös papolása, valamiben mégis igaza van. Harry csak egy fiú. – _Én pedig felnőtt, legalábbis gyakorlatilag_ – gondolta magában, és még egy apró mosoly is megjelent a szája szegletében. Lily sokszor hívta őt „alkalmi felnőttnek", amikor gyerekesen viselkedett.

Ahogy gondolatai lassan újra Lily felé fordultak, lelkében megszilárdult az elhatározás. Megígérte neki, hogy legalább megpróbálja. És meg is fogja próbálni… újra. Ahogy egy pálcaintéssel eloltotta a fényeket a szobában, és visszavonult a hálóba éjszakára, eltűnődött, vajon hány kísérletre lesz szükség ahhoz, hogy Harry az egyik találkozásuk végén ne fuldokoljon valamilyen kellemetlen, nyomasztó érzelem súlya alatt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, és fürgén belépett a reggeli fényben fürdő gyengélkedőre. A fiú, hátát a párnáknak döntve, szinte ugyanabban a helyzetben ült, ahogy tegnap itthagyta, annyi különbséggel, hogy egy félig üres ételes tálcát egyensúlyozott a térdén. Harry felé forduló arcán várakozó, széles mosoly ült, ami azonnal eltűnt, ahogy őt meglátta.

– Talán másra számítottál? – kérdezte hűvösen, olyan könnyedén visszatérve szokásos, kötekedő stílusához, mintha csak egy rászabott ruhát venne magára. A fiú az ajkába harapott, és gyorsan megrázta a fejét, bár határozottan kár volt megpróbálnia letagadni a Perselus iménti szavaiban rejlő igazságot.

Hirtelen Poppy sietett elő az irodából. – Áh, Perselus, gondolom az utolsó adag csontnövesztőt hoztad.

– Nyilván – felelte szárazon a férfi, magasba tartva a kis üvegcsét.

A javasasszony feddő pillantást vetett rá, majd ingerülten felcsattant. – Akkor mire vársz még?

Perselus átadta Harrynek a bájitalt, aki egyetlen kortyra megitta az egészet, és engedelmesen visszaszolgáltatta a kiürült fiolát. Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy fia szemébe bámul, szinte elmerülve a látványban. Végül felocsúdva elővette a pálcáját, és elhúzta az ezúttal tökéletesen mozdulatlanná dermedő Harry felett, külön figyelmet szentelve a két napja szilánkosra tört csontoknak. Végül elégedetten Poppy felé fordult.

– A csontnövesztő főzet úgy tűnik, tökéletesen bevált.

A javasasszony fújt egyet, és miközben sietve előkapta saját pálcáját a vizsgálathoz, mogorván megjegyezte. – Igazán köszönöm, Piton _doktor úr_. – A férfi összeszorította a száját, és szótlanul figyelt, amíg a gyógyító elvégezte a diagnosztikát. – Nos – fordult végül a nő Harry felé –, úgy tűnik, Piton professzornak igaza volt. Reggeli után elmehetsz. – Perselusnak vissza kellett fojtania egy aprócska mosolyt a javasasszony hangja hallatán; Poppy majdnem sajnálkozóan mondta ki az utolsó szavakat, de ezen Perselus egyáltalán nem lepődött meg. A nő akkor volt a legboldogabb, ha anyáskodhatott páciensei felett, s ez olyan tulajdonság volt, amit a bájitalmester keresve sem talált volna meg saját magában.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Csodás! – kiáltotta lelkesen, és az ételes tálcát az ágy lábához csúsztatva, indult volna, hogy ülő helyzetbe tornázza magát.

– Várj csak egy percet, fiatalember! – szólt rá szigorúan Poppy, mire Harry mozdulat közben szoborrá dermedt, és szemöldöke egészen a homlokáig szaladt, ahogy kérdőn a javasasszonyra nézett. – Fejezd be a reggelidet, és ne kapkodj! Ha össze-vissza ugrándozol, a végén estére visszakerülsz nekem. – Ezzel határozottan visszatette a tálcát a fiú térdére, majd jelentőségteljesen a villára pillantott. Harry sóhajtva felcsipegetett még pár falatot a főtt tojásból, Poppy pedig helyeslő bólintással nyugtázva az engedelmességét, visszavonult az irodába.

Amint a gyógyító eltűnt a szeme elől, Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, visszatolta a tálcát a takaróra, és határozott lendítéssel mindkét lábát lelógatta az ágyról.

– Attól tartok, Madam Pomfrey ezt „megerőltetőnek" minősítené – jegyezte meg Perselus szárazon, mire Harry ijedten felpillantott rá. Aztán meg elpirult.

– Igaz. Elnézést, uram. – A bájitalmester kezdte megbánni, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt; nem szidásnak szánta a megjegyzést, de Harry látszólag félreértelmezte a szavait.

Kissé kényelmetlennek érezve a szituációt, Perselus elfordította a tekintetét. Miután mentálisan ráparancsolt magára, lassan képes volt megnyugodni, és újra a fiúra pillantani. – Ahogy mondtam, a csontnövesztő főzet remekül bevált, mégsem lenne okos dolog ilyen hamar megerőltetned magad.

Figyelmesen nézte a fiút, ahogy óvatosan, mintegy tesztelve teste állóképességét, lassan felegyenesedik. Végül felpillantott rá. Úgy tűnt, mintha megpróbálná szavakba önteni gondolatait, Perselus pedig igyekezett felkészíteni magát arra, ami következik. Kicsit meglepődött, amikor a fiú egyszerűen azt mondta: – Köszönöm. Mármint a bájitalt.

A férfi bólintott, de kénytelen volt okklumenciával háttérbe szorítani a nyugtalan gondolatokat, amik lassan elborították az elméjét. Végül megszólalt.

– Az órák fél óra múlva kezdődnek. Hacsak nem akarsz pizsamában megjelenni a többiek előtt, azt javaslom, igyekezz az öltözéssel.

Próbált minden gúnyt és a szarkazmust száműzni a hangjából, és a látszat szerint nem vallott kudarcot. Harry nem tűnt dühösnek, és semmilyen más módon sem mutatta ki nemtetszését a szavai hallatán. Egyszerűen biccentett, majd magára öltötte a talárját, hogy eltakarja vele a hálóruháját. Még egy utolsó, megfejthetetlen pillantást vetett rá, aztán maga köré szorítva a hosszú talárt, kisétált a folyosóra. Perselus elégedetten szemmel követte, amíg el nem tűnt a következő kanyarban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry elmosolyodott, amikor belépett a szoba ajtaján; Ronból csak annyit látott, amennyi kilógott belőle az ágy alól, a másik fiú ugyanis látszólag nagyon keresett valamit odalent. Kuncognia kellett a látványon, amikor Ron végül kikecmergett a fényre, dicsőségesen markolva elkóborolt fél pár cipőjét. A vörös hajú griffendéles rögtön felkapta a fejét a hangra, és rávigyorgott barátjára.

– Harry! Hát visszajöttél!

A fiú mosolyogva megdicsérte. – Lenyűgöző megfigyelés Ron. Még Hermione is büszke lenne rád.

– Nagyon vicces vagy, Harry – fanyalgott a másik, miközben lehajolt cipőt kötni. – Te is jössz órára? – érdeklődött, jelentőségteljes pillantással végigmérve barátja pizsamáját.

– Igen. – Sietve lehámozta magáról a talárt, és az ágyra dobta.

– Én sietnék a helyedben, hacsak nem akarsz _ezekben _végigszambázni a kastélyon – vigyorgott Ron.

Harry felnyögött. – Ez pont úgy hangzott, mintha Piton mondta volna.

– Piton? – komorodott el Ron.

Harry vállat vont. – Szinte szó szerint ugyanezt mondta nekem korábban.

Észrevette, hogy barátja kíváncsian, s egyszersmind kissé megbántottan méregeti; utóbbi érzelmet annak könyvelte el, hogy Ron nyilván nem repes az örömtől, amiért Pitonhoz hasonlítgatják. Elmosolyodott, és éppen áthúzta fején a pizsamafelsőjét, amikor Hermione kiáltását hallotta az ajtó felől.

– Kész vagy már, Ronald?

Harry megütközve kapta fel a fejét, így láthatta, ahogy Hermione, Ginnyvel a sarkában a szobába masírozik. Hermione elpirult a félmeztelen Harry látványától, és rögtön félrenézett, Ginny azonban mosolyogva mérte végig. A fekete hajú fiú – szintén hatalmas zavarban – gyorsan elfordult, és sietve magára rántott egy pólót és pulóvert, mielőtt ismét a lányokra nézett volna.

– Héj! – méltatlankodott Ron. – Ha így bámultok, Harry pizsamanadrágban lesz kénytelen sötét varázslatok kivédésére jönni.

A két lány engedelmesen hátat fordított, bár Harry megesküdött volna, hogy Ginny mosolya egy pillanatra még szélesebbé vált. Motyogott egy szarkasztikus, és alig érthető „Kösz, haver"-t Ron felé, majd sietve magára rántotta a nadrágját. Miután a cipőjét is megkötötte, a nyakkendőt és talárt a karjára vetve megszólalt: – Oké, mehetünk.

– Azt hittük, még a gyengélkedőn leszel – jegyezte meg Ginny, ahogy letrappoltak a lépcsőn.

– Pomfrey végre kiengedett az utolsó dózis Piton-féle bájital után – vont vállat.

– Vagyis újra találkoztál vele? – érdeklődött a lány, amiből Harry arra következtetett, Ginny elmesélte Ronnak és Hermionénak első gyengélkedőbeli éjszakájának történetét. Bólintott.

– Igen, tegnap este, és ma reggel is hozott nekem egy-egy új adagot a bájitalból. – Nem részletezte tovább a dolgot, de a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ron diszkréten megböki a szólni készülő Hermione oldalát.

A lány dühös pillantást vetett vörös hajú barátjára, majd megkérdezte. – Mi történt?

Harry érezte, ahogy Piton kemény szavaira visszaemlékezve kényelmetlen melegség önti el az arcát. A hangja ennek ellenére egyenletes maradt, amikor azt mondta: – Tett pár gúnyos megjegyzést erre meg arra… tudjátok, hogy milyen.

Hermione szkeptikusnak látszott, Ron azonban szaporán bólogatott. – Hát persze, mégis mi mást várhatna az ember attól a denevértől?

– Ron, ezzel nem segítesz – szólt rá szemrehányóan Hermione, a fiú azonban a füle botját se mozgatta.

– Remélem, legalább te is jól odamondogattál neki, és visszaadtad a kölcsönt – reménykedett Ron.

Harry figyelmesen tanulmányozta a cipője orrát menet közben, és bár halkan azt motyogta „Igen, egy párszor", a torka mégis elszorult, amikor eszébe jutott az egyik „beszólása"… az, amelyikkel úgy feldühítette a férfit.

Amikor megálltak a lépcsők alján, Harry meglepődött; úgy belemerült a gondolataiba, észre sem vette, hogy már ekkora utat megtettek.

– Átváltoztatástanom lesz. Jobb, ha megyek – szólalt meg Ginny, s amikor Harry rábólintott a lány elmosolyodott. – Tanulunk ma este együtt a könyvtárban?

– Remek ötlet, Ginny – lelkendezett Ron. – Legalább segíthetsz nekem azzal a bűbájtan leckével, amit Flitwick adott fel – fordult Hermione felé, aki összevont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá.

– Nem hinném, hogy a meghívás ránk is vonatkozott, Ronald – közölte, de mind Harry, mind Ron bambán, értetlen képpel bámultak rá. – Dehogy, mi… – kezdte volna a vörös hajú fiú, de húga gyilkos pillantása beléfojtotta a szót –, vagy mégsem?

– Nem – közölte Ginny, Harry pedig érezte, hogy megint vörösen lángol az arca. – Harry? – kérdezte újból a lány, ő pedig ezúttal hangtalanul rábólintott a javaslatra. Mikor a lány immár sokadszor rámosolygott, Harry heves, ámde korántsem kellemetlen görcsöt tapasztalt a gyomra tájékáról. – Jó. Akkor később találkozunk – intett búcsút Ginny, pár pillanattal később pedig eltűnt az órájukra siető diákok tömegében.

Ron megrökönyödve bámulta barátját, Harry pedig sietve megrántotta a vállát, de a Weasley-fiú csak akkor mozdult meg, amikor Hermione megrángatta a karját, és közölte, hogy ha nem igyekeznek, elkésnek az óráról. Ron némileg bárgyún bólintott, és megadóan tűrte, hogy Hermione a karjánál fogva ráncigálja az SVK terem felé, miközben Harry kissé szédelegve követte őket.

Remus Roxfortba való visszatérése hatalmas sikert aratott, kivéve természetesen a mardekárosok körében, akik eléggé zokon vették, hogy a férfi újra taníthat. Harry ugyanúgy élvezte ezt az órát is, mint a korábbi két alkalmat, de mivel alig várta, hogy végre vége legyen, képtelen volt nyugodtan ülni, állandóan ficergett, bezsebelve néhány aggodalmas-értetlenkedő pillantást Remustól.

Mikor a férfi végre befejezettnek nyilvánította az órát, Harry sietve hadart valamit barátainak, és a diáksereg kivonulását várva, leült a tanári asztal előtti padok egyikére. Remus némiképp lenyűgözve figyelte a fiú erőltetett nyugalmát. – Szeretnél valamit?

Harrynek túl sok minden járt a fejében ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a másik ámuló arckifejezését, így szimplán bólintott. – Még nem beszéltél Pitonnal azóta, ugye?

– De igen – felelte kissé zavartan Remus.

– Tényleg? – csodálkozott a fiú.

Remus még mindig kissé zavarodottan bólintott. – Megmondtam, hogy megteszem, Harry.

– De mikor mentél el hozzá? – egyenesedett ki Harry ültében.

– Múlt éjjel, épp, miután beszélgettünk a gyengélkedőben.

– Remus! – rémüldözött Harry. – Nem hittem, hogy csak úgy betörsz hozzá. Hiszen késő éjszaka volt! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten.

– Igen, erre Perselus is rámutatott – kuncogott a férfi.

– Na és mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen elszoruló torokkal, de rögtön megbánta, hogy a tervezettnél sokkal hevesebben tört ki. – Sajnálom – motyogta, remélve, Remus gyorsan elmondja, amit tudni akar, és nem fogja leszidni a meggondolatlanságáért.

A férfi megrázta a fejét, mint aki elámul rajta, Harry milyen apróságok miatt is be tud pánikolni.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry. Csak annyit mondtam neki, hogy nagyon feldúlt téged az a vita.

– Miért? – bámult vissza rá a fiú, szinte követelőzően.

Remus felsóhajtott. – Úgy gondoltam, mielőtt megátkozom, amiért egy ostoba tökfilkó, legalább némi magyarázattal tartozom neki. Vagy szívesebben vetted volna, ha előbb átkozok, aztán kérdezek? – mosolyodott el a férfi.

– Egyáltalán nem _akartam_, hogy ilyesmit tegyél – morogta a fiú.

– Valóban? – kérdezte ártatlanul a férfi, de Harry rémült arckifejezése láttán megint elmosolyodott.

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Azt mondtad, csak megkéred majd őt, hogy hagyjon békén – dörmögte.

– Így is tettem. De nem fogadta kitörő örömmel a kérésem.

– Tényleg nem? – lepődött meg a fiú.

– Harry. – Remus gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét. – Perselusnak nincs túl nagy gyakorlata, amikor arra kerül a sor, hogy törődjön másokkal. Abból a kevésből, amit Lily beszámolói alapján leszűrtem, arra következtetek, Perselus még iránta sem tudta mindig könnyedén kifejezni az érzelmeit, holott nyilvánvaló volt, Lily mennyire szerette őt.

Harry félrebiccentett fejjel nézett rá, próbálva megemészteni a hallottakat. – Attól tartok, nem értem.

– Azt hiszem, csak annyit próbálok elmondani, hogy véleményem szerint Perselus nagyon is képes törődni veled, azzal viszont, hogy ezt ki is fejezze irányodba, már gondjai vannak.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult, és dühösen felmordult. – És akkor mégis mit vársz tőlem? Üljek tétlenül és várjam meg, milyen új sértéseket vág a fejemhez?

Remus felemelt szemöldökkel, jelentőségteljesen ránézett. – Nem várom el, hogy bármit is _csinálj_, Harry. De ha képes lennél jobban kordában tartani az indulataidat, az sokat segíthetne.

Az apró rendreutasítást figyelmen kívül hagyva, Harry karba tett kézzel, mérgesen kitört. – Na persze, és Piton biztos észreveszi majd rajtam a változást, annak ellenére, hogy az indulatos dühkitöréseket valószínűleg ő maga találta fel.

Remus felnevetett az abszurd képzeten. – Na igen, ebben valószínűleg igazad van – kuncogott, de aztán gyorsan elborult az arca. – Miért akartad annyira tudni, hogy beszéltem-e vele?

A fiú elkomorodott. – Ma reggel eljött a gyengélkedőre az utolsó adag csontnövesztő főzettel, és eléggé… furán viselkedett.

– Furán?

– Igen – bólintott Harry eltűnődve. – Mint aki rettentően vigyáz arra, nehogy valami durvaságot kiejtsen a száján, viszont kimondottan kedvesnek sem volt mondható. – Tekintetét várakozóan a professzorra függesztette, hátha tőle választ kaphat erre a talányra.

– Ahogy korábban is mondtam, szerintem Perselus próbálkozik a közeledéssel, csak egy kicsit berozsdásodott ezen a téren.

Harry bólintott. – Igen, és a kedvesség mások felé, számára nem egy kimondottan hétköznapi lelkiállapot.

– Hát nem – vigyorgott Remus. – A legkevésbé sem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a másnapi bájitaltan óráig nem futott össze Pitonnal. Amikor belépett a pinceterembe, gyomrába ugyanazok az ismerős, mázsás kövek telepedtek, mint a legutóbbi találkozásuk alkalmával. Az immár megszokott rutin szerint fogott hozzá az üst felállításához, míg Malfoy a hozzávalóit pakolgatta elő. Harry megfigyelte, hogy a mardekáros fiú mindig a saját alapanyagaiból dolgozik, de nem kommentálta a dolgot.

Úgy belefeledkezett Malfoy lassú, akkurátus mozdulatainak bámulásába, hogy észre sem vette, Piton mikor lépett a terembe. Hevesen összerezzent a férfi felcsattanó hangja hallatán:

– Weasley! Elvárja, hogy Parkinson kisasszony csináljon meg mindent maga helyett?

Harry hátrakapta a fejét, és barátjára pillantott, aki alig-alig visszafojtott indulattal elmotyogott egy „Nem, uram"-ot, és közben dühösen meredt a bájitaltan professzorra.

– Akkor ne tátsa ott a száját, mint egy tökkelütött hegyi troll, hanem készítse elő a hozzávalóit!

Harry látta, ahogy Ron fogcsikorgatva kézbe veszi a táskáját, hogy az utasításoknak megfelelően kipakoljon belőle. Piton közben szembefordult az osztállyal, fenyegető, sötét pillantását végigjártatva rajtuk.

– Remélem, a többiek már régen előkészültek.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton azonnal kiszúrja a szinte üres asztalát, és bár a férfi tekintete egy pillanatra megállapodott Malfoyon és rajta, végül nem kommentálta, hogyan osztották fel maguk között a munkát. Ehelyett inkább a tanári asztalhoz lépdelt, és szembefordult velük.

– Úgy emlékszem, a mai napra kértem az esszék befejezését – mondta, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve a diákokra. Akik korábban nem tették meg, azok most észbe kapva turkálni kezdtek a táskájukban, s hamarosan mindegyikük asztalán ott díszelegtek az összetekert pergamenek. Piton pálcaintésére a lapok felemelkedtek, átrepültek a termen, majd takaros kupacba rendezték magukat a tanár asztalán.

– Csontnövesztő főzet – kezdte az órát Piton unott hangon, a következő tíz percben pedig megállás nélkül magyarázott eme bizonyos bájital főzésének finomságairól. Végül félelmetes pillantással utasítást adott a munka megkezdésére.

Amíg meggyújtotta és beállította az üst alatt a tüzet, Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy Piton ma mintha egész éretten viselkedne… legalábbis szokásos önmagához képest. Mikor felnézett, látta, hogy Malfoy várakozóan néz rá, de mivel fogalma sem volt, a másik fiú mit vár tőle, enyhén megemelte a szemöldökét. Malfoy követte a példáját, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Harrynek hirtelen eszébe ötlöttek Dumbledore ugyanezen teremben, néhány nappal ezelőtt elhangzott szavai, és hirtelen megkérdezte:

– Mi van veled Malfoy?

A mardekáros fiú egy pillanatra meglepettnek látszott, mégis habozás nélkül visszakérdezett. – Fogalmam sincs, mire gondolsz, Potter. – Harry vigyorogva nyugtázta a hamiskás hanghordozást. Na, ez az a Malfoy, akit olyan jól ismer, és akit olyan gyorsan megtanult gyűlölni.

– Nem tudod, hát persze. Ebben az esetben közlöm veled, hogy mostanában legalább félig-meddig normálisan viselkedsz – jelentette ki informatív hangnemben.

– Igazán kedves vagy – válaszolt lendületesen a fiú, majd hátat fordítva neki, belekezdett a szárított angolnagyomor felaprításába.

Harry legszívesebben ráfintorgott volna, de mivel túl gyerekesnek ítélt egy ilyen cselekedetet, inkább kinyitotta a könyvet, megkereste a következő hozzávalót, és nekiállt szeletelni.

– Rosszul csinálod.

Felnézve, Harry a mardekáros fiú kritizáló tekintetével találta magát szemben, aki szemrehányóan bámulta a kezében tartott kést.

– Miről beszélsz? Átlós vágások, pont, ahogy a könyv előírja – morogta védekezőn.

– Ugyan már, Potter! Még olvasni se tudsz? Napnál világosabban áll itt, hogy: „Vágja fel a gyökereket negyvenöt fokos szögben". Ahogy te kaszabolsz, az legalább hatvan fok, ha nem több – közölte Malfoy bosszúsan.

– Jaj, csak nem negyvenöt fokot írt? – remegtette meg a hangját Harry, úgy téve, mint aki érdeklődve a könyv fölé hajol. – El sem tudom képzelni, hogy kerülhette el a figyelmemet – nyafogta, aggodalmat színlelve, majd dühös pillantást villantva a döbbent fiúra, rásziszegett. – Csináld te, ha valami nem tetszik!

– Merlinre, Potter, te aztán könnyen kijössz a sodrodból – csóválta a fejét Malfoy, és elővéve egy új gyökeret, szeletelni kezdett; minden bizonnyal precíz, negyvenöt fokos szögben.

– Probléma, uraim? – jelent meg Piton sötét árnyéka felettük. Mindkét fiú felkapta a fejét, bár Dracón semmiféle aggodalom nem látszott. Harry viszont határozottan úgy érezte, hogy a sziklákat mázsás jégtömbök váltják fel a gyomrában. Hát itt van, most nem fogja megúszni.

– Semmi, uram, csak Potternek kissé nehezére esett az olvasás. De helyre tettem, úgyhogy már nincs baj. – Piton fekete szemei összehúzódtak, és Harry elcsodálkozott, vajon a veszedelmes pillantás miért Malfoyra, és nem rá irányul. Piton tekintete ekkor lassan Harryre kúszott, a fiú pedig minden erejével igyekezett nyugodt maradni a fekete szempár pillantása alatt.

– Szép munka, Mr. Malfoy. Tíz pont. – Harry meglepetten pislantott egyet, de Piton minden további megjegyzés nélkül a következő pároshoz lépett.

– Kösz, Potter – mondta Malfoy olyan vidám önelégültséggel, hogy Harry legszívesebben lehányta volna a fiú drága talárját.

Az óra további részében levegőnek nézte Malfoyt, még annyit sem volt hajlandó segíteni neki, hogy az asztal maga felé eső oldaláról átnyújtsa a hozzávalókat. A mardekárost azonban mintha nem is zavarta volna a csendes elutasítás; ha valamire szüksége volt, amit Harry nem adott oda neki, egyszerűen vállat vont, és maga nyúlt át érte az asztalon keresztül. Harry tudta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik, de eljutott arra a pontra, hogy fütyüljön az efféle finomságokra.

Az óra, úgy tűnt, soha nem akar véget érni, ezért hatalmas, megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, amikor a hátuk mögött ólálkodó Piton végre utasítást adott a munka befejezésére. Harry a parancsnak megfelelően indult volna, hogy az üst fölé hajolva megtöltsön egy fiolát bájitallal, de nadrágja beleakadt a szék lábába, ő pedig ügyetlenül a bájitalprofesszornak tántorodott. A férfi karja – látszólag ösztönösen – utánanyúlt és megragadta a csuklójánál fogva, nehogy elvágódjon a földön.

– Elnézést, uram – hadarta gyorsan, Piton azonban látszólag meg sem hallotta, mert Harry kezét bámulta meredten. A fiú riadtan kirántotta csuklóját a bájitaltan tanár szorításából, mire ismét megtántorodott, ezúttal nekiütközve a főzettel színültig tele üstjének. Malfoy meglepett kiáltással ugrott el a kilöttyenő bájital útjából, a teremben pedig nem hallatszott más zaj, csak a földre zuhanó üst éktelen csörömpölése.

Harry vérvörös arccal, szörnyülködve bámult, miközben érezte, hogy minden szem rá szegeződik. Pár pillanattal később, mintha kollektív parancsnak engedelmeskednének, az egész osztály Piton felé fordult, és várta a robbanást. Nem is kellett csalódniuk. A professzor egyetlen kurta, dühös pálcaintéssel eltüntette a koszt a padlóról, majd éles hangon felcsattant. – Vedd fel az üstödet!

Harry sietve engedelmeskedett, óvatosan visszaállítva az edényt korábbi helyére, Malfoy pedig – ki tudja, miért – apró kis kacajjal nyugtázta a mozdulatot.

– Mindenki más… kifelé! – A diákok sietve bepalackozták a főzeteiket, majd kapkodó mozdulatokkal elpakoltak, és már spuriztak is a kijárat felé.

– De professzor, mi lesz így az _én _bájitalommal? – méltatlankodott Malfoy.

– Kifelé, Malfoy! – Harry összerezzent az üvöltésnek is beillő parancs hallatán. A mardekáros fiú megemelt szemöldökkel, és korántsem lenyűgözve nyugtázta a kurta parancsot, de végül elégedetlenül fújtatva követte társait a folyosóra.

Mikor az utolsó diák is átlépte a küszöböt, Piton bevágta utánuk az ajtót, és a szokásos bűbájokkal bebiztosította a szobát. Harry, aki túlságosan jól emlékezett még arra, hogyan végződött a legutóbbi beszélgetésük ebben a teremben, sietve elhátrált pár lépést a nyilvánvalóan dühös tanár elől.

– Add a kezed – mordult fel Piton, amint újra feléje fordult.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Harry, összezavarodva. A férfi türelmét vesztve mellé lépett, és kezét megragadva úgy fordította, hogy a halvány sebhely jól látható legyen a fáklyák fényénél. – Ez semmiség, uram – sietett megnyugtatni Harry.

– Hol szerezted? – követelt választ Piton, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az előbbi megjegyzését. – Umbridge tette ezt veled? – sziszegte alig hallhatóan, amikor a fiú nem felelt azonnal.

Harry gyorsan bólintott, remélve, hogy a tanár végre elereszti. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a bájitalmester pillantása; olyan érzése volt, mintha a férfi a belső szervei állapotát próbálná kívülről felmérni, hogy később egyenként kivágja, és üvegcsékbe bújtatva elraktározza őket a készletei között.

– Eszedbe sem jutott, hogy elmondd valakinek? – érdeklődött végül Piton, s hangjából világosan sütött, hogy aligha kell lángésznek lenni, annyira egyértelmű lett volna a megoldás.

– Mégis kinek panaszkodtam volna? A szüleimnek? – kérdezett vissza szarkasztikusan Harry, s csak amikor leesett neki, hogy kihez beszél, akkor sütötte le a szemét. Piton szorítása – akárha görcsben lenne – egy pillanatra megerősödött, de szinte rögtön utána el is lazult.

Harry már-már elhúzta a kezét, de amikor a felsértett bőrön valamilyen érdes, meleg érintést érzett, meglepve lefelé fordult a pillantása. Döbbenten, de ellenkezésre képtelenül figyelte, ahogy Piton hüvelykujja gyengéden végigsimítja a „Hazudni bűn" felirat durva széleit. Felnézett a professzorra, és mintha mély, keserves fájdalmat látott volna megcsillanni a sötét szempárban.

– Hány alkalommal csinálta ezt veled? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Piton.

– Csak egy párszor – felelte Harry, szándékosan homályosan fejezve ki magát.

Piton azonnal eleresztette. – Az ilyen penna által okozott sérüléseket nem lehet mágikus úton meggyógyítani – mondta, s most végre sokkal inkább önmagának hangzott, mint akár egy perccel ezelőtt.

– Mi az nekem, még egy sebhely? – rántotta meg a vállát Harry.

Piton szeme összeszűkült. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen közönyösen viseltetsz a Sötét Nagyúrtól kapott sebhelyed iránt.

– Nem vagyok közönyös – jelentette ki kimérten Harry. – Több mint tizenöt éve élek ezzel, szinte a részemmé vált, és Umbridge csak egy újabb kellemetlenség, amit hozzáadhatok a listához. Nem nagy dolog – mondta újabb vállrándítással.

Piton álla jól láthatóan megfeszült. – A diákok kínzása minden tekintetben „nagy dolog", és neked sem kéne az ellenkezőjét bizonygatnod – jelentette ki jéghideg hangon.

– Nos igen, de tudja nem csak ez az egy módja van a tanulók kínzásának. – Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mi szállta meg, amiért ilyesmi kicsúszott a száján, de Piton elsápadó, méregtől elpiruló, majd ismét érzéketlen maszkba torzuló arcát látva azonnal megbánta, hogy kimondta az előbbi szavakat.

– Hacsak nem akarsz a mai munkádra elégtelent kapni, azt javaslom, fogj hozzá, és készíts egy újabb adagot – mondta a férfi a világ legszelídebb hangján.

Harry csak bámult. – Azt akarja, hogy főzzek egy új adagot? – kérdezte döbbenten. Mióta ad Piton bárkinek is második lehetőséget?

A férfi tökéletesen üres, kiismerhetetlen arccal lenézett rá. – Te döntöd el, mit akarsz.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry, és megfordult, hogy újra meggyújtsa a tüzet az üstje alatt. Talársuhogást hallva, lopva felpillantott, és követte a professzort a tekintetével, ahogy kimért léptekkel visszamegy a tanári asztalhoz. Fogalma sem volt, mi késztette rá, amikor hirtelen megszólalt. – Sajnálom, uram.

Piton lassan megfordult, köpenye alja lágyan súrlódott a padlón, a megremegő Harryt egy kígyó lágy, hullámzó mozgására emlékeztetve. A férfi egy hosszúra nyúló pillanatig bámult rá, majd lágyan megjegyezte.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot, amiért kimondtad az igazat. – A hangja mentes volt mindenféle érzelemtől, Harrynek azonban rögtön eszébe jutottak Remus szavai, és arra gondolt, talán ez épp egy olyan pillanat, amikor Piton megpróbál kifejezni iránta valamit, csak nem képes rá. Igyekezte legyűrni a hirtelen lelkébe gyűlő szánalmat a férfi iránt.

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy minden igazságot hangosan kimondjunk, uram.

– Úgy látom, kicsit túl sok időt töltöttél az igazgató közelében mostanában – jegyezte meg a tanár kis szünet után. Harry csodálkozva bámult. Piton csak nem viccelni próbált az imént? A bájitalmester enyhén megemelt szemöldökkel visszanézett rá, aztán újra a saját asztala felé fordult. Harry még sokáig meredt a hátára, mielőtt – másodszor azon a délutánon – elkezdte a csontnövesztő főzet előkészítését.


	15. Chapter 15

Tizenötödik fejezet: A Sötét Jegy

1996

„_Sajnálom, uram…"_

Perselus újra és újra felidézte magában Harry hangját, miközben épp Weasley borzalmas esszéjét javította. Hogy képes a fiú ilyen szabadon, ennyire… könnyedén kimondani azokat a szavakat? Egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek nehezére esett a bocsánatkérés. Ráadásul oka sem volt rá, hogy megtegye, hiszen csak az igazat mondta; Perselus valóban évekig kínozta őt.

Ezek szerint Harry örökölte édesanyja megbocsátó természetét, Perselus pedig – ugyanúgy, mint aznap, mikor a filiális-főzet lerántotta a régi titokról a leplet – azon kapta magát, hogy reménykedik. Talán Harry egyszer tényleg meg tud majd bocsátani neki. Albus számtalan alkalommal győzködte már róla, hogy a fiúnak nagy szíve van, olyan szíve, melyben rengeteg ember számára elegendő szeretet van, ő azonban mindig elhessegette a mágus próbálkozásait. Abszurdnak találta a feltételezést, hogy az áruló griffendéles fia nem csupán egy önimádó, elkényeztetett kölyök, aki folyton a figyelem középpontjába akarja állítani magát.

Harry Potter azonban nem annak az áruló griffendélesnek a fia. Áruló griffendéles soha nem is létezett, talán az egy Pettigrewt kivéve. Potter nem árulta el őt. Rövidre sikerült barátságukat mindig igyekezett megőrizni, bár nagy valószínűség szerint csak a kisfiú miatt, akit úgy szeretett, akár Perselus maga.

_Igen, egyszer én is szerettem ezt a fiút_ – győzködte magát határozottan. – _Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan szeressem őt újra. _

Nem számít, meg kell próbálnia… tartozik Lilynek annyival, hogy legalább magyarázattal szolgáljon a fiának. Ökle megfeszült Weasley dolgozata körül. Hogy volt képes Lily fiával úgy bánni annyi éven keresztül, ahelyett, hogy kedves lett volna hozzá?

Perifériás látómezejében mozgást észlelt, és fejét oldalra fordítva megpillantotta a fiút, aki óvatos, megfontolt léptekkel haladt a diákok számára fenntartott bájitalos szekrény felé. Bizonytalannak látszott, mint aki fél, hogy mindjárt rákiabálnak, amiért elhagyta a helyét. Perselus irritáltan behunyta a szemét. Miért fél tőle ennyire a fiú? Nem neki kéne lennie a bátorság bajnokának, amit a Griffendél-ház olyan nagyra tart?

– Professzor?

Piton szeme kipattant. – Mi az? – mordult fel, Harry pedig azonnal visszalépett egyet. Végül összeszedte magát, és megszólalt.

– Úgy tűnik, kifogyott a lóhere-virágesszenciából – közölte a fiú alig-alig leplezett indulattal, s Perselusnak is igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne vágjon vissza valami csípős megjegyzéssel.

Meglengette pálcáját, mire egy apró üvegcse jelent meg a tenyerében. Letette az asztal szélére.

– Használd ezt. – Harry ki nem mondott kérdésére hozzátette. – A személyes készletemből.

A fiú bólintott, és előrelépett, hogy átvegye tőle az üveget. Kivette a kezéből, majd óvatosan köréfonta az ujjait, de szemét végig Pitonon tartotta, majd egyszer csak kibukott belőle a kérdés.

– Dumbledore azt mondta, érdeklődjem meg: mi van Malfoyjal mostanában?

A tökéletes nyugalom maszkjába rendezve az arcát, holott legbelül az igazgatót átkozta kotnyelességért, Perselus visszakérdezett. – Mi lenne Mr. Malfoyjal? – Hangja semmiről nem árulkodott. Harry összeszűkült szemmel méregette, a férfi pedig egyáltalán nem találta élvezetesnek a helyzetet. – Szeretne mondani valamit, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte, mire a fiú érthetetlen módon, elmosolyodott. Perselus összeszorított fogakkal, és rosszul leplezett türelmetlenséggel várta a válaszát.

– Arra tippelek, magának köze van az utóbbi időben mutatott fura viselkedéséhez – jelentette ki Harry, s a kis mosoly még mindig ott bujkált a szája szegletében.

– Semmi különöset nem vettem észre Mr. Malfoyon mostanában – közölte Perselus közönyös hangon, s bár ő a legkevésbé sem találta viccesnek a választ, Harry mosolya pajkos vigyorrá változott.

– Persze. Vagyis pusztán véletlenségből rakott össze minket, hogy egy párban dolgozzunk az órán, ugye? – Harry oldalra biccentett fejjel várta a feleletet, ugyanazzal a mozdulattal, ahogy Lily tette annak idején, mikor nagyon tűnődött valamin.

– Világosan megmondtam első órán, miért döntöttem így. Bár felteszem, te nem hallottad a magyarázatot, mivel pont azt a pillanatot választottad a szunyókálásra – mondta vontatott hangon.

– Nem aludtam! – háborodott fel Harry, s még a keze is ökölbe szorult.

_Rettenetesen érzékeny gyerek_ – gondolta Perselus, és úgy döntött, talán ideje lenne felhagynia a fiú idegesítésével. Így aztán, már-már könnyed hangon megjegyezte.

– Mr. Malfoynak egy dologban igaza volt: tényleg könnyen felhúzod magad. – Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú hirtelen sarkon fordul, és döngő léptekkel visszatrappol az asztalához. Mereven bámulta, ahogy az üvegből két csepp lóhere-virágesszenciát csöpögtet a bájitalba, és még azt is hallotta, ahogy a hozzávaló eléri a főzetet, és sisteregve megtöri annak felszínét. Közben gondolatban a fiúhoz intézett korábbi szavait fontolgatta.

Bár lelki szemei előtt szinte látta, amint Lily az előbb megkezdett párbeszéd folytatására ösztökéli, határozottan ellenállt a kísértésnek, és inkább minden figyelmével Weasley esszéjéhez fordult. Következetesen, nyugodtan javította egyik dolgozatot a másik után, s csak akkor nézett fel újra, amikor Harry monoton hangon megszólalt.

– Kész vagyok, uram.

Felemelve pillantását Granger fellengzős dolgozatából, a merev háttal álló fiúra szegezte tekintetét. Szeme összeszűkült.

– Mérj ki belőle egy fiolába, és hozd ide – parancsolta durvább hangon, mint szerette volna. Átkozott kölyök, miért kell ilyen könnyedén megsértődnie?

– Igen, uram – szavalta kötelességtudóan Harry, követve a tanár utasításait. Mikor végzett, egyetlen szó nélkül letette az üveget a többi közé, és visszament elpakolni.

– Nem mondtam, hogy elmehetsz – szólt közbe Perselus, mire a fiú mozdulatlanná merevedett, és bosszús arccal felpillantott. A férfi elkomorodott, bár jól tudta, felesleges ennyire felingerelnie magát Harry tiszteletlensége miatt.

– Mehetek, uram? – kérdezte a fiú megfeszülő arccal, miközben a szeme valahová a Perselus feje mögötti falszakaszra bámult.

– Mehetsz – csattant fel, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve korábbi fogadalmáról, hogy óvatosan bánik a fiú érzelmeivel. Bár tulajdonképpen majdnem feleslegesnek tűnt az elővigyázatoskodás, hiszen Harry így is eléggé morcosnak látszott. Álla megfeszült, keze remegett, és Perselust kísértetiesen önmagára emlékeztette. Kitalálta, hogy Harry, bár erősen próbálkozik, vesztes csatát vív kitörni készülő indulataival. Végül kissé rekedtes hangon megszólalt.

– Nem tudom, Remusnak igaza volt-e, vagy sem…

Perselus mérgesen rámeresztette a szemét. – Mit mondott Lupin? – vágott közbe éles hangon.

Harry felsóhajtott, válla megereszkedett egy kissé. – Nem számít. Felejtse el.

Perselus igyekezett nyugodt maradni, és arra koncentrált, hogy valahogy lazítson a kezében tartott penna körüli szorításán, mielőtt kettétöri azt. – Jobb szeretném, ha elmondanád – mondta érzelemmentes arccal, hangjában mindössze egy cseppnyi követelőzéssel.

Harry felpislantott rá, mintha felmérné a helyzetet. Aztán vállat vont, bár a bájitalmestert egyáltalán nem tudta megtéveszteni ezzel a színlelt nemtörődömséggel.

– Azt mondta, maga próbálkozik.

Perselus azonnal kiszúrta Harry magyarázatában a pontatlanságot, egyelőre azonban nem tette szóvá… úgy döntött, az őszinteségről elég lesz később szót ejteniük. – És mi az, amivel szerinte próbálkozom – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állt, a férfi pedig majdnem elmosolyodott az idegesség ilyetén gyerekes kifejezése láttán.

– Hogy jobban kijöjjön velem? – motyogta alig hallhatóan.

Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szaladt. – Ez kérdés, vagy válasz, Mr. Potter? – érdeklődött, mire a fiú ajkán megint megjelent az a pajkos kis mosoly.

Végül vállat vont, a férfi pedig magában megesküdött, hogy később mindenképpen leszoktatja erről a kellemetlen szokásról.

– Válasz – felelte Harry a korábbinál sokkal határozottabban. Ideges ficergése is abbamaradt.

– Bármennyire keserves is elismernem, azt kell mondanom… Lupinnak igaza van.

A fiú zöld szeme tágra nyílt, pillantása az övébe fúródott. – Tényleg?

– Meglep a dolog? – kérdezte sötéten. Már így is szörnyen kitárulkozott előtte… mit vár még tőle a gyerek?

Harry sietve megrázta a fejét. – Nem, uram.

– Ha nem akarjuk máris feladni a reményt, hogy valaha legyőzöd a Sötét Nagyurat, talán különórákat kellene adnunk neked hazudozásból – jegyezte meg rosszallóan. Meglepetésére Harry elmosolyodott, vidám hangulata azonban nem tartott sokáig, arca ugyanis lassanként ismét komorságba burkolózott. Perselus attól tartott, ez a gyerek talán még a mardekárosain is túltesz abban a tekintetben, milyen hirtelen váltogatja a hangulatait. – Majdnem vacsoraidő van. Talán ideje lenne elindulnod – javasolta, megpróbálkozva egy témaváltással.

Harry bólintott, de arcán csalódottság tükröződött. Perselust valamiért nyugtalanította a látvány, azonban nem maradt ideje eltöprengeni rajta, a karjába hirtelen belemarkoló tompa fájdalom miatt; meglepetten nyugtázta, hogy a bal karján kirajzolódó Sötét Jegy tanúsága szerint a Nagyúr magához szólítja követőit. Azonnal hátratolta a székét, és fürgén talpra ugrott. Harry kissé tartózkodóan nézett rá, Perselus pedig rájött, hogy arcára valószínűleg máris kiült az a dühös feszültség, amit legbelül érez. Nyugalmat erőltetve magára, sietve megszólalt.

– Szólítanak. Mennem kell – magyarázta, mire a fiú arcán átsuhant valami megfejthetetlen érzelem.

– Voldemort? – kérdezte feszült hangon.

Perselus bólintott, s bár tudta, milyen ridegnek hangzik, mégis kényszerítette magát, hogy megszólaljon. – Legjobb lenne, ha vacsora után azonnal visszamennél a hálótermetekbe.

Harry megütközve bámult rá, és azonnal tiltakozni kezdett. – De terveim voltak ma estére… – kezdte, a mondat közepén viszont elakadt a hangja, és zavartan elhallgatott.

– Tervek? – ismételte vészjóslóan a bájitalmester, Harry azonban hevesen megrázta a fejét.

– Öhm… semmiség, uram.

– Akkor vacsora után azonnal felmész a hálóterembe. – Hangjából világosan sütött, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem tűr ellentmondást.

Harry fintorogva küszködött magával még egy kicsit, de végül megadóan bólintott. – Igen, uram.

A férfi elégedetten biccentett, aztán felemelte pálcáját, hogy eltávolítsa a bejáratra szórt védővarázslatokat. A tömör fából készült ajtó egy csattanással kitárult.

Harry előbb az ajtóra, majd a tanárra pillantott, aztán kihúzta magát, és egy szuszra eldarálta: – Legyen óvatos, uram.

„– _Légy óvatos, Pers."_ A férfinak olyan érzése volt, mintha egyetlen pillanat alatt visszarepült volna a múltba; Lily remegése, és a félős hangon elsuttogott búcsúszavak, amit mindig újra meg újra elmondott neki, akárhányszor a férfi elhoppanált a házból a Sötét Nagyúr gyűléseire, ismét ott csengtek a fülében.

Leküzdve a lelkét pillanatok alatt elöntő milliárdnyi érzést, félrebiccentett fejjel megszólalt.

– Vigyázni fogok – ígérte, ugyanúgy, ahogy évekkel korábban számtalanszor megtette Harry édesanyjának. Mikor végül észbe kapott, hogy ezúttal nem az anya, de a fiú áll előtte, némileg morcos hangon hozzátette: – Most menj.

Harry furcsán megkönnyebbültnek látszott a szavai hallatán, mielőtt megfordult és kilépett a teremből a folyosóra. Távozása után Perselus azonnal kiürített a fejéből minden Harry Potterrel kapcsolatos gondolatot, majd sietve visszavonult a saját irodájába. A Hop-hálózaton keresztül tájékoztatta Minervát, hogy a következő néhány órában nem lesz elérhető, aztán a kandallóba lépett, és az iskolai irodája eltűnt a szeme elől.

Pár pillanattal később egy hivatalosnak tűnő szobában találta magát.

– Na végre, Perselus, igyekeznünk kell – szólította meg egy mély férfihang.

– Elnézésedet kérem, Lucius. Értekezleten voltam. – Malfoy bólintott, majd ezüstfejű botjával a nappali irányába mutatva, beljebb invitálta. Sietve magukra öltötték a halálfaló jelmezt, és minden további késlekedés nélkül, hangos pukkanással a Sötét Nagyúrhoz hoppanáltak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sietős léptekkel tette meg az utat a máris zsúfolásig megtelt Nagyteremig. A házak hosszú asztalainál zsongó, nevetgélő embertömeg ücsörgött, átadva magát a házimanók készítette ínycsiklandó lakoma élvezetének. A fiú odaintett Remusnak, mikor látta, hogy a férfi őt keresi a tekintetével. Barátaihoz lépve megbökte Ron vállát, a fiú pedig azonnal helyet szorított neki maga mellett.

Hermione az asztal túloldaláról bámult rá. – Egész végig Pitonnal voltál? – kérdezte a lány aggodalmaskodva.

Harry jól megpúpozta a tányérját étellel, miközben bólintott. – Ja. Újra kellett csinálnom a csontnövesztő főzetet – jelentette ki fintorogva.

– Megengedte, hogy másodszor is megcsináld? – A hihetetlennek tűnő deklaráció úgy meglepte Seamust, hogy a fiú kezében fél úton a szája felé megállt a kanál.

Harry összerezzent. Elfeledkezett róla, hogy a többi griffendélesnek ez bizonyára határozottan pitontalan cselekedetnek tűnhet. Törte a fejét, valami hihetőnek tűnő hazugság után kutatott az elméjében. – Ja igen, nos… kijelentettem neki, hogy ha megint nullát ad az órai teljesítményemre, meg kell kérnem Dumbledore-t, hagy vegyek bájital-különórákat az idei tanévben. – A füllentés borzasztóan átlátszónak tűnt Harry szemében, de mikor Seamus felkuncogott, megnyugodott. Végül is, talán egész hihető lehet, hogy a magát világklasszis bájitalmesternek tartó Piton irtózik még a gondolatától is annak, hogy egyik diákja ilyen szégyenteljes dologra kényszerüljön. Felsóhajtott, és miközben mohón nekilátott a vacsorának, megfogadta, hogy Ron, Hermione és persze Ginny kivételével, többé egy szót sem szól Pitonról a többiek előtt.

– A francba – motyogta hirtelen, szemével a vörös hajú lány után kutatva lejjebb az asztal mentén. Meg is találta két másik ötödéves között, s Ginny, mintha megérezte volna, hogy ránéz, felé fordította a pillantását, és elmosolyodott. Két barátnőjét rögtön heves vihogóroham kapta el, mire Harry sietve visszafordult a vacsorája felé.

– Mi a gond, pajtás? – kérdezte Ron, akinek nem kerülte el figyelmét az előbbi incidens.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és csak szájával formázta a választ: – Majd később.

Ron megértőn bólintott egyet, és tovább lapátolta magába az ételt, mosolyt csalva Harry arcára, aki sosem győzött eléggé csodálkozni barátja kielégíthetetlen étvágyán. Összeakadt a tekintetük Hermionéval, és a lány lenyűgözött fejcsóválása alapján arra tippelt, neki is hasonlókon jár az esze.

Ők ketten rég letették a villájukat, mikor Ron még bőszen falatozott. Hermione bosszús pillantására végre Ron is vette a lapot, és néhány kisebb gyümölcslepényt felmarkolva, ő is készen állt a távozásra.

– Akkor később találkozunk – mosolyodott el pajkosan Hermione, jelentőségteljesen Ginny irányába pillantva.

– 'gen, 'sőbb, 'Arry – dörmögte Ron két falás lepény között. Harry követte őket a tekintetével, és még ilyen messziről is jól látta, ahogy a lány folyamatosan pöröl, és szidja Ront, amiért tele szájjal beszél.

Mire Harry rászánta magát a cselekvésre, és Ginnyhez sétált, a két vihogó barátnő már elment, a lány pedig az asztal mellé támasztott táskáját vette éppen kézbe. A fiú érezte, ahogy gyomra görcsbe rándul.

– Szia – köszönt Ginny, mikor Harry odaért mellé.

– Szia, Gin – felelte, s bár szíve továbbra is vadul ugrándozott, érezte, hogy arca mosolyra rándul.

– Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte a lány.

– Öhm, Ginny, valamit mondanom kell neked… négyszemközt – tette hozzá sietősen, a másik kérdő tekintetét látva.

– Persze. Majd beszélünk a könyvtárban – indult volna Ginny, de Harry utánakapott, és gondolkodás nélkül megmarkolta a csuklójánál fogva. A lány szelíd, barna szemében csodálkozás csillant, ahogy visszanézett rá. – Mi a baj, Harry? Meggondoltad magad a randinkkal kapcsolatban? – ugratta vidáman, Harry azonban megrázta a fejét.

– Nem egészen, a könyvtárba viszont nem mehetünk – közölte határozottan, bár maga sem értette, miért próbálja ilyen pontosan követni Piton utasításait. Igazság szerint, volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy bármit is csinál, a férfi végül úgyis megtudná, hogy megszegett egy egyértelmű parancsot.

– Miért nem? – lepődött meg Ginny.

– Nem mehetnénk fel a toronyba? Majd ott megmagyarázom.

– Jó, rendben – egyezett bele azonnal a lány, Harry szívét pedig melegség járta át. Megfogta a másik kezét, és mivel Ginny a legkisebb jelét sem mutatta, hogy esetleg el akarna húzódni tőle, meg sem próbálta elereszteni. Mikor a lány gyengéden húzni kezdte a kijárat felé, ellenállás nélkül követte. Rájött, hogy ha így folytatja, pont úgy fog kinézni, mint a Hermione által ráncigált Ron, ezért inkább sietve felzárkózott Ginny mellé, hogy fej-fej mellett haladhassanak. A lány megint rámosolygott, Harry pedig úgy érezte, gyomrában pillangók repdesnek mindenfelé.

– Van ennek bármi köze ahhoz, hogy több mint két óra hosszáig voltál Pitonnál – érdeklődött a lány.

– Valamennyi van – felelte Harry, ahogy elértek a mozgó lépcsősor aljára, beszélgetni azonban nem nagyon volt alkalmuk felfelé menet. A lépcsők mintha különösen szeszélyes hangulatban lettek volna aznap este; vagy tucatszor kellett irányt változtatniuk, mire végre kifulladva odaértek a Kövér Dáma portréjához.

– Periculosus – lihegte Ginny, s ahogy a Dáma utat engedett nekik, Harry udvariasan betessékelte a lányt maga előtt a portrélyukon. Az ajtónál megállt, és végignézett a klubhelyiségen. A tűz előtti kanapén, és a kényelmes fotelekben is többen ücsörögtek, így nem nagyon tudta eldönteni, mi legyen a következő lépés, Ginny azonban megoldotta helyette a kérdést.

– Fel kéne mennünk a te szobádba – javasolta, Harry szíve pedig rögtön kihagyott egy ütemet. Hermionén, és egy ötödéves hollóhátason kívül, aki tavaly randizott Seamusszel, még egyetlen lány sem volt odafenn a hálószobájukban. Ettől függetlenül el kellett ismernie, hogy, ha a klubhelyiség tele van, máshová aligha mehetnek. Kis gondolkodás után beleegyezően bólintott hát, és elindult Ginny előtt felfelé a lépcsőn. Ahogy belökte az ajtót, azon imádkozott, szobatársai nehogy odabenn legyenek, és szerencséjére tényleg egy lélek sem volt a helyiségben.

Amint kettesben voltak, Harryt megint elöntötte a bizonytalanság. Ginny zavartalanul odasétált az ágyához, lehuppant rá, és két kezére támaszkodva, félrebiccentett fejjel figyelte őt. A fiú érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és erőlködnie kellett, hogy legyen bátorsága a lány szemébe nézni. Ginny elvigyorodott, Harryre pedig lassan átragadt a másik nyilvánvaló nyugalma, így fogta magát, és a lánnyal szemben az ágyra telepedett. Ginny is úgy helyezkedett, hogy végül teljesen szembekerüljenek egymással.

Most, hogy végre senki nem zavarta őket, Harry sietve elmesélte a bájitaltan óra után történteket, különös tekintettel a Sötét Jegy megjelenésére, és Piton kérésére, miszerint amint lehet, azonnal térjen vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Ginny elgondolkozva bámult maga elé.

– Szerintem van értelme – tűnődött. – A korábbi halálfaló-gyűlések alkalmával még soha, senki nem mondta neked, hogy maradj idefenn, ugye?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem – felelte, végiggondolva a dolgot. – Szerinted mit jelent? – kérdezte, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni szeretné az igazságot.

– Hát… Dumbledore nincs a kastélyban, így ő most nem tudna megvédeni téged – kezdte Ginny, de felemelt szemöldökkel abbahagyta, amikor Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hinném, hogy erről van szó. Amikor Dumbledore elvitt hozzátok a nyáron, elmondta nekem, hogy idén egész évben aurorok fognak vigyázni a kastélyra. Különben is, itt van Remus, ha bármi történne – fejezte be, megvonva a vállát.

Ginny összeszorított szájjal ült előtte, Harry fején pedig átfutott a gondolat, hogy esetleg megbántotta az imént, amikor olyan gyorsan elvetette az elméletét.

– Akkor lehet, hogy egyszerűen aggódott miattad – mondta a lány, és még tűnődőbbnek tűnt, mint az imént.

– Mármint Piton? – fújt egyet Harry. Ginny összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Harry – szólt rá figyelmeztetőn. – Meddig akarod még becsapni magad, és letagadni, hogy Piton talán nagyon is törődik veled? Szerintem ez a viselkedés pontosan rávall… undok fráterként lehurrog, és minden magyarázat nélkül visszaküld a toronyba. A professzor tényleg _tökéletesen _alkalmatlan igazi érzelmek kifejezésére. – Frusztráltnak hangzott, Harry pedig, mivel nem tudta, hogy ez a frusztráció kire irányul, elkomorodott.

– Pont úgy beszélsz, mint Remus, ugye tudod? – szólalt meg végül, remélve, hogy sikerül kicsit oldania a hangulatot.

Ginny elmosolyodott. – Helyes – vágta rá azonnal, Harrynek pedig tetszett, ahogy a lány ajkai lassú, lusta mosolyra húzódnak. A pillanat azonban nem tartott sokáig, Ginny pár pillanat múlva ismét sötéten nézett maga elé. – Ennek semmi értelme – rázta meg a fejét, hogy hajtincsei csak úgy repkedtek a válla körül.

– Minek nincs értelme? – kérdezett vissza Harry, megigézve bámulva a vörös tincsek útját.

Ginny látszólag nem vette észre lankadó figyelmét, zavartalanul folytatta. – Azt mondtad, Pitonon nem látszott fájdalom, amikor megjelent rajta a Sötét Jegy, igaz? – Harry zavartan bólintott. – Szerinted ez édesanyád érdeme? Ő érte el ezt a… bűbájával?

Harry összehúzott szemmel eltűnődött a hallottakon. – Igen, lehetséges. Feltételezem, nem akarta Pitont szenvedni látni.

A lány azonban megint megrázta a fejét. – Nem, ez így mégsem jó. Mármint, persze lehetséges, de… tulajdonképpen nincs semmi praktikus haszna, nem igaz?

A gondolatmenetet követve, Harry hozzátette. – Piton egyáltalán nem az a fajta, aki visszariadna egy kis fájdalomtól. – Félrebillentett fejjel próbálta felidézni az igazgató szavait. – Dumbledore azt mondta, anya azért szórta ki rá azt a bűbájt, hogy Voldemortnak ne lehessen akkora hatalma Piton felett.

Ginny izgatottan bólogatott. – Igen, és azzal, hogy a fájdalmat csökkenti, Voldemort Piton feletti befolyását nem csökkentette volna. Valami másról van itt szó. Szerinted mi lehet az, Harry?

Ginny barna szeme várakozóan csillogott, egy új érzés pedig olyan erősen gombócba szorította Harry torkát, hogy képtelen volt válaszolni neki. A lány arcáról melegség sugárzott, ahogy lassan közelebb oldalazott hozzá. Harry csak ült ott, s a fején kívül egyetlen porcikáját sem bírta megmozdítani. Ginny, mint valami mágnes vonzotta magához, s látta, hogy a lány is fokozatosan feléje hajol.

Ahogy ajkuk összeért, Ginny a fiú nyaka köré fonta a karjait, és szorosan hozzásimult. Harry sem volt rest, azonnal átölelte a lányt, szája türelmetlenül táncolt a másik ajkain. Ginny ugyanolyan hévvel csókolta vissza, teljesen elvesztek egymás közelségében.

Végtelen időnek tűnt, mire ismét szétváltak. Harry óvatosan Ginny derekára csúsztatta a kezét, a lány pedig sóhajtva a vállára hajtotta a fejét. A fiú elmosolyodott. Hihetetlenül könnyűnek érezte magát, mintha egy fertőzött, régi seb kezdene gyógyulni a testén csak attól, hogy itt ül ezzel a lánnyal.

Néhány csendes perc után Ginny elhúzódott, és megkérdezte: – Van fogalmad róla, hány éve vártam erre?

Harry elvigyorodott a tettetett rosszallás láttán. – Öt? – próbálkozott. A lány felkacagott.

– Legalább – felelte élénken.

Az ajtó hirtelen kitárult, s ahogy felkapták a fejüket, két pár riadt, hitetlenkedő szem meredt vissza rájuk. Hermione találta meg először a hangját.

– Azt hittük, a könyvtárban lesztek.

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy magyarázkodjon, Ron azonban nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.

– Lányoknak elvileg tilos bejönniük ide, Ginny!

Húga ravasz képet vágva pillantott vissza rá. – Akkor Hermione mit keres itt? – kérdezte mézes-mázos arccal.

Ron és Hermione mindketten vadul elpirultak, Ginny pedig vidáman felnevetett. – Már épp ideje volt! – közölte, mikor végre újra megtalálta a hangját.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel pillantott két barátjára. Ron a cipőjét találta roppant érdekesnek, míg Hermione a kezeit tördelte idegességében.

– Héj – méltatlankodott Harry. – Ti ketten meg mikor akartátok megosztani velem a híreket?

– Hát, haver – mordult fel Ron –, körülbelül ugyanakkor, amikor te közölted volna velem, hogy smárolsz a húgommal.

Mivel az ágyon ülve még mindig nem sikerült minden végtagját kihámoznia Ginny szorításából, Harry értelmetlennek találta letagadni a vádat, így inkább simán vállat vont. Végül is, barátjánál a pont; tényleg nem szólt neki Ginnyről, ettől függetlenül mégis rosszul esett egy kicsit, hogy Ron és Hermione meg sem említette neki a kettejük kapcsolatát. Na jó, persze, itt _Ronról_ van szó… ha minden igaz, a fiú mostanáig fel sem fogta, mit érez.

– Nem akartuk eltitkolni előled, Harry, esküszöm! – rimánkodott Hermione, kitalálva, mit jár barátja fejében.

Hirtelen Ron is feszengeni kezdett. – Így igaz, Harry. Nem volt titkolózás, meg ilyesmi. Mi csak elmentünk sétálni vacsora után, és… úgy értem, mi csak… – Hangja elhalt, Harry pedig sietve megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kaptam fel a vizet Ron, azért nem vagyok annyira érzékeny – mondta a lehető meggyőzőbb hangján, amikor a másik kettő szkeptikusan végigmérte. – Nem vagyok – ismételte határozottan, mire Ron vállat vont, Hermione viszont ugyanolyan kétkedve bámulta, mint eddig.

Végül a páros leült Ron ágyára, és kezüket a térdükre támasztva előrehajoltak.

– Akkor végül is miért nem mentetek a könyvtárba? – kérdezte ismét Hermione.

Harry elismételte az egész történetet elejétől a végéig, még Ginny is közbeszúrt egy-egy megjegyzést itt-ott, például a Sötét Jegyről, és a bűbájos elméletéről. Mire végeztek Harry megállapította, hogy semmivel sem került közelebb a megoldáshoz, mint a beszélgetés elején.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus minden eleganciát nélkülöző mozdulattal tántorodott ki a kandallóból Malfoyék nappalijába. Narcissa hideg kezének érintését érezte a karján, ahogy a nő a könyökénél fogva egy székhez támogatta. Vett néhány lassú, mély lélegzetet, és csak utána tekintett szét maga körül. Lucius egy másik széken ült, és bár Perselus sem érezte magát valami jól, a másik férfi határozottan halottsápadtnak látszott. Narcissa egy borostyánszín folyadékkal színültig telt fiolával őgyelgett a férje körül.

A nő addig-addig unszolta Luciust, amíg az le nem nyelte a bájitalt. Narcissa ezután Perselushoz lépett, aki eddigre eléggé összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy saját erejéből nyúljon a kis üvegcse felé, és magától hajtsa fel annak tartalmát. A nő elégedetten bólintott, aztán azonnal visszatért férje oldalához.

Perselus látta, ahogy a másik férfi szintén próbál mélyeket lélegezni. Narcissa megvárta, amíg egy kicsit összeszedi magát, és csak akkor parancsolt rá az egyik házimanóra, hogy hozzon nekik teát a nappaliba. A manó engedelmesen kitöltötte nekik a gőzölgő folyadékot. Perselus nyugodtan kortyolgatta a magáét, és várta Narcissa kérdéseit.

– Draco? – A nő szinte mindig nyugodt és udvarias hangja most feszült volt, szinte követelőző.

Lucius nyögésnek is beillő sóhajtással azt felelte. – A Sötét Nagyúr megkérdezte, hogyan halad Draco a neki kiadott feladat végrehajtásával.

– Perselus? – Narcissa most már egyértelműen idegesnek tűnt.

– Nem igazán volt mit jelentenem. Dracót szinte mindig körülveszik a barátai, Dumbledore pedig, ahogy te is tudod, egy ideje távol van az iskolától. – Látta, hogy a nő feszülten tördeli a kezeit, Lucius folyamatos remegése pedig épp csak kezd alábbhagyni. Perselust kínozta meg már a Nagyúr korábban, de sosem ennyire durván, mint ma este, viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy az előtte ülő férfit rosszabbat is átélt már.

Ő, meg azok a halálfalók, akik kudarcot vallottak, és elvesztették a Nagyúr számára annyira fontos jóslatot, igen komolyan megfizették a ballépésük árát. Perselus majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius még azóta sem tudta teljesen kiverni, amit akkor kapott.

– Narcissa – szólította meg a törékeny nőt, a tőle telhető leggyengédebb hangon –, Dracónak nem eshet baja, amíg a kastély falain belül marad – mondta, és a nő bólintott, bár látszólag egyáltalán nem nyugtatták meg az elhangzott szavak. Perselus sosem látta még ennyire sápadtnak.

– Dracónak nem lesz semmi baja – jelentette ki Lucius is, igyekezve felegyenesedni a hozzá méltatlan, görnyedt pozícióból. A bájitalmester helyeslően biccentett Narcissa felé. Határozottan kihallotta a férfi szavaiból a figyelmeztetést, bár nem sok értelmét látta, hogy Lucius épp őt fenyegesse, aki leginkább ügyel a fia biztonságára.

– Draco a végén _mindenképpen_ elbukik majd, Lucius. A Sötét Nagyúr nem lesz elnéző vele örökké csak azért, mert Dumbledore éppen nincs a közelben – figyelmeztette férjét Narcissa remegő hangon.

– Valóban nem lesz. De nem is kell. Mert még azelőtt véget vetünk ennek, hogy a dolognak bármi jelentősége lenne. – Perselus szavaira a másik kettő kétkedőn rápillantott.

– Na és Potter? – dobta fel a kérdést Lucius követelőzően, s a fellengzős hangnem első jele volt annak, hogy lassan kezd visszatérni az ereje.

– Potternek ugyanúgy nem áll érdekében a Nagyúr győzelmét látni, mint neked – jelentette ki Perselus nyugodtan.

– De ő utálja az én Dracómat! – kiáltotta Narcissa, aki férjétől eltérően lassan hisztérikus hangulatba lovallta magát. Lucius lassan megpaskolta a nő szék karfáján nyugvó, tejfehér kezét.

– Ez erős túlzás, Narcissa – biztosította a bájitalmester. – Különben jelenleg is dolgozom ezen probléma kiküszöbölésén – jelentette ki selymes hangon.

– Értem, értem – motyogta a nő, elegáns mozdulattal leereszkedve a kanapéra, jelezve, hogy kezdi visszanyerni szokásos lélekjelenlétét. Perselus megkönnyebbülten leeresztette a szinte átlátszóan vékony falú teáscsészét az asztalra, majd felemelkedett.

– Ideje távoznom – jelentette be udvariasan, Narcissa pedig, immár tökéletes nyugalommal, szintén felállt, hogy kikísérje. – Viszlát Lucius, Narcissa. – A férfi csak intett neki egyet búcsúzóul, Narcissa azonban elkísérte egészen a kandallóig, a fekete köpenyét szorosan maga köré tekerő bájitalprofesszort.

– Vigyázz rá, Perselus – kérlelte a nő, ahogy a férfi a hamu közé lépett. Ő bólintott egyet beleegyezésképpen. Nincs is más választása.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tizenhatodik fejezet: Segítség**

**1996**

– _Crucio – susogta Harry unott hangon. A magas halálfaló a gyomrához kapott, és egyik kezével próbálta megtámasztani magát, ahogy térdre rogyott a földön. Ajkáról mély, fájdalmas nyögés reppent fel, testét kínzó görcsök rázták meg. Odalent, a porban agonizálva, még halálfaló maszkja is lehullott az arcáról, s a mögüle kiszabaduló éjfekete tincsek végigsúrolták feje körül a földet._

Piton!

Harry zihálva ébredt. Érezte, hogy arca hideg verejtékben fürdik, légzését erőnek erejével próbálta normális tempóra lassítani. Nyirkos kezével végigsimított az arcán, s miközben felült, sikertelenül próbált szabadulni a lába köré gabalyodott, izzadtságtól nedves lepedő szorításából. Igyekezett mély levegőt venni, de elfintorodott, mert hiába győzködte magát arról, hogy az egész csak rossz álom volt. Épp elég látomást élt át előző évben ahhoz, hogy felismerje a hasonlóságot. Pontosan, ahogy akkor, most is kénytelen volt álmában Voldemort bőrébe bújni, és végignézni, ahogy nyugodtan, akkurátusan megkínozza Pitont.

Szemüvege után kezdett tapogatózni a koromsötétben, s közben egyre határozottabban érzékelte a közeledő pánik fojtogató erejét. Lehet, hogy Pitont még most, ebben a percben is kínozzák? Vagy ez csak újabb, Voldemort-féle trükk? Na jó, de ha tényleg trükk, akkor Voldemortnak tudnia kell róla, hogy Piton az apja, nem igaz? A gondolatra Harry úgy érezte, mintha gyomra hirtelen jéggé fagyott volna.

Muszáj figyelmeztetnie valakit! Ha Voldemort megint megpróbál bemászni a fejébe, akkor Piton is és ő is nagy veszélyben vannak.

A gondolatot tett követte; Harry minden további tűnődés nélkül átlendítette lábát az ágy széle fölött, és felegyenesedve rögtön a ládájához lépett. Elfintorodott a fedél kinyitásakor felhangzó nyikorgásra, de aztán gyorsan fényt gyújtott a pálcája hegyén, és a láda belsejébe világított vele. Gyorsan megtalálta mind a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, mind a Tekergők Térképét, és az előbbit magára kanyarítva, utóbbit a kezében szorongatva távozott a Griffendél-toronyból.

Pár szellemen kívül senkivel nem találkozott ezen az istentelenül kései órán, így minden különösebb incidens nélkül érkezett meg Remus szobája elé. Bár azelőtt sosem járt még itt, a férfi részletesen elmagyarázta neki, hogyan juthat be a körletébe, miután Harry megkérdezte tőle, nem bánná-e, ha néha-néha meglátogatná. Mikor a szobát elzáró portré elé állt, azért eszébe jutott, vajon barátja meghívása ilyen kései látogatásokra is vonatkozott-e.

Sokáig azonban nem töprengett a férfi eseteges reakcióján, hanem sietve azt suttogta. – Harry Potter. Turbatio. – A vászonra pingált ezüstszőrű farkas lustán rápislogott, majd az égre festett piciny hold felé emelte orrát, és halkan felvonított. Pár pillanattal később hirtelen elhallgatott, majd oldalra billentett fejjel várt, mintha hallgatózna. A portréajtó egyszer csak kitárult, Harry pedig habozás nélkül ellépett a sötétkék hálóköntösben ajtót nyitó, idegesnek tűnő Remus mellett.

Mikor a köpenyt eltávolítva felfedte magát, hallotta, hogy barátja levegő után kap. – Harry? – kérdezte a férfi csodálkozva, a következő szavak azonban már határozottan bosszúsnak hangzottak a szájából. – Mit keresel itt, és miért mászkálsz a kastélyban éjnek évadján?

– Azt hiszem, Voldemort megint megpróbál bemászni az elmémbe – tört ki a fiúból a vallomás –, és éppen Pitont kínozza!

– Csak nem Tudjukki és Piton nevét hallottam? – szólalt meg hirtelen egy női hang, Harry pedig tátott szájjal bámult annak jelenleg kékes hajszínben pompázó tulajdonosára.

- Tonks?

A nő Lupin hálószobájából sétált ki a haja színéhez illő köntösben, amely – jött rá Harry hirtelen – szintén _Remusé_ volt. Ahogy lassan tudatosodott benne, hogy pontosan mit is zavarhatott meg, azonnal heves bocsánatkérésbe fogott, Remus azonban türelmetlenül leintette, és sietve egy szék felé kormányozta.

– Harry – szólalt meg végül rosszallóan, miután alaposan végigmérte a fiút –, hiszen mindjárt megfagysz!

Harry értetlenkedve lenézett, és csak most vette észre, hogy a nagy sietségben még a zokniról is megfeledkezett. – Nem gond – motyogta vállvonogatva, Remus azonban fejcsóválva magához bűvölt a hálószobájából egy pár barna zoknit, és átnyújtotta neki. A fiú hálásan felhúzta őket, aztán kezeit a combja alá dugva összehúzta magát, mert hirtelen nagyon hidegnek érezte maga körül a szobát.

Tonks a Harryvel szemben lévő kanapé karfájára támaszkodva nézte őket, majd megkérdezte. – Mi történt, Harry?

– Öhm, hát… – A fiú bizonytalanul Remusra pislantott, aki szintén kutató pillantással méregette őt.

A férfi látszólag megértette a szavak nélküli könyörgést, mert ösztönzően megszólalt. – Megint látomásod volt? Ugyanolyan, mint múlt évben? – kérdezte, s Harry megértette, hogy Tonks, a többi Rendtaggal egyetemben, valószínűleg mindent tud azokról a tavalyi epizódokról.

– Igen, azt hiszem – bólintott lassan. – Úgy értem, ugyanolyannak tűnt. Megint én voltam Voldemort, de ezúttal Pitont kínoztam a Cruciatus-átokkal. – Barátja arcán aggodalmas kifejezés suhant át, és Harry arra tippelt, hogy ő is ugyanarra a szörnyű feltételezésre juthatott.

– Tényleg volt ma egy halálfaló-gyűlés – kotyogta közbe Tonks. – McGalagony mondta Shackleboltnak korábban.

– Nem tehetnénk valamit? – kérdezte Harry, mert egy számára eddig ismeretlen, idegen aggodalom mardosta a lelkét Piton miatt. Persze nagyon jól tudta, mi lesz a válasz…

– Harry, még ha tudnánk is Voldemort pontos helyét, nem kockáztathatjuk Perselus lelepleződését – mondta Lupin.

– Vagyis jobb, ha csak úgy hagyjuk őt meghalni? – csattant fel Harry, de rögtön látta Remus megfeszülő állkapcsán, hogy ezt talán nem kellett volna; tudta, hogy a férfi mire próbálja figyelmeztetni, és Tonksra pillantva megértette, hogy nem is hiába. A nőt látszólag meglepte a kifakadása, ami persze nem is volt csoda. Eddig nem nagyon kötötték sokak orrára, hogy már nem utálja a bájitalmestert úgy, mint régen.

– Harry, nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy a Cruciatus végzetes lenne Perselus számára. Évek óta többször elszenvedte már a hatásait, és nem lett semmi baja – próbálkozott Remus, de megnyugtatónak szánt szavaira a fiú homloka ráncokba szaladt.

– Nekem egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt ma este, hogy könnyedén viselné a dolgot – vágott vissza.

Remus Tonks felé fordult, és halkan megjegyezte. – Megbocsátanál nekünk egy percre? Váltanék Harryvel négyszemközt néhány szót.

A nő elmosolyodott. – Hát persze. Amúgy is be kéne avatnom Shackleboltot – mondta, és egy pálcaintéssel magához hívta az aurorok jellegzetes köpenyét. Újabb suhintás, és a haja egy fokkal kevésbé nézett ki úgy, mintha most kelt volna ki az ágyból. Pálcáját köpenye redői közé rejtve, Tonks rámosolygott a fiúra. – Jó éjt, Harry. Máris megyek, és jelentem Shackleboltnak, hogy mit láttál, rendben?

Harry bólintott, de amikor Tonks odahajolt Remushoz, és cuppanós csókot nyomott a szájára, sietve elfordította a fejét.

– Jó éjt, Remus – intett a nő vidáman, mielőtt végleg eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

– _Tonks? _– tört ki Harryből egy meglepett kiáltás az auror távozása után, bár igazság szerint nem volt biztos benne, miért van ennyire meglepődve.

– Harry – szólalt meg Remus, és szigorúan végigmérve a fiút, tudatosan figyelmen kívül hagyta az előbbi kérdést –, tudom, mennyire aggódsz, de muszáj, hogy ennél óvatosabban válogasd meg a szavaidat. Még a Rendtagok sem tudhatnak a Perselus és közted lévő igazi kapcsolatról.

Harry némán bólintott. Tudta, hogy a másiknak igaza van, mégis rosszulesett a szidás, bármennyire gyengéd formában olvasták is a fejére. – Szerinted jól van? – kérdezte végül nyomorultul, frufruja alól Remusra pillantva.

A férfi letérdelt elé, hogy szemtől szemben legyenek egymással, és lágyan a fiú térdére tette a kezét. – Perselus évek óta csinálja ezt, mindig egyedül volt, de tudott vigyázni magára.

– Ahogy én is – mondta Harry egészen halkan.

– Tudom, hogy nem tett jót sem neked, sem neki, hogy ennyi éven át távol kellett lennetek egymástól – ismerte el igazát Remus gyengéden. – De Perselus mégiscsak felnőtt, és a döntést, miszerint engedi magát megbélyegeztetni Voldemort által, szintén önszántából hozta meg.

– Anyámért tette – vetette ellen Harry. – Igazán nem mondhatod, hogy sok választása volt. – Mostanra átmelegedett kezeit gyorsan kihúzta a combja alól, és bár nem akart ellenségesnek vagy makacsnak látszani, keresztbe tette karjait maga előtt.

Remus felsóhajtott, és lágyan megpaskolta a fiú térdét. – _Tudom, _hogy miért tette, és persze, hogy nem volt választása. De a következményekkel akkor is számolni kell, ha csak egyetlen út áll nyitva előttünk. Minden tettnek következményei vannak, Harry.

– De ha Voldemort tud rólam és Pitonról, akkor meg fogja őt ölni! – robbant ki a fiúból az idáig visszatartott idegesség.

– Harry, képtelenség megtudnunk, hogy mi folyik ott jelen pillanatban. Viszont azt hiszem, jobban tennéd, ha ma éjszakára itt maradnál az én körletemben… a biztonság kedvéért – tette hozzá, amikor a fiú felkapta a fejét, és éles tekintettel rápillantott.

– _A biztonság kedvéért? _Mármint abban az esetben, ha Voldemort megöli Pitont, és aztán idejön, hogy velem is végezzen? – Harry hallotta, hogy hangja egyre magasabb tartományokba emelkedik, és ahogy a pánik ismét magával ragadta, mindkét kezét ökölbe szorítva próbálta teste vad remegését lecsillapítani. Remus egyetlen, határozott mozdulattal talpra állította, és szorosan átölelte.

– Harry – susogta Remus lágyan a reszkető fiú fülébe, miközben erősen köré fonta a karját. – Minden rendben lesz. – Harry a férfi mellkasához szorított arccal hevesen megrázta a fejét, de semmi más jelét nem adta ellenkezésének. Jó néhány perc eltelt, mire eléggé összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy szégyentől vöröslő arccal elhúzódjon.

– Sajnálom – motyogta, de Remus megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Néha mindenki lehet szomorú. – Harry bólintott, bár lelke legmélyén a legkevésbé sem értett egyet. Mégis hány másik felnőtt engedte meg neki idáig, hogy ilyen nyíltan kimutassa az aggodalmát? Sietve megrázta a fejét, mintha így elhessegethetné a rossz gondolatokat, majd fázósan maga köré fonta a karjait.

– Menj, és feküdj le inkább az én ágyamba Harry – indítványozta Remus, és pálcáját hálószobája felé irányítva elmotyogott egy frissítő bűbájt, aztán meg egy másik varázsigét, amivel reggelente Harry is rendbe szokta szedni a saját ágyát a Griffendél-toronyban.

– Erre semmi szükség, Remus – ellenkezett Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy idekint kényelmetlenkedj a kanapén.

A férfi elmosolyodott. – Ki mondta, hogy a kanapén alszom? Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de a varázslók néha egész praktikus dolgokat tudnak véghezvinni a pálcájukkal.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Nagyon vicces vagy, Remus.

– Köszönöm. Na, akkor nyomás lefeküdni.

– De hát Ron észre fogja venni, hogy nem vagyok a szobámban, és…

– Majd küldök McGalagonynak egy üzenetet, rendben?

A fiú bólintott, majd hatalmasat ásított.

Remus ismét elmosolyodott. – Menj már, Harry – noszogatta gyengéden. A fiú engedelmesen megfordult. Aggodalmai nem oszlottak el, viszont hirtelen szörnyen kimerültnek érezte magát. Pár lépés után azonban megint megtorpant, és visszafordult.

– Nem szeretnél először kihozni a szobádból pár párnát, meg takarót? – kérdezte.

Remus megpaskolta köntösének zsebébe rejtett pálcáját. – A lenyűgöző varázspálca, emlékszel? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd a nyitott ajtón át besétált a hálószobába. Az ágy frissnek, és rendkívül hívogatónak tűnt, így habozás nélkül a takarók alá mászott. Sajnos, a szívébe még az ágy melege sem tudta visszacsempészni a nyugalmat. Sokáig bámulta ébren a plafont, a hideg, koszos földön kínlódó Pitonra gondolva, mígnem kellemetlen képekkel teli, nyugtalan álomba merült.

Másnap reggel korán felébresztette a szemébe tűző nap; pislogva igyekezett védekezni az éles fénysugarak ellen, és közben kicsit éberebb állapotba kerülni. Álmosan megdörgölte a szemét, agyát pedig lassan elárasztották a múlt éjszaka eseményeinek képei; emlékezett, hogy nem a saját, hanem Remus ágyában aludt, miután hajnali két órakor fejvesztve iderohant. Hirtelen hidegnek érezte izzadtságtól átnedvesedett pizsamáját, és ideges reszketéssel felidézte magában idejövetelének okát, a szörnyű rémálmot.

Sietve áthúzta fején átizzadt pizsamafelsőjét, hogy egy szárító varázslattal megszárítsa, de a másik szobából behallatszó hangokra megmerevedett.

– Nem kellett volna azonnal iderohannod – hallotta Remus meglepett hangját.

Beszélgetőpartnere mélyebb, bosszúságtól átitatott dörmögéssel válaszolt. – A _te üzenetedben _az állt, sürgős ügyben akarsz beszélni velem, Lupin.

_Piton!_

Harry kapkodva felvette és orrára lökte az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott szemüvegét, lerántotta magáról a takarót, kiugrott az ágyból, és hatalmas csattanással kitárva az ajtót, kisietett a nappaliba. A két férfi a zajra azonnal felé kapta a pillantását, azonban, míg Remus elmosolyodott a láttán, Piton szeme döbbenten elkerekedett.

– Harry – üdvözölte könnyedén Remus, többet azonban nem tudott mondani, mert Piton halálosan pontos mozdulattal megragadta és felkapta a nyakánál fogva, majd odapasszírozta a legközelebbi falhoz, hogy csak úgy csattant.

– Mit jelentsen ez? – sziszegte villámló szemmel.

Harrynek végül sikerült kiráznia magát a jelenet okozta első sokkból, mire kiáltva a két férfi felé vetette magát. – Hagyja abba! – Piton feléje fordította a fejét, szorítása azonban nem engedett. – Engedje el!

A bájitalmester szeme összeszűkült, de Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett erőlködnie, hogy kiolvassa az obszidián szemekből a fájdalmat. Piton mélyről jövő morgást hallatott, majd egy határozott mozdulattal messzire taszította magától Lupint, mintha már a közelségétől is rosszul érezné magát.

Remus megtántorodva fájós torkához kapott, és a legközelebbi székre hanyatlott. Harry azonnal odasietett hozzá. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte, s amikor a férfi remegve bólintott, csak akkor perdült dühösen Piton felé. A férfi már-már kábult arckifejezéssel figyelte őket.

– Mi a jó büdös franc volt ez? – ordította a fiú magából kikelve.

Bármi taszította is Pitont abba a döbbent állapotba, a kiáltás hatásosan kirángatta belőle. Felegyenesedett, és jéghideg hangon azt mondta. – Ne kiabálj velem.

Harry mérgesen bámult vissza rá. – Akkor kiabálok magával, Piton, amikor nekem jólesik! Mégis mit képzelt az előbb? Meg is ölhette volna!

A mondat elején Piton elsápadt, de mire Harry az ordibálás végére ért, visszatért a színe, meg a jól ismert gúnyos fintor is megjelent a szája szegletében. – Igen – értett egyet.

– _Igen? _– szajkózta a választ Harry, ismét felpaprikázva magát. – Ezzel meg mi a frászt akar mondani? – Kezét olyan szorosan szorította ökölbe, hogy az már fájt.

– Perselus… – Remusnak sikerült magát talpra küszködnie, s bár hangja még mindig reszelős volt, csendesen megszólalt. – Harry tegnap éjjel felkeresett, miután felébresztette egy álom, amit Voldemort újabb kísérletének vélt az elméje elfoglalására. Egyszerűen nem akartam, hogy az éjszaka kellős közepén egyedül menjen vissza a toronyba. – Mikor Piton nem válaszolt, Remus még az előbbinél is halkabban, hozzátette. – _Én _idekint aludtam a nappaliban.

Harry értetlenkedve nézett hol egyikre, hol másikra, aztán érdeklődve figyelte, hogy Piton egy pillanatra behunyja a szemét, majd arcát a szokásos kiismerhetetlen maszk mögé rejti.

– Miből gondolod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megpróbált kapcsolatot teremteni veled? – kérdezte végül a fiútól.

Harry még mindig bosszús volt a bájitalmester pár perccel ezelőtti mániákus kirohanása miatt, így legszívesebben nem is válaszolt volna. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán mégis fontos volna megtudni, mi történt tegnap éjjel, ezért ökölbe szorított kezeit leeresztve megszólalt.

– Pont olyan volt, mint tavaly. Én voltam Voldemort… az ő szemszögéből láttam a dolgokat.

– Mit láttál?

Harry idegesen fészkelődött, és csak lesütött szemmel mert válaszolni. – Magát kínoztam – felelte szinte suttogva.

– _Te _nem csináltál semmi ilyesmit! – jelentette ki Piton határozottan, de a korábbi hidegségnek már nyoma sem volt a hangjában. Harry meglepetten felnézett, mire a férfi fordította el a pillantását. – Pontos részletekre nem emlékszel? Például, hogy mit mondtak, vagy hogy konkrétan hol láttál engem?

A fiú sietve bólintott. – A Cruciatus-átok volt az, maga pedig odalenn feküdt a koszban.

Piton meglehetősen hosszú ideig hallgatott, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – A Sötét Nagyúr nem állt kapcsolatban veled.

– De hát ezt meg honnan veszi? – ámult el Harry, mivel a férfi hangja tökéletes bizonyosságról árulkodott.

Piton szorosan összepréselte az ajkát, aztán fojtott hangon kijelentette. – Nem használta rajtam a Cruciatus-átkot, és az éjjel egyetlen pillanatában sem „feküdtem a koszban".

Bár nála nehéz volt megállapítani, éppen mit érez, Harry mintha egy csepp ámulatot látott volna a szemében. Ez már neki is magas volt egy kicsit… Ugyan mi lehet olyan lenyűgöző abban, hogy valaki arccal lefelé fekszik a földön? Karba tett kézzel, megzavarodva tette fel a kérdést. – Akkor… az egész csak álom volt?

Piton habozás nélkül bólintott. Remus, aki eddig figyelmesen hallgatta a párbeszédet, most finoman megköszörülte a torkát – bizonyára, hogy visszanyerje a durva közjáték során elveszített hangját –, és halkan megszólalt.

– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne átöltöznöm. Nem baj, ha elmegyek egy pár percre, Harry?

A fiú hezitálva nézett rá, Piton viszont gúnyosan elfintorodott. – Eddig még egyszer sem zsigereltem ki, amikor egy szobában voltam vele, Lupin.

Remus finoman elmosolyodott, majd biztatóan megszorította a tinédzser vállát, és hangtalanul távozott. Harry és Piton magára maradt. A fiú mindenhová nézett, csak épp a bájitalmesterre nem; szörnyen önérzetesnek, ugyanakkor rettentően összezavarodottnak érezte magát.

– Mivel mostanában eléggé… elfoglaltak voltunk más ügyekkel – kezdte Piton, és fojtott hangjából Harry arra következtetett, hogy a férfi legalább olyan kényelmetlenül érzi magát, mint ő –, nem beszéltük meg pontosan, mi legyen az okklumencia óráinkkal.

A professzor már megint azzal a tekintettel nézett rá, amitől Harrynek folyton az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi pillanatokon belül fogja a szeletelő kését, és felaprítja őt bájital-hozzávalónak. Mivel fogalma sem volt, Piton mit vár tőle, nemtörődöm mozdulattal vállat vont, a tanár álla pedig várható módon megfeszülni látszott. Épp ezért volt annyira megdöbbentő, amikor megszólalt, és egyáltalán nem azt mondta, amire Harry számított.

– Elfogadható lenne számodra, ha újrakezdenénk az okklumencia órákat?

Hangja sima volt, érzelemmentes, Harry lassan mégis kezdett felfedezni egyfajta mintát a viselkedésében. Amikor a professzor ilyen mereven tartotta magát, mindig valami olyasmit közölt, amitől Harry gyomra tüstént bukfencet vetett – csak épp nem a rettegéstől, sokkal inkább valamiféle bizonytalan remény hatására. Mintha Piton ilyenkor borzasztóan próbálná kimutatni, hogy törődik vele, de sikertelenül.

Mivel szerette volna teóriáját alávetni egy próbának, Harry mosolyogva, majdnem felszabadult arccal, s az okklumencia órákkal szembeni félős fenntartásait mélyen magába zárva azt mondta. – Persze, miért is ne.

Közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Piton arcáról, ami az ő kijelentését követő másodpercben mintha veszített volna feszes hidegségéből, s a szemében is megcsillant valami meleg fény. A dolog mindössze pár pillanatig tartott, a bájitalmester hamarosan ugyanolyan merev visszafogottsággal nézett rá, mint előtte, s a kijelentésére is csak egy apró bólintással válaszolt. Harry, apró kísérletének sikerét látva elmosolyodott, s olyan virágos jókedve kerekedett, hogy legszívesebben hangosan hahotázott vagy ujjongott volna.

– Mikor kezdenénk el? – kérdezte, mire örömébe azonnal egy csipetnyi pánik keveredett.

Attól félt, hogy Piton, mint egy vadállat, aki az ösztöneit követi, valahogy megérezte a lelkében megbújó kétségbeesést, ugyanis meglehetősen figyelmes pillantással fixírozta az arcát.

– Ma. Este hétkor.

– Az ön osztálytermében, uram?

A férfi hezitálni látszott pár pillanatig, de aztán bólintott. – Igen, ott jó lesz.

Kényelmetlen csend borult rájuk, ahogy ott álltak egymásra bámulva Lupin nappalijában, s meg sem mozdultak, amíg Remus – immár iskolai talárjába öltözve, és Harry teljesen megszárított pizsamafelsőjével a kezében – belépett a szobába. A gondolatra, hogy egész idáig fedetlen felsőtesttel állt a két férfi előtt, Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

– Öhm… köszi, Remus – motyogta, majd a lehető leggyorsabban magára húzta a ruhadarabot. Öltözés közben egy gondolat tolakodott az agyába, szeme pedig rögtön Pitonra rebbent, és gyanakvóan összehúzódott. – Maga azt hitte, hogy _Remusszal _voltam odabent, _együtt? _ – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, s annyira képtelennek találta az ötletet, hogy szégyenlősségéről megfeledkezve, hangosan felnevetett. Piton persze a jókedv legkisebb jele nélkül szorította össze a száját. Harry felemelt szemöldökkel nézett előbb rá, aztán Remusra, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna. – Azt hiszem, így már érthető a korábbi reakciója – vigyorgott, de aztán sietve ajkába harapott, mikor látta Piton dühtől megfeszülő vonásait.

– Úgy emlékszem, világosan megkértelek rá tegnap, hogy ne hagyd el a tornyot. – A hang jeges volt, s bár a kísérlet a témaváltásra ennél átlátszóbb már nem is lehetett volna, Harry mégis szégyenteljesen lenézett, és Remus kölcsönzokniját kezdte tanulmányozni.

– Uh…

Piton önelégült hangon folytatta. – Talán a ma esti óránk előtt még elbeszélgethetnénk kicsit arról, miért vagy képtelen követni a legegyszerűbb utasításokat is.

– De hát azt hittem, kínozzák magát! – védekezett makacsul Harry.

A férfi dölyfös vigyora eltűnt, mégis habozás nélkül válaszolt. – Nem számít, mi történt, akkor is a helyeden kellett volna maradnod.

Harry dühösen karba tett kézzel, mogorván nézett Pitonra, aki válaszként ugyanolyan mérgesen visszabámult rá. Mivel a bájitaltan tanár mestere volt a barátságtalan pillantásoknak, Harry egy idő után feladta, és morcosan kijelentette. – Jó. Vonjon le pontokat, ha úgy tetszik.

Piton szeme összeszűkült, de hangja könnyed volt, ahogy megszólalt. – Pontban hétkor találkozunk. Ne felejtsd el. – Ezzel a fiú elégedetlen mormogását figyelmen kívül hagyva, kivitorlázott a teremből; az ajtó hatalmas dörrenéssel csapódott be mögötte.

– Micsoda undok fráter. El tudod ezt hinni? – tajtékzott Harry, s Remus felé fordult, félig-meddig azt várva, a férfi hevesen bólogatva ad majd igazat neki.

A tanár viszont a csukott ajtót bámulta, s látszólag nagyon elmerült a gondolataiban. – Nem, nem igazán – motyogta, s közben fájós nyakát dörzsölgette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry háttal egy fának támaszkodva nézte a lemenő napot, Ginny pedig kényelmesen nekidőlve gyönyörködött a látványban. Csak akkor fordult hátra, mikor érezte, hogy a fiúból előtörő hatalmas sóhaj végigborzolja a tarkóját.

– Minden rendben lesz, Harry – próbálkozott nyugtató hangon.

– Igen – értett egyet a fiú, bár egész teste egyetlen ideges csomónak érződött. – Amit múlt évben csinált, az brutális volt – vallotta be végül, s az emlékek hatására összeborzongott. Ginny immár teljesen megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen vele. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és lágyan beletúrt a másik fekete hajába. Harry behunyt szemmel élvezte a lány közelségét.

– A dolgok most máshogy állnak, mint akkor.

Fura volt, hogy Ginny egyszerű, őszinte kijelentései mennyire meg tudták nyugtatni, amikor zaklatottnak érezte magát. Erre gondolt, ahogy ismét magához húzta a lányt.

– Igen, néha tényleg azt érzem, hogy megváltozott, de aztán mintha elpattanna benne valami, és… visszatér ugyanaz az undok Piton, akit mindig is ismertem. – Érezte, ahogy Ginny bólint egyet.

– Tizenhat évig teljesen egyedül volt, Harry.

A fiú nem válaszolt, de Ginny szavai mélyen megrázták, s nehéz szívvel gondolt Pitonra; hogy mennyire magányos, mennyire bánatos lehetett, miután mindent, de mindent elveszített. – Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon… – suttogta hirtelen, a lány pedig köré fonta a karjait, és hagyta, hogy nekitámaszkodjon. Hosszú-hosszú ideig ültek így némán a fa alatt, de nem is volt szükségük szavakra.

Mikor később visszasétáltak a kastélyba, megbeszélniük sem kellett, ujjaik egészen természetesen találták meg a másikét, és fonódtak egybe. Az elvarázsolt lépcsők aljánál Harry lágy csókot nyomott a lány szájára, aztán megfordult, és egyedül tette meg a pincékhez vezető utat.

Piton osztálytermének ajtaja tárva-nyitva állt, így hát belépett.

– Csukd be az ajtót.

A professzor az íróasztalánál ült, kezében penna, előtte egy halom javításra váró dolgozat. A fiú halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, és már meg sem lepődött, amikor Piton kiszórta rá a szokásos bűbájokat.

Miután a tanár befejezte, amit éppen csinált, intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse, és elindult az irodája felé. A fiú szíve a torkában dobogott. Piton irodájában lett legutóbbi látogatása katasztrofálisra sikeredett. Meg kellett acéloznia akaratát, hogy lába továbbvigye a férfi nyomában, és hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült, még fel is sóhajtott, amikor Piton elhaladt a rettegett ajtó mellett, és a kandallóhoz lépett.

A férfi megfordult, és kíváncsian rápillantott. – Talán gond van?

Harry sietve megrázta a fejét. – Nem, semmi gond. Megyünk valahová, uram? – kérdezte, mert látta, hogy Piton belemarkol a kandallópárkányra állított Hop-poros üvegbe.

– Nyilván igen – jegyezte meg a tanár, de minden gúny vagy rosszindulat nélkül. Intett neki, hogy lépjen a kandallóba, Harry pedig idegesen bár, de engedelmeskedett. A férfi követte, s olyan közel állt meg hozzá, hogy még a karjuk is összeért. Látszólag zavarta egy kicsit Harry közelsége, de azért felemelte a karját, és a zöld port maguk köré szórva elkiáltotta magát: – Perselus Piton személyes körlete.

Harry, ezt hallva, tátva felejtette a száját, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy orra-szája telement korommal. Köhögött, prüszkölt, fuldoklott, mindezt egyszerre, mire Piton segítőkészen rávágott egyet a hátára. Erre krákogott még egy utolsót, bár a torka továbbra is fájt és égetett. A tanár szó nélkül felé nyújtott egy pohár vizet, mikor kilépett a kandallóból. Felpillantott. Piton türelmetlenül és roppant jelentőségteljesen a pohárra nézett, mire Harry elvette tőle, és lassan kortyolgatta, hátha ez enyhíti az ingerlő nyomást a torkában.

– Köszönöm, uram.

Piton szemöldöke megemelkedett. – A Hop-hálózatot általában csukott szájjal érdemes használni – közölte pléhpofával, Harrynek pedig most már legalább úgy égett az arca, ahogy az előbb még a torka. Majdnem válaszolt valamit, amikor észrevette, hogy a professzor szája a jobb oldalon egy milliméternyit mintha felfelé kunkorodna. Bámult egy darabig, mint borjú az új kapura, aztán bólintott.

– Jó tanács. Próbálom majd észben tartani, uram – jelentette ki a lehető legkomolyabb hangon. A férfi rábámult, arca pedig a szokásos üres maszkba fordult, de Harry ezt már inkább viccesnek találta. Pitont néha könnyebb volt megfejteni, mint Ront, mikor így viselkedett.

– Akkor kezdhetjük? – érdeklődött Piton, mintha az utóbbi két percet nem is jól nevelt tréfálkozással töltötték volna.

Harry csak ekkor figyelt fel a környezetére. Minden kétséget kizáróan továbbra is a pincékben voltak, a bútorok világos színén viszont meglepődött. A kanapé, székek és egyéb bútorok kényelmesnek, a falon függő festmények határozottan… vidámaknak tűntek. Teljesen pitontalan volt az egész.

Észrevette, hogy a férfi őt nézi, miközben felméri a szobát, és hirtelen elszégyellte magát. – Sajnálom, uram. Kezdhetjük.

– A legtöbb dolgot édesanyád választotta ki – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton, kitalálva, mi jár a fiú fejében.

– Tényleg?

A tanár bólintott.

– És maga megtartotta, uram? – bukott ki Harryből a kérdés, mielőtt megfékezhette volna a nyelvét.

Piton elfordította a tekintetét, de közben halkan magyarázott. – Dumbledore létrehozott egy úgymond menedékházat nekünk, amikor megszülettél. Édesanyád dekorálta ki. Mikor ő meghalt, és Albus megkért, hogy tanítsak az iskolában, mindent idehozattam. – Harry talán most először hallotta Pitont egyfolytában ilyen sokat beszélni, így csak nagy erőfeszítések árán volt képes visszafogni magát, hogy ne csak ostobán bámuljon rá, hanem rá is bólintson a szavaira.

Majd kiugrott a szíve boldogságában, amiért a férfi megtartotta anyja holmijait. Azok után, amit Lily bevallott neki, Pitonnak minden joga megvolt a gyűlölethez, és mégis… itt a bizonyíték, hogy bármi történt is, sosem szűnt meg igazán szeretni a nőt. Érezte, hogy a tanár szeme ismét rászegeződik, és eltűnődött, vajon arca mennyit árul el abból, amit legbelül érez. Nagyon kikívánkozott belőle egy kérdés, és úgy döntött, vállalja a kockázatot. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy később nem bánja meg.

– Miért hozott ide, uram?

Egy izom mintha megrándult volna Piton szája mellett. – Talán van valami ellenvetésed? – kérdezte, Harry pedig legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna.

– Nem, uram, örülök, hogy eljöttünk. – A szavak természetellenesnek tűntek a szájából, s Piton egy kicsit zavarban is volt miattuk, de mivel nem csattant fel dühösen, vagy hurrogta le, Harry nem érezte rosszul magát, amiért kimondta, amit gondolt.

– Akkor kezdjük – mondta Piton, aki nyilván szeretett volna elkanyarodni kevésbé érzékeny témák felé. Persze kettejük esetében az okklumencia sem volt egy kimondottan kellemes megbeszélnivaló. A fiú ennek ellenére bólintott, mert nem akart csalódást okozni a professzornak.

– Az elmének több rétege van – kezdte a magyarázatot Piton, Harrynek pedig pislantania kellett meglepetésében. A tanár zavartalanul folytatta. – Az okklumencia lényege, hogy bizonyos gondolatokat egy mentális pajzs mögé rejtsünk, miközben más, általunk kiválasztottakat előtérbe helyezzünk.

– Uram?

– Ez teszi lehetővé, hogy kémkedhessek a Sötét Nagyúr után. Csak azokat a gondolataimat láthatja, amit én látni engedek neki. Minden más gondolatot – főleg azokat, amelyek árulóim lehetnének – mélyen a pajzsaim mögé rejtek. – Piton türelmes hangon tovább magyarázott, Harry mégis alig tudott odafigyelni rá, annyira sokkolta a professzor tanítási módszerének drasztikus változása.

Habozva, nehogy véletlenül kipukkadjon a megértésnek az a törékeny buborékja, ami ilyen váratlanul beborította őket, megkérdezte. – De én hogyan lehetnék ugyanerre képes, uram?

Piton tűnődő pillantással végigmérte, aztán egyszerűen kijelentette. – Majd én segítek neked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tizenhetedik fejezet: Új megközelítés**

**1996**

– Gyere ide.

– Uram? – Harryt váratlanul érte a halk utasítás.

– Minél közelebb vagy valakihez, annál könnyebb kapcsolatot teremteni az illető elméjével – magyarázta Piton, látva Harry szkeptikus pillantását. – A Sötét Nagyúr átlag feletti képességekkel rendelkezik, ami a legilimenciát illeti, ráadásul a kettőtök közötti kapcsolat elég különleges – folytatta, s hangja egy árnyalattal türelmetlenebbül csengett, mint egy perccel ezelőtt.

– De ugye nem kell közel lennem Voldemorthoz, hogy blokkolni tudjam a támadásait?

– Nem, nem kell. Viszont meg kell tanulnod, hogyan zárj ki az elmédből mindenki mást, és ehhez az kell, hogy ide gyere végre! – A parancs kurta volt, és az éles hangból ítélve, a professzor türelme maradékához ért. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a lába automatikusan elindul, bár közben legbelül szitkozódott, amiért már az első szigorúbb utasításra rögtön ilyen könnyen engedelmeskedik. Ha Piton észrevette is a neheztelését, nem szólt rá semmit.

Mikor Harry elég közel ért, a férfi a bal felső karjánál fogva megragadta, és minden további teketória nélkül a kanapéra penderítette.

– Aú! – tört ki a fiúból egy meglepett kiáltás, mire Piton olyan hirtelen eresztette el, és kapta vissza a kezét, mintha Harry bőre égetné az övét.

Néhány másodperces csendet követően a bájitalmester kimért hangon újra megszólalt.

– El kell képzelned a fejedben egy képet. – Nem nézett Harryre, miközben beszélt. A fiú a karját dörzsölgette; egyáltalán nem fájt _olyan nagyon, _de nem értette, miért kell a professzornak folyton ennyire tolakodónak lennie mindenben.

– Miféle képet? – kockáztatta meg végül a kérdést.

Piton pillantása ismét feléje fordult. – Ami segít koncentrálni. Olyat válassz, ami nem tereli el a figyelmedet. Megmutatom.

A férfi leült Harry mellé a kanapéra úgy, hogy hagyott maguk között pár centi szabad helyet, aztán szembefordult vele. Előhúzta pálcáját talárja redői közül, és hegyét lassan a fiú halántéka felé közelítette. Harry nagyon igyekezett, nehogy összerezzenjen, mégis minden pillanatban azt várta, hogy Piton majd kinyitja a száját, és ismerős sziszegéssel azt mondja: Legilimens. Ehelyett halkan, óvatosan megszólalt.

– Ha fizikai érintkezésben vagyunk, akkor fog leginkább működni a dolog – mondta, majd kissé mogorván hozzátette. – Nem foglak bántani.

Harry gyomra fordult kettőt-hármat; eszében sem volt megbántani Pitont, de a férfi hangjából rögtön kiérezte a fájdalmat, és rájött, hogy ezen a téren kudarcot vallott. Sikerült kinyögnie egy vérszegény „oké"-t, de aztán szinte rögtön megfeszült a teste, mikor magán érezte a tanár vizslató pillantását.

Piton egy csaknem gyengéd mozdulattal előrenyúlt, és ujjait lágyan a fiú hajába mélyesztve, hátul a tarkójánál megtámasztotta a fejét. Harry tehetetlen volt a testét ismét hatalmába kerítő szorongással szemben. A férfi megérezhette, hogy fenntartásai vannak, mert csendesen megszólalt.

– Most nem lesz olyan kellemetlen az elmédbe való behatolás, mint korábban. – A nyugtató szavak hatására Harry képes volt ellazulni egy kissé, így még azt is engedelmesen hagyta, hogy a professzor lágyan megemelje a fejét. Pillantása az éjfekete szempárba fúródott.

Piton pálcája gyengéden megérintette a halántékát, s a csendet megtörte egy suttogó hangon elmormolt varázsige. Harry meglepetten teleszívta a tüdejét levegővel, amikor valami megmagyarázhatatlan, meleg fény az elméjébe hatolt. A melegség szétterjedt a gondolatai között, s közben egyre növekedett, mígnem egy aprócska láng képében próbálta feloldani Harry gyengülő ellenállását, és a vágyat, hogy egyedül maradjon odabent fájdalmas gondolataival. A lángok sokasodtak, a melegség lassan elárasztotta minden porcikáját, hűsítő gyógyírként csillapítva az elméjében kavargó szomorú emlékeket.

A lángok csápok módjára kinyúltak felé, akár egy kéz ujjai, megragadták, és az immár mindenhol felcsapó lángok közé taszították Harry legkeservesebb emlékeit, mígnem a fiú megint egésznek érezte magát, mintha megtisztult volna. A lángok mintegy kérdőn, tapogatózva nyúltak ki egy-egy könnyedebb emlék felé; Ron, amint az ágyánál térdel, és a cipője után kotorászik. Hermione, ahogy összekulcsolt kézzel magyarázza, hogy szerinte Piton nagyon szerette Lilyt. Hedvig, ahogy levéllel a csőrében felé repül a Nagyteremben.

Harry ellazult, a lángok pedig ismét felcsaptak, felszínre tolva, és újra szabadon eresztve az előbbi ártalmatlan emlékeket. A tűz lassan kialudt, mígnem csak egészen finoman, pislákolva égett tovább, a fiú pedig úgy érezte, béke veszi körül, s nem nyomasztják többé gondok.

A lángok alig hallható, gyenge, suhogó hang kíséretében egy utolsót lobbantak, aztán teljesen kialudtak. A korábban eltemetett emlékek lassan, fokozatosan visszaszállingóztak Harry tudatába, ő pedig kissé kábán nyitotta ki a szemét. Piton őt bámulta, de úgy, mintha teljesen másutt járna gondolatban; keze még mindig Harry tarkóján nyugodott. Végül pislantott egyet, s mint aki most tér egészen magához, óvatosan kibogozta az ujjait a fiú fekete hajtincsei közül.

Vonásai hirtelen megkeményedtek. – Elmondtad a barátaidnak – mondta szinte vádlón, Harry korábbi nyugalma pedig egykettőre semmivé foszlott.

– Az még azelőtt volt, hogy megkért volna rá, ne tegyem – védekezett Harry, remélve, hogy a professzor ejti a témát.

– Vagyis mégis képes vagy követni egyszerű utasításokat? – vicsorgott a férfi.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult, arcát pedig dühös pír öntötte el. – Naná, elvégre évek óta követem a maga ostoba utasításait, nem igaz? – vágott vissza.

Piton szeme ingerülten megvillant. – Én úgy emlékszem, a felnőttek utasításaihoz való kritikus hozzáállásod vezetett a múlt évi tragikus incidenshez a Minisztériumban – közölte vontatottan, mire Harry azonnal talpra ugrott.

– A maga tanítási képességeinek teljes hiánya miatt volt, hogy amit tavaly megtanultam okklumenciából, az egy nagy kalap szart sem ért! Voldemort csakis azért volt képes belemászni a fejembe, mert maga képtelen volt túllépni a Jamesszel szembeni gyerekes féltékenységén! – Harry ekkor már teljes tüdőből üvöltött, Piton meg szintén felpattant, és dühösen bámult le rá.

– Féltékenység, Potter? – sziszegte a férfi. – James Potter elvette tőlem a családomat…

– _Ő_ nem vett el magától semmit! – ordibálta Harry. – Voldemort és a _maga anyja _megölték az én anyámat, _én _pedig itt állok maga előtt, Piton!

A tanár mindkét keze ökölbe szorult, miközben azt vicsorogta. – Nem fogsz ilyen hangon beszélni velem.

– Miért, akkor mégis hogy szólítsam, ha? – utánozta Harry a bájitalmester mogorva arckifejezését. – Mit szólna az „apucihoz", tudja, úgy, mint régen. Vagy azzal fájdalmas sebeket tépnénk fel az érzékeny kis lelkében? Csak Merlin tudhatja, miért óvatoskodunk, meg finomkodunk a közelében annyira, mikor még ennyi év alatt sem derült ki világosan, vannak-e egyáltalán érzései! – Figyelmen kívül hagyva a könnyeket, melyek a szeme sarkában gyülekeztek, Harry a kandalló felé indult.

– Hová mész? – követelt választ Piton durva hangon.

A fiú a füle botját sem mozgatta, dühösen sétált tovább.

– Invito Hop-por! – harsogta a bájitalmester, Harry pedig csak gyors reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem kólintotta fejbe a kandallópárkányról lerepülő ébenfa doboz.

Mérgesen megpördült a tengelye körül. – Héj! – tiltakozott, de annyira elborította agyát a vörös köd, hogy szinte azonnal visszafordult, és ezúttal az ajtót vette célba.

– Ha szeretnéd gúzsba kötve találni magad, nyugodtan menj csak tovább – hallotta Piton halálosan nyugodt hangját a háta mögül.

Bár Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a bájitaltan tanár nyilván nem fél valóra váltani a fenyegetéseit, tett még egy lépést a kijárat felé.

– Petrificus…

– Jól van már, _jól van! _– Ezzel a fiú megpördült a sarkán, s Piton felé fordulva látta, ahogy a bájitalmester nyugodtan leereszti a pálcáját, olyan lassan, s akkurátusan, mintha nem az előbb akarta volna megátkozni a saját fiát. Harry dacosan keresztbe tette maga előtt a karját. – Vagyis most már fogoly vagyok – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan.

Piton ajka valami megmagyarázhatatlan fintorba torzult, Harry pedig összehúzott szemmel nézett vissza rá.

– Nem vagy fogoly. De mindenképpen itt maradsz, amíg be nem fejeztük az órát.

A fiú vállai erre megereszkedtek egy kissé. – Folytatni _akarja_ ezt a tortúrát? – kérdezte, igyekezve mindenféle érzelmet száműzni a hangjából.

A tanár szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Úgy érted a „tanítási képességeim teljes hiánya" ellenére? – tudakolta.

Harry összerezzent. – Nos, nem mondhatni, hogy tavaly valami sokat tanultam magától, nem igaz? – Bár igyekezett elkerülni, a hangsúly mégis kissé szarkasztikusra sikeredett.

Piton a fiú arcán nyugtatta a tekintetét egy darabig, majd csendesen megszólalt. – Múlt évben nem voltam eléggé felkészülve.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon erről a kijelentésről. Félt, hogyha tovább erőlteti, Piton csak megint felpaprikázza magát, és mivel örült, hogy végre nem akarják leharapni egymás fejét, inkább megtartotta magának a kérdéseit, és simán rábólintott a másik szavaira. A tanár válaszul vetett rá egy fura, kiismerhetetlen pillantást, Harrynek pedig el kellett fordítania a fejét, mert érezte, hogy torka összeszorul.

– Tavaly is hallgatnom kellett volna magára – jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan.

– Nem segített volna – közölte Piton mintegy tényszerűen, egy kis szünet után.

Harry megkockáztatott egy óvatos pillantást. Piton felsóhajtott, majd kezével a kanapé irányába intett, jelezve a fiúnak, hogy üljön le. Ő óvatos mozdulattal a bútor legszélére telepedett, közben folyamatosan szemmel tartva a tanárt.

– A tavaly alkalmazott módszereim alkalmatlanok voltak arra, hogy bármit is tanulj belőlük az adott helyzetben. Igazad van abban, hogy elvakított a James Potter iránti gyűlöletem.

Harry értetlenül nézett rá. – Uram?

– Nem a te hibád, hogy Black meghalt. Eszemben se volt ezt sugallni feléd az előbb – közölte, s arcvonásait mintha kőbe vésték volna, mozdulatlanabbak voltak, mint valaha. Aztán váratlanul megkérdezte. – Folytathatjuk? – Harry szótlanul bólintott, mert úgy érezte, jelenleg egyetlen szót sem tudna kinyögni. – Ez alkalommal is belépek ugyan az elmédbe, de csak azért, hogy irányítsalak. A gondolataidat ezúttal neked kell majd a helyes irányba terelni, a teáltalad kiválasztott kép segítségével.

– De hát fogalmam sincs, hogyan kezdjek hozzá, uram. Hogyan válasszak magamnak egy képet? – kérdezte Harry, bár belül remegett, hogy a professzort feldühíti majd az értetlenkedésével.

– Félteértetted – mondta Piton, mire Harry zavartan félrebiccentette a fejét. Zavara ugyanúgy szólt a feladatnak, mint annak, hogy a férfi ezúttal mindenfajta gúny és undok vicsorgás nélkül volt képes rámutatni egy hibára. – Nincs rá szükség, hogy te keress magadnak egy képet. Az okklumencia alkalmazásával, és ahogy a gondolataidat a megfelelő helyre zárod, a kép fog megjelenni előtted, és nem fordítva.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Még mindig nem értem, uram.

– Ahogy korábban mondtam, megmutatom, hogyan kell – közölte Piton, hangjában árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel. – Meg fogod nyitni előttem az elmédet. – Ezzel kinyúlt, hogy a korábbihoz hasonló módon megtámassza a fiú fejét a tarkójánál. Harry ezúttal ellenkezés nélkül, egészen magától emelte fel a fejét, és nézett a férfi fekete szemébe. Piton elégedetten bólintott, majd pálcája hegyét lágyan a fiú halántékához érintette.

– Patefacio vestri mens – suttogta, és Harry megint érezte azt a sugárzó melegséget, amikor a tanár az elméjébe hatolt. – Loco vestri poena absentis. – A tűz körülölelte a gondolatait, aztán a lángok mélyéről köd tört elő, és egyre sűrűbb, sötétebb, nedvesebb szubsztanciává olvadt össze.

_Zárd el előlem a gondolataidat. _

Harry ijedten összerezzent a testetlen hang parancsát hallva. A tűzből egyszer csak kinyúlt néhány lángpászma, körülvette a gyülekező felhőket, és tűzkarjaival egyre szélesebbre, egyre nagyobbra nyújtotta őket, hogy minél több hely legyen Harry gondolatai számára.

Sirius képe emelkedett a mérges, sötétszürke esőfelhők fölé; alakja újra és újra és újra átesett azon a bizonyos Minisztériumbeli kapun. A tűzkarmok az emlék után nyúltak, és lassan, de biztosan betuszkolták a képet a gyülekező felhők közé, el Harry látóteréből. Aztán megjelent Cedric... semmibe bámuló, élettelen szemei Harryre bámultak, ő pedig – még mielőtt Piton tüzes lángkarjai a segítségére siettek volna – maga tolta a keserű emléket a szürke ködbe. A dolgok felgyorsultak; Harry legfájdalmasabb emlékei egymás után úsztak a felhők fölé, de ő minden késlekedés nélkül az átláthatatlan ködbe taszította őket, hogy egy elmosódott foltnál nem látszott több belőlük. Végül Voldemort is megjelent; vörös, kegyelmet nem ismerő szemekkel, gonosz örömmel hajolt a földön vergődő Harry fölé. A fájdalom heves kiáltása szakadt fel a fiú ajkáról, ahogy fogta, és gondolkodás nélkül a sötétség mélyére taszította a fenyegető képet.

Remus vidáman rámosolyog, ahogy kilép Dumbledore irodájában a kandallóból… Fred és George a seprűjükön száguldanak az ég felé, mögöttük színes tűzijátékok pattognak a szélrózsa minden irányába. Harry egész bensőjét boldogság öntötte el, ahogy az örömteli emlékek, mintegy testőrökként körülölelték a minden fájdalmát elzáró sötét viharfelhőt. S aztán, mint egy álomban, távoli hangot hallott, amint azt kántálja: Paro lemma solvo. A mostanáig szunnyadó tűz erre ismét fellángolt, s ahogy körülölelte a felhőt, az megnyílt, utat engedve a szélvészként előszáguldó fájdalmas emlékeknek, melyek, mintha csak erre vártak volna, megrohamozták az eddig felettük őrködő vidám sokaságot.

Harry levegő után kapkodva előregörnyedt, és fájdalmasan felkiáltott, ahogy a rossz emlékek minden előzetes jel nélkül újra megrohamozták. Érezte, hogy erős kezek támasztják meg a vállánál fogva, miközben kétségbeesetten próbál levegőt pumpálni a tüdejébe.

– Lassan lélegezz – utasította egy határozott, mély hang, Harry pedig engedelmesen beszívta, majd lassan kiengedte a tüdejébe szorult levegőt. Ezt még egy párszor el kellett ismételnie ahhoz, hogy kicsit kitisztuljon a kép, és újra figyelni tudjon a környezetére.

A súlyos kezek a vállán gyengéden megszorították… Piton kezei. Aztán a férfi visszahúzta a karját, Harry pedig a váratlan segítség eltűnésével, kénytelen volt a kanapé karfájában megkapaszkodni.

– Mi történt?

– Pontosan az, aminek történnie kellett. Megvédted az elmédet, és csak azok az emlékek maradtak a pajzsodon kívül, amelyeket te hagytál ott, önszántadból.

– Felhők? – Harry valami sokkal félelmetesebbre számított, a felhők valahogy túl gyenge elképzelésnek tűntek a számára.

– Inkább vihar, hogy pontosak legyünk – javította ki a tanár. – Igen hatásos védekezés – mondta, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Maga könnyedén áttört rajta.

– Korábban te magad engedtél be az elmédbe. Azért voltam ott, hogy irányítsalak – emlékeztette Piton. – Idővel te leszel az egyetlen, aki a fájdalmas emlékeket elő tudja hozni a felhők mögül.

Harry elkomorodva ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Miért nem mutatta ezt meg már sokkal korábban? – kérdezte, még mielőtt leállíthatta volna magát. Egyébként is sejtette, mi lesz a válasz.

Piton úgy egymáshoz préselte a két ajkát, hogy szájából csak egy vékonyka csík látszott. – Úgy emlékszem, egyszer már elmondtam, hogy az akkori módszereim nem feleltek meg a helyzet elvárásainak, nem így volt?

– De, biztos – értett egyet Harry, bár eléggé semmitmondónak találta a magyarázatot. – Szóval akkor… maga a tüzet választotta, igaz? – érdeklődött, valami ártalmatlan témát keresve a további beszélgetéshez.

– Lángok – javította ki azonnal Piton, mintha feltételezné Harryről, hogy képes felfogni az ilyen nüansznyi különbségek fontosságát. A fiú vállat vont, a tanár pedig tűnődve méregette egy darabig, mielőtt újra megszólította. – A felhőid feltűnően emlékeztettek engem arra a jelenetre, amikor harmadévben a dementorokkal fogócskáztál egy kviddicsmeccs alatt.

Piton elgondolkodó pillantását látva Harrynek azonnal eszébe jutott egy másik, alig egy évvel ezelőtti jelenet is Little Wingingben, ahol a felhők a tanár által említett kviddicsmeccsen látottakhoz hasonló módon sötétedtek el. Megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy mennyire közel álltak akkor Dudleyval ahhoz, hogy a dementorok egy igen kellemetlen csókkal ajándékozzák meg mindkettőjüket.

– Zavar téged az ötlet? – érdeklődött Piton, továbbra is fürkészően bámulva a fiú arcát.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem igazán. Csak eszembe jutott, amikor a múlt nyáron rám támadtak a dementorok – vallotta be.

– Aha. – Piton roppant elégedettnek látszott, ahogy félrebiccentette a fejét.

Harry izgatottan előrehajolt a kanapén. – Ebből most rájött valamire? – kérdezte lelkesen.

Piton egy cseppet elhúzódott, mielőtt válaszolt. – A mumus, akivel harmadévben küzdöttetek meg Lupin óráján, egy dementor alakját vette fel, amikor odaálltál elé, igaz?

– Ezt meg honnan tudja? – lepődött meg a fiú.

– Nyilván nem lep meg, amikor azt mondom, a tanári megbeszéléseken elég gyakran említésre kerül a neved – jegyezte meg kissé hűvösen Piton.

Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik szégyenében. – Hát ez marha jó – motyogta, miközben az egyik kezébe akadó díszpárna szélét morzsolgatta ujjai között.

– Nem is örülsz neki? – kérdezte a professzor, s Harry egy cseppnyi meglepődést vélt felfedezni a hangjában. Azonnal felvetette a fejét.

– Miért, maga szeretné, ha az egész varázsvilág folyton magáról pletykálkodna? – tette fel a költői kérdést Harry, inkább lemondóan, semmint szemrehányással.

Piton megint azzal a fura, elgondolkodó pillantással méricskélte. – Nem.

– A demetorokról kezdett mondani valamit… – váltott témát a fiú, mert kényelmetlenül érezte magát a kutató pillantás kereszttüzében.

A tanár bólintott. – A félelem igen erős érzelem, te pedig már kétszer is megküzdöttél, és le is győzted a dementorokat… vagyis a legnagyobb félelmedet. Érthető tehát, hogy ezt a képet használod a rossz emlékek kordában tartására.

– Hogyhogy kétszer? – kérdezett vissza Harry, értetlenséget színlelve.

Piton megemelt szemöldökkel válaszolt. – Először akkor győzted le őket, amikor visszamentél az időben, hogy megmentsd Blacket.

Harry felmordult. – Maga mindenről tud? – dörmögte elkeseredetten.

–Többet, mint te szeretnéd, abban biztos vagyok – közölte a férfi egy majdnem mosollyal a szája szegletében. Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Hát ez rohadtul csodálatos – vonta le a következtetést nyomorultul.

– Igen, az – fejezte be komoran a professzor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahogy Perselus a fiú arcán feltűnő enyhén incselkedő kifejezést figyelte, a kandallóban zöld lángok csaptak fel, melyekből Albus vidám feje tűnt elő. A bájitalmester felemelt szemöldökkel fordult az igazgató felé.

– Albus – üdvözölte, bár egyáltalán nem számított a látogatásra.

– Perselus, fiam… áh, és Harry! Igazán szerencsés vagyok. Átjöhetnék most, Perselus? – kérdezte az idős mágus. A férfi felállt, és jelezve beleegyezését, udvariasan a szoba felé intett.

Ahogy Albus kilépett a szőnyegre, sárga talárján egyetlen szem hamu sem látszott, ettől függetlenül végigporolta az ósdinak tűnő darabot, miközben leült Harryvel szemben a kanapéra.

– Jó estét, uram – köszönt a fiú udvariasan.

– Valóban remek este ez, Harry. Apádnak volt már alkalma, hogy Dracóról beszéljen veled?

Perselusnak feltűnt, hogy a fiú pár pillanatig kényelmetlenül fészkelődik, de aztán összeszedte magát, és egy szimpla „Nem, uram"-mal felelt.

Albus szigorú pillantása a bájitaltan tanár felé fordult. – Nem számít. Megtennéd, hogy most beszámolsz neki, Perselus?

A tanár megmerevedett álltában. – Inkább nem tenném – közölte a mágussal mogorván.

Albus szinte lenyűgözött pillantással mérte végig Harryt, majd Perselushoz intézve szavait, megszólalt. – Szerintem Harry segítsége nagyban hozzájárulna, hogy rendezzük ezt a szituációt, nem gondolod?

– _Én azt gondolom, _hogy Harry még nem sajátította el megfelelően az okklumenciát, így okosabb lenne, ha nem bíznánk rá veszélyes és titkos információkat. – Perselus úgy döntött, eljátssza, hogy nem vette észre, ahogy Harry megütközve összerezzen.

Albus kék szeme azonban vidáman felcsillant a szemüvege mögött. – Vagyis ismét tanítod őt? – A bájitalmester kurtát biccentett, mire az igazgató boldogan összecsapta a kezét. – Hát ez igazán nagyszerű. Egyszerűen csodálatos.

– Valami konkrét céllal jöttél ide, Albus? – érdeklődött Piton alig titkolt rosszallással.

– Hát persze, Perselus. Hiszen mi másért törtem volna be hozzád ilyen későn?

– Nos? – vakkantotta Perselus türelmetlenül, amikor az igazgató tovább mosolygott rájuk.

Albus sértődöttséget színlelt, de a bájitalmester könnyedén átlátott az idióta színjátékon. Mindkét kezét karba téve, sötéten nézte a mágust, aki most Harryre mosolygott, és azt mondta: – Az apád igen türelmetlen ember – közölte mindentudó bólintással. Harry ajkai megrándultak, míg végül széles mosoly ömlött szét az arcán, Perselusnak pedig az este folyamán immár harmadszor kellett visszafognia magát, nehogy ő is elmosolyodjon.

Albus most ismét Perselus felé fordult, de ezúttal átnyújtott neki egy üvegcsét, tele valamiféle kavargó, ezüstös anyaggal. A bájitalmester kurtát biccentett, és fejével jelentőségteljesen a kandalló irányába bökött. Az igazgató persze nem vette a lapot.

– Sikeresen megszereztem – közölte teljesen feleslegesen. Perselus legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna. Nyilván nem állna most itt egy emlékekkel teli üvegcsével, ha Albus kudarcot vallott volna az útján.

– Azonnal megnézem – mondta, mire a mágus bólintott.

– Nagyszerű. Nos, Harry, attól tartok, most mennem kell. Igazán örülök, hogy te és Perselus lassan újra megtaláljátok a közös hangot. – A fiú bólintott, bár Perselusnak határozottan gépiesnek tűntek a mozdulatai. – Jó éjt – köszönt el az igazgató, majd a kandallóba lépett, a zöld lángok pedig magukkal ragadták.

– Akkor még mindig nem mond nekem semmit Malfoyról? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy a kandalló elcsendesedett.

Perselus talárja egyik belső zsebébe süllyesztette az Albustól kapott fiolát, majd kijelentette. – Nem.

Harry ujjaival dobolt a kanapé halványkék párnázatán, és úgy tett, mint aki mélyen eltűnődik. – Hm, vajon miben mesterkedhet Malfoy?

A tanár megrázta a fejét. – Nem mesterkedik semmiben. És ha jól emlékszem, még nem beszéltünk a múlt éjjeli engedetlenségedről, amikor az utasításaim ellenére elhagytad a tornyot.

Perselus alig bírta csodálkozását eltitkolni, mikor látta, hogy szavaira Harry szélesen elmosolyodik.

– Ez igazán mardekáros magától, professzor.

– Hogy mondod?

– Ez a harmadik alkalom, hogy elterelte a beszélgetést egy olyan témáról, amiről nem akart beszélni. – Harry vállalt vont. – De semmi gond, remekül értek hozzá, hogyan jöjjek rá dolgokra… legalábbis Hermione segítségével – tette hozzá pajkosan.

Perselus mérgesen meredt a fiúra, és hangjába egy árnyalatnyi fenyegető élt csempészve, figyelmeztetően megszólalt. – Nem teszel semmi ilyesmit!

A fiú zöld szemei számító érdeklődéssel fordultak felé, miközben a tanár összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Jól van – felelte Harry. Perselus álla megfeszült.

– Szeretnéd, ha az idióta meggondolatlanságod megölne valakit? – csattant fel idegesen, mert utálta, amikor megpróbálták átverni, főleg ennyire átlátszó módon. A fiú arcára szinte azonnal felhő borult.

– Most mehetek? – kérdezte a világ legfagyosabb hangján.

Perselus szeretett volna rászólni, hogy _nem_, egyáltalán nem mehet sehová, de feleslegesnek látta az erőlködést. Nyilván egyiküknek sem tenne jót, ha az este további részét veszekedéssel töltenék. Végül nem válaszolt, de kimért léptekkel a kandallóhoz sietett. Harry habozni látszott.

– Velem jön? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, bár hangja már korántsem volt annyira hideg, mint egy perccel ezelőtt.

– Elkísérlek a laboromig. Onnan mehetsz magadtól is. – A fiú összerezzent, mire a professzor egyetlen határozott mozdulattal kilépett a kandallóból. Harry elhátrált, pillantásában félelem csillant, Piton pedig azonnal megtorpant. Egyszerűen _nem hitte el_, hogy ez történik.

Szó nélkül a fiú felé nyújtotta a kis ébenfa dobozt a Hop-porral, és csendesen megjegyezte. – Egyedül is mehetsz, ha akarsz. – Fájdalmas gondolatait, melyek a fiú félelme láttán esetleg kiütközhettek volna az arcán, azonnal erős mentális pajzsai mögé rejtette.

Harry rábámult, aztán hebegve azt mondta. – Ér-értem, uram. – Válla megereszkedett, ahogy magához vett egy maroknyi port a feléje nyújtott dobozból. Lassan a kandallóba lépett, de még mielőtt maga köré szórta volna a port, halkan, szinte suttogva azt mondta: – Semmit nem fogok tenni Malfoyjal kapcsolatban, uram.

A következő pillanatban eltűnt a felcsapó zöld lángok között. Perselus valami érthetetlen káromkodást sziszegett az orra alatt, a kezében tartott dobozkát pedig teljes erőből földhöz vágta. A kényes fekete ébenfa ezernyi apró darabra tört, a fénylő por pedig elborította Perselus körül a hideg, kemény földet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Harry.

A fiú éppen arra készült, hogy valahogy hatástalanítja a bájitaltan tanár szobájának kijáratára szórt védőbűbájokat, de pálcáját markolva meglepetten hátraperdült, amikor meghallotta a nevét Piton szájából. A bájitalmester a dolgozószobája ajtajában állt, mereven, mint egy szobor, kiismerhetetlenül érzelemmentes arccal.

– Igen, uram? – Hangja remegett, ahogy kiejtette a kérdést a száján.

Amikor Piton végül megszólalt, nem rá, hanem az egyik vele szemközti falra szegezte a pillantását. – Nem szeretném, hogy így menj el. – _Erre _Harry igazán nem tudott mit mondani, ezért úgy döntött, várakozó álláspontra helyezkedik. A tanár vetett felé egy vizslató pillantást, aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Amit korábban mondtam, nem volt helyes.

Harry behunyta a szemét, és próbálta maga elé képzelni Ginny arcát, hátha abból nyerhet valami kis inspirációt arra nézve, most mit tegyen. Hogy a lány mit javasolna, arra persze volt ötlete, így végül vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és nyugodtan kijelentette. – Semmi baj, uram. – Próbált ellazulni, hogy se az arca, se a testtartása ne árulkodjon a lelkében dúló valódi érzelmekről.

Piton tekintete azonnal az övébe fúródott, a fekete szemek mintha lyukat próbáltak volna égetni a koponyájába. – Annyira hasonlítasz anyádra – motyogta olyan halkan, hogy Harry tudta, ezúttal nem hozzá beszél. A kijelentésre mégis valami jóleső melegség öntötte el a lelkét. A tanár egészen kicsit megemelte az állát, majd határozottan azt mondta: – Elintézek egy megbeszélést Lupin tantermében csütörtök estére. A barátaidnak mondd azt, hogy felkészítő edzéseken veszel részt.

Harry bólintott. – Hogy adjon egy kis esélyt a Voldemort elleni harchoz? – kérdezte elgondolkodva.

– Most is van esélyed – jelentette ki Piton, amire a fiú először csak összehúzta a szemöldökét, de végül bólintott. – Mégis úgy hiszem, ez a leghelyesebb, amit tehetünk. Aligha lenne hihető, ha ugyanazt a kifogást használnánk, mint tavaly.

– Igen, tényleg elég nagy őrültségnek tűnt, hogy _Piton professzor _feláldozza a szabadidejét, csak hogy engem tanítson – vágta rá Harry egy halvány mosollyal.

– Igen, a mardekárosaim is ezt mondták nekem – közölte Piton könnyed hangon, mire a fiú mosolya kiszélesedett. – Majdnem éjfélre jár – emlékeztette halkan a tanár.

– Igaz. Köszönöm, uram – tette hozzá, mintegy automatikusan. A bájitaltan professzor meglepettnek látszott, Harry pedig apró kuncogást hallatva az ajtó felé bökött. – Megtenné, hogy szabaddá teszi az utat, uram?

Piton szó nélkül meglendítette a pálcáját, a pinceajtó pedig magától kitárult.

– Jó éjszakát, professzor – köszönt el Harry, mire a másik csak egy biccentéssel felelt. A fiú visszabólintott, aztán kilépett az ajtón át a sötét folyosóra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tizennyolcadik fejezet: Közeledés**

**1996**

Csaknem egy hét telt el az első okklumencia óra óta, és Harry még életében nem érezte magát ennyire kimerültnek. Barátainak is mesélt a „Remusszal" eltöltött „extra edzésekről", s szinte azonnal felmerült a DS újraindításának lehetősége is. A többiek vagy három napig nyaggatták folyamatosan, mire végül beadta a derekát, és megkérte Remust, legyen a kis csapat felügyelője. A férfi természetesen szinte azonnal belement a dologba, így az önkéntes csoport tagjai hetente kétszer összegyűltek a Szükség Szobájában edzést tartani.

Harrynek Pitonnal is találkoznia kellett kétszer egy héten az óráik miatt, így mindössze egyetlen szabad estéje maradt, de azt meg kénytelen volt a tankönyveibe dugott orral eltölteni. Lassan kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy önjelölt Hermione. Az okklumencia meglepően jól ment, bár a második alkalom még elég feszülten indult, s Piton is szinte csak annyit beszélt, hogy kiadhassa a fiúnak szánt kurta utasításait.

A harmadik óra már sokkal kellemesebb volt; nem vágtak undok sértéseket egymás fejéhez, leszámítva persze Piton szokásos rosszindulatú megjegyzéseit. Harry azonban nemcsak a gúnyhoz, de lassan az ahhoz a férfihoz is kezdett hozzászokni, akiből olyan könnyedén ömlöttek ezek rosszmájú beszólások. Igazság szerint kezdte komolyan megkedvelni a férfit, és annak viselkedéséből arra következetett, hogy a másik ugyanúgy érez iránta. Egyetlen oka a csalódottságra az volt, hogy Piton azóta az első este óta nem szólította újra a keresztnevén.

Mintha a professzor minden érzelmet mélyen a pajzsai mögé kényszerített volna. Mikor Harry a szemébe nézett, csak azt a sötét, kifejezéstelen tekintetet látta, amelyben nem tükröződött semmiféle érzelem. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi sokat kiadott magából azon az első estén, és most biztosan szüksége van egy kis időre, hogy egyenesbe jöjjön a saját érzéseivel.

A fiú a pálya fölött röpködve felsóhajtott. Fáradtságra hivatkozva majdnem nemet mondott McGalagonynak, amikor a tanárnő korábban megkérdezte, akar-e a kviddics-csapatuk kapitánya lenni. Haladékot kérve azonnal Remushoz sietett, akinek elpanaszolta, hogy lassan már csak hálni jár belé a lélek, annyira kifárasztják a mindennapi feladatok. A férfi türelmesen végighallgatta, aztán megkérdezte, akar-e idén egyáltalán kviddicsezni. Harry természetesen azonnal rávágta, hogy „Naná!", mire a ravasz, vén róka sunyi mosollyal feltette a kérdést:

– És szeretnéd, hogy Katie Bell legyen a kapitány? – Harry a homlokát ráncolta meg a száját húzogatta, de rájött, hogy a férfinál a pont, így végül belement a dologba.

Két napja, amikor Pitont is tájékoztatta a döntéséről, s a férfi szinte azonnal rosszallóan elkomorodott, Harryt majdnem sikeresen kihozta a sodrából.

– Nem hinném, hogy okos ötlet ennyi mindent bevállalnod egy évre. Most az edzéseinkre kellene koncentrálnod – közölte a férfi, amikor tudomást szerzett McGalagony választásáról.

– Ezt azt jelenti, hogy megtiltja nekem? – kérdezte félrebiccentett fejjel Harry, bár valójában fogalma sem volt, miért kér engedélyt egyáltalán. Pitonnak hivatalosan nem volt joga eltiltani őt a kviddicstől.

A tanár összeszorította az ajkát, és kimérten így felelt: – Azt teszed, amit jónak látsz. – Nem sokkal ezután a szokásosnál sokkal hamarabb útjára bocsátotta a fiút, mondván, az órának vége. Harry rettentő összezavarodottan hagyta el a szobát aznap este.

Később, mikor elmesélte az egész párbeszédet Ginnynek, a lány türelmesen elmagyarázta, hogy Piton valószínűleg kényelmetlenül érzi magát ebben a furán kettős helyzetben, amibe hirtelen beletaszították, hiszen a szülő és a tanárszerep között kell egyensúlyoznia. Harryt elgondolkoztatta az elmélet, és végül rájött, hogy valójában azért mondta el Pitonnak McGalagony döntését, mert abban reménykedett, a férfi majd valamiféle tanáccsal szolgál arra nézve, mit kellene tennie. Nos, a látszat szerint egy kicsit túl sokat várt a professzortól.

– Harry! Gyere le! – hallotta Ron kiáltását, mire biccentett egy aprót, holott ezt odalentről nyilván senki sem láthatta. Bedöntötte a seprűje orrát, és vad iramban megindult a föld felé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus addig nézelődött, amíg fel nem fedezte a fiát, magasan a többiek felett repkedve a pálya fölött. Kicsit összerándult a gyomra, mert nagyon jól emlékezett még Harry legutóbbi repülésére, aminek a vége az lett, hogy a gyengélkedőn kötött ki. Miért élvezi a fiú ennyire ezt a nyavalyás játékot? Az egész nem több mint időpocsékolás, főleg annak fényében, hogy Harrynek enélkül is lenne épp elég dolga, kezdve azzal, hogy valahogy életben maradjon, amíg le nem győzi a Sötét Nagyurat.

Egyre erősödő nyugtalansággal pásztázta végig tekintetével a lelátókat, majd hosszú léptekkel elindult oda, ahol a mardekárosai kémlelték az ellenfél játékát. Még csak meg sem próbáltak elrejtőzni. Perselus a fejét rázva állapította meg, hogy ami a finomságokat illeti, tanulói nagy részének lenne mit tanulnia. Az ostobák még a meglepődésüket sem voltak képesek véka alá rejteni, ahogy házvezető tanáruk egyszer csak megjelent a körükben, és egyetlen szó nélkül helyet foglalt a Draco melletti széken.

A tanulók lopva egymásra pillantottak, de Perselus rájuk sem hederített. Végül, ahogy várta, a fiatal Malfoy volt az, aki megköszörülte a torkát, és megkérdezte.

– Professzor? Mit keres itt, uram?

Perselus villantott felé egy ferde pillantást. – Élvezem a kellemes szeptemberi időt.

Draco elvigyorodott. – Hát persze, uram. Ahogyan mi is – bólogatott, s színpadiasan mélyet szippantott a levegőbe.

– Igen, uram, és a pályáról lehet leginkább megcsodálni az őszi avar csodálatos színét – tette hozzá szintén somolyogva Zambini, mire a többi mardekáros is rázendített; gonoszkodva heherésztek. Perselus tudomást sem vett róluk, helyette Harryt figyelte, aki egyre magasabbra szlalomozott a seprűjével.

Aztán látta, ahogy a griffendéles lenéz a Weasley fiú kiáltására, és magában helyeselve biztatta a fiát, hogy igen, tegyen pontosan úgy, ahogy kérik tőle, és szálljon le arról a nevetséges szerszámról a földre. Szótlanul figyelte, ahogy Harry lefelé fordítja a seprűje orrát, és szédületes tempóban megindul. Torkában dobogó szívvel nézte a zuhanásnak is beillő repülést, és viszketett a tenyere, hogy kimondjon egy pálca nélküli _és_ hangtalan Arresto Momento-t. Fia azonban alig pár centiméternyire a földtől felkapta a seprű orrát, és fültől fülig vigyorral, könnyedén landolt a barátai mellett.

Perselus összecsikorduló fogakkal kívánta, bár odamehetne, hogy amolyan istenesen lehordja a fiút a meggondolatlanságáért, de persze tisztában volt vele, hogy várnia kell, amíg négyszemközt el nem mondhatja neki az intelmeit.

– Azta! – csodálkozott Zambini, akit látszólag teljesen lenyűgöztek a fiú képességei.

– Felvágós – motyogta bosszúsan Draco, sértődötten bámulva Harryt, akit közben teljesen körbevettek a csapattársai, meg… Lupin. Perselus savanyú képpel és egyre növekvő elégedetlenséggel figyelte, ahogy a férfi jókedvűen meglapogatja Harry vállát. A fiú szája még mindig fülig ért, egészen, amíg Weasley oda nem hajolt a füléhez, hogy belesúgjon valamit; erre arca megmerevedett, pillantása pedig a lelátóknak arra a pontjára vándorolt, ahol a bájitalmester ült a mardekárosaival. Perselus ajkát összeszorítva nézte, ahogy Harry arcára egyfajta kábult, jókedvű mosoly ül ki. Ha a fiú még annyira sem bírja elrejteni érzelmeit, mint az előbb a mardekárosok a meglepődésüket, akkor… Hát, lesz még dolguk bőven azokon az okklumencia órákon.

– Ez meg mit vigyorog? – morogta Draco, sokkal idegesebb hangon, mint azt ez az egyszerű mosoly indokolta volna. Perselus elraktározta magában az információt későbbi megbeszélésre, most azonban Harry kötötte le minden figyelmét. Még ebből a távolságból is látta, hogy a fiú arcát enyhe pír színezi be, aztán rábólint a fülébe sugdosó Lupin szavaira. Végül olyan lassúsággal, akárha valamiféle mágikus mező láncolná hozzá, nagy nehezen elszakította pillantását Perselusétól.

– Na jó, mindenki, aki a válogatásra jött, sorakozzon fel a póznák előtt! – csattant Harry hangja, a diákok pedig majd' a nyakukat törték, hogy minél hamarabb engedelmeskedjenek neki. A bájitalmesternek vissza kellett fojtania egy önelégült mosolyt a jelenet láttán.

Akik csak bámészkodni jöttek, sietve elfordultak, és helyet kerestek maguknak a lelátókon, ahonnan jól szemmel tarthatták, mi történik a pályán. Lupin is köztük volt. Perselus titokban – vagy legalábbis azt hitte, hogy titokban – figyelte a vérfarkas minden mozdulatát, mígnem egyszer csak a férfi megfordult, rámeredt, és pislogás nélkül állta a bájitalmester pillantását. Pár pillanat múlva elmosolyodott; viharvert arcán tisztán látszott, milyen jól mulat a helyzeten. Perselus összevont szemöldökkel elfordult.

Harry épp ekkor mondott valamit az első csoportnak – köztük Weasleyvel és Ms. Bellel –, majd néhány utasítás után ő maga is elrúgta magát a földtől a játékosjelöltjei után.

– Dumbledore _még mindig_ iskolán kívül van?

Perselus azonnal Draco felé kapta a fejét, szigorú tekintettel méregetve a fiút, aki viszont nem rá, hanem a levegőben repdeső kis csapatnyi griffendélesre bámult, nyomon követve minden egyes mozdulatukat. Amikor a tanár nem válaszolt, mégis feléje fordult, és szemtelenül felemelte a szemöldökét, jelezve, várja a választ.

Perselus visszafordult a pálya felé. – Úgy vélem, ez nem tartozik magára, Mr. Malfoy – jegyezte meg selymes hangon.

– Már hogy a pokolba ne tartozna rám?! – sziszegte vissza dühösen a fiú. A közelükben ülő mardekárosok közül egy páran kíváncsian feléjük fordultak.

Perselus figyelmeztető pillantást küldött a hallgatózók felé, s amikor úgy gondolta, senki nem hallja őket, halk, ámde figyelmeztető hangon megszólalt. – Bírjon magával, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco ölében nyugvó kezei ökölbe szorultak, bár a fiú továbbra is mereven bámulta a pályán zajló eseményeket. Perselus arra tippelt, korábbi utasításai, miszerint Dracónak mindig legalább egy mardekáros társa közelében kell maradnia, nem igazán voltak a fiú ínyére, s azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a másik rosszkedve aligha fog enyhülni az elkövetkezendő napok folyamán. Minerva még korábban közölte vele, hogy az első roxmortsi kirándulás időpontját a jövő szombatra tűzték ki, Perselus pedig egyáltalán nem várta a pillanatot, amikor meg kell tiltania Dracónak, hogy elmenjen a faluba.

A közelben néhányan éljenezni kezdtek, mire a bájitalmester tekintete ismét az ég felé fordult. Hogy mi váltott ki ilyen heves tetszésnyilvánítást a nézőkből, azt már nem tudhatta meg, csak annyit látott, hogy Harry elégedetten vállon veregeti Weasley barátját. Perselust hirtelen rossz érzéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy nemsokára a fiának is meg kell mondania ugyanazt, amit Dracónak; nevezetesen, hogy nem vehet részt a roxmortsi kiránduláson. Volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy a fiú nem fogja kitörő örömmel fogadni az újabb tilalmat. Egy pillanatra még az is eszébe jutott, hogy talán mégiscsak elfogadja Lupin ajánlatát, bár korábban a leghatározottabban és legkisebb habozás nélkül mondott nemet, amikor a vérfarkas felajánlotta, ő mondja el Harrynek a rossz hírt.

Perselus az egész válogatás alatt nem szólalt meg még egyszer, a mardekárosok pedig, egy pár sikertelen kísérlet után, mely során megpróbálták Malfoyt szóra bírni, szintén feladták, és minden további kommentár nélkül ülték végig az eseményt.

A válogatás végén az újdonsült csapat izgatott tagjai mind Harry köré gyűltek, a fiú pedig ismét megkockáztatott egy óvatos pillantást Perselus felé. A férfi eldöntötte, hogy fiának égető szüksége lesz leckékre nemcsak okklumenciából, de titkolózásból is. Jelentőségteljes s meglehetősen ingerült pillantást lövellt hát Harry felé, mire a fiú végre vette a lapot, és félrenézett. Fura módon erre a mellette álló Ms. Weasley volt az, akinek kedve támadt mérges tekintetét a bájitaltan tanárra szegezni. A lány egész addig bámulta kitartóan, amíg Harry meg nem rángatta a pólója szegélyét. Erre félrenézett.

Perselust nem lepte meg a griffendéles kviddics-csapat új összeállítása. Bár a közelében máris megindult a susmus, hogy Harry persze a legjobb barátait válogatta be a csapatába, a férfinak azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy a fiú korrektül vezényelte le a válogatást, és a végén jó döntéseket hozott. Ahogy a griffendélesek lassan szétszéledtek, a többi nézelődő, köztük a mardekárosok is, összeszedték széjjelhányt dolgaikat maguk körül, és lassan elszállingóztak a lelátókról.

– Mr. Malfoy, egy szóra – szólalt meg kurtán Perselus.

Draco, bár minden mozdulata neheztelésről árulkodott, engedelmesen felállt. A bájitalmester a fiú szemtelen viselkedését figyelmen kívül hagyva, lobogó talárral lelépkedett a lelátókról, Draco pedig kelletlenül haladt utána.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Malfoy visszatért_ – gondolta Harry a mardekáros fiút nézve, aki ideges, rángó mozdulatokkal kavarta az üstben fortyogó bájitalt. _– Bármit tervezett is neki Dumbledore és Piton, a régi, jó öreg Malfoy ismét köztünk jár._

– Futóféreg nyálka – csattant fel a mardekáros, s ahogy türelmetlenül kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé, szemtelenül csettintett egyet az ujjával.

Harry összeszorított szájjal a másik fiú tenyerébe ejtette a vékony falú kis üvegfiolát; még korábban elhatározta, hogy semmiképpen nem hívja fel magukra Piton figyelmét. Bár a professzor a múlt héten – jobb szó híján – ignorálta őket, a griffendéles fiúnak ennek ellenére nem volt kedve letesztelni ígéretes fejlődésnek indult kapcsolatát Malfoyjal.

– Békaszemek – jött a következő utasítás, Harry pedig engedelmesen átnyújtotta a kis tányért a hozzávalóval.

Malfoy beleöntötte a kimért adagot az Oculus Főzetbe, majd előírás szerint tizenötször megkeverte a rotyogó levet, s közben kurtán kiadta a parancsot. – Vágd fel a varangy gyomrot. Szép, szabályos darabokra!

Harry óvatosan az asztalra fektette az undorító hozzávalókat, majd gyors, kiszámított mozdulatokkal szeletelni kezdett. Malfoy persze közben megvetően figyelte, mit csinál. A griffendéles fiú kénytelen volt magában újra és újra elismételni, hogy igen, nem csalt a szeme, Piton valóban magától kijött szombaton a pályára megnézni a válogatást. Az emlék sokat segített, hogy képes legyen ignorálni társa viselkedését.

Kis idő múlva átnyújtotta a mintaszerűen felszeletelt gyomrokat a hálátlan mardekárosnak. Az üvegkanállal tett húsz újabb keverőmozdulat után Malfoy ledobta maga elé a szerszámot, és dühösen keresztbe tette maga előtt a karját. Harry befelé fáradtan felsóhajtva jelentkezett, imígyen jelezve a professzornak, hogy elkészültek a főzettel. Mikor látta, hogy Piton észrevette, sietve leeresztette a karját, és türelmesen várt.

A bájitalmester kis idő múlva odalépett a csendes kettős asztalához. Harry észrevette, ahogy a férfi néma jelzésként dühös pillantást vet a duzzogó mardekáros fiúra, majd a bájitaluk fölé hajol, hogy ellenőrizze.

– Kiváló munka, ahogy mindig, Mr. Malfoy. Tíz pont. – Harryre rá se hederített, de a fiú már megszokta ezt a viselkedést, sőt, nagyon is megfelelt neki ez az újdonsült bánásmód. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a férfi továbblépett a következő asztalhoz.

Az órának nem sokkal ezután vége lett. Malfoy a lehető leggyorsabban összepakolt, és mint akit puskából lőttek ki, távozott a teremből Zambini és Parkinson társaságában. Harry összeszedte a hozzávalóit; mivel Malfoy semmi jelét nem mutatta óra elején, hogy akár egy békaszemet is hajlandó felhasználni a saját készletéből, egész végig a griffendéles fiú alapanyagaiból gazdálkodtak. Sietve a táskájába tömte, ami megmaradt, aztán rosszkedvűen a terem végébe masírozott. Ron már várt rá.

– Hol van Hermione? – kérdezte.

– Mindenáron le akart menni a könyvtárba még vacsora előtt. – Erre már Harry is felkapta a fejét. A lány még korábban ígéretet tett neki, hogy végez egy kutatást arról a bizonyos bűbájról, amit Lily alkalmazott Pitonon tizenhét évvel azelőtt.

– Csodás – nyugtázta lelkesen a hírt, majd a kviddicspálya felé menet töviről hegyire elpanaszolta Ronnak az előbbi bájitaltanóra eseményeit.

Az első azévi edzés végeztével rögtön vacsorázni mentek, s mikor Harry végzett az utolsó, tányérjára kirakott kaláccsal, izgatottan előredőlt, és arcát két kezére támasztva a vaskos kötetet böngésző Hermionéra nézett.

– Találtál valamit?

– Harry – szólalt meg feddőn a lány. – Az utóbbi néhány napban vagy húszszor megkérdezted tőlem ugyanezt, és mindig azt a választ kaptad: még nem!

A fiú felsóhajtott, de egyszerűen képtelen volt annyiban hagyni a dolgot.

– De hát valahol csak kell lennie róla… valaminek.

Hermione metsző pillantást vetett rá, aztán újra a könyvébe temetkezett. Harry frusztráltan felnyögött. Sosem fogják megfejteni ezt a talányt!

Ginny gyengéden megszorította a karját. – Miért nem kérdezed meg simán a professzortól?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Még csak az kéne. Malfoyra se merek újra rákérdezni Pitonnál, mert úgy kihajít, hogy hamarabb visszaérek a toronyba, mint ti – fintorgott. Ginny a szemét forgatta, Hermione viszont abbahagyta a kötet tanulmányozását, és szinte incselkedőn Harryre pislantott.

– Találtál valamit? – csapott le rá azon nyomban a fiú.

Hermione elpirult, sietve megrázta a fejét, és a pudingjába szúrt kanállal kezdett játszadozni. Harry kérdőn Ginnyre pillantott, de a lány vállat vont, jelezve, ő sem érti, mi üthetett a barátjukba.

– Mi a baj, Hermione? – kockáztatta meg végül a kérdést Harry, amikor a lány ismét az előtte fekvő könyvet kezdte bámulni.

– Egyáltalán semmi, Harry – bizonygatta Hermione, elmélyülten fixírozva ugyanazt a néhány mondatot.

– Jaj, mondd már el neki, Hermione! – szólalt meg türelmét vesztve Ron. Harry meglepve kapta át pillantását vörös hajú barátjára.

– Mit mondjon el?

Ron, ignorálva barátnője figyelmeztető pillantását, vállat vont, és megszólalt. – Már napok óta nyaggat, és azt találgatja, vajon mikor hagyod abba végre, hogy így szólítod.

– Ronald! – Hermione visszahangzó csattanással becsapta a könyvet, és villámló pillantást vetett a fiúra. Harry értetlenül bámult egyikről a másikra, míg a párocska kitartóan, és nagyon haragosan nézett tovább egymás szemébe.

– Kit szólítsak minek? – kérdezte végül követelőzően, amikor a csend kezdett hosszúra nyúlni.

Ron a szemét forgatta. – Hát Pitont, te tökfej! – vágta rá jól nevelten a fiú. Harry kimeredt szemmel bámult rájuk.

– Neked teljesen elment az eszed, Hermione? – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Igenis megőrültél – erősködött, mert a lány továbbra is dühösen meredt rá, ajkait vékony vonallá préselve.

– Egyáltalán nem – szólalt meg végre Hermione. – Te magad mondtad, hogy Piton feldühödött, amikor szemtől szembe simán „Pitonnak" szólítottad.

– Igen, de csak azért, mert szerinte, ha nem „uramozom" vagy „professzorozom", az a tiszteletlenség biztos jele. Tavaly is majd' leharapta a fejem, amiért nem adtam meg neki a kellő tiszteletet.

– Harry. – A fiú felnézett, s Remust látta maga előtt, aki a szokásos mosolygós jelleméből kivetkőzve, most összeráncolt homlokkal nézett le rá.

– Máris itt az idő? – kérdezte, holott akár saját maga is ellenőrizhette volna az időt egy egyszerű Tempus bűbájjal.

Remus jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a négyesre, majd mutató és hüvelyujja közé fogta a bal fülcimpáját és megrázta a fejét. Aha. Harrynek csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy még a többi griffendéles távozása után kiszórt maguk köré egy némító bűbájt. Fogta a pálcáját, és sietve eltüntette a varázslatot, miközben bocsánatkérően Remusra pillantott.

– Sajnálom.

– Harry, szeretnék beszélni veled – kezdte a férfi, Harry pedig összerezzent a hangjára. Igazából fogalma sem volt, mi lehet a baj; semmi olyasmire nem emlékezett, amiért pont _Remusnak_ kellene őt megleckéztetnie.

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte habozva.

Remus tagadólag rázta a fejét. – Semmi. Csak szeretnék beszélni veled valamiről, mielőtt elkezdenénk az órát – magyarázta, és kezével intett neki, hogy mozduljon már meg végre. Harry egy gyors puszit nyomott Ginny arcára, aztán a férfi után sietett; alig tudott lépést tartani a másik szokatlanul sietős lépteivel.

– Remus? – próbálkozott Harry, de a tanár megrázta a fejét, jelezve, bármiről akar is annyira beszélni, azt négyszemközt kívánja megvitatni. Mire elértek Remus tanterméhez, a fiú gyomra már egy csomóban volt az idegességtől.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott, és a megfelelő bűbájok a helyükön voltak, Harry már-már félős hangon tette fel a kérdést. – Mi folyik itt?

– Perselus vár rád – jelentette ki a férfi, mindenféle bevezetés nélkül.

A fiú zavartan pislogott. – De azt hittem, először te szeretnél mondani valamit.

Remus felsóhajtott. – Azt csak azért mondtam, hogy megtévesszük az esetleges hallgatózókat. – Harrynek feltűnt, mennyire fáradtnak tűnik a hangja, de mivel holdtöltéig még rengeteg idő volt hátra, nem igazán tudta elképzelni a férfi kimerültségének okát.

– Piton direkt akar korábban kezdeni ma este? – kérdezte, és gyomra megint összeugrott az idegességtől. – Esetleg azért, mert este máshová kell mennie? – Hangja riadtan csengett, de nem tehetett róla, túl jól emlékezett még az okklumencia órák előtti ijesztő álomra.

De Remus erre a kérdésre is csak a fejét rázta, így Harry ismét megnyugodhatott. – Perselus beszélni akar veled.

– Miről? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

– Harry, most az egyszer megcsinálhatnád szó nélkül is, amire megkértelek! – csattant fel a tanár olyan éles hangon, amilyet a fiú idáig még nem is hallott tőle.

Úgy megütődött ezen a fejleményen, hogy pár pillanatig megszólalni sem volt ereje. Aztán, mikor érezte, hogy arcáról képtelen lesz letörölni a megbántott kifejezést, inkább sietve elfordult, és a kandallóba lépett. Miközben maga köré szórta a zöld port, és kimondta az úticélt, még látta, hogy Remus szóra nyitja a száját, mint aki mondani akar valamit, de a lángok hamarabb magukkal ragadták, minthogy meghallgathatta volna a férfi mondanivalóját.

Aztán már csak annyit érzékelt, hogy nagy slunggal kitántorodik Piton kandallójából. Általában mindig hasonlóan „elegáns" mozdulattal érkezett, most azonban sikerült úgy megbotlania, hogy csaknem nekivágódott a rá váró férfinak. Arca teljesen a másik fekete talárjába nyomódott, miközben érezte, hogy egy kéz megtámasztja a hátát, és segít visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Felnézett. Piton arca ott volt közvetlenül előtte, olyan közel, hogy tisztán érezte a szegfűszeg jellegzetes, fűszeres illatát, ami a férfiból áradt.

– Bocsánat – szabadkozott, gyorsan hátrébb lépve egyet. A férfi pár másodperccel később, a szükségesnél kicsit később eresztette el, a fiú pedig felismerte arcán a szokásos, zárkózott kifejezést. Hiába tudta, hogy csak véletlen volt a mozdulat, szívesen visszalépett volna még a másik ölelésébe. Hirtelen viszont eszébe villant, hogy a férfi direkt beszélni akart vele, meg hogy Remus olyan durván rákiabált az előbb, s ezzel a jóleső, meleg érzés el is illant a testéből egy szempillantás alatt.

Piton arcán – mintha csak ekkor rázta volna fel magát az ábrándozásból – az üres, semmitmondó kifejezést felváltotta az ismerős, dühös fintor. Harry belül rögtön felkészült a legrosszabbra.

– Nem szórhatsz ki némító bűbájokat a Nagyterem kellős közepén – szólalt meg egyszer csak a férfi.

Harry zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Erről akart beszélni velem? – kérdezte, némiképp megkönnyebbülten. Vállat vont. – Alig volt a közelünkben valaki. Különben is, elég nehéz lett volna észrevenni, hacsak valaki nem kimondottan ilyen bűbájok után kutat – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel. Piton látszólag korántsem volt ennyire lenyűgözve a briliáns érveléstől.

– Ez utóbbi nagyon is elképzelhető – közölte éles hangon.

– Hogy valakinek épp némító bűbájok után támadjon kedve kutakodni? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve Harry.

Piton szeme összeszűkült. – Pontosan. Talán meglep, de nem mindenki griffendéles ebben az iskolában – tette hozzá maró gúnnyal.

Harry, a csipkelődést figyelmen kívül hagyva, hirtelen érdeklődéssel kiegyenesedett. – A mardekárosok kémkednek utánam?

– Hát persze – biccentett Piton, bár Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogyha nem találná méltóságán alulinak, a bájitalmester valószínűleg a szemét forgatná.

– Voldemortnak?

Piton úgy bámult rá, mint aki komplett idiótának tartja, Harry pedig rájött, hogy ennyire naiv még ő sem lehet; hát persze, hogy az egykori halálfalók gyerekei a szüleiknek, azok meg Voldemortnak kémkednek. Alig bírta visszafogni magát, már nyelve hegyén volt, hogy rákérdezzen, vajon Malfoy is ugyanígy tesz-e.

– Máskor ne használj ilyen varázslatot mások előtt – utasította a férfi, Harry pedig, mit tehetett mást, beleegyező sóhajt hallatott. Piton szemét összehúzva nézett rá egy pillanatig, majd témát váltva megszólalt. – Ma este teszteljük, milyen erősek a pajzsaid. Megkísérlek betörni az elmédbe, te pedig próbálod megvédeni magad.

Harry érezte, ahogy végigfut hátán a hideg. _Védd magad. _Pislognia kellett, mert szinte maga előtt látta a tavalyi sorozatos kudarcjeleneteket. Erősen összpontosított, hogy a köd egységes masszává olvadjon, s mikor a vihar már erősen tombolt az elméjében, minden, az okklumencia órákkal és Siriusszal kapcsolatos tavalyi rossz emléket a pajzsai mögé rejtett. Amikor úgy érezte, készen áll, újra Pitonra pillantott, s látta, hogy a professzor fürkésző tekintettel őt figyeli.

– Készen állsz? – kérdezte.

A fiú bólintott. Piton merőn bámulta még pár pillanatig, aztán lassan előhúzta a pálcáját. Harry ösztönösen összerezzent, mintha teste így készülne fel a jól ismert fájdalomra. A tanár pálcája leereszkedett.

– Sokkal felkészültebb vagy. Most nem olyan lesz, mint a tavaly. – A professzor hangja selymes, majdnem megnyugtató volt. Harry nagyot nyelt, bólintott, a bájitalmester pedig ismét a magasba emelte a pálcáját. – Legilimens – mondta szinte suttogva Piton, és Harry érezte az immár olyannyira ismerős tudatot belépni az elméjébe.

A jelenlét ez alkalommal sokkal erősebb volt, mint korábban, már-már fenyegető, a fiú pedig azonnal visszahőkölt előle. Koncentrálni próbált a dementor-pajzsára – így nevezte mostanában a védelmet, amit kiépített –, hogy az minél szélesebb és kitartóbb legyen. A vihar lassan a fenyegetően közeledő lángok fölé tornyosult, lassan visszafelé tolta, s végül teljesen kioltotta őket, száműzve az idegen tudatot Harry fejéből.

Arra eszmélt, hogy görnyedten áll Piton szobájában a férfi előtt, lihegve próbálva visszanyerni az erejét az embert próbáló feladat után. A bájitalmester persze olyan mereven állt előtte, mint akinek meg sem kottyant ez a kis esti elmegyakorlat.

Harry halovány mosolyt eresztett meg felé. – Ez most sokkal jobb volt.

Piton bólintott. – Valóban. De minden alkalommal nehezebb lesz.

– Újra? – kérdezte Harry, a férfi pedig szemmel láthatóan elégedett volt, amiért a fiú ilyen gyorsan összeszedte magát.

Vagy egy órán keresztül párbajoztak, s a végén Harrynek már összeszorított foggal, ádázul kellett küzdenie a viharfelhőit minden oldalról támadó, szaggató tűztengerrel szemben. Minden erejével próbálta visszanyomni, elhárítani a fenyegetést, de a lángok már egészen a felhői szélét nyaldosták, míg végül egy hatalmas lángcsóva behatolt, s kettészakította a ködöt, csakúgy, mint első alkalommal. A felhők mögül kiszabaduló rossz emlékek, mint üvöltő vadállatok rontottak gazdájukra.

Harry anyja volt az első, őt követte James és Cedric alakja. És aztán… aztán a függöny mögé bezuhanó Sirius képe, mint száguldó vihar rontott a hirtelen megcsukló térdű, fájdalmasan felkiáltó Harryre.

– Sirius – kapott hirtelen levegő után, ösztönszerűleg megragadva az első szilárd, keze ügyébe eső dolgot, hogy ne zuhanjon arccal előre a földre. Ahogy a dühöngő csata lecsendesedett a fejében, Harry lassan képes volt újra érzékelni a körülötte lévő dolgokat, s rögtön rájött, hogy homlokát valami jólesően puha, meleg szövetbe temette, és mindkét kezével egy jó öklömnyit szorongat ugyanebből az anyagból. Mikor végül tudatára ébredt, hogy éppen Piton talárját markolja kétségbeesetten, azonnal megpróbált elhúzódni, de egy kéz – olyan lágyan, hogy alig lehetett érezni – puhán megérintette hátul a fejét.

Érzékelte, ahogy a férfi mellkasa enyhén hullámzik lélegzete ütemére, és a lassú, nyugodt szívverés hatására az ő remegő teste is elcsendesedett. Mély, hörgő lélegzetet vett, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy hangtalanul zokog, könnyei pedig a bájitaltan tanár fekete talárját áztatják. Egy pillanatra halványan felpislákolt benne a remény, hogy Piton esetleg nem vette észre a gyengeségét, de még mindig küzdenie kellett, hogy valamennyire higgadt tudjon maradni. A már-már felszínre törő érzelmek ellen harcolva, az okklumencia segítségével elméje hátsó, rejtett zugába próbálta tolni a fájó, nemkívánatos emlékeket, a professzor mélyen zengő hangja viszont elterelte a figyelmét.

– Nem tanácsos a fájdalmas érzelmek elfedésére használni az okklumenciát – jegyezte meg egészen halkan a férfi.

Képtelen volt tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek; miközben ujjai ellazultak a professzor fekete talárja körül, lassan felemelte a fejét, és a másik szemébe nézett. Piton éjfekete pillantása az övébe fúródott.

– Fogalmam sincs, mi mást csinálhatnék velük, uram – vallotta be halkan, s hiába próbálta, lehetetlen volt elszakítani a pillantását a férfiétól.

– Hagynod kell magadnak, hogy rendesen meggyászold azokat, akiket elveszítettél – mondta egyszerűen Piton, de Harry, még mindig farkasszemet nézve vele, szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Már meggyászoltam őket, uram – mondta, mire a tanár az övéhez hasonló mozdulattal megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem tetted. – Az idáig a tarkójánál érzett gyengéd érintés hirtelen eltűnt, Harry pedig úgy érezte, mintha egyszerre iszonyú súly nehezedne a szívére. – Alig pár hónapja veszítetted el Blacket. Ilyen rövid idő alatt képtelenség igazán, rendesen meggyászolni, elereszteni valakit. – Harry már-már vitába szállt vele, de Piton folytatta: – Amikor áttörtem a pajzsodat, a mögötte lévő, Blackkel kapcsolatos emlékek már önmagukban elég fájdalmasak voltak ahhoz, hogy minden ellenállásod megszűnjön egyetlen pillanat leforgása alatt. Az elméd teljesen kiszolgáltatottá vált számomra. Ebből is látszik, hogy egyáltalán nem fogadtad el a veszteséget.

Harry félrenézett, szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult. – Nem megy – suttogta siralmasan. A bánat csaknem maga alá temette, kénytelen volt erősen az ajkába harapni.

Piton, mint aki észre sem veszi, mit csinál, megszólalt. – Soha nem tudod majd elfogadni a keresztapád halálát, ha úgy teszel, mintha meg sem történt volna.

Bár Harry tudta, hogy a professzor valószínűleg nem így akarta, a vigasztaló hangnembe itt-ott némi kemény él is keveredett, a fiú azonban ez alkalommal nem riadt vissza tőle. Lassan kezdte meglátni a másik iránta tanúsított aggodalmát az alatt a tüsketenger alatt, amibe a férfi a szívét temette. Így hát egyszerűen rábólintott a szavaira, a professzor pedig, mintha azt próbálná felmérni, Harry vajon mennyire vette szívére az előbbi szavakat, figyelmesen bámulta egy darabig.

– Igen, tudom – válaszolta végül az előbbi megjegyzésre Harry, mintegy megerősítésképpen, jelezve, megértette, mire akart a másik kilyukadni. Piton kis szünet után biccentett egyet. A fiú, totálisan kimerültnek érezve magát, lassan a bájitalmester egyik székére ereszkedett, és lomha testtartással, lazán elfészkelődött benne. Mosolyognia kellett, amikor a professzor szemöldökét felvonva nyugtázta a mozdulatot.

– Remélem, kényelembe helyezted magad – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan.

– Igen, köszönöm – felelte nagy komolyan Harry. A férfi enyhén megcsóválta a fejét, majd a fiúéval szemközti székre telepedett.

– Valamiről beszélnünk kell – mondta, s Harry majdnem felmordult, mert a férfi olyan képet vágott, mint aki valami rossz hírt készül közölni éppen.

– Valamiről? – kérdezte, s gyomra azonnal görcsbe ugrott.

Piton bólintott. – Gondolom, tudsz róla, hogy most szombaton lesz az első roxmortsi kirándulás.

Harry rosszat sejtve bólintott. Piton arca hirtelen megint üres kifejezést öltött, a fiú pedig nyugtalanul kiegyenesedett a székén.

– Nem hinném, hogy bölcs dolog lenne, ha most elhagynád a kastélyt – mondta Piton minden köntörfalazás nélkül. Harry igyekezett nem kiborulni, de egyszerűen tudta, hogy ezt nem csinálhatják meg vele. Nem tilthatják ki még egy évre Roxmortsból!

– Miért nem, uram? – kérdezte, reményei szerint nyugodt hangon. A látszat szerint sikeresen elleplezte érzelmeit, Piton ugyanis még csak nem is pislogott, úgy folytatta.

– Mert nem biztonságos.

Harry elkomorodott. – Nem lesz semmi baj.

Piton megrázta a fejét, s arca immár egyértelműen zord kifejezést öltött. – Félreértettél. Nem adok neked választási lehetőséget.

Harry arca elborult, ahogy előrehajolt. – Aurorok járőröznek mindenfelé. Az igazgató biztosan Roxmortsba is odakéretheti őket, amikor én is megyek.

– Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy az aurorok csalhatatlanok? – érdeklődött Piton.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – A kastély védelme sem áttörhetetlen.

Piton összepréselte az ajkát, majd azt válaszolta. – Akkor is nagyobb biztonságban vagy a falai között.

– Ha a rokonaimnál lennék, az még biztonságosabb lenne, mégsem kell ott dekkolnom egész évben – ellenkezett makacsul Harry.

Piton immár határozottan ingerülten hajolt előre a székén.

– Nem fogsz elmenni Roxmortsba, Harry – közölte nyugodt hangon. A fiú hátradőlt, hátát a szék támlájának támasztotta. A bájitalmester fürkészőn nézett rá, aztán felegyenesedett, és megszólalt. – Ha van kedved, velem töltheted azt a napot a laboromban.

Harry először fel sem fogta, amit hallott az imént, de ahogy lassan leesett neki a tantusz, arca széles vigyorba húzódott.

– Az remek lenne, uram.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tizenkilencedik fejezet: Menekülés**

**1996**

Perselus úgy döntött, megpróbálja, ezért így szólt:

– Ha van kedved, velem töltheted azt a napot a laboromban.

Látta, ahogy a fiú arca felderül.

– Az remek lenne, uram – egyezett bele azonnal, mire a férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Nem számított rá, hogy a fia ilyen könnyen kötélnek áll.

Felbátorodva, társalgási stílusban megszólalt.

– Úgy hallottam, elvállaltad a kviddics-csapat vezetését.

Meglepő módon a fiú enyhén elpirult.

– Igen. – Kis szünet után látszólag úgy döntött, talán illene jobban is kifejtenie. – Amúgy is játszottam volna – mondta, és arcát elfelhőzte az aggodalom. Perselus kissé értetlenül figyelte hirtelen hangulatváltozásait.

– A te döntésed volt – jelentette ki, reményei szerint teljesen világossá téve, egyáltalán nem dühös, amiért Harry nem fogadta meg a tanácsát. A fiú zavartan felnézett, már-már meggyőzve Perselust arról, hogy nem fogalmazott elég érthetően, de aztán a másik meglepő módon bólintott, és azt mondta:

– Tudom, uram.

– Úgy tűnik. De akkor mi a gond? – kérdezte, s a kissé aggodalmas szavak könnyebben kicsúsztak a száján, mint gondolta volna.

Harry félrenézett. Perselus megértette, hogy időt kell adnia neki, annál is inkább, mert felismerte a jeleket; ha tehette, ő maga is elkerülte, hogy túl érzelmesnek látszódjon mások társaságában, s úgy tűnt, ezt a tulajdonságot a fia is örökölte tőle. Harry végül ismét ránézett, és egészen halkan azt mondta:

– Remus volt, aki megkérdezte, vajon játszanék-e akkor is, ha nem lennék kapitány.

Perselusnak egyáltalán nem tetszett a dolog; sem az, hogy Harry Lupinhoz fordult tanácsért, sem, hogy a férfi kérdezés nélkül megadta azt a fiúnak.

– És? – A hangja sokkal durvábban csengett, mint eredetileg tervezte. Harry összeszűkült szemmel nézett vissza rá, mire azonnal megbánta, hogy nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére.

– Rám ripakodott az irodájában, és ez egyáltalán nem esett jól nekem, oké? – csattant fel a fiú, keresztbe téve maga előtt a karját. Perselus ajkára visszafogott, ámde vidám mosoly ült ki, amiért fiától láthatta viszont ezt a tökéletesen Lily-szerű mozdulatot. A fiú azonban látszólag félreértelmezte a jókedvét, s ahogy Perselusra förmedt, megbántott kifejezés ült ki az arcára. – Csak mert maga nem kedveli őt, még nem kell kárörvendenie azon, hogy Remus ennyire felzaklatott valamivel.

Perselus először meglepetten, majd kissé összehúzott szemmel méregette, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Egyáltalán nem tesz boldoggá, ha Lupin felzaklat téged – jelentette ki, bár nem ez volt a teljes igazság. Ha a Harry által használt „kárövend" kifejezés nem is írta le pontosan Perselus érzéseit Lupin irányába, mégis… Egyébként határozott ötlete volt arról, vajon miért veszíthette el a másik férfi a türelmét Harryvel szemben. Gondolataiból valami kiülhetett az arcára is, mert látta, hogy Harry továbbra is gyanakodva fixírozza. – Mit mondott Lupin pontosan?

A fiú a kérdést figyelmen kívül hagyva visszakérdezett.

– _Maga _mondott neki valamit?

Perselus tőle szokatlan szorongással feszengett a kérdés hallatán. Nem igazán akarózott elmondania Harrynek az igazat arról, pontosan miről is beszélgettek Lupinnal korábban, de közben azt is elhatározta, semmiképpen nem fogja máris felrúgni ezt a törékeny kapcsolatot, amit végre sikerült kiépítenie a fiával.

– Nem engedtem neki, hogy ő beszéljen veled a némító bűbáj használatáról – vallotta be, s közben az okklumencia segítségével erős falat vont indulatai köré. Majdnem biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy a fiú felháborodik a hallottakon, s úgy volt vele, hogy ha Harry valami gorombaságra vetemedik vele szemben, jelenleg nem engedheti meg magának, hogy hasonló dühvel válaszoljon. A fiú azonban látszólag nem kapta fel a vizet, mindössze vetett rá egy tűnődő pillantást, és kipréselt magából egy „Oh"-t.

Perselus nem igazán tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Az utóbbi időben többször is előfordult, hogy amikor végre azt hitte, sikerült kiismernie a fiút, az mindig tett, vagy mondott valamit, amivel megint összekuszálta a professzorban kialakult képet. Teljesen kiszámíthatatlannak találta a másikat, ő pedig sosem volt az a türelmes fajta. Nehezen viselte, hogy folyton lépést kell tartania a fiú érzelmeit uraló kaotikus hangulatváltozásokkal.

Aprót biccentve, s a lehető legsimább, legtermészetesebb mozdulattal felemelkedett székéből. Látta, hogy Harry óvatosan szemmel követi minden lépését; bizonyára attól tartott, hogy az előbb felingerelte a férfit. Perselus felsóhajtott, majd intett neki, hogy álljon fel ő is. Harry habozva engedelmeskedett.

– Gondolom, szeretnéd megbeszélni a dolgot Lupinnal – szólalt meg végül, s bármennyire igyekezett, hangjából még így is neheztelés csendült.

Harry arca kisimult, s a fiú bólintott, majd elmosolyodott. Perselus teste megfeszült, de a tinédzser közben azt mondta.

– Igen, de Remus még vagy fél óráig biztos nem számít rám – vont vállat.

Perselus már-már megemelte a szemöldökét, úgy meglepte ez a kijelentés, de még éppen sikerült megfékeznie az ösztönös reakciót.

– Akkor talán valami hasznosra is felhasználhatnánk a megmaradt idődet – jelentette ki kurtán. A fiú arcáról nem tűnt el a mosoly, a bájitaltan tanár pedig lassan kezdett kételkedni a saját képességeiben, már ami az érzelmei elkendőzését illeti; Harryt ugyanis látszólag egyáltalán nem ütötte szíven hangjának hideg tónusa.

– Kipróbáljam esetleg újra a pajzsaimat maga ellen? – vetette fel a fiú, kirázva Perselust a gondolataiból.

A bájitalmester, bár belül egy kissé bizonytalan volt a kérést illetően, főleg, mivel Harry legutóbbi kísérlete a visszaverésére kudarcot vallott, ennek ellenére a világért be nem vallotta volna, hogy ilyen gyengéd érzelmekkel küszködik, ezért inkább beleegyezően bólintott. Közben azért elhatározta, hogy a korábbinál legfeljebb feleakkora erővel támadja majd a fiú pajzsait; eszében sem volt Harrynek még több fájdalmat okozni ezen az estén.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A Remusról folytatott rövid beszélgetésük után, Harry képes volt Piton minden újabb támadását visszaverni. Persze gyanította, hogy a professzor a korábbiakhoz képest közel sem próbálkozik olyan keményen a pajzsai áttörésével, de nem bánta a dolgot. A történtek miatt valahogy sebezhetőnek, és rettentő idegesnek érezte magát, s volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi hasonló hangulatban lehet. A kényelmetlenségek ellenére mégis boldogabbnak érezte magát ebben a bár percben, mint hónapok óta bármikor.

– Jó éjszakát, uram – búcsúzott végül, amikor befejezettnek nyilvánították az órát, s közben minden erejével azon volt, nehogy ásítani kezdjen a mondat közepén. Nem akarta, hogy Piton megtudja, mennyit kivett belőle ez a mai este.

A bájitalmester szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott.

– Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte, alig leplezett szarkazmussal.

– Egy kicsit – vallotta be, mire a professzor biccentett egyet.

– Akkor pihenj. Már korábban is mondtam, de úgy vélem, egy kicsit túlvállaltad magad erre az évre.

Harry, ahogy a professzor közelében mostanában mindig, legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna. Persze nem tette, hanem simán bólintott. Örült, hogy megúszták az estét veszekedés nélkül. Egy kicsit ideges is volt Remus miatt, most, hogy megtudta, mi okozhatta barátja rossz hangulatát. Szerette volna megértetni vele, hogy nem számít, mi történik Piton és őközötte, Remusszal való kapcsolata attól még ugyanaz marad, ami eddig.

– Rendben, uram – ígérte végül.

– Jó éjt – morogta a professzor, de a fiú már hozzászokott, hogy Piton búcsúzáskor mindig ilyen, így nem szívta mellre a dolgot. A kezében szorongatott maréknyi zöld port a kandallóba szórta, és azt kiáltotta: Remus Lupin irodája.

Alig jelent meg a kívánt helyen, máris megpillantotta barátját, aki idáig látszólag fel-alá járkálhatott a szobában, de megjelenésére megtorpant, és aggodalmas arccal feléje fordult.

– Harry – kezdte csendesen. – Sajnálom, nem kellett volna úgy rád förmednem az előbb –motyogta bűnbánóan, és minden vonásából sütött az idegesség. Harry szíve azonnal meglágyult a láttán.

– Semmi gond, Remus – vágta rá gyorsan, de a férfi megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, Harry, ez nagyon is baj. Perselus és én beszélgettünk, és…

– Igen, tudom, Piton már elmondta nekem – vágott közbe sietve, mert fájdalmas volt barátját ilyen aggodalmasnak látni. A módszer bevált, Remus arcán a bűnbánó kifejezést zavartság váltotta fel.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte.

– Igen – biztosította Harry, de közben érezte, hogy elvörösödik. – Nézd, Remus, tudom, hogy Piton féltékeny rád. Mármint arra, hogy mi ketten elég jól kijövünk egymással. És hát… nem szeretném, ha aggódnál amiatt, hogy… – Hangja bizonytalanul elhalt. Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogyan folytassa, attól való féltében, hogy csak még jobban megbántja barátját.

– Harry. – A férfi hangja lágy volt, s a mozdulat, ahogy a fiú vállára tette a kezét, gyengéd. Tekintetéből megértő, meleg fény sugárzott, ahogy Harryre nézett. – Attól tartok, a féltékenység kölcsönös. Amikor Perselus azt mondta nekem, hogy nem az én dolgom figyelmeztetni téged a némító bűbáj helytelen használatára, bevallom, rosszul esett, hogy ti ketten mostanában ilyen jól kijöttök egymással. Aggódtam, hogy elveszíthetem a barátságodat, ahogy közelebb kerültök egymáshoz. Sajnálom, hogy rajtad csapódott le a rossz kedvem.

Harry úgy érezte, a szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről, csak épp ez egyszer a boldogságtól.

– Én sem akarom elveszíteni a barátságodat, Remus – vallotta be remegő hangon.

– Ugyan, Harry. – A férfi hangjából is érződött, mennyire meghatódott. – Ettől biztosan nem kell tartanod.

A fiú bólintott, s mivel túlzásnak tartotta volna, hogy egy estén kétszer is elbőgje magát, gyorsan nyelt egyet, és vett egy mély levegőt.

– Köszönöm.

Remus elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, megértette, hogy Harryt kicsit túl sok érzelmi inger érte egyetlen nap alatt, és elérte azt a pontot, amikor a legapróbb dolog is felzaklatja. Lágyan megszorította hát a fiú vállát.

– Kimerültnek tűnsz. Minden rendben ment ma este?

– Nehezebb volt, mint általában, de rendben vagyok – mondta. Reménykedett, hogy Remus nem fog a részletek után tudakozódni. A férfi pillantása azt üzente, nagyon jól tudja, hogy elhallgat valamit, de tiszteletben tartja a döntését, ha nem akarja elmondani. Harry végtelenül hálás volt neki ezért.

– Na gyere, visszakísérlek a toronyba – ajánlotta fel Remus, amit Harry mosolyogva fogadott.

Egyenletes tempóban, nyugodtan sétáltak végig kastély folyosóin, s egészen addig nem szóltak egy szót sem, amíg meg nem érkeztek a Kövér Dáma portréjához. Ekkor Harry képtelen volt izgatottságát továbbra is kordában tartani, és megkérdezte:

– Piton tényleg azt mondta neked?

Remus felkuncogott, mert tudta, nagyon jól, hogy a másik mire gondol. Nyilván jólesett neki, hogy Perselus határozottan ragaszkodik az új apaszerephez, amibe belekényszerült, és nem engedi, hogy azt más elbitorolja tőle.

– Igen, Harry – biztosította a fiút. – Tényleg így volt. – A fiú izgatottan elpirult, Remus pedig igyekezett, hogy ne üljön ki az arcára, mennyire élvezi a helyzetet. – Most menj, és feküdj le – tanácsolta, és a bejárat felé lökdöste Harryt.

A fiú még mindig mosolyogva vetette oda a jelszót a festménynek, és mászott be a szabaddá váló portrélyukon. Jókedve a tetőfokára hágott, amikor meglátta Ginnyt a kandalló mellett, rá várva a kényelmes kanapén. Fürgén odasétált, leült mellé, majd apró csókot nyomott a lány szájára. Ginny sugárzó mosollyal és csillogó, barna szemmel nézett vissza rá.

– Látom, boldog vagy. Felteszem, ez azt jelenti, az óra is jól sikerült – jegyezte meg a lány, miközben becsukta az eddig az ölében tartott mágikus lények gondozásáról szóló könyvet.

Harrynek eszébe jutottak az elmúlt pár óra eseményei, mire bizonytalanul vállat vont.

– Hát, párbajoztunk. Az biztos, hogy a tavalyinál sokkal jobban sikerült a dolog. El kell ismernem, ha Piton nagyon akar, tud rendesen is tanítani. – Kezét a lány dereka köré fonta, és közelebb húzta magához.

– De? – Ginny látszólag túl jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy elkerüljék a figyelmét az apró jelek.

Harry elkomorodott.

– A vége felé Pitonnak sikerült áttörnie a pajzsaimon. Elég szörnyű volt, még annál is rosszabb, mint mikor először megtette, és… azt hiszem, kicsit összeomlottam – vallotta be elszoruló szívvel. Mindegy, ki ült itt mellette, akkor sem volt jó érzés visszagondolni arra, ahogy Piton talárjába zokogott.

Ginny keze megérintette az övét, mintha így akarna erőt adni neki.

– Mi történt?

Harry az alsó ajkát harapdálva, feszülten válaszolt.

– Nagyon kedves volt, és megértő. Beszélgettünk Siriusról is… azt mondta, szerinte még nem gyászoltam meg őt igazán.

– Igaza van. – Ginny még közelebb húzódott, szinte odafúrta magát Harry oldalához.

– Meglehet – egyezett bele Harry, de csak, mert nem akart hosszasan a fájdalmas témán rágódni. Kezét lassan végighúzta a lány nyaka mentén, majd ujjai rátaláltak a hosszú, vörös tincsekre. A kandalló tüzét bámulva szórakozottan simogatta Ginny haját, majd egyszer csak megszólalt. – Gin?

– Hm… – hümmögött a másik, csukott szemmel élvezte az üres klubhelyiség nyugalmát, és a pattogó lángok lágy zaját.

– Szerinted Hermionénak igaza volt? Arról, hogy Pitonnak szólítom őt? – kérdezte, de hangja furán csengett, mint aki gondolatban egészen máshol jár.

Ginny elfordult kicsit, hogy ránézhessen, és elmosolyodott, látva a reményteljes, ámde zavarodott kifejezést a fiú arcán.

– Nem is tudom – felelte óvatosan. – Te hogy érzed magad, amikor professzornak szólítod? – kérdezte, s közben folyamatosan Harryt figyelte, a fiú felé forduló pillantásából próbálva kitalálni, mire gondolhat.

– Igazság szerint nem nagyon szoktam professzorozni.

– Hát akkor? Minek hívod? – lepődött meg a lány.

Harry vállat vont.

– Általában csak „uram"-nak – felelte, elfordítva a pillantását.

– És szerinted ő ezt rossz szemmel nézi?

Harry felhorkant.

– Nem. El tudod képzelni Pitont amiatt hőbörögni, hogy valaki uramnak szólítja? – Ginny nem válaszolt. Harry elmosolyodott. De tetszett neki a másik elgondolkodó arca, meg ahogy összehúzta közben a szemöldökét. Gyorsan lehajolt, és apró csókot nyomott a lány homlokára, pont a két szemöldöke közé. Mikor Ginny kérdőn rápillantott, incselkedve megszólalt. – Csak próbáltam kicsit kisimítani azokat az édes barázdákat az arcodon.

Ginny felnevetett.

– Miért nem próbálod ki a dolgot inkább a számon? – érdeklődött, Harrynek pedig nem is kellett kétszer mondani. Az ártatlan csókból hamarosan intenzív nyali-fali kerekedett, amit Ron érkezése szakított meg pár perccel később. Harry sóhajtva elhúzódott a lánytól, de közben átkozta barátját a pocsék időzítésért.

Ront persze nem villanyozta fel az elé táruló heves smárolási jelenet, ezért meglehetősen morcosan ült le a párocskával szemközti fotelba, s dühös pillantásokkal bombázta barátját.

– Ne is törődj vele, Harry – dőlt hátra Ginny, ismét felcsapva a korábban félredobott könyvet. – Csak féltékeny, mert Hermionéval nem szokásuk ilyesmit csinálni.

Ron szikrázó pillantása most húga felé fordult, s egy alig hallható, eldörmögött „Fogd be" is kicsúszott a száján.

– Héj! – tiltakozott Harry, miközben degeszre tömött táskájából pergament és pennát vett elő. – Ne beszélj így Ginnyvel! – Amikor Ron nem válaszolt, kíváncsian megkérdezte. – Ugye nem vesztetek össze Hermionéval?

– Dehogy – dőlt hátra a fiú, továbbra is barátságtalan pillantással. – A könyvtárban van. Anyád bűbája után kutat. Mostanában szinte minden percét ott tölti; épp az imént küldött el, mert, ahogy ő fogalmazott, túlságosan elterelem a figyelmét.

Ginny kuncogott, Harry viszont aggodalmasan hajolt előre. Nem szerette volna, ha az újdonsült párocska éppen miatta rúgja össze a port.

– Figyelj, Ron, nem akartam Hermionét így leterhelni ezzel. Ha gondolod, beszélek vele, hogy hagyja inkább az egészet.

A vörös hajú fiú lemondóan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem a te hibád, Harry. Hermione már elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen megfejti ezt a rejtélyt; olyan, mint a kutya, amikor ráharap a csontra. Szinte izzik, annyira a kutatás lázában ég – mondta fancsali képpel.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Harry, akit nem teljesen győzött meg barátja érvelése. Ron bólintott, de megszólalni már nem volt lehetősége, mert Hermione szó szerint berobbant a helyiségbe, lihegve, levegő után kapkodva állt meg előttük, csapzott haja az arcába hullott.

– Harry – zihálta –, szórj ki egy némító bűbájt, gyorsan! – préselte ki magából két lihegés között.

Harry habozott. Piton megtiltotta neki, hogy nyilvánosan használja a varázslatot. Mégis… ez itt a Griffendél-torony… vagyis tulajdonképpen nem annyira nyilvános, tehát a bájitaltan tanár tilalma sem vonatkozik rá. Lelkiismerete tiltakozó szavát elhallgattatva, sietve kiszórta a komplex bűbájt, s közben Hermione már le is csapott elé egy öklömnyi vastag könyvet.

– Ezt nézd meg, Harry.

Ginny és Ron is köréjük furakodott, kíváncsian pislogva a Hermione által mutatott oldalra. Harry hunyorogva falta a sorokat, hogy rájöjjön, mi hozhatta barátját ennyire lázba.

– Impenetrabiilis? Az áthatolhatatlanság bűbája?

Hermione izgatottan bólintott, és a Harry ujjánál lévő második bekezdésre mutatott.

– Ez tulajdonképpen a Protego-bűbáj egyik fajtája. Szerintem édesanyád megbűvölte Piton karján a bőrt, hogy Voldemort mágiája ne tudjon kapcsolatot létesíteni vele… így a Sötét Jegy nem vált igazán Piton részévé, mint a többi halálfalónak.

– De hát, tulajdonképpen ezt már eddig sejtettük, nem? A múltkor megegyeztünk abban, hogy anyám bűbája többet tett annál, mint hogy megvédte Pitont a Sötét Jegy fájdalmas hatásaitól.

– Harry, olvasd el gyorsan a harmadik bekezdést. – Hermione, pont, ahogy Ron megmondta, gyakorlatilag majd kibújt a bőréből izgatottságában.

A fiú engedelmesen végigfutott a sorokon. Szeme hatalmasra tágult, ahogy újra és újra elolvasta a szöveget.

– De hát ez lehetetlen!

– Szerintem nem – ellenkezett Ginny, aki Harry válla fölött szintén belekukkantott a könyvbe. – Itt az áll, hogy az a fajta bőr-tetováló mágia, amit Voldemort használt, már évszázadok óta létezik. Ha édesanyád rátalált _erre _a könyvre, meglehet, hogy egy szinttel továbbfejlesztette a varázslatot.

Ron is bőszen bólogatott, látszólag tökéletesen egyetértett a lányokkal.

– Hol találtad ezt, Hermione? – kérdezte, ahogy behajtotta a könyvet. A borítón ez a cím állt: „_Testre szabott" mágia a tizenötödik századból._

– Flitwick professzor adta kölcsön. Azt mondtam neki, szeretnék kutatást végezni olyan bűbájokról, amelyeket kizárólag az emberi testen alkalmaznak – vont vállat a lány, bár látszólag nagyon büszke volt magára.

Harry azonban nem sokat hallott a körülötte folyó párbeszédből. Próbált rájönni, vajon mit forgathatott a fejében az anyja és Piton annyi évvel ezelőtt. Értelmetlennek tűnt az egész. Ezt a véleményét fennhangon is kifejtette barátainak, Hermione azonban rögtön hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét. A fiú ettől függetlenül, továbbra is értetlenül, megkérdezte:

– De akkor miért nem intézték el Voldemortot egyszer s mindenkorra?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A válaszhoz persze másnap sem került közelebb, s még akkor is ezen járt az agya, amikor SVK órán végrehajtott egy igen komplex, és még Ginny Minisztériumban alkalmazott Reducto átkánál is erősebb taroló varázslatot, a Remus által erre a célra elvarázsolt lovagi páncélon. Harry meglehetősen könnyedén elsajátította ezt a bizonyos varázsigét, így készségesen segített Remusnak, mikor a tanár megkérte, hogy segítsen a többi tanulónak is.

A mardekárosok persze Malfoyjal az élen kerek perec elutasították felajánlott segítségét, így inkább két hollóhátas lányra fordította a figyelmét, akik azonnal igenlően bólintottak, amikor megkérdezte, szükségük van-e útmutatásra. Persze közben pirultak, meg röhögcséltek, s Harry majdnem lefújta az egészet, amikor az egyik lány direkt a karjához simult, miközben megmutatta neki, hogyan kell helyesen tartani a pálcát.

Végül mégsem hagyta faképnél őket, inkább megragadta a mellettük gyakorló Neville karját, és odarángatta maga mellé. Így legalább nem egyedül kellett szembenéznie a vihogó lányokkal, ráadásul gyanította, Ginny nem lenne elragadtatva, ha a fülébe jutna, hogy órán flörtölgetni szokott a csoporttársaival. Neville szerencsére pár percen belül remekül boldogult az átokkal, így Harry nyugodt szívvel hagyhatta magára a két hollóhátassal. Bár a griiffendéles fiú arca erősen pirult, látszólag örömmel vette a feladatot.

Ahogy Harry odább lépett a hármastól, még hallotta, ahogy Neville dadogós választ ad az egyik lány kérdésére, s elvigyorodott. Látta, hogy Ron és Hermione sikeresen elvégzik a varázslatot egy-egy páncélon, majd Remus felé vette az útját, aki a varázsige helyes kiejtését magyarázta éppen egy csoportnak. Türelmesen megvárta, míg a tanár végez a beszéddel, s végignézte, hogy Seamus porrá változtatja az átokkal az egyik lovagi páncélt. Harry gratulált büszkén vigyorgó griffendéles társának, aki azonnal Deanhez rohant, hogy bemutathassa újdonsült tudományát.

– A DS-es társaid sokkal gyorsabban elsajátítanak minden újat, amit tanulunk, mint a csoport többi tagja – jegyezte meg Remus, s elégedetten figyelte, ahogy Dean Seamushöz hasonló ügyességgel használja az imént megtanult varázslatot.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen, tényleg briliáns ötlet volt a csoport – értett egyet, s Hermione, meg Ron felé pislantott.

Remus követte a pillantását.

– _Csodálatos_ ötlet volt, Harry. De te voltál, aki megvalósítottad, és működésbe hoztad. Önbizalmat adtál nekik. Gondoltál már rá, hogy az iskola elvégzése után esetleg tanári pályára add a fejed? – kérdezte, s hangja komolyan csengett.

Harryből azonban kitört a nevetés.

– Hogy én? – Sietve megrázta a fejét. Már a gondolatát is nevetségesnek találta, hogy egyszer esetleg Potter _professzor_ legyen belőle. – Én inkább továbbra is az aurori hivatás felé hajlanék – vallotta be.

– Biztosan remek auror lennél – bólintott Remus, s közben mindketten Malfoyt, meg Zambinit figyelték, akik az átokkal becélozták az egyik páncélt, ámde nem túl sok sikerrel. – Harry – szólalt meg a tanár, amikor Malfoy végre kis darabokra robbantotta a páncél fejét. – Van egy üzenet, ami neked szól. Maradj, kérlek pár percig óra után, hogy átadhassam.

– Persze – egyezett bele azonnal a fiú. Sejtette, kitől van az a bizonyos üzenet, de mivel Remus egyáltalán nem tűnt idegesnek miatta, ez őt is megnyugtatta.

Ennek ellenére mégis hálás volt, amiért az óra hamarosan véget ért, mert így legalább nem maradt ideje azon töprengeni, vajon Piton mivel állt elő már megint. Amint a többiek kisorjáztak a teremből, csak Ron, meg Hermione lépett oda vele Remus asztalához, s a tanár, bár vetett rájuk egy kurta pillantást, nem kérte meg őket a távozásra.

– Perselus odajött hozzám ma reggelinél. Szeretné, ha a holnapi óráján csinálnál valamit, ami büntetést érdemel. Sőt, mi több, arra kér téged, a kihágás mértéke elegendő legyen, hogy eltilthasson érte a szombati roxmortsi kirándulástól.

Harry gyomra azonnal összerándult. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a dolog.

– Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha simán betegnek tettetném magam? – kérdezte, mert legyen az bármennyire megjátszott viselkedés, semmi kedve nem volt Pitonnal az egész osztály előtt szembeszállni.

– Ezt én is felvetettem, de Perselus ragaszkodott a maga igazához – közölte Remus, bár enyhén megrázta a fejét, jelezve, őt is bosszantja a bájitaltan tanár legendás fafejűsége.

Harry idegesen egymásnak dörzsölte izzadó tenyerét.

– De hát Merlin nevére, mégis mit találjak ki, ami elég súlyos egy roxmortsból való eltiltáshoz? – tűnődött fennhangon.

– Direkt felrobbanthatnál egy üstöt – ajánlotta Ron várható lelkesedéssel. – Vagy megátkozhatnád Malfoyt – tette hozzá, ábrándos kifejezéssel az arcán.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Nem hinném, hogy Piton kérése odáig terjedne, hogy következmény nélkül megátkozhassam az egyik mardekárosát.

Hermione gyorsan közbevágott, mert Ron már nyitotta a száját, bizonyára, hogy egy újabb szerinte briliáns ötlettel rukkoljon elő.

– Elég, ha csak tiszteletlenül beszélsz vele. Pitonnál elég hihető, hogy még kevesebbért is eltilt téged egy roxmortsi kirándulástól – javasolta.

Harry az ajkába harapott, mert ez az ötlet még kevésbé tetszett neki, mint a többi. Tudta, ahhoz, hogy a dolog valóban hihetőnek tűnjön, tényleg durvának kell majd lennie Pitonnal, holott mióta megtudta, hogy a férfi az apja, a szándékos sértegetés korántsem volt annyira ínyére.

– Nem hinném, hogy menni fog – mondta végül.

Hermione leckéztetés helyett simán bólintott, jelezve, megérti, mi járhat most a fiú fejében, s miért nem akarja megbántani Pitont. Remus is megértően biccentett. Ron, nem meglepő módon, kissé szkeptikusan állt a dolog előtt; hogy valakinek lehetősége lenne jól megmondani a magáét Pitonnak, és mégsem akarja… ez számára az érthetetlenség netovábbja volt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry annyira ideges volt a másnapi bájitaltan óra miatt, hogy majdnem lekésett róla; épp akkor csusszant be az asztala mögé, amikor a tanár beviharzott a terembe. Megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, de szinte rögtön idegesen összeszorult a torka, mert ahogy kapkodva előszedegette hozzávalóit, Piton odaállt elé, és dühös tekintettel méricskélte.

– Öt pont a lassúságodért, Potter! – csattant fel, Harry pedig máris érezte, hogy dühös pír önti el az arcát; a legtöbb tanuló szintén csak most rakosgatta ki hozzávalóit az asztalra. A fiú csak reménykedni tudott, hogy ez is Piton színjátékának része.

Ezt azonban nehéz volt elhinnie, főleg, mivel Piton egészen addig bámult rá megvetően, amíg ki nem préselt magából egy „Igen, uram"-ot. Ekkor a tanár végre sarkon fordult, és megkezdte a tanítást, random kérdésekkel bombázva a diákokat.

Az óra közepe táján Harry is sorra került, s miután nem tudta kielégítően megválaszolni a nekiszegezett kérdést, a tanár mérgesen sziszegve megszólalt: – Úgy tűnik Potter, nem vagy tisztában vele, hogy ez egy RAVASZ-szintű osztály… azt hiszed talán, hogy elvétetted a termet, és véletlenül elsőévesek között kötöttél ki?

– Nem, uram – válaszolta fojtott hangon Harry, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne ordibáljon rá a férfira. Mégis mit képzel Piton, mit művel?

A tanár hideg tekintettel végigmérte.

– A válaszaid gyakorta értelmetlenek, és átgondolatlanok; kezd olyan érzésem lenni, hogy egy elsőévesekkel töltött óra _valóban_ jót tenne neked.

– És talán magának is jót tenne, ha halálfalókon kívül néha másokkal is beszélgetne, maga… – Harry száján már majdnem kicsúszott egy olyan jelző, amit biztosan megbánt volna később, de még idejében visszafogta magát.

Piton szeme összeszűkült, s zord arccal nézett vissza rá.

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Potter, mert a végén kiállítási tárgyként végzi, tartósítva a polcomon. Lássuk csak… egy ma esti büntetőmunka bizonyára jó emlékezető lesz, hogy gondolkodj, mielőtt ilyen hangot használsz velem szemben.

Most már Harry is összeszűkült szemmel, s villámló tekintettel nézett a férfira. Ma esti büntetőmunka? Nem arról volt szó, hogy _szombatra_ kap büntetést? Aha, szóval ez már egyáltalán nem is színjáték – jött rá a fiú, ahogy Piton fekete szemébe fúrta a pillantását. Tudta, hogy a másik valamiféle válaszra vár tőle, de eldöntötte, hogy ha a férfi a régi szabályok szerint játszik, nem fogja megadni neki az elégtételt, hogy belemegy a játékba. Választ akar? Hát arra várhat, amíg a pokol befagy.

– Bedugaszolták a füled bűbájjal, Potter? – dörrent végül Piton, egy lépéssel közelebb lépve Harry asztalához.

– Nem – vágta rá a fiú, karba téve a kezét.

– Felelni fogsz, ha kérdezlek, Potter, megértetted? – Piton éles hangja szinte vágott a csendes teremben; minden szem kettejükre szegeződött. Sokakat látszólag megdöbbentett Harry viselkedése, míg a mardekárosok természetesen vigyorogva szemlélték az eseményeket, Malfoyjal az élen.

– Ha úgy akarja – vont vállat szemtelenül Harry, mint akit a legkevésbé sem érdekel a tanár véleménye. Piton homlokán vadul lüktetni kezdett egy ér, s a fiú megértette, hogy ezzel elvetette a sulykot. Idegesen nyelt egyet, mikor a bájitalmester fenyegetően fölé tornyosult. Piton két kezét az asztalra támasztva előrehajolt, pont, ahogy első alkalommal, miután Harry látogatást tett a merengőben. A fiú igyekezett elhúzódni tőle.

– Nem tolerálom tovább a szemtelenségedet, Potter. Az előbbi megjegyzéseddel elvesztetted a szombati roxmortsi látogatás jogát. Most pedig fogd a holmid, és tűnj-el-az-osztályomból! – Harry számára minden jeges hangon kiejtett szótag olyan volt, mint egy-egy mérgezett tű, amit a szívébe döfnek, s ahogy talpra ugrott, valami hideg borzongás járta át az egész testét. Kapkodva magához vette a táskáját, s igyekezve figyelmen kívül hagyni osztálytársai pillantásait, sietve kifelé indult.

Amint becsukta maga után az ajtót, dobogó szívvel, de semmire sem gondolva megindult kifelé a huzatos pincefolyosókon át. Akkor sem állt meg, amikor végre a földszintre ért, s mire a bejárati nagykapuig vitte a lába, a sietős sétából rohanás lett. Fogalma sem volt, hová fut, csak azt tudta, hogy menekülni akar minden, és mindenki elől.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal masszírozta a homlokát, ugyanis szörnyű fejfájás kínozta éppen. Miközben a vacsorára a nagyterembe vonuló diákokat nézte, átkozta magát, amiért annyira csökönyösen ragaszkodott az igazához, és nem fogadta el inkább Lupin tanácsát, hogy Harry színleljen betegséget szombat délután. Persze igazság szerint pontosan tudta, miért nem választotta a könnyebbik opciót, de jelenleg még a Sötét Nagyúr esetleges bukásának ígérete sem tűnt számára elegendő indítéknak ahhoz, hogy újra felrúgja a még éppen csak kibontakozó kapcsolatát a fiával.

Egyáltalán nem tervezte, hogy az indulatai vegyék át felette az uralmat, és engedje olyan csúnyán elharapózni azt a vitát a bájitaltan teremben. Jól látta a fia arcát, amikor kiküldte őt a teremből, és azonnal megértette, hogy túl messzire ment. Harry Perselus indítékai felett érzett nyilvánvaló kényelmetlensége és zavarodottsága fájdalmasan érintette, s szerette volna minimálisra redukálni az esetleges további összetűzéseket. Ehhez ideális megoldásnak tűnt, ha kiküldi a fiút a teremből… egészen, amíg nem látta Harry arcát, s nem nézte végig a menekülésnek is beillő, riadt kis állatka módjára történő távozását az osztályból.

Persze az óra még el sem kezdődött, de Perselus máris neheztelt a fiúra. Tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry megszegte a neki tett ígéretét, és nyilvános helyen némító bűbájt használt, apja kifejezett tilalma ellenére. Ennek ellenére megértette, hogy frusztrációját nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb módon és időben vezette le. De akkor is, miért nem képes a fiú követni még a legegyszerűbb utasításait sem?

Arra sem számított, hogy Harry ilyen csípősen fog visszavágni, ráadásul, bár utálta még magának is beismerni, a megjegyzés a halálfalókról nagyon is fájt neki. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, Harry nem gonosz számításból tette, amit tett, csupán a düh mondatta ki vele azokat a szavakat. Perselus elhatározta, nem fogja hagyni, hogy ebből a veszekedésből megint valami olyasmi kerekedjen, amikor kölcsönösen megbántják egymást újra és újra. El fogja magyarázni a fiúnak a „büntetőmunka" alatt, hogy eleve kitervelte azokat a bántó szavakat, így Harry talán nem fog huzamosabb ideig haragudni rá.

Igazság szerint Perselus az elmúlt pár órában másra sem tudott gondolni, mint a vitára, és óriási megkönnyebbülés töltötte el amiatt, hogy hamarosan Harry megjelenik az irodájában, és talán minden egy csapásra megoldódik. Pillantása végigpásztázott a termen, és Harryt kereste a vacsorára szállingózó diákok között.

Szeme összeszűkült, amikor meglátta a fia két elválaszthatatlan társát, Mr. Weasleyt és Miss Grangert belépni a terembe, Harry nélkül. Nem sokkal később Miss Weasley is megjelent, s azonnal a másik kettőhöz sietett. A Weasley lány hadarva mondott a többieknek valamit, mire Miss Granger tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát. Aggodalmas arckifejezéssel váltottak még néhány szót, aztán Miss Weasley a tanári asztal felé kapta a fejét, és vádló pillantása egyenesen Perselus felé fordult. Pár pillanattal később mondott valamit a másik kettőnek, majd sarkon fordult, és határozott léptekkel kicsörtetett a teremből, két aggodalmas griffendélest hagyva maga után. Perselus figyelte, ahogy távozik, de közben lázasan járt az agya.

– Perselus – üdvözölte könnyedén Lupin, ahogy helyet foglalt a bájitalmester mellett az asztalnál. Fesztelen, oldott hangulata láttán Perselus azonnal kitalálta, hogy fia nem rohant Lupinhoz óra után, elújságolni a történteket. Bár ennek más helyzetben örült volna, most határozottan ugrott egyet a gyomra ijedtében.

Harry korábban igen felzaklatott állapotban hagyta el a pincéjét, de ha azóta sem Lupinhoz nem ment, sem a barátaival nincs, akkor hol a pokolban lehet? Perselus minden további szó nélkül felállt, s tekintet nélkül arra, hogy Minerva később minden bizonnyal leszúrja, amiért olyan hirtelen távozott a vacsoráról, kisétált a nagyteremből.


	20. Chapter 20

**Huszadik fejezet: Ártatlanság**

**1996**

– Hol van Harry? – kérdezte Ginny a griffendéles asztalhoz érve, ahol Hermione és a bátyja üldögéltek.

– Piton kidobta a bájitaltan óráról – közölte Ron, s a tett felett érzett felháborodás tisztán meglátszott az arcán.

– Azóta nem láttuk – tette hozzá Hermione aggodalmasan.

Ginny összeszűkült szemmel a tanári asztal felé fordult, s rögtön találkozott a pillantása Pitonéval, aki éppen őket hármukat nézte. A lány még valamiféle aggodalmat is látni vélt a férfi kemény vonásain. Bár fogalma sem volt, mi történhetett pontosan azon a bájitaltan órán, erősen gyanította, hogy a dolgok nem egészen a terv szerint alakultak, ha Piton ilyesmire vetemedett, Harry pedig szándékosan felszívódott valahová. Vetett még egy utolsó, utálkozó pillantást Piton felé, aztán mérgesen odavetette a bátyjának:

– Szólhattál volna, hogy Harry eltűnt. – Válaszra sem várva megpördült, és hátraszólt a válla felett. – Majd én megkeresem. – Ezzel hosszú léptekkel kimasírozott a folyosóra, és dühtől hajtva végigszáguldott a kastély folyosóin.

A délután folyamán órákig ücsörgött a Griffendél-toronyban, s a leckéit írta a többi ötödévessel. A vacsora közeledtével ugyan furcsállta egy kicsit, hogy Harry még nem jött fel hozzá, de mivel konkrétan nem beszéltek meg találkát, feltételezte, hogy a fiú vagy Lupinnal beszélget, vagy Ronnal és Hermionéval tanul valahol a könyvtárban. Amikor meglátta a két griffendélest a nagyteremben Harry nélkül, rögtön tudta, hogy valami baj történt.

Miközben magában Pitont átkozta, kiért a szabadba. Arra gondolt, ha Harry feldúlt, és el akar rejtőzni, biztosan nem maradna a kastélyban. Hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy az az ember folyamatosan játszadozik Harry érzéseivel. Hát egyáltalán nem törődik vele, hogy ezzel mennyire megbántja a fiút? Merlinre, eddig csak vitatkoztak, de most még azt is sikerült elérnie, hogy Harry szó szerint megfutamodjon előle.

Talán Hagridhoz ment? Áh, nem valószínű, a félóriást látta az imént a vacsoránál. A céltalan keresés miatt lassan Harryre is kezdett ideges lenni. Miért mindig az az első, hogy elrohan a problémák elől? Ha már egyszer annyira felhúzta magát a történteken, megkereshette volna akár őt, akár Lupint.

Haragja azon nyomban elszállt, amikor megpillantotta a fiú összekucorodott alakját a Fúriafűztől nem messze, épp azon a határon, ahol a növény még nem érhette el. A lány figyelmét az a körülmény sem kerülte el, hogy a fiú ugyanazt a helyet választotta a búslakodásra, ahol két évvel azelőtt a keresztapja felajánlotta neki, hogy magához veszi.

Ginny nehéz szívvel, de határozottan közeledett felé. Amikor odaért, lassan leereszkedett mellé a földre, majd óvatosan kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az arcát. A fiú rászegezte szomorú pillantását, Ginny pedig összeszedte a bátorságát, és megkérdezte:

– Mi történt?

– Nem is tudom – motyogta a másik, enyhén megrázva a fejét. – Azt hiszem, nem voltam eléggé felkészülve, hogy úgy viselkedjek vele, mintha semmi sem történt volna kettőnk között. Pitonnak persze nem okozott gondot a dolog – morogta sötét pillantással. Ginny közelebb oldalazott, kezét a fiú kezébe tette.

– Mit mondott?

– Ügyetlennek, mindenre alkalmatlannak titulált, pontokat vont le… a szokásos – vont vállat Harry.

Ginny habozott egy kicsit, hogy feltegye-e a nyilvánvaló kérdést.

– De hát nem ez volt ez eredeti terv?

Harry sötéten felnevetett, s közben előrehajolva kitépett egy marék füvet.

– De. És látszólag egyáltalán nem esett nehezére. Úgy viselkedett, ahogy öt éven keresztül mindig… öt éven keresztül, amikor _utált _engem. Pedig anyámat még akkor sem tudta meggyűlölni, miután azt hitte, lefeküdt Jamessel – dörmögte, dühös mozdulatokkal játszadozva a kezében szorongatott kis, zöld nyelű késsel.

Ginny hirtelen megértette. Ez az egész Harry számára egyáltalán nem a mai bájitaltan órán történtekről szólt, vagy hogy Piton milyen sértéseket vágott a fejéhez. Harryt az bántotta rettenetesen, hogy Piton, a saját apja, olyan hosszú időn keresztül utálta teljes szívből. Saját szemével láthatta az emlékekben, hogy a férfi egykor mekkora szeretettel rajongta körül, s ez csak még fájdalmasabbá tette a számára, hogy elég volt egyetlen hazugság, s a nagy szeretet látszólag úgy elillant, mint a füst. Sőt, ha nincs a merengő, Piton még most is gyűlölné őt.

A lány belátta, hogy Harry idáig minden aggodalmát igyekezett elrejteni, s csupán arra koncentrálni, hogy minél jobban megismerje ezt az új Pitont. Az eltelt néhány hét alatt Ginny többször is észrevette ezeket az érzéseket a fiú szemében; érzéseket, amelyek mindig ott tolongtak a felszín alatt, de bármennyire igyekeztek is a felszínre törni, Harry mindig visszafojtotta őket, méghozzá nem is szándékosan, inkább pusztán csak ösztönből. Ginny most látta igazán, Harry milyen nagymester lett a számára kellemetlen tények előli bújócskában. Hogy jelenleg pontosan milyen igazság elől bujkál, azt persze a lány sem tudta.

– Harry, teljesen természetes, ha dühös vagy Pitonra, amiért úgy viselkedett veled – próbálkozott, s a kísérlet apró mosolyt csalt a fiú arcára.

Harry lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal végighúzta mutatóujját a lány alkarjának belső felén, Ginny pedig megborzongott a leheletkönnyű érintésre. A fiú mosolyogva nyugtázta a reakciót, és egy pillanatra minden gondjáról megfeledkezve lehajolt, és szájon csókolta a lányt. Ginny hagyta magát, de kis idő múlva határozottan elhúzódott, és azt mondta:

– Harry, nem tehetsz úgy többé, mintha nem zavarna téged a dolog. Főleg így, hogy a történtek hatására ide menekültél.

– Nem menekültem el, Gin – jelentette ki Harry, de a lány szkeptikus arckifejezését látva kuncogva kijavította magát. – Na jó, talán tényleg elfutottam, de csak azért, mert hirtelen fogalmam sem volt, mihez kezdjek.

– Megkereshettél volna engem, vagy Lupint. Ron és Hermione is nagyon aggódnak érted, remélem, tudod. Bármelyikünkkel beszélhettél volna róla. – Bár Ginny nem akart szemrehányást tenni a másiknak, amiért nem hozzá fordult a gondjaival, a kissé megbántott arckifejezés mégis elárulta, mit érez.

– Nem az volt a szándékom, hogy kizárjalak téged, Ginny. De mindenki órán volt éppen… – tette hozzá, a lány pedig sietve bólintott, nem akarván még ezzel is hozzájárulni Harry rosszkedvéhez. Érezte, hogy a fiú teste ellazul mellette.

– Ha legközelebb előfordul ilyesmi, mindenképp várd meg valamelyikünket. Egyébként sem lenne szabad egyedül kóvályognod, főleg ha a mardekárosok tényleg kémkednek utánad. – Hangja szigorúan csengett, Harry pedig elmosolyodott. A lány komoran nézett rá.

– Jó, jó, rendben – adta meg magát Harry, mikor a másik jelentőségteljesen tovább bámulta. – Rosszabb vagy, mint Piton – jelentette ki mosolyogva, s erre már a lány is felnevetett.

– Na, azt azért kétlem. Inkább örülj, hogy nem ő talált rád előbb – incselkedett Ginny elpirulva, mert a fiú tekintete megállapodott rajta, s meleg fényt árasztó, csillogó zöld szemeivel szinte simogatta.

– Hmmm – mormolta Harry, közelebb hajolva hozzá. Ajkuk találkozott. Ginnynek persze azonnal kiszállt a fejéből minden Pitonnal kapcsolatos gondolat, s hagyta magát elsodortatni a pillanat varázsával.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– _A fenébe_ – káromkodott magában Perselus, a kihalt folyosókat róva. Kizárásos alapon nem volt nehéz megállapítania, hogy a fia valószínűleg nincs a kastélyban, tekintve, hogy a többi griffendéles biztosan összefutott volna vele. A kastélybeli legvalószínűbb helyek tehát kilőve, maradt a park átkutatása. Az _egész, hatalmas _park átkutatása. Merlin szerelmére, a fiúnak lehetne több esze is, mint hogy egyedül lófráljon a Roxforton kívül. Hát nem jártatta eleget a száját előtte arról, hogy az ilyen ostoba, meggondolatlan cselekedetek mennyire veszélyesek? Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy Harry legalább a birtok területén maradt.

Ahogy Perselus hosszú léptekkel kilépett a szabadba, s maga mögött hagyta a lépcsőket, idegessége nőttön-nőtt. Legyen Harry bármilyen zaklatott, az ilyen gyerekes kirohanások akkor is megbocsáthatatlanok. Na persze, elég csak visszagondolni az elmúlt öt évre, és kijelenthető, hogy a Harryt leginkább jellemző jelző a „vakmerő" lenne; egy olyan tulajdonság, amit az igazgató nemhogy elfojtott, de még táplált is az eltelt évek során. Perselus rövid időn belül nem először kívánta, bárcsak amúgy istenesen tarkón csaphatná egyszer a mindig vidámkodó Dumbledore-t.

Na jó, gondolkozzunk! Hová mehetett Harry? Első ösztönös ötlete a vadőr kunyhója volt, de ezt rögtön elvetette, tekintve, hogy látta Hagridot a vacsoránál, s azt még a nagyra nőtt ostobából is kinézte, hogy azonnal visszakísérte volna a fiút a kastélyba, ha meglátja. Persze, ha Harry hajlandó lett volna engedelmeskedni neki.

Önkéntelen morranás tört elő Perselus szájából, mert egy igen rémisztő, de nagyon is valószínű lehetőség tolakodott a gondolatai közé, nevezetesen, hogy Harry a Tiltott Rengetegben kötött ki. Ahogy elméje egyre nevetségesebb ötleteket vetített a fejébe, úgy gyarapodott, s árasztotta el egész testét az idegesség. Megfogadta, hogy amennyiben fia valóban képes volt ekkora égbekiáltó ostobaságra, egy teljes hónapon keresztül koszos üstöket fog sikáltatni vele pincében.

A Harry halálát lelki szemei elé vetítő, borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb jelenetek jártak a fejében, amikor hirtelen megtorpant. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan került éppen ide, a Fúriafűz közelébe, de szinte azonnal meglátta a füvön üldögélő Harryt, aki épp lelkesen ölelte a Weasley lányt, miközben ajkuk szorosan összetapadt.

Pár pillanat múlva a fiú észbe kapott, és Perselust megpillantva, sietve elhúzódott a lánytól, majd égővörös arccal talpra ugrott. Weasley már sokkal lassabban követte a példáját, s bár ő is elpirult kissé, az arcát eluraló érzelem inkább a düh volt, semmint a szégyen.

A hármasról néhány pillanat erejéig bárki azt hihette volna, egy szoborcsoport tagjait alkotják, egészen, amíg Perselus fel nem ocsúdott, s az általa ismert legbonyolultabb bűbájokat felvonultatva elérte, nehogy bárki más meghallja őket. A korábbi aggodalmát felváltó dühös érzelmek csak ekkor törtek elő belőle:

– Magyarázatot követelek!

Harry ösztönösen hátralépett egyet a haragja elől, Ms. Weasley azonban dacosan karba tette a kezét, és szemtelenül visszafeleselt.

– Ezt hívják csókolózásnak.

Perselus keze ökölbe szorult, s lépett egyet a lány felé, Harry azonban határozottan védelmező célzattal rögtön közéjük állt, mint egy élő védőfal.

– Hagyja őt békén – figyelmeztette nyugodt hangon. Perselus a fiú magatartásában fiatalkori önmagára ismert; jól emlékezett, milyen vérmesen védelmezte ő is Lilyt annak idején.

Dühöngés helyett inkább okklumenciához folyamodott. A felszín alatt háborgó indulatait próbálta megfékezni, mert érezte, hogy azok bármelyik pillanatban magukkal ránthatják. Közben magán érezte Harry pillantását; a fiú szemében határozottság csillant, érdeklődve, szinte kihívóan bámult rá.

– Semmi dolgod nincs egyedül a kastély falain kívül – mondta szigorúan visszafogott, nyugodt hangon.

– Ginny is velem van – vetette ellen Harry.

Perselus érezte, hogy álla megfeszül. Utálta, mikor valaki ilyen elterelő taktikával próbálta a lényeges dolgokról elterelni a figyelmet.

– Nagyon jól tudom, Ms. Weasley _pontosan mennyi_ időt töltött veled idekint – vakkantotta.

A lány összeszorított ajkai közül mérgesen tört elő a válasz.

– Ha maga nem dobta volna ki Harryt az osztályból, eleve nem is kellett volna egyedül maradnia, professzor – szájaskodott, és megkerülte a fiút, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy minden akadály nélkül küldhesse a férfi felé a dühös-megvető pillantásokat.

Persze mérges bámulás tekintetében Perselus sem volt rest, bár közben nagyon vigyázott, hogy helyben maradjon, s nehogy akár egyetlen lépést is tegyen a lány felé.

– Nem hinném, hogy még szükség lenne itt a maga jelenlétére, Miss Weasley.

Harryt rögtön felpaprikázta a kijelentés.

– Akkor mindketten elmegyünk.

– _Te _itt maradsz! – dörrent rá a professzor, s a fiú megtorpant, de tisztán látszott, fejben folyamatosan mérlegeli a lehetőségeit. Perselus kezdte belátni, hogy talán nehezebb lesz elsimítani a dolgot a fiával, mint azt korában képzelte.

– Akkor Ginny is marad – jelentette ki makacsul a fiú.

A férfinek megfordult a fejében, hogy ragaszkodnia kellene a lány távozásához, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy egy ilyen lépés legkevésbé sem segítene a már amúgy is pocsék szituáción.

– Rendben – préselt ki magából egy beleegyezést, de Harry elégedett vigyorát látva az a bizonyos utolsó csepp is kicsordult a pohárból. – Büntetést adni neked ma estére remek ötletnek bizonyult. Látszólag a leghalványabb elképzelésed sincs róla, hogyan add meg másoknak a kellő tiszteletet! – mondta, s dühében egy pillanatra sem gondolt bele, hogy talán óvatosabban kellene megválogatni a szavait. Ennek meg is lett a böjtje.

– Még, hogy nekem?! – Harry felháborodott, éles hangja szinte szó szerint belehasított a körülöttük elterülő csendbe.

– Halkabban! – sziszegte Perselus, megfeledkezve a köréjük kiszórt bűbájok áldásos hatásairól, melyek megóvták őket az óvatlan szemek és fülek elől.

– Nem – jelentette ki Harry ugyanolyan hangerővel, de aztán szinte rögtön megereszkedett a válla, s veszített korábbi határozott fellépéséből. – Belefáradtam ebbe – motyogta csendesen. – Nem kell tovább erőlködnie, rendben? Nyugodtan utáljon újra. Ugyanúgy, ahogy régen. – A fiú hangja alig volt több suttogásnál, Perselus szívébe mégis villámként hasítottak a váratlanul kiejtett szavak.

Hirtelen nem is tudott mit mondani, bénán állt, és nézte, ahogy fia kézen fogva Miss Weasleyt, a kastély felé indul vele. Akkor és ott megértette, megérezte, hogy ha most hagyja elsétálni, soha többé nem fogja tudni visszaszerezni.

– Harry… – A szavak rekedtesen, inkább sóhajtva, semmint kimondva hagyták el az ajkát. – Várj…

A fiú megállt, de nem fordult vissza, továbbra is háttal állt neki. Miss Weasley nyakasan mellé plántálta magát, de ahogy visszanézett, tekintetében szemrehányás volt, a barna szemek szinte könyörögtek, hogy csináljon valamit, ne hátráljon meg, legyen újra Harry apja.

S ahogy minden gondolatával s az összes szeretetével a nőre gondolt, akit egykor szeretett, s a fiára, akivel épp az a nő ajándékozta meg, Perselus vett egy mély lélegzetet, s kimondta az elképzelhetetlent.

– Nem áll szándékomban megint úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne fiam… soha többé.

Harry megfordult, tekintetében fájdalom égett.

– Már megtette. Tudom, hogy még mindig szereti anyámat. Hogy volt akkor képes elfelejteni, hogy egyszer _engem _is szeretett? – Hangja elcsuklott, Perselus pedig úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve.

– Én… – Hangja és akaratereje azonban elhagyta, nem tudott megszólalni. Mégis hogyan lehetne szavakba önteni azt a semmihez sem hasonlítható kínt, amit aznap érzett, amikor Lily a szemébe mondta: „Harry nem a te fiad"? Hogy magyarázhatná meg azt a mindent elsöprő fájdalmat, ami egész lényét elöntötte Lily halálának napján? S hogy aznap nemcsak az anyát, de a fiát is meggyászolta? Nem tehette. Szavakkal nem.

A megújuló gyász fájdalmának súlya alatt s az érzelmek nyomásától rekedt hangon azt motyogta: – Nem hiszem, hogy el tudom magyarázni.

Harry csalódottságtól eltorzult arccal elfordult, de Perselus még idejében utána suttogott.

– De megmutathatom… ha engeded. – A fiú smaragdzöld pillantásában a remény parányi szikrája gyulladt. – Be kell hatolnom az elmédbe, hogy megtehessem – mondta, csak hogy teljesen világossá tegye a dolgot, s a fiúnak lehetősége legyen eldönteni, vállalja-e vagy sem. Harry azonban látszólag túl volt az efféle kételyeken. Azonnal beleegyezően bólintott.

Perselus alig vette észre a lányt, ahogy szinte észrevétlenül kisompolygott a némító bűbájok hatóköréből, de belül őszintén hálás volt neki, amiért megértette, hogy mit kell tennie. Harry felé lépkedett, s ő is tett pár lépést, amíg egészen közel álltak egymással szemben. Mivel a hangjában még nem bízott, inkább felemelte a kezét, jelezve, muszáj lesz megérintenie Harryt a folyamat során. A fiú izgatottan bólintott.

Perselus a lehető leggyengédebb mozdulattal kinyúlt, két tenyerébe fogta a fiú arcát, s az arccsontjánál finoman megtámasztotta a két hüvelykujját.

Harry hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett rá, ahogy Perselus a megfelelő irányba fordította a fejét, mert megértette, pont, ahogy Dumbledore irodájában, és később a bájitaltan teremben, Piton most is pálca nélkül fog az elméjébe hatolni. A férfi mélyen fia szemébe nézett, miközben előhúzta agya mélyéről a régen eltemetett emlékeket.

– Perselus, kérlek… – Albus hangja már szinte könyörgött, mire Perselus végre hajlandó volt felpillantani a bonyolult elkészítésű bájitallal teli üst fölül.

– Mit akarsz, Albus? – kérdezte türelmetlenül. Szerette volna mihamarabb folytatni a munkát, mert ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amivel képes volt elterelni gondolatait.

– Megtennéd, hogy átjössz az irodámba? – Rögtön nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de az igazgató megelőzte. – Kérlek… csak pár percre. – A mágus hangjában volt valami… fura, valami nem odavaló, amitől Perselusban azon nyomban felébredt az óvatosság. Így aztán, meghajtva magát a másik akarata előtt, sztázis-bűbájt szórt a félkész bájitalra, majd engedelmesen a kandallóhoz lépett. Pár pillanat múlva már a Roxfortban, az igazgatói dolgozószobában állt, kettesben Albusszal.

– Ülj le, kérlek. – A mágus hangja továbbra is gyászosan csengett. Perselus növekvő idegességgel húzott oda egy széket a kandalló elé. Albus leült vele szemben, és ráncos, idős kezeit az ölébe fektette. – Perselus… – kezdte, minden további késlekedés és kertelés nélkül. – Voldemort ma éjjel megtámadta a házatokat. Lily és James meghalt.

Perselusszal meglódult a szoba, kénytelen volt a szék karfájába kapaszkodni, annyira kóválygott a feje. _Lily. _

– Nem – suttogta. A gondolat egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, nem akarta elhinni, úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz. Mintha nem is vele történne, érezte, hogy valaki finoman megpaskolja a kezét, és valamit magyaráz, de a hangok távoliak voltak, s az egészből csak Harry nevét bírta kihallani. Harryről suttogtak valamit. A fiáról…? Nem, az ő Harryje már nincs… meghalt, elveszett, ugyanúgy, mint Lily.

Lily és Harry _nincs többé_. Látótere összeszűkült, valami áthatolhatatlan sötétség gyülekezett előtte, hogy végül feketeségen kívül már semmit sem látott. Nem maradt semmi, csak az elméjét ostromló égető, perzselő lángtenger, mely egész belsejét, minden gondolatát felemésztette; és Perselus nem ellenkezett. Hagyta, hogy a pokoli tűztenger maga alá temesse, imádott feleségével és kisfiával együtt…

És a tűz nem aludt ki az azóta eltelt tíz év alatt sem.

Mindenfajta komolyabb érdeklődés nélkül nézte, ahogy Minerva az újdonsült elsőévesek élén bevonul a nagyterembe. A fiatal arcok tengerében nem érdekelte senki, bár egyszer diszkréten odabiccentett a Malfoy fiúnak, mikor besorolták őt a Mardekár-házba. A régi, ráerőltetett kapcsolat a Malfoy famíliával ugyanúgy fárasztotta, ahogy idáig, mégsem eshetett ki az egykori kémszerepből; tovább kellett játszania, hogy érdekli Draco sorsa, s tettetett barátsággal volt kénytelen a gyűlöletes Lucius felé fordulni.

– Potter, Harry! – A visszhangzó kiáltásra felkapta a fejét. Egy kócos, fekete hajú fiú lépkedett idegesen a Teszlek Süveg felé. _Harry_. Perselus természetesen tudta, hogy a fiú ebben az évben kezd majd a Roxfortban. Egészen idáig azt hitte, fel is készült rá. Összeszoruló gyomra azonban tudatta vele, hogy a régi fájdalomtól nem ilyen könnyű megszabadulni. Nem, egyáltalán nem készült még fel erre a pillanatra. Nem készült fel újra látni a fiút, akit tíz éve már eltemetett gondolatban.

– Griffendél! – kiáltotta a kalap hosszas tűnődés után, Perselus pedig érezte, hogy valami keserű érzés remegteti meg a lelkét. Potter fia látszólag megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, vidáman pattant le a székről, és csakúgy, mint az átkozott apja annak idején, boldogan szaladt oda új háza asztalához, a fél Nagyterem örömujjongása közepette.

Miután Albus elsorolta a szokásos haszontalan intelmeit, s az este hivatalos történéseinek vége szakadt, Perselus erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy a még előtte álló feladatokra koncentráljon. Vacsora után üdvözölnie kell a mardekárosait a klubhelyiségben. Erre gondolt éppen, miközben tekintetével végigpásztázott a minden asztali illemről megfeledkezett, vacsorájukat magukba tömő diákokon.

Hirtelen, minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül egy smaragdzöld szempár fúródott az övébe. _Lily. _

De nem, ezek a szemek nem Lily szemei voltak. A fiáé, pontosabban szólva Potter és Lily fiáé. És akkor, abban a pillanatban, az évek alatt felhalmozódott gyűlölködő gondoldatok és önmarcangolás áttörték az elméje köré szigorúan felépített falat, s Perselus minden csepp utálata, amit a családját ellopó, áruló griffendéles iránt eddig érzett, új célpontot találtak maguknak a fiatal fiú személyében.

Perselus dühösen meredt a gyermekre, aki elorozta a családját, aki helyet cserélt az _ő Harryjével, _azzal a Harryvel, akit még mindig tiszta szívből és ugyanolyan hévvel szeretett, akárcsak Lilyt magát. Abban a pillanatban Perselus azt kívánta, bár sose esküdött volna meg rá, hogy megvédi Lily fiát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bocsáss meg._

Harry tudta, hogy zokog, érezte, hogy a sírás megállíthatatlanul rázza a testét, miközben Piton emlékei lassan visszahúzódtak, eltűntek a fejéből. S ahogy gondolatai lassan kitisztultak, rájött, hogy a reszketés nem egyedül tőle származik. Apja érdes, nagy kezei rázkódtak, ahogy továbbra is keretbe fogta fia arcát, Harry pedig könnyeket látott a szemében, amikor végre képes volt felnézni, és ráfókuszálni a másik kemény vonásaira.

Behunyta a szemét, és szinte szoborrá dermedt Piton szorításában, mert nem akart egy ilyen privát pillanatot bármilyen mozdulattal megzavarni. A férfi azonban hirtelen minden ünnepélyesség nélkül magához húzta, erős kezével megragadta, s úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az ő közelségéből próbálna erőt meríteni.

Ez több volt, szebb volt, mint amire Harry valaha számított tőle. Piton kitárulkozott előtte, láttatni engedte a sebezhető oldalát, s a fiú megértette, a professzor mennyire kétségbeesetten szeretné, ha megértené, mit érez. És Harry, egy bizonyos módon, _tényleg_ értette. Piton sosem szűnt meg szeretni őt… nem igazán. Egyszerűen hagyta, hogy a James iránt érzett gyűlölete megrontsa az érzéseit, s ezeket az utálkozó érzéseket aztán a férfiról arra a fiúra irányította át, akit James fiának hitt, mert a régi, a merengőben látott Harryt mélyen eltemette az emlékei közé.

Piton az emlékeit magyarázatképpen ajánlotta fel neki, vagy inkább könyörgésként, hogy megértesse vele, amit szavakkal nem tudott kimondani. S bár az emlékek nem űzhették el azt az éles fájdalmat, amit a sok sérelem okozott Harry lelkében, valahogy mégis segítettek. S ami még ennél is többet segített, az édesapja karja volt, ami átölelte.

Habozva, s idáig még soha nem érzett félelemmel, Harry is felemelte mindkét karját, és óvatosan a férfi köré fonta őket, először gyengén, aztán, amikor a tanár szorosan magához vonta, és egyik kezével a hajába túrt, erősebben. Érezte, hogy a férfit szorító karjain kívül egész teste elernyed ebben az ölelésben.

Fogalma sem volt, meddig állhattak így mozdulatlanul, de Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, képtelen tovább megbirkózni a mardosó lelkiismerettel, s szinte kiszakadt belőle a bocsánatkérés.

– Sajnálom, amit korábban mondtam… a halálfalókról. – Szerencsére sikerült nagyjából egyenletes hangon kipréselni magából a bocsánatkérést.

Az elmúlt pár órában újra és újra lejátszotta fejében az ominózus jelenetet a bájitaltan órán, s mindannyiszor azt kívánta, bár sose mondott volna olyasmiket az apjának. Jól tudta, hogy Pitonnak nem volt választása, kénytelen volt sötét varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal érintkezni, akik egykor maguk is Voldemort belső körébe tartoztak, és megbánta, hogy szavaival esetleg azt sugallta a professzor felé, az ő hibája, amiért úgy cselekedett.

Amint a bocsánatkérés elhagyta a száját, érezte, hogy a férfi megrezzen, Harry pedig már-már bepánikolt attól való féltében, hogy Piton most mindjárt ellöki magától. Ehelyett az ölelő karok csak még szorosabbra fonódtak körülötte, a tanár pedig halkan megszólalt:

– Nem lett volna szabad provokálnom téged. Bolond voltam, amiért azt hittem, nem lesznek majd hatással rád azok a kemény szavak. Én… – A férfi hangja egy pillanatra elakadt, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Nem gondoltam komolyan, amiket mondtam.

– Azt hiszem, mélyen legbelül ezt én is tudtam – motyogta Harry. Érezte, hogy Piton megrázza a fejét.

– Akkor sem volt bölcs dolog úgy tennem. A pozitív érzelmeid irántam nem elég erősek ahhoz, hogy kiálljanak egy ilyen erőpróbát. – Az apja hangjából kihallatszó meztelen fájdalomra Harry döbbenten elhúzódott tőle.

– Ez nem igaz – jelentette ki hevesen.

Piton fekete szemei megbánóan csillogtak, ahogy lenézett rá.

– Nem várom el, hogy ugyanúgy érezz, ahogy én érzek irántad.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Maga mit érez? – kérdezte félénken. Aggódott, nehogy átlépjen azon a láthatatlan vonalon, amíg még elmerészkedhet, de Piton határozottan állta a tekintetét.

– A fiam vagy. – Ugyanazok a szavak, amik a filiális bájital használata után is elhangzottak a professzor szájából, de a jelentés, az igazi lényeg a hangok mögött s a férfi szemében bujkáló letagadhatatlan melegség teljesen más színezetet adtak a dolognak.

– És maga az apám – tette hozzá Harry, remélve, a férfi is megérti, mit akar kifejezni. Mivel azonban tartott tőle, hogy a makacs Piton esetleg nem így tesz, hozzáfűzte: – Én is törődöm magával. – A tanár szemében örömteli megértés gyulladt egy pillanatra, Harrynek pedig mosolyognia kellett ezen az ösztönös, emberi reakción. Átérezve a jelenet varázsát, Harry vigyorogva megkérdezte. – Akkor még mindig büntetőmunka vár rám ma este?

A fiú megesküdött volna, hogy a tanár majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy azt felelte:

– A látszatot fenn kell tartanunk. De esetleg kereshetek neked egyéb elfoglaltságot a szokásos békabelsőségek eltávolítása helyett.

Harry, vizuális típus lévén, elfintorodott.

– Az jó – nyugtázta hevesen. Piton a fejét csóválta, látszólag nem értvén Harry reakcióját a békák kibelezését illetően. A fiú vállat vont. – Undorító dolog.

– Valóban – értett egyet Piton. – Ez az egyik oka, amiért büntetés, és nem jutalom – tette hozzá szarkasztikusan.

Harry somolyogva azt felelte.

– Azért még mindig jobb, mint klotyót sikálni Frics parancsára.

– Ezt majd észben tartom – ígérte Piton, mire Harry felnevetett.

– Jó, de csak amíg nem _miattam _tartja észben.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

– Csak nem tervezed a közeljövőben, hogy további büntetőmunkát érdemelsz ki magadnak? – kérdezte kíváncsi, könnyed hangon.

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Azt sosem tudhatja, professzor. – Ezzel vállat vont. A férfi hirtelen összerezzent, Harry pedig sietve hozzátette: – Csak vicceltem, uram.

Egy pillanatig elképzelni sem tudta, mivel bánthatta meg a másikat, de nem kellett sok idő, hogy megértse; emlékezetébe villant Ginny hangja, meg Hermione kinyilatkoztatása a Nagyteremben, és hirtelen ő is elpirult.

Piton minden kétséget kizáróan a „professzor" megszólításra reagált ilyen feltűnően. De hacsak nem „uramozza", mégis mi másnak hívhatná a férfit a „professzoron" kívül? Piton nyilván nem vár el tőle ezeken kívül más megszólítást… vagy mégis?

Észrevette, hogy miközben ő gondolatban magával viaskodik, a tanár folyamatosan őt nézi. _Az apja. _Igen, egyszer már kimondta ezt a szót a férfi szemébe nézve, és a professzor nem javította ki. Hirtelen arra is rádöbbent, hogy fejben már jóval azelőtt a jóleső, atyai ölelés előtt is így szólította a férfit.

Mielőtt bármilyen határozott döntésre juthatott volna, Piton megszólalt.

– Semmi olyasmit nem kell tenned, amitől kellemetlenül érzed magad.

Harry meglepetten pislantott egyet, és arra gondolt, vajon tényleg ennyire átlátszó-e, hogy mikor mi jár a fejében.

– Már nem igazán tudom, hogyan szólítsam – vallotta be végül.

– Örülnék, ha kerülnéd a „Piton" megszólítást, de ezen kívül bármit választhatsz, rád bízom – mondta a férfi, de közben elfordította a tekintetét.

Ahogy a professzor szájából hallotta a „Piton" nevet, a saját családnevét, Harry egyszerre megértette, mennyire nehéz lehetett neki elviselni, hogy a saját fiát egy másik férfi vegye a nevére. Mivel Harry szerette volna elterelni a beszélgetést kevésbé érzékeny témák felé, óvatosan megkérdezte:

– Tényleg Potter a családnevem?

Piton tekintete azonnal visszarebbent rá, és megfeszülő arcából Harry rögtön látta, hogy a férfi átlátott szánalmas taktikáján.

– Igen, az.

A fiú bólintott, de agya máris azon a másik kérdésen járt, amit hetek óta újra és újra feltett magának, mióta megtudta az igazságot. Bár úgy gondolta, úgyis tudja a választ, azért rákérdezett.

– Anya bűbája megváltozatta a kinézetemet?

– Nem igazán – felelte Piton. Amikor Harry zavartan félrebiccentette a fejét, a bájitalmester folytatta. – Édesanyád még a születésed előtt kiszórt egy bűbájt, aminek segítségével James génjeit kombinálta a tiéddel, s ily módon a megjelenésed nemcsak Lily és az én genetikai felépítésemet tükrözte, de Jamesét is.

– Manipulálták a génjeimet? – hüledezett Harry.

Az apja bólintott.

– Igen, azokat, amelyek a kinézetedért felelősek…

– Vagyis akkor tényleg, egyébként is így néznék ki?

Piton megint bólintott.

– Igen, ez az igazi megjelenésed.

– Anya rohadtul zseniális volt – sóhajtott fel Harry, Piton pedig ez alakalommal tényleg elmosolyodott, bár azoknak, akik nem ismerték, ez inkább fintornak tűnt volna.

– Valóban az volt – értett egyet.

Harrynek magában be kellett ismernie, megkönnyebbült. Nagyon nem szerette volna, ha hirtelen valaki mássá változik, bár még így is fura volt belegondolni, hogy a varázslat nélkül talán nem is így nézne ki. Talán jobban hasonlítana Pitonra…

– Késő van – szakította félbe a férfi hangja elkalandozó gondolatait.

Harry bólintott.

– Akkor ne Hop-porral menjek a lakrészébe, hanem tegyek úgy, mintha a bájitaltan terembe tartanék? – kérdezte, visszaemlékezve, hogy még esedékes egy állítólagos büntetőmunkája Pitonnál.

A tanár bólintott.

– Én majd tájékoztatom Lupint, hogy változott a terv – mondta, majd kis szünet után hozzátette. – Szórok magamra egy kiábrándító-bűbájt. Nem láthatnak meg minket együtt sétálgatni a birtokon. – És Harry bámuló szeme előtt a tanár lassacskán köddé vált.

– Marha jó – lelkesedett.

– Visszakísérlek a kastélyba. Tényleg nem szabadna egyedül kószálnod a birtokon, Harry. – Az enyhe feddés hatására Harry füle lángba borult a szégyenkezéstől, és örült, hogy pillanatnyilag nem láthatja a tanárt, mert megesküdött volna, hogy az most mérgesen mered rá.

– Igen, uram – motyogta. Nem akarta, hogy apja a szemébe nézhessen, de mivel nem látta őt, fogalma sem volt, merre fordítsa a fejét. Amikor azonban egy kéz lágy szorítását érezte a vállán, mereven maga elé bámult.

– Mennünk kellene – javasolta Piton testetlen hangja csaknem gyengéden, mire Harry beleegyezően bólintott.

Pár halkan elmotyogott varázsige, és a köréjük kiszórt bűbájok eltűntek, ők pedig megindultak visszafelé a kastélyba. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, amíg megmászták a dombot, és Harry hálás volt a csendért. Szüksége volt a nyugalomra, hogy fejben rendbe szedje a mai este eseményeit.

Mikor elérték a kastély bejáratához vezető lépcsősort, Harry megállt. Remus a legalsó lépcsőfokon ült, és a Fúriafűz felé bámult, de azonnal felállt, amikor megpillantotta a fiút.

– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte a tanár, és Harry gyomra összeszorult. Szinte már várta Piton dühös válaszát, de Remus kérdésére nem felelt senki, csak a süket csend.

Így hát Harry bólintott, s közben csalódottan állapította meg, hogy Piton valószínűleg már régen odafent jár, a lépcsők tetején. Alig ért a gondolatmenet végére, amikor egy gyengéd kéz érintését érezte a hátán, s elmosolyodott a bájitaltan tanár néma utasítására. Elindult, Remus pedig melléje szegődött.

– Találkoztam Ginnyvel kicsit korábban – közölte a barátja felfelé menet. – Meg akart várni téged, de beküldtem.

Harry bólintott, s közben elmosolyodott, mert elértette a Remus szavai mögött rejlő célzást, főleg, ahogy Ginnyre gondolt.

– És mennyi időbe telt meggyőzni, hogy engedelmeskedjen? – érdeklődött.

Remus kuncogva így felelt.

– Ron és Hermione végül magukkal ráncigálták, de ha ők nincsenek, szerintem nincs ember, aki meggyőzte volna.

– Ron és Hermione is idekint voltak? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Ühüm. Bizonyára ők is aggódtak, hová tűnhettél. – És Remus jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a fiúra.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Tudom, tudom. Ne is mondd, már úgyis leszúrtak emiatt kétszer ma este.

– Kétszer? – visszhangozta Remus, kíváncsian rápillantva.

– Igen… Ginny sem dicsért meg a meggondolatlanságomért – vallotta be Harry vigyorogva.

Remus is mosolygott.

– Az a lány tiszta anyja.

– Igen – értett egyet Harry, hálásan gondolva az indulatos Mrs. Weasleyre, és arra, hogy Ginny valószínűleg tőle örökölte erős, állhatatos természetét, ami őt is annyiszor kisegítette már. – Ginny azt is elmondta, hogy büntetőmunkára kell mennem ma este? – kérdezte.

Remus biccentett.

– Meg azt is, hogy azonnal told oda a képed a klubhelyiségbe, mihelyst Piton professzor elenged a pincéből – adta tovább az üzenetet a férfi, bár látszott rajta, hogy alig bírja visszafojtani kitörni készülő nevetését.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul, miközben beléptek a kastély nagykapuján. A pince felé haladva eltűnődött, vajon barátja minek kísérgeti még ennél is tovább. Lehet, hogy Piton szinte hisztérikus aggodalma, amiért egyedül mászkált a kastély falain kívül, nem is volt alaptalan?


	21. Chapter 21

**Huszonegyedik fejezet: Szombat**

**1996**

– Azt kívánom, bárcsak te is velünk jöhetnél – sóhajtott Ginny, elhúzódva a fiútól a kanapén.

Harry visszahúzta.

– Én is – mondta, lehajolva egy újabb csókért.

Ginny elmosolyodott.

– Akár maradhatnék is – incselkedett a lány, de Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A gondolat, hogy csak ő és Ginny, kettesben a klubhelyiségben… egyáltalán nem tűnt kellemetlennek.

– Megtehetnéd – felelte ezúttal komolyan, a lány pedig közelebb oldalazott, s egészen mellé bújt.

– Maradhatok, ha tényleg szeretnéd. – Ezúttal Ginny hangja is komolyan csengett, s Harry megértette, a lány esélyt ad neki, hogy visszakozzon, ha úgy tartja kedve.

Felsóhajtott. Mióta csütörtök este Remus kíséretében visszasétáltak a pincetermekhez, nem beszélt négyszemközt Pitonnal. A férfi alig szüntette meg a bűbájt, ami láthatatlanná tette, szinte máris közölte Harryvel, hogy Voldemort hívja, mennie kell.

A fiú szívét azonnal jeges félelem markolta meg, de Piton lágy hangon biztosította, hogy nem lesz semmi gond. Aztán némi éllel hozzátette:

– Nem hagyhatod el a tornyot, megértetted?

Harry reszketve bólintott, a bájitalmester pedig még egyszer végigtanulmányozta az arcát, mielőtt a kandallóba lépett, és faarccal megállt benne, míg csak magukkal nem ragadták a lángok.

Azon az éjszakán alig aludt valamit. Vagy fel-alá járkált a klubhelyiségben, vagy a bájitaltan esszéjén dolgozott, de mindig csak ugyanazt a három mondatot írta át újra és újra. Barátai szolidaritásból megpróbáltak végig ottmaradni vele, de miután hol az egyik, hol a másik bóbiskolt el a fotelben ülve, Harry végül felküldte őket aludni.

Ginny természetesen határozottan nemet mondott a javaslatra, így Harry leült a kényelmes kanapéra, és a lányt is odahúzta maga mellé. Egyik karját Ginny köré fonta, és csendesen suttogva biztatta, hogy aludjon el nyugodtan. A másik nem ellenkezett, s bár Harry nagyon igyekezett, végül őt is elnyomta a buzgóság. Mikor másnap korán reggel kinyitotta a szemét, észrevette, hogy valaki mindkettejüket betakarta a Harry hálótermi ágyában hagyott takaróval, s rögtön megakadt a szeme egy, az asztalra állított üvegfiolán is. A kis üvegcsén ismerős, apró betűs kézírással az állt: Lóhere virágesszencia.

Bár a fiút igen meghatotta ez a kedves gesztus, másnap a vacsoránál alig mert a tanári asztal felé pillantani, nemhogy Piton szemébe nézni. Egyszerűen elvesztette a lába alól a talajt, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan viselkedjen ezek után a bájitalmester közelében… arról már nem is beszélve, hogy még egy rendes megszólítást sem talált ki… feltéve, hogy egyáltalán meg tud szólalni, mikor legközelebb találkoznak.

– Harry? – unszolta Ginny, kirángatva gondolataiból.

– Bocsánat – mosolyodott el. – Ne aggódj, megleszek – nyugtatgatta a lányt.

– Amint végeztél Pitonnál, gyere fel, én itt leszek – ígérte Ginny. A fiú elmosolyodott, de jókedve nem tartott sokáig, mert a lány évfolyamtársai épp akkor jelentek meg hangoskodva, viháncolva a lépcsőfordulóban, s persze rögtön elnémultak, mikor meglátták kettőjüket a kanapén.

– Jobb lesz, ha indulsz – jegyezte meg lemondóan, miközben álló helyzetbe húzta a lányt. Ginny egy lopott csókkal hálálta meg a mozdulatot, mire rögtön felzendült a háttérben a vihogók kórusa. Harry érezte, hogy elpirul, de a lány csak a szemét forgatta, majd egy intéssel elbúcsúzott, és hagyta, hogy barátnői magukkal sodorják a folyosóra.

Harry sóhajtva visszahanyatlott a kanapéra, s közben azt kívánta, bár ne ígérkezett volna el Pitonhoz a mai napra. Már ott tartott, hogy talán visszamondja az egészet, és el sem hagyja a klubhelyiséget, amikor Ron hangjára felkapta a fejét.

– Csak tudnám, mit tudnak annyit szöszmötölni a lányok a készülődéssel – értetlenkedett a vörös hajú griffendéles.

Harry megfordult a kanapén, és látta, hogy Ron Neville társaságában épp most ér le a lépcső aljára. Elmosolyodott barátja méltatlankodásán. Felötlött benne, hogy megemlíti, Ginnyvel általában majdnem egyszerre szoktak elkészülni, de arra jutott, nem próbálja Ront még inkább felidegesíteni, ezért inkább vállalt vont.

– Fogalmam sincs, de ha csak a külsőségeket vesszük alapul, _neked _kellene hosszabb ideig készülődnöd.

Ron elhúzta a száját, Harry meg visszafintorgott rá. Neville közben látszólag halál idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Minden rendben, Neville? – érdeklődött Harry, mire a fiú cseppet sem meggyőzően igenlően bólintott egyet.

– Neville randira megy – tájékoztatta Ron, mintha épp egy összeesküvés-elméletet adna elő. Harry közelebb csusszant a kanapé széléhez, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vehesse az ideges fiút.

– Tényleg? Kivel? – kérdezte, majd felnevetett, amikor Neville erősen dadogva felfedte az egyik hollóhátas lány nevét, akivel Harry múltkor összerakta őt gyakorolni. – Király! – kiáltotta, s ez a reakció végre Neville-ből is kicsalt egy apró, félénk mosolyt.

Ront látszólag nem kötötte le ennyire griffendéles társuk szerelmi élete, mert türelmetlenül visszaügetett a lépcsőig, és onnan kiabált fel a késlekedőnek.

– Hermione, siess már! – ordibálta, de mielőtt megismételhette volna a felszólítást, a lány megjelent a korlátnál, s a látványra Ron torkában akadt minden szó. Arca hamarosan a hajához illő színt öltött, és amikor Hermione a lépcső aljára érve odalépett mellé, idióta vigyort eresztett meg felé.

Harry kénytelen volt erősen az ajkába harapni, hogy elrejtse mosolygását, azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy Hermione valóban kitett magáért ezen a reggelen.

– Nahát, Hermione – suttogta Ron elismerően, pirulásra késztetve a lányt. – Mehetünk, Harry? – vetette oda csak úgy mellékesen, de közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét barátnőjéről.

Harry legszívesebben meg sem mozdult volna, de valahogy mégis feltápászkodott, s miután egy ideig hiába várta, hogy két barátja végre rá is odafigyeljen, jelentőségteljesen megnyomva az első szót, azt mondta:

– _Én _készen állok.

A párocska úgy lépett át a portrélyukon, mint akik a fellegekben járnak, Harry pedig fejcsóválva követte őket, Neville-lel az oldalán.

A bejárati csarnokba vezető rövid séta után a piruló Neville a karját kínálta vihogó párjának, Harry pedig, ahogy barátait figyelte, hirtelen kínzó vágyat érzett Ginny után.

A legtöbb diák már rég elindult a falu felé, Harry pedig nem tehetett mást, mint hogy a falnak támaszkodva figyelte Ronék távozását. Ösztönösen felegyenesedett, amikor meglátta a Dumbledore szobájába vezető spirális csigalépcsőn lefelé tartó Pitont, és az egy lépcsőfokkal felette álló Remust. Utóbbi azonnal rámosolygott, amikor meglátta, a bájitalmester viszont tudomást sem vett róla; amint leért, azonnal sarkon fordult, s hullámzó talárja szinte úszott utána, ahogy a pincetermek felé vette az útját. Harry hiába tudta nagyon jól, hogy apja jelenleg nem tehet mást, mint hogy eljátssza a zord bájitaltan professzor szerepét, egy elégedetlen kis fintor mégis utat talált az ajkára, mikor látta a férfit elballagni.

Ijedten ugrott egyet, mikor Remus egyszer csak lágyan a vállára ejtette a kezét. Fogalma sem volt, miért rémüldözik feleslegesen.

– Készen állsz a büntetőmunkádra? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon a férfi. Ő bólintott, és bár testének minden porcikája rémülten tiltakozott, mégis követte Remust a pincék felé vezető folyosóra.

Harry úgy érezte, a máskor percekig tartó út most szinte egy pillanat alatt véget ért, ő pedig egyszerűen nem bírta tovább; mikor Remus az ajtóra fektette a tenyerét, hogy benyisson, ijedten megragadta a férfi kezét, hogy megakadályozza a mozdulatot.

– Nem megy – suttogta. A gyomra kavargott, úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz.

– Harry? – A tanár aggodalmasan pislogott le rá. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte.

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

– Egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan kellene… – hebegte, miközben idegesen babrálta Remus talárjának ujját.

A tanár gyengéden lefejtette ujjait a karjáról, majd óvatosan megérintette a vállát, bátorítva, hogy pillantson fel rá. Harry megtette. Remus mosolya arra a napra emlékeztette, amikor összetalálkoztak Weasleyéknél, és elbeszélgettek a konyhában.

– Minden rendben lesz – ígérte a férfi, de Harry hiába próbált engedelmesen rábólintani a kijelentésre, képtelen volt rá, így csak komolyan nézett tovább barátjára.

Az ajtó, amely előtt álltak, hirtelen kivágódott, Harry pedig a bejáratnál feketéllő alakra pillantott. A professzor szokásos neheztelő tekintete megpihent rajtuk, Remus pedig jobbnak látta, ha leveszi a kezét a fiú válláról.

– Egész nap a szobám előtt akarsz ácsorogni? – érdeklődött szarkazmustól csepegő hangon a bájitalmester.

Pillantását makacsul a padlóra szegezve, Harry megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan bespurizott apja mellett a terembe. Fogai közé szorított ajakkal figyelte, ahogy Piton bevágja az ajtót a meglepettnek tűnő Remus orra előtt.

A férfi ekkor megperdült, a dühös pillantás lassanként megszelídült, összevont szemöldöke alól mindössze némi kíváncsisággal szemlélte a fiút, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Talán rosszul vagy?

Harryt váratlanul érte a kérdés.

– Uram?

Piton mereven összepréselt ajka, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még elégedetlenebb fintorba torzult.

– Sápadt vagy – jegyezte meg, és egy lépést közeledve Harry felé nyújtotta a tenyerét, megnézni, van-e a fiúnak láza.

Harry lerázta magáról a homlokánál matató kezet, majd gyorsan elhátrált pár lépést.

– Nem vagyok beteg – ellenkezett.

Piton keze tehetetlenül visszahanyatlott, arcára pedig ismét kiült a jól ismert, üres kifejezés. Bólintott.

– Van olyan feladat, amit kifejezetten szeretnél ma elvégezni?

– Nincs, uram – felelte Harry, miután pár pillanatig csak bambán bámult a férfira. Minden lelkesedés nélkül a hátát verdeső táska felé intett. – Elhoztam a hozzávalóimat – tette hozzá, nehogy apja még a végén lustasággal, vagy ne adj' Isten azzal vádolja, halogatni próbálja a feladatait. Kicsit rossz volt a lelkiismerete, mert a kéttekercses házi dolgozatot, amit elvileg keddre kellene majd leadnia Pitonnak, még el sem kezdte.

– Elkelne a segítséged az egyik bájitalnál, amit éppen most készítek – közölte Piton, összeszűkült szemmel méregetve a fiút.

Harry vállalt vont, és pillantását a falra akasztott nagy táblára fordította.

– Ha szólnak hozzád, illik válaszolni – szólalt meg feddő hangon a férfi.

– Rendben – felelte Harry, és befelé összerezzent, amikor látta, hogy Piton álla megfeszül a kurta válasz hallatán.

– Akkor gyere – mondta végül, Harry pedig – mit volt mit tenni – engedelmesen belépett mellé a kandallóba.

Szinte egyszerre léptek ki a túloldalon Piton körletébe. A férfi még csak meg sem torpant, zavartalanul folytatta útját egy, a szoba bal oldalán nyíló ajtó felé. Harry követte, és ahogy belépett, egy tiszta, tökéletes rendben tartott laboratóriumban találta magát. Itt mindennek megvolt a maga helye, az összes fiola takarosan felcímkézve sorakozott a polcokon. Harrynek mosolyognia kellett, mert a szoba határozottan… pitonos volt.

Érdeklődve elindult egy kis, tűz fölé felállított üst felé, melyben vidáman rotyogott valamiféle bájital.

– Ne érj hozzá semmihez! – parancsolta éles hangon Piton.

Harry egy cseppet visszább húzódott, majd kíváncsian megkérdezte.

– Mi ez?

Piton az egyik magasabban elhelyezett tároló szekrényből pakolt ki éppen néhány üvegcsét, de azért Harryre pillantott, miközben válaszolt.

– Farkasölőfű-főzet.

Harry megint közelebb hajolt az üsthöz.

– Mikor kell Remusnak elkezdenie inni belőle? – kérdezte, és egy ujjal óvatosan az üst széle felé nyúlt, bár nagyon vigyázott, nehogy bármihez is hozzáérjen.

Piton addigra takarosan sorba rakta az imént előszedett hozzávalókat, s Harry mozdulatát látva, komoran összehúzta a szemöldökét. A fiú bosszankodva visszahúzta a kezét, s közben kicsit megbántottnak érezte magát. Ennyire ügyefogyottnak tartja az apja?

– Ma – közölte Piton, majd újra a hozzávalói felé fordult.

Harry nem válaszolt, inkább lecsúsztatta táskáját a válláról, és lábával addig taszigálta, amíg egészen be nem lökte az asztal alá. Aztán kezét farmere zsebébe süllyesztve, bizonytalanul megállt a szoba közepén.

– Szükségem lenne három, fél centis darabkákra vágott boróka-gyökérre. A mérték nagyon fontos, a lehető legpontosabbnak kell lennie. Meg tudod csinálni? – kérdezte Piton, s fekete pillantása Harryét kereste. A fiú összerezzent.

– Igen, eléggé biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt még _én is _meg tudom csinálni – felelte szarkasztikusan.

– Csodás – jegyezte meg színtelen hangon a férfi, és az asztalra kikészített gyökerek felé intett.

_Hát nem sokkal nagyobb móka ez, mint Roxmortsba menni a barátaimmal?_ – gondolta magában keserűen Harry. Fogott egy kést – szinte pont ugyanolyat, mint amilyennel Piton azt az apró vágást ejtette a bőrén a filiális főzethez –, és megkezdte a gyökerek felszeletelésének aprólékos feladatát.

– Mit készítünk? – kérdezte kurtán, de ezúttal meg sem próbálta száműzni hangjából a dühöt.

Látta, hogy Piton ujjai megfeszülnek a mozsártörő körül.

– A farkasölőfű-főzethez kellenek – felelte, bár ajka alig mozdult.

Harry még a szeletelést is abbahagyta, úgy meglepődött.

– De boróka nincs is ennek a főzetnek a hozzávalói között – ellenkezett.

Mintha Piton arca erre felengedett volna egy kissé; a gondolat, hogy Harry tudja a farkasölőfű-főzet hozzávalóinak a listáját, biztosan jobb kedvre derítette. Bár lehet, csak annak örült, hogy _a saját fia _nem egy komplett idióta, ha bájitalfőzésre kerül a sor.

– Mostanában egy feljavított változaton dolgoztam – magyarázta Piton, mire Harry minden bosszúságát elfelejtette.

– Feljavított? Hogyan működik? – akarta tudni azonnal.

– Ha beveszi, Lupin már nem érzékeli a telihold hatásait.

– Micsoda? – képedt el Harry. – Vagyis meggyógyult? Miért nem mondta el nekem eddig? – kérdezte teljesen ledöbbenve. A hír villámcsapásként érte. Remusnak már nem kell vérfarkassá változnia? _Soha többé_?

Piton fel sem nézett, csak szárazon megjegyezte:

– Talán mert sosem kérdezted meg tőle.

A fiú felkapta a fejét, mert nem tetszett neki a bájitalmester célozgatása. Mielőtt azonban megcáfolhatta volna, hogy önző módon kihasználta Remus barátságát, a férfi folytatta.

– Egyébként távolról sem gyógyult meg. A bájital egyszerűen lehetővé teszi a számára, hogy megőrizze a józan eszét és az erejét azon a három napon, amíg tart a telihold hatása. A múltban ezekben az időszakokban mindig el kellett rejtőznie mások elől.

– Egyszerűen? – ismételte lenyűgözve Harry. – Nekem inkább baromi bonyolultnak hangzik… azt már nem is említve, hogy egyszerűen zseniális! – fejezte be lelkes örömmel.

Piton megemelte a szemöldökét, amit nála nagyjából a vállvonogatással lehetett egyenrangú mozdulatnak tekinteni; ezzel mintegy nemtörődöm módon fogadta Harry dicséretét. A fiút felvillanyozta, hogy munkájával a barátján segíthet, ezért újult erővel állt neki a szeletelésnek.

– Egyébként hogyan jött rá?

Piton apró kis hangot hallatott az orra alatt, ami lehetett horkantás, de akár kuncogás is.

– Albusszal már jó pár éve dolgozunk az új összetételen. Lupin nem az egyetlen vérfarkas a világon.

Harrynek kezdett már rémleni, mire megy ki a dolog.

– Vagyis az igazgató megpróbál minél több vérfarkast a maga oldalára állítani, hogy segítsenek a Voldemort elleni harcban?

Apja bólintott.

– Pontosan.

Mikor Harry végre befejezte a gyökerek felvágását, letette a kést, és közelebb húzta az üst fortyogó tartalmához a kis halmot.

– Akkor ezért ment el Dumbledore megint? Hogy… vérfarkasokat toborozzon?

Piton mintha habozott volna a válaszadással.

– Nem. Szórd a gyökereket a főzetbe, kettesével! – adta ki az utasítást. Harry engedelmesen felemelte az első két darabot, és a főzetbe szórta őket.

– De a távozásának biztos van köze Voldemorthoz, nem? – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Harry, és úgy döntött, nem veszi észre Piton fintorát. – Vagy esetleg valaki mást próbál beszervezni? – kérdezte, és várakozóan apjára nézett, válaszban reménykedve.

– Hogy az igazgató milyen ügyben jár éppen, az nem a te dolgod – szólalt meg végül Piton, a korábbinál sokkal keményebb hangon.

Harry azonban nem zavartatta magát miatta, ehelyett két tenyerét a langyos asztallapra támasztva előredőlt.

– Mióta túléltem Voldemort támadását, Dumbledore minden tettének valamilyen módon köze volt hozzám, nem igaz? – A fiú hangjában kíváncsiságon kívül semmi más nem csengett, és biztos volt benne, hogy ezért a kérdésért még Piton sem tudná szemtelenséggel vádolni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus gyanakodva méregette a fiát. Meglepte, hogy hangjában nyoma sem volt a szarkazmusnak, ráadásul azt sem tudta, hogyan felelhetne. A fiú egyébként sem tévedett nagyot. Az elmúlt tizenöt évben Dumbledore-nak valóban szinte minden tette érintette Harryt ilyen vagy olyan módon. Ennek ellenére nem akarta megerősíteni a fiút a gyanújában, nehogy újabb okot adjon neki, hogy Dumbledore titokzatos távolmaradása után kezdjen nyomozgatni. A fiúnak már így is épp elég oka van az aggodalomra, felesleges lenne olyasmikkel felzaklatni, ami ellen amúgy sem tehet semmit.

– Harry – kezdte, remélve, hogy ha a másik keresztnevét használja, lecsillapíthatja valamelyest. – Vannak dolgok, amikről nem szükséges tudnod.

A fiú álla megfeszült.

– Mindenki ezt szajkózza nekem évek óta… és mindannyian tévedtek! Ha már a kezdetektől többet tudtam volna Voldemortról és minden másról, Siriusnak talán nem is kellett volna meghalnia.

Harry arca mély belső fájdalomról tanúskodott, Perselus pedig még sosem szerette volna ennyire enyhíteni a fia gyászát. Ez azonban lehetetlen volt, és ezt tudta. A fiúnak ugyanis igaza van. Bármennyire utálta is azt a bolhás dögöt, Black halála tulajdonképpen teljesen felesleges volt… és elkerülhető. Bár az elmúlt években inkább az ellenkezőjét szerette volna bizonyítani, valahogy mindig is tudta, hogy Harry egyáltalán nem ostoba. Nyilván ő is megértette, hogy ha Albus már a kezdetek kezdetén beszámolt volna neki a jóslatról, az események talán egészen másképp alakultak volna.

Összeszorított szájjal próbált valami értelmes választ kisütni, de Harry közben elfordult, és az utolsó két darab gyökeret is a főzetbe hajította.

– Remusnak továbbra is egy teljes héten keresztül fogyasztania kell a bájitalt? – kérdezte témát váltva. Bár a hangja már sokkal lágyabban csengett, Perselus tudta, hogy még mindig Blackre gondol.

Úgy döntött nem teszi szóvá az átlátszó kísérletet a témaváltásra, inkább sodródik az árral.

– Igen. De a főzetnek nem feltétlenül muszáj frissnek lennie, mint a korábbi verziónál. Lupin magával vihet belőle egy kulacsban, amíg távol van.

– Távol? – kapta fel Harry a fejét. – Hová megy? – kérdezte szinte követelőzve. Perselus rögtön kiérezte hangjából a pánikot. Nem is igazán értette a dolgot, arra számított, Lupin már régen beszámolt erről Harrynek.

– Ma éjjel elhagyja a kastélyt. Pár napig távol lesz – felelte, mire Harry látványosan elsápadt.

– Hová megy?

– Az igazgató megbízásából teljesít valamilyen feladatot. – Ha lehetséges, Harry még jobban elfehéredett, Perselus pedig nyugtalanul figyelte, ahogy reszketni kezd kezében a szeletelő kés. Erre már ő is elkomorodott. Ugyan mi ebben a hírben annyira szörnyű, hogy ilyen viselkedést váltson ki a fiúból?

– Dumbledore végleg kitűzte maga elé célul, hogy _mindenkit_ megölessen, aki valaha fontos volt nekem? – csattant fel végül Harry, bár a hangja majdnem elcsuklott. Perselus csaknem ösztönösen közelebb lépett hozzá, de rögtön megtorpant, amikor fia elhátrált előle.

– Jól vagyok – hazudta Harry, de a szemében csillogó félelem elárulta, hogy nem mond igazat.

– Lupinnak nem lesz semmi baja – próbálkozott a férfi, s igyekezett, hogy hangja közömbös maradjon. Gondolta, így majd Harry is belátja, hogy feleslegesen aggódik ennyire. A fiú azonban felhorkant, és dacosan keresztbe tette maga előtt a karját.

– Persze. Gondolom, a következő mondata meg az lesz, hogy magának sem esik semmi baja, amikor Voldemort a legközelebbi találkájukig esetleg véletlenül rájön, hogy milyen kapcsolatban állunk, vagy csak úgy megöli, mert éppen úgy tartja kedve. – Hangjából sütött a szarkazmus.

Perselus szemöldöke a homlokáig szaladt, miközben megszólalt.

– A Sötét Nagyúr nem fog megölni engem, Harry – felelte megnyugtatóan, bár kissé csodálkozva. Merlinre, ez a gyerek néha kissé túlzásba viszi a melodrámát.

A férfi csaknem összerezzent ijedtében, mikor a fiú hirtelen kitört.

– Jaj, ne csinálja már! Voldemort, a neve Voldemort! Maga nem egy átkozott halálfaló! Még Ginny meg Hermione is ki merik mondani, akkor _maga_ miért nem?

Perselus most volt csak igazán hálás, hogy megfogadta Albus és Lupin tanácsát, és megerősítette a mentális pajzsait már akkor, amikor Harryn először látta, hogy pontosan úgy fog reagálni, ahogy a két varázsló megjósolta. Így aztán vékonyra préselt ajka volt az egyetlen jel a fiú kirohanását követően, ami elárulta, hogy ideges.

Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy az elmúlt öt évben tettek ugyan engedményeket Harry szemtelenségével kapcsolatban, de talán nem lenne túl jó ötlet épp most megróni emiatt a fiút, amikor ilyen sebezhető állapotban van.

Sebezhető? Merlinre, mi történik itt? Perselus összeszűkült szemmel, és határozott hangon végül így válaszolt:

– Mivel sosem voltál kém, így nem is értheted meg igazán, mit jelent ez pontosan.

Harry továbbra is mérgesen bámult vissza rá.

– Ha engem kérdez, már eleve hülye ötlet volt Voldemort kémjének állni – morogta.

Perselus érezte, hogy türelme fogyatkozik, de valahogy még tartotta magát.

– Inkább hagytam volna, hogy Eileen megölesse édesanyádat?

– Így is meghalt – vont vállat Harry, Perselusnak pedig hátat kellett fordítania, mert legszívesebben jól megrázta volna a fiút. Végül erőt vett magán, és megfordult, hogy újra a másik szemébe nézzen. Harry sápadt volt, mint a halál, alsó ajka reszketett, hogy a dühtől vagy a félelemtől, azt a férfi nem tudta eldönteni, de arra tippelt, mindkettőtől.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy ellazuljon, és kissé erőltetett nyugalommal ugyan, de sikerült megszólalnia.

– Nem foglak cserbenhagyni téged. – Úgy döntött, ideje lenne véget vetni ennek a nevetséges jelenetnek. A farkas ugyan lelkére kötötte, hogy ne hátráljon meg, mert Harry úgysem fogja észrevenni, hogy csak teszteli a reakcióit, de Perselus úgy érezte, könnyebb lenne, ha csak simán szembenézne a fiú felszínre törő érzéseivel.

Most viszont már nem volt annyira biztos dolgában. Amint az előző mondat elhagyta a száját, Harry határozottan megrökönyödve bámult rá, mintha valami nagyon meglepőt mondott volna. Perselus gondolatban csúnyát káromkodott, amikor a másik szobából meghallotta a Hop-hálózat működését jelző süvítő hangot. Szinte egyszerre fordultak meg, és néztek a csukott ajtóra Harryvel.

Perselus csak most kapott észbe. Ennyire elvesztette volna az időérzékét, amíg a fiával társalgott? Képtelenség, hogy máris megérkezett… Sietve kiszórt a bugyogó főzetre egy sztázis-bűbájt, Harrynek pedig szigorú hangon meghagyta, hogy el ne mozduljon a szobából.

Kilépve az ajtón, rögtön meglátta a kandallóban Minerva lebegő fejét.

– Korán jöttél – szólalt meg.

A nő idegesen összecsücsörítette a száját.

– Albus mindenáron beszélni akar velem.

Perselus bólintott.

– Adj nekem öt percet.

Minerva kurtán biccentett, és már ott sem volt.

Mikor visszaért, elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a fiú legalább most az egyszer képes volt az utasításainak megfelelően eljárni; ugyanott állt, ahol hagyta.

– Rövid időre vissza kell térnünk az osztályterembe.

– Baj van? – kérdezte rögtön Harry, mint aki máris elfelejtette, miről beszélgettek korábban.

– Nincs baj. Gyere – szólt rá még egyszer Perselus.

Amint kiléptek a kandallóból, Piton az egyik asztalra mutatott. Harry odalépett, aztán hitetlenkedő arccal visszafordult, és a professzorra bámult.

– Szerintem magadtól is tudod, mihez kezdj velük – mondta minden indulat nélkül a csodálkozva hápogó fiúnak.

– Békák? – Harry látszólag nem akart hinni a saját szemének.

– Tekintsd büntetésnek, amiért a tiltásom ellenére némító bűbájt alkalmaztál a Griffendél-toronyban. – Ezzel gonoszul vigyorogva leült az íróasztala mögé, miközben Harry szótlanul meresztette a szemét mögötte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hogy a pokolba szerzett tudomást Piton arról a bűbájról? A fenébe is, a professzor tényleg mindenről tud, ami vele történik? Undorodva húzta maga elé az első békát. Óvatos vágást ejtett késével pont középen, a kétéltű hasán, és közben igyekezett nem tudomást venni a hús szétválását kísérő cuppogó hangról.

Egyenként távolította el az állat belső szerveit, és minden egyes darabnál vetett egy rosszalló pillantást kínzója felé. Hát ez a jutalma, amiért vette a bátorságot, és kiöntötte a szívét a professzornak? Mikor látta, hogy Piton a füle botját se mozgatja, és a mérges pillantásokra sem reagál, teljes figyelmével az előtte álló feladatra kezdett koncentrálni. A második béka kibelezése közben újra végiggondolta a tanár privát laborjában lezajlott előbbi beszélgetést. Vajon Piton komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, hogy nem fogja cserbenhagyni?

A bejárat felől éles kopogás hangzott fel, amire mindketten felkapták a fejüket. Piton intett a pálcájával, Harry pedig befelé dühösen felmordult, amikor az ajtó kinyílt, és meglátta a belépő Malfoyt. A mardekáros fiút a látszólag ideges, és a még szokásosnál is szigorúbb arcú McGalagony követte. Harry meg tudta érteni a tanárnő frusztrációját a gőgös vigyorral beszambázó Malfoy láttán.

– Minerva, Mr. Malfoy – köszöntötte vendégeit Piton. Harry kissé túl könnyednek találta apja hangját a szituációhoz.

– Jó reggelt, professzor. Csodás napunk van! – mondta szinte dalolva Malfoy, s Harryre egy pillantást sem vesztegetve fennhéjázó léptekkel a tanár asztalához sétált.

– Elnézést a zavarásért – szabadkozott McGalagony. – Ígérem, nem tartalak fel sokáig – mondta. Piton biccentett.

– Nem zavarsz, Minerva, csak nyugodtan. – Harry most már majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Piton készül valamire, és alig bírta magát türtőztetni, hogy nehogy apjára bámuljon. Inkább visszatért a békáihoz.

– Köszönöm, Perselus.

Piton félredöntötte egy kicsit a fejét, mintegy köszönetképpen, a tanárnő pedig, miután vetett egy utolsó, dühös pillantást Malfoyra, kivonult a teremből.

– Békabelezés, Potter? Pont neked való – vigyorgott szemtelenül Malfoy.

– Kár, hogy nem adhatom meg neked is, ami jár – vágott vissza Harry, és határozottan sajnálta, hogy nem nyúlhat a pálcájáért.

– Úgy emlékszem, a bájcsevej nem tartozik a büntetésedhez, Potter. – Harry dühösen összeszorította az ajkát, bár nagyon jól tudta, hogy Piton csak szerepet játszik. Kelletlenül folytatta a hálátlan feladatot, és próbált nem gondolni rá, hogy Piton rideg megjegyzése feltehetőleg Malfoy legnagyobb megelégedésére szolgált, s a mardekáros fiú most minden valószínűség szerint elégedetten vigyorog a háta mögött.

– Mr. Malfoy, maga jöjjön velem – szólalt meg Piton, és bár Harry nem figyelte a távozásukat, jól hallotta, hogy az ajtó mikor csukódott be mögöttük. Csak ekkor mert felnézni, s az ajkát harapdálta a nagy igyekezetben, hogy bármit, legalább egyetlen szót elcsípjen az ajtó túloldalán folyó beszélgetésből.

Mire készülhet Piton? Ráadásul pont Malfoyjal? A férfi korábban azt mondta, Harrynek túl veszélyes lenne tudnia erről a dologról, a fiú viszont úgy találta, ez igen semmitmondó információ. A felnőttek állandóan ezt szajkózták neki… a vicc meg az volt, hogy a végén minden alkalommal kiderült, ha Harry legalább egy részét ismerte volna annak a „veszélyes" információnak, sokkal kedvezőbben jöhetett volna ki az összes szituációból. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy az ajtóhoz lopózzon, és fülét a deszkára tapasztva megpróbáljon elcsípni néhány szót, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy az nem csak felesleges, de minden bizonnyal rettenetesen botor vállalkozás lenne.

Az ajtó kinyílt, Harry pedig, hogy fenntartsa a látszatot, ügyetlenül belevágott a következő békába. Csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor meghallotta Malfoy könnyed hangját.

– Az ember azt hinné, amennyi büntetést kiálltál Piton mellett, zsigerből megy neked a békaaprítás, Potter.

Harry öldöklő pillantást vetett a mardekárosra.

– Hacsak nincs kedved saját kezűleg demonstrálni a tökéletes béka-belezési módszert, fogd be, és kopj le, Malfoy!

A szőke fiú félrebiccentette a fejét. Úgy festett, mint aki kíváncsian fontolóra veszi az előbbi ajánlatot, s végül döntésre jutva elindult a griffendéles felé, kinyújtva egyik tökéletesen manikűrözött kezét. Harry csak bámult.

– A kést, Potter! – szólalt meg Malfoy, a Harry kezében szorongatott szerszámra mutatva.

A fekete hajú fiú elfintorodott.

– Persze, miért is ne! Más se kell, mint hogy átadjam neked a helyem, s okot adjak Pitonnak, hogy újra megbüntessen, amiért másokkal akarom elvégeztetni a piszkos munkát.

Malfoy elkomorodva hallgatta az érvelést, majd vállat vont, és lusta mozdulattal előhúzva pálcáját, a hegyét Harry felé irányította. A griffendéles fiú késedelem nélkül előrántotta a sajátját.

– Ereszd le! – parancsolta, mire a másik fiú csilingelve felnevetett.

– Briliáns elme vagy, Potter. Gondolod, hogy megátkoználak, amikor McGalagony bármikor visszajöhet? Még egy griffendéles sem lehet olyan ostoba, hogy egy ilyen ésszerűtlen tervet feltételezzen – kuncogta. Harry csikorgó fogakkal állt előtte, és hihetetlenül hülyén érezte magát.

– Meglepő, hogy te képes voltál felfogni, miért nem válhat be a dolog. Egy mardekárosból nem nézném ki az ilyesmit – csipkelődött Harry, s pálcája egy szemernyit sem mozdult.

Malfoy elfintorodott.

– Persze, mert a griffendélesekből sugárzik az intelligencia, mi? Ez aligha elmondható a kis véráruló barátaidról, főleg Weasleyről. Különösösen azután a tavalyi, minisztériumbeli fiaskó után – vigyorgott.

– Inkább legyenek véráruló barátaim, mint egy gyáva apám, aki legszívesebben még a talajt is megcsókolná, amin az a hidegvérű, pszichopata gyilkos járkál – vágott vissza Harry keményen.

Erre Malfoy is feljebb emelte a pálcáját, s annak hegye most már valóban Harryre mutatott.

– Semmit nem tudsz az apámról, Potter – fröcsögte dühösen.

– Elég, ha annyit tudok, hogy egy átkozott halálfaló – mordult fel a griffendéles megvetően.

A másik fiú olyan hirtelen vett levegőt, hogy orrlyukai egészen kitágultak, s dühösen villogó szemmel csattant fel ismét.

– Miért, a te apáddal mi van, Potter? Ja, tényleg! Meghalt, a sárvérű anyáddal együtt, aki képes volt feláldozni magát, hogy megmentse az semmirekellő, értéktelen kis életedet!

Harry alig látott a pipától. Gondolkodás nélkül felkiáltott.

– Capitulatus! – Malfoy pálcája a következő pillanatban a kezében landolt. – Vond vissza, Malfoy! – dörmögte, fenyegetően a mardekáros fiú két szeme közé célozva a saját pálcájával.

– Engedje le, Mr. Potter – hallotta ekkor Piton selymes hangját a háta mögül, de ő füle botját se mozgatta, és meg sem próbált a tanár felé pillantani. – Most! – dörrent rá az apja, s a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül kivette Harry pálcáját a kezéből, a másikból meg Malfoyét ragadta ki.

– Engedjen el! – követelte hangosan Harry, de Piton rá se hederített, ehelyett minden teketória nélkül félrependerítette, és annak az ajtónak az irányába lökte, amelyen keresztül az előbb jött vissza a terembe.

– Indíts az irodámba, Potter! – parancsolta, s csak akkor engedte el a fiút, amikor az magától elindult a jelzett irányba. Harry állát megfeszítve, inkább trappolva, mint sétálva tette meg a hátralévő utat, aztán jó hangosan becsapta maga után az ajtót.

– Szóval így követed te az utasításaimat? – hallotta apja sziszegését a másik szobából.

Úgy tűnt, a némító bűbáj csak egyetlen irányba működik. Harry óvatosan az ajtóhoz oldalazott, s még lélegezni is alig mert, hogy minél többet elcsípjen az odakinti beszélgetésből.

– Tele van a hócipőm a parancsaival! – jelentette ki Malfoy. Aztán Harry csattanó zajt hallott, amely úgy hangzott, mint amikor fa koppan a kemény kőpadlón. A griffendéles fiú nem igazán tudta megállapítani, melyik mardekáros veszítette el ennyire a türelmét. Igazság szerint, bármelyikükből kinézte volna, hogy így viselkedik.

– Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ezek az apád utasításai, Draco! – _Draco? _Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett.

– Rohadtul nem érdekel, mit gondol az apám! – üvöltötte a fiú, s a kiáltást egy újabb csattanás követte.

– Az apád téged próbál megvédeni – próbálkozott Piton lenyugtatni, amit Harry magában csak Malfoy gyerekes hisztirohamának hívott.

– Talán gondolkodnia kellett volna, mielőtt beáll Tudjukki csatlósai közé! Most meg elvárják tőlem, hogy gyilkossá váljak! – A mardekáros fiú hangja majdnem hisztérikus volt, Harry pedig dobogó szívvel hallgatta a vitát. _Gyilkos?_

Piton hangja halk volt, alig hallható, amikor válaszolt, de a hallgatózó Harry semmiféle gyengédséget nem érzett benne.

– Nem fogod megölni őt, Draco.

– De Dumbledore… – tiltakozott a fiú.

– Dumbledore már mindent elrendezett. Régóta készül a dologra.

– És mi lesz Potterrel? Az a szemétláda megérdemli, hogy…

– Neked egy percig sem kell Mr. Potterrel foglalkoznod. Ellenőrzésem alatt tartom őt – jelentette ki magától értetődő hangnemben a bájitalmester, mire Harry teste megremegett. Ellenőrzése alatt tartja? Mégis mi a bánatos francot hadovál itt össze Piton?

– De hát a vérfarkas elmegy!

– Ezt meg honnan veszed? – kérdezte éles hangon Piton.

– Nekem is vannak forrásaim – felelte Malfoy öntelt hanghordozással. Harry még hallotta, hogy apja csúnyán elkáromkodja magát, de aztán csak a saját dübörgő gondolatainak maradt hely a fejében. Immár minden kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy most azonnal látnia kell Remust! Bárhová is készül a férfi, arról senkinek, főleg nem olyanoknak, akik bármiféle kapcsolatban állnak a Malfoy-félékkel, nem lenne szabad tudnia. Mondhat Dumbledore meg Piton amit akar, Harry nem volt hajlandó kockáztatni, hogy barátja a vesztébe rohanjon, vagy még a halálnál is rosszabb történjen vele…

A kandalló ott volt előtte, szinte hívogatóan kínálgatva magát, Harry pedig dobogó szívvel közeledett felé. Nem volt hajlandó kivárni, amíg Piton meg a kis mardekárosa megbeszélik, Malfoy gyilkos lesz-e, vagy sem.

Bár fogalma sem volt, tulajdonképpen kinek a meggyilkolásáról diskurálnak odakint, egyvalamit minden kétséget kizáróan tudott. Ha apja tudomást szerez róla, hogy engedély nélkül használta a Hop-hálózatot, jól megnézheti magát. Jelenleg azonban még a lassú kínhalál gondolata sem tudta volna eltántorítani. Különben is… ha Piton képes az ilyen Malfoy-félékkel megosztani azokat a híres titkait, míg Harryt direkt hagyja a sötétben tapogatózni… hát akkor az apja is elmehet a pokolba! S bár lelkiismerete szinte _sikoltozott _vele odabent, hogy eszébe se jusson ilyen marhaságot csinálni, Harry már bele is markolt a csillogó porba, és amilyen halkan csak tudta, kimondta az úti célt: Remus Lupin irodája… Roxfort.


End file.
